


Uncharted

by mayghaen17



Series: Somewhere in Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Character Death, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grey Magic, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Memory Tampering, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Travel, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 131,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: In the wake of the Dark Lord's victory, Hermione is left asking herself only one question. How do you destroy a monster without becoming one? [Sequel to Continuum][part two of three]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Somewhere in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792948
Comments: 255
Kudos: 508
Collections: Pensieve





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two! Alpha love to honeysweetcutie. This is the SEQUEL to Continuum, so I highly suggest you read that first before you proceed.
> 
> This is set six, going on seven years after Continuum ends.
> 
> This entire plot arc was inspired heavily by four songs: "My House" by PVRIS, "Anyone Else" by PVRIS, "Another Life" by Motionless in White, and "Unholy" by Hey Violet

****

**ONE**

_**Tuesday, 28 December 2004** _

Hermione finished tying the knot on her silk robe as she stepped out of the bathroom. She rolled her neck, berating herself for spending so much time in the tub. Her hair was still piled high above her head in the messiest of buns, loose tendrils framing her face. Some of the ends were wet where they had dipped into the water. She paused at the sight of him in one of the chairs where he often sat to read the paper. He must have returned while she was in the bath.

It was hard to tell how long he had been there. Long enough to fall asleep, she noted, smiling softly at the way his head had fallen forward towards his chest. He had managed to undo the buttons of his shirt and step out of one shoe before he nodded off. Whatever it was that he was working on was taking its toll. She barely saw him nowadays and when she did, it was usually as he was coming to bed or leaving it before the sun rose.

Quietly, she pad over to him and sank to the floor before him, her eyes taking stock of the man sitting there. It had been one of his first requests of her once he stopped punishing her for running away. They had both agreed it would be far easier for the world to open up to his ideas if it wasn't a monster presenting them. She had worked tirelessly to find a way to reverse the stain of Dark magic on his looks and after a few attempts, Voldemort as she knew was gone and Tom Riddle as she remembered him took his place.

She could have used her magic to undress him, but she liked doing things the Muggle way. Especially because he hated it when she did. Dangerous or not, no matter how much time had passed, Hermione would always do what she could to provoke him. One such annoyance he allowed her was the use of his name. Where everyone else had to call him the Dark Lord in his presence, he allowed her to call him Riddle. Occasionally Tom, but that was typically reserved for when she was particularly irate.

She had finished tucking his socks into his shoes and moving them aside when she felt his hands tugging at her hair pins. As the curls spilled down around her, she looked up and smiled at him. His hand came to rest on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch and rested her hands on his knee. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Did you miss me?"

She smirked. "Not when you leave me a new book."

His face relaxed as he drew her into his lap, his nose finding the crook of her neck immediately. He inhaled deeply and hummed in approval. "Did you finish it already?"

"I reheated the water three times."

He chuckled against her skin. "Perhaps it is time for you to start reading books in other languages. Maybe that will slow you down."

"Until I learn the language," she said, threading her fingers through his dark hair. "If you keep leaving like this, I should be multilingual in no time, burning through any book you give me."

He pulled his head back and canted his head as he studied her. "I am not leaving you, Hermione. I have a kingdom to-"

 _"You_ have a kingdom?" she interrupted. "It isn't _your_ kingdom when I helped make half the decisions on how to run it."

He sighed and tightened his grip on her thigh as she tried to slide off his lap. "Hermione-"

She shoved at his hand with her magic and got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. He leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his thighs, fingers pressed to his lips as if in prayer. "You look exhausted. Perhaps you should sleep," she snapped, mimicking the tone he would normally use on her.

"Are you done?" the baritone of his voice deepened with sleep.

"Am I ever?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I am not in the mood for your attitude tonight. It was a long day and-"

"You know, I told you once that if you ever won, the United Kingdom would never be enough for you. I told you that ambitious men never just settle. You have half of Europe in your pocket and I know you're planning on continuing with the rest. Is that what you've been working on? Have you started Phase Two?"

His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in seconds, towering over her with menace. "What do you know of Phase Two?"

"Only that there is such a thing. Clearly, it's a big one too or you wouldn't react like this," she said, staring up at him with equal ire. Long gone were the days where he could intimidate her with his proximity.

"How did you hear of it?"

"Crabbe," she replied immediately. "And before you go killing people in the dead of night, I was the one eavesdropping."

Riddle's jaw clenched and his hand whipped up to curl around her chin. "I kill people every day for such acts."

"And you had your chance to kill me, but that time has come and gone."

"I still could."

"You won't. If I die, the only one that would mourn me is you. And you can't threaten me with my own life because I could care less about it," she said, pulling away from his grasp. "And there's no one left that you can use against me."

There was a dangerous chill to his smile as he tipped his head to the side. "Are you sure about that?"

An image threatened to form in her mind's eye, but she shut it down, leaving only a flash of platinum behind. "Yes," she bit out. She took a deep breath and turned towards the bed. "Come on, we both have a full schedule tomorrow."

As her fingers curled around the comforter to tug it down, Riddle was there. His front pressed against her back, the heat of him warming the silk of her robe. His arms circled around her waist, his hands undoing the knot. He placed a languid kiss on her shoulder before moving his lips up the curve of her neck, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"I saw him last week."

Hermione went completely still. Her heart hammered hard against her chest that it hurt and her lungs burned as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. The blood in her veins turned to sludge and her knees threatened to give out.

Riddle either didn't notice or didn't care as his hands pushed her robe open. One hand coming up to fondle her breasts while the other sank lower, parting her folds. She tried to focus on his touch, on the way the fire within her began to ignite rather than what he was saying. Rather than who he was talking about. Seven years, she had managed to keep herself from thinking about _him_ and all her hard work was about to unravel.

"Are you going to ask where?"

She whirled in Riddle's arms, vanishing the rest of their clothes as she went. She looped one arm around his neck, her hand buried in his hair while the other slid down to cup his hardened length. "No more talking."

Even with her fluidity at wielding her magic without a wand, when it came to _him_ it made her lose control. She kept him locked away in the recesses of her mind for a reason. It was hard enough that Riddle had made the Manor his home; had his throne set up in the drawing room. Hard enough that he had chosen _his_ room as theirs. It wasn't the same one she had shared with _him_ back then, but it was close enough. Too close.

Riddle chuckled darkly as he leaned in to capture her lips for a moment before reaching down and grabbing her hips. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and crawled in after her. They had barely settled into position before his length slid inside of her. He braced himself on his left forearm by her head as his right hand gripped her chin again, hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

"I have so much to tell you," he murmured, his hips rocking away at hers.

"Riddle-"

He drove his hips into her hard enough to make her cry out. "I would have thought he got the message," another deep thrust, "loud and clear, but it appears," yet another, "he stayed in London after all."

Hermione lifted her hips, matching him thrust for thrust, her nails racking down his back. She couldn't shut her eyes; couldn't show any signs of weakness. But his gaze was locked on her, dark with challenge as he dared her to think about _him._ Even now, as the memories started to drag to the surface, her body began to tremble with residual pain as she recalled the early days. The days where every time _his_ image filtered through her mind, Bellatrix would _Crucio_ her until she passed out.

"Perhaps he was here for a visit."

She thrust against him harder in the hopes that if he came, he would stop his game and let her be so she could take a moment to seal her memories up again. A moan tore from her throat as his pubic bone ground against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body as well.

"Perhaps he went and joined the Resistance?" he taunted with a leer.

She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as he hit a spot deep within her, the one that always sent her over the edge. She could feel her grip slipping as she drew blood, but she held on as he continued pounding away at her.

"You know, he never did get to witness you putting on a show. Perhaps we give him one someday?" His eyes glittered with mischief. "Repay the favor."

Hermione shut her eyes despite the repercussions she was sure would follow and gave in to her body's primal need for release as her mind betrayed her by conjuring the image of the night Riddle alluded to. The one where she had been riding Draco in his dorm and the curtains had moved just slightly. Where Riddle had seen them and caught her eye, watching as she came for Draco moments before he flipped her onto her back.

Her entire body trembled when she came back down from the stars above. Her eyes opened in time to see Riddle glaring down while he emptied himself inside of her, his hips jerking against hers. When he started to pull back, Hermione surged forward, rolling them over so that she was on top. She rolled her hips, drawing his still hard cock back into her oversensitive core and pressed her palms to his chest.

"That wasn't fair."

"I thought you were stronger," he growled, his hands gripping at her hips as he thrust up into her at a pace that forced the breath from her lungs. "Must we revisit old lessons?"

"N-no," she moaned, head tossing back as she came again for him, her body trembling with bliss as well as echoes of pain. "I belong to you," she said as his movement slowed, allowing her to grind her hips down on his, taking him deeper than usual. "Only you." It was the closest thing to a declaration of love she would ever give him. Most days it was a reminder to herself of where she stood; how she had gotten here.

They were nothing but empty words.

He may not look like the monster that she had seen in the photos of her youth; the same monster that had carried her away from the war zone, slung over his shoulder like a prize. He may look like he did in _his_ youth, but the monster was still there, just beneath the surface. She would never love him. Not after what he had done. Not after what he had made her do.

Blue eyes filled with betrayal haunted her psyche for the briefest of moments.

She blinked the image away as she rode Riddle slowly through his second release. When he finished, he helped her off of him and she curled into his side. His fingers ghosted along her scars. "Why do you keep them?" he asked.

"A reminder," she replied.

"Of?"

_You're fucking beautiful, Hermione._

She shook her head and slid away from him, getting to her feet. "Of the path that led me here," she said, walking to the bathroom to clean up. She stared at herself in the mirror in front of the sink, silver-grey eyes staring back at with adoration. She closed her eyes and leaned into the counter, jumping when she felt Riddle at her back again. "Do they bother you?" she asked.

"No," he said, brushing her hair off to one side to kiss her shoulder. "Dolohov is quite the artist," he said, his hand sliding up her body to trace the navy and purple web that marred her skin. They still looked as fresh as the day they had been forced onto her body. She cried out in pain as he slammed his palm against the knot beneath her heart and pushed her forward, the edge of the counter biting into her hip. "Think of him again and I will commission Dolohov for another masterpiece."

She nearly lost her balance when he withdrew as suddenly as he had arrived. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror again, continuing to do so until the only pair of eyes gazing back at her were her own. Only then did she steel her nerves and head back into the room and crawl into bed with the Dark Lord; her place until he allowed death to claim her.

* * *

Draco sat upright with a jolt, wand in hand and aimed at the darkness around him. Sleep still fogged his mind and he rubbed his eyes in attempt to force it away. There had been a piercing wail, a sound he only heard if someone had entered Grimmauld without permission. When it sounded again, Draco cursed and got to his feet, tugging on his lounging pants before hurrying downstairs to see who or what was determined to not let him sleep.

He lowered his wand and cursed under his breath at the recognition of the pair in the living room. "What the hell are you doing here, Longbottom?"

"The safe house in Surrey was attacked," his companion said, flicking her red hair over one shoulder before folding her arms across her chest.

He gave Ginny a once over, taking in the worried look in her blue eyes. He put his wand in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck," he muttered. "Survivors?"

"No," Neville replied. "Two were killed on site. The other three were taken in."

"Who was at Surrey?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Craxon, and Lithel were the ones taken in. Hansen and Rioux were killed," Ginny answered. "They left them behind. We brought them to Shell Cottage to be laid to rest properly."

He nodded and took to pacing in front of them. "How did they find the safe house?"

"We don't know," Neville said. "It's being investigated, but without anyone to talk to…"

Draco nodded again and took a deep breath. "How did you find out?"

"Supply run came back with the details. Said it had just happened from what they could tell. Had they arrived any sooner, they would have been taken too."

"What about the three taken in," he started. "Did they know anything important?"

"No, Craxon and Lithel were new to the Resistance. They had been placed there less than a month ago respectively. Finch-Fletchley was the only one that's been on our side since the beginning."

Draco snorted at that. His former classmate hadn't really had much choice. Being a Muggleborn had determined where he stood in the current state of affairs. "Did he know anything about the plans for New Year's?"

Neville and Ginny both exchanged a look and shook their heads slowly. "Not to my knowledge, no," she said.

As silence fell over them, Neville's frown deepened as he glared at Draco. "So that's it? No plans to break them free?"

"We've tried that in the past, Longbottom, and both times we've attempted rescues, we nearly fell apart. We're in a good place now; a position to start taking down the Order. I'm not risking everything for Finch-Fletchley."

His nostrils flared as his hands balled into fists at his side. He took a step towards Draco, shoving Ginny away from him when she laid a hand on his forearm. "This isn't every man for himself, Malfoy."

"I know that," he said, squaring up against Neville. "But I also know that if they have them, they've been taken to Manchester. You know just as well as I do that once they get there, that's it. There's no escape from that place." He gave a shrug. "If there was something I could do, Longbottom, I would."

Neville continued to seethe in silence as he tried to think of what he wanted to argue about first. "How you got to be in charge, Malfoy, I'll never understand."

Draco rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance. "Yes, yes, Longbottom, I'm a Death Eater with a hidden agenda. If you're going to come back at me with something, can it be original? Something I haven't heard a thousand times over the past seven years?"

"Malfoy-" Ginny cautioned.

"I delivered the missive as per my orders," Neville said before turning away and Apparating on the spot.

Both Ginny and Draco took a deep breath and released it as a sigh before turning their gazes on one another. "Are you staying?" he asked.

Her gaze dropped down his shirtless torso and then back up to his face. "Do you want me to stay?"

His jaw clenched as he shrugged. "I'm only asking because you're still here."

She stared at him, boredom in her eyes. "Neville's right, Draco. It isn't every man for himself. We should-"

"I'm not sending anyone else to their deaths," he interrupted, his voice harsh. "We've tried rescue attempts before and they've all left us worse for wear." He reached up to rub the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders in the hopes of relieving some tension. "You _know_ what we're up against and this is war, Ginny. Not everyone survives."

Her eyes narrowed and he saw her hands ball into fists for a moment. "I'll see you at Shell Cottage to finalize the plans for New Year's."

He let out a snort and tipped his head to the side. "So you're not staying then?"

"Not when you're like this."

He shrugged again and turned away. "Suit yourself."

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the _crack_ that signaled she had left, and made way to crawl into his bed alone. Instead of sleep, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to shove away the thoughts of honeyed-chocolate eyes that threatened to ruin him.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

**_Wednesday, 29 December 2004_ **

Hermione wasn't completely surprised when she woke up alone the following morning. The surprise lie in the fact that Riddle was at the head of the dining table for breakfast when she entered the room. She stopped short at the sight of him, taking a moment to compose herself before taking the seat next to him. While they ate, they spoke of the plans for the upcoming New Year's Eve party and other business ventures.

When the meal was over, Hermione had gotten up to take her leave, but Riddle had commanded her to stay, saying there was more pressing matters to be discussed than their party. An odd request, considering there was nothing he loved more than his birthday celebrations; it was typically the night he saved for his big announcements. Judging by the sheer amount of effort that was going into this one, this year would be the biggest one yet.

Knowing that didn't set well with her though. He usually told her everything that he was planning. The fact that she had overheard about a Phase Two from eavesdropping and wasn't sure what his announcement was left knots forming in her stomach. Whatever it was, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

So instead of pairing up with Alecto and the others as she normally would for the day, she moved to the throne room formally known as the drawing room. She still flinched, even after all this time, whenever she passed the spot her torture had taken place. It was why she only ever came into this room in particular if she had to.

Lucius and Bellatrix were already inside when they entered the room. At first, Hermione only saw the platinum hair and she stumbled over her own feet. Had it not been for her arm tucked into Riddle's, she would have fallen flat on her face. As it was, when she righted herself, she avoided his gaze knowing he was glaring at her. He half dragged her to his throne, tugging her rather harshly down onto his lap instead of letting her go to her own chair beside him.

Lucius simply continued to stare at them, unaffected as he was used to such a display. Bellatrix, on the other hand, wore her displeasure plain as day at the sight of them. Her chin lifted, her lips curling into a sneer, and she sniffed at their air, affronted. Hatred burned in her eyes, but all Hermione could concentrate on was not thinking about a different set of silver-grey eyes coupled with shorter platinum blond hair.

To ground herself, she focused on Riddle's fingers digging into her hip. She shifted above him so that she was resting more on his thigh than his actual lap, her legs draped out over the rest of him and propped up on the arm of the chair. She rested her elbow on his shoulder and let her hand dive into the dark curls at the back of his head, running her fingers through the hair as he addressed the pair before them.

"My Lord, should we be discussing this in front of the Mud-"

"Bella," Riddle interrupted, his tone full of warning.

It was the _one_ thing about the relationship she had developed with Riddle over the years that she liked. No matter how much Bellatrix had begged and pleaded with him those first few months to let her kill Hermione, he had always refused. He had even promised her a spot of high power, dangling an illusion of a crown in front of her. All the months of being tortured over and over again by the two of them had been worth it to see Bellatrix's face when Riddle had decided to name _her_ his right hand instead.

She pushed the sleeve of her shirt back even further, revealing the slur Riddle had recarved into her arm. She saw the way Bellatrix's gaze followed the action and let her own lips curve into a smirk as she continued to play with Riddle's hair. It was one of the few times she felt as though she had power in her current state and she would be damned if she didn't exploit it.

"If you have something to say, Bella, you may do so in Miss Granger's presence."

Bellatrix ran her tongue along her jagged teeth and Hermione saw the way her hand twitched at her side with the desire to hex her. She smiled, continuing to focus on Riddle's profile to further drive the woman crazy.

"We received word of a Resistance sighting after you had retired for the evening," Lucius said.

Hermione went completely still as the hairs on her body raised with trepidation.

"And?" Riddle questioned, his fingers digging into her hip even more.

"We found a safe house, my Lord," Bellatrix said, her voice nothing but malicious glee.

"How many?"

"Five, my Lord," Lucius answered. "Two were killed in the raid despite precaution to take them alive. Half-bloods from what we have been able to establish."

"And the other three?"

"Two are Half-bloods and are being detained for questioning as we speak. Once the Inquisitor is finished, they will undergo their tests to determine their magical strengths. Should they swear fealty, they will be brought to you." Lucius paused for a moment and Hermione swallowed over the lump in her throat. "The last is a Muggleborn. Doctor Linderman is with him now."

"Where was it?"

"Surrey."

Riddle turned his head to her and she dropped her gaze to his. "Did you know it?"

She shook her head immediately. "I only knew of one safe house," she said, giving him a half truth. She had told him of Grimmauld simply because he already knew they had used it. Since Yaxley had nearly caught them leaving the Ministry so long ago. She hadn't told him of Shell Cottage though. Nor would she.

"Did the Mudblood tell you their name?" he asked, continuing to stare at Hermione, to see her reaction if she knew it.

"Justin," Lucius said, making her stomach revolt against what she had had for breakfast. "Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Had her defenses not been rattled from last night, she might have been able to keep her familiarity to the name hidden. As it was, her lips parted, her eyes widened, and she shuddered from her place on top of him. He smirked at her reaction and looked back at the others. Hermione closed her eyes against the tears of fear that welled and stared at the wall behind them.

"Tell Doctor Linderman to hold off on his experiments," Riddle said, moving his hand from her hip down her thigh. "Tell him that I will be stopping by this afternoon to interrogate the prisoners myself." He inclined his head to them, signaling their dismissal.

The moment the door closed, Hermione tried to push herself from his lap, but he held on tight. Even shoving at him with her magic wasn't enough to make him let go. "Riddle-"

"How do you know him?"

"Former classmate," she answered, continuing to try and break free. "We were in the same year."

"How _well_ did you know him?"

Hermione stopped moving for a moment. She glared at him when she realized what he was truly asking. "I don't appreciate the insinuation, _Tom_. You know who I've been with."

She gasped as he yanked on her hips, adjusting her until she was straddling him. She fisted the material of his shirt at his shoulders to steady herself and continued to glare down at him. "Then it will not bother you to sit in on the interrogation, will it?"

She swallowed hard and blinked rapidly in effort to keep away tears that threatened to form. "No," she said through gritted teeth. "It won't."

"Good," he said, reaching up to smooth hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She shivered as his fingers traced the high point of her cheek, her lips, and her jawline; all while his gaze held hers. Slowly, his fingers worked their way down the column of her throat, the swell of her breasts, and down her ribs until he rested his hand on the expanse of thigh that showed due to the skirt of her dress having risen.

She wet her lips and drew in a shaky breath as he moved to the inside of her thigh, her legs quaking with anticipation as he moved towards her core. Just as his fingers curled around the edge of her knickers, the door opened behind her, making him pause.

"My Lord, I-" A brief pause from a voice that made her stomach roll with guilt. "My apologies for the intrusion."

Riddle took a deep breath and let it out slowly before withdrawing his hand and helping her off his lap. He stood with her, pressing his lips to her cheek as he murmured, "I will collect you when it is time to leave."

She nodded and stepped away from him, making her way to the door. As she did, she looked up to see Charlie Weasley. While his face remained impassive, the hatred in his eyes when he nodded at her in greeting burned hotter than the hate Bellatrix had for her. She looked away before the memory of Ron's blue gaze of betrayal could haunt her.

The moment she was free of the drawing room, she let out a lone choking sob and took off in a near run for her room. If she was lucky, she could lose herself in a book and reset the wards on her mind. The day had only just begun and it wasn't off to a good start. She needed the time to get herself together before it got worse.

* * *

It was hard to turn a blind eye to the behind-the-scene operations of Riddle's regime when he brought her to Manchester. She loathed the days when he dragged her along to the lab. Often times she would throw every trick in the book his way just to get out of it. This time, there was no way she would have gotten out of it, so when he came to collect her that afternoon, she didn't even try to fight it. Instead, she had taken hold of his hand, followed him to the foyer in the main hall, and allowed him to whisk her away via side-along Apparition.

The moment they landed in Doctor Linderman's office, Hermione felt her skin begin to crawl as past memories of the early days began to surface. Memories of the scans, blood draws, and various other tests that the assembled teams had performed over the course of a few months. Months spent in a plain white room, her only interaction being that of the team when they asked her questions.

Instinctively, she stepped closer to Riddle and reached up to twist her necklace around her fingers. His arm slid around her waist and held tight, locking her in place. "Have you done anything that warrants my leaving you here?" he asked, glancing down at her.

She shook her head vigorously and swallowed hard, her throat having gone dry.

"Then stop worrying."

"Ah, my Lord, welcome, welcome," Doctor Linderman greeted as he opened the door to his office, inclining his head in greeting. "And Miss Granger," he said, a smile curving his lips. "Always a pleasure."

"The captives from Surrey," Riddle said, getting right to the point. "Has there been any success?"

The doctor shook his head and gestured towards the door to lead them through the lab. Riddle's arm dropped away from her as he fell into step beside the doctor, leaving Hermione to trail behind them. "The Halfbloods do not appear to know anything. It seems they were fairly new to the safe house, possibly the Resistance as well."

"The Mudblood?"

The hesitation in the doctor's answer made Hermione shiver. "He has been very vocal since waking up. He has made several…demands."

Riddle hummed with amusement. "What has he been demanding?"

"An audience," he replied. "With Miss Granger." They all came to a stop and Hermione's grip on her necklace tightened as they turned to look at her over their shoulders. She gave a shrug at the way Riddle's brow quirked.

"What else has he said?" Riddle asked, his voice flat.

"Mostly the same ramblings we often hear of those that come to us," the doctor answered with a shrug of his own. "Whatever he thinks might get our attention and keep himself alive. So far, nothing of value."

Hermione's head tipped back as Riddle's presence invaded her mind. She brought forth every interaction of her and Justin that she could recall. It was long ago, so she was sure the memories were a little hazy. Outside of their interactions in a handful of classes and Dumbledore's Army, she really hadn't crossed paths with him. She inhaled deeply as he retreated from her mind and turned to continue walking next to Doctor Linderman.

She tuned out their conversation as they continued down several identical hallways. As they descended to the lower levels beneath the ground level, Hermione felt the guilt twist her stomach. This had all been her fault in some small way. While Riddle had once _almost_ agreed with her notion that it should only matter how much power someone's magic carried and not where it came from, had she not left him the way she had, he would have treated Muggleborns differently. As it was, he had only granted her her place by his side in all of this because she had proved herself worthy.

It was her ever-constant thirst for knowledge that had led him to Doctor Linderman. He had been the forefront of Muggle genetic testing at the time and once Riddle had established his rule, he had funded the doctor's research and combined it with his own needs. Hermione had been the first test subject. They used her results as the baseline for the rest. The only difference was that, when they had finished with her, she had gone on to be Riddle's right hand, her magic having registered off the charts.

The other Muggleborns that came through these halls were not as fortunate. It didn't matter how powerful they were, once they had served their purpose, the ones that had no knowledge of the Resistance were stripped of their magical core, Obliviated, and sent to live as a Muggle. For those that did have a connection to the Resistance, the former Order of the Phoenix, no matter how small their tie was, they were never seen again.

The more countries Riddle added to his territory, the more Muggleborns were found. As time wore on, the experiments had grown and soon, it was every witch and wizard that went through a series of tests. It was their level of power that determined how high they could rise within the ranks. Only those that fell within the top percentile were deemed worthy of the inner circle. Not even all those with the Dark Mark were part of that anymore. Some had been tested low and were given menial tasks.

Now, the new inner circle, the highest of Riddle's advisors and his most trusted, bore his new insignia on the inside of their left wrists. The Ouroboros, ever eating its own tail as the body moved round and round from the magic of the mark. Those that didn't have this mark simply existed, affected only by the choices Riddle made for them, but continued to live as the middleclass.

The only person among such ranks that didn't have the new mark was herself. He never said why, but she knew it was because there was Dark magic tied into the mark. Part of her appeal, the reason he had let her live and be his right hand, was her ability to wield Grey magic. The risk of losing it should he add any Dark to her core was what kept him from doing so.

With everything else he had to hold over her, he didn't need the mark to keep her in line as it did for the others.

She jumped as Riddle's knuckle dragged along her jaw, bringing her out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and looked around, realizing they had reached their destination. She knew the two doors they had stopped in front of contained a Muggle interrogation set up. That one side had the prisoner to be questioned and the other a place where they could watch and listen. The wall between them had been turned into a two-way mirror, the magic enabling it to switch visibility accordingly.

"Get him to speak, Hermione. Have him tell us all that he knows and we can skip the painful parts of his death."

"What if he doesn't know anything?"

"He knows you," he said, voice dark.

An annoyed huff parted her lips as she lifted her chin defiantly. "I told you-"

"And I believe you," he replied, fingers curling around her chin. "People of your generation have been known to be involved in the Resistance. Those that remain alive from the Order of the Phoenix have taught them well." He pulled her closer by tightening his grasp, stretching her neck until it was almost painful. "They need to know you will never be on their side again."

"And how exactly would they receive that message, _Tom_?" she questioned, her voice low. "You remove magic from all Muggleborns that cross your path and the ones that do leave with their lives don't remember a damn thing."

His smile was cruel. "That _is_ the message, Hermione. Your kind, no matter how powerful, gets taken in once they are found and never leave. They are presumed dead as I have not heard of anyone being recovered. The fact that you would do nothing to stop it sends the message that you condone it. That you would rather betray everything you once stood for for the sake of your own life." She shivered as his finger ghosted along her jaw. "I quite like that message."

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she glared at him. He was right and she hated it. Her blood boiled with rage beneath the surface, but she was powerless against him as he opened the door behind her and shoved her into the room. She continued to stare at the door as it closed and took a breath to compose herself before she turned around.

"It really is you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her former classmate. He was standing in the center of the room and had she not seen the shimmer of magic around him like a glass dome, she would have thought him free to move about. He looked like someone on the run; the way she had been in Seventh Year until she had landed back in time. His body was severely malnourished and his eyes had sunken in. His clothes hung off of him like rags.

"What did you expect?" she heard herself ask.

He ran a hand through his long, dirty blond hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Some of us suspected an imposter. That he-who-must-not-be-named did away with the real Hermione long ago and kept someone drinking Polyjuice all these years." He narrowed his eyes at her as she approached. "Or that you've been Imperioused."

She simply shook her head, wishing she could voice her thoughts that she wished she had been under the Imperious curse. That it had only been her body doing what it was told all these years instead of her own actions. That she hadn't stood at Riddle's side and helped him shape his kingdom into what it was today.

"You're the worst kind of traitor."

He wasn't the first one over the years to voice that thought. Hermione was certain he wouldn't be the last. "What do you know about the Resistance?" she asked, ignoring his comments.

"As if I would tell you," he said with a snort. "How Harry trusted you all those years is beyond any of us."

She inhaled sharply at the mention of Harry and closed her eyes as the image of her fallen friend. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she recalled the way she had tried to revive him with her magic. She had been so close, but had failed in the end.

"At least you didn't kill him like you did Ron."

"Stop."

His eyes widened as he tipped his head to the side and studied her. "Why? You certainly didn't. You killed your best friend. Who knows, you probably had a hand in Harry's-"

"I said stop!" she screeched, her magic sizzling and snapping through the air as her control slipped out of reach.

Justin stumbled back as if he had been pushed. He doubled over, hand on his stomach, panting for air. It took a moment for him to regain his composure and stare at her with eyes wide in fright. She rolled her shoulders, leaving her magic as is, knowing she was unable to contain it now.

"Tell me before they make you tell them," she said, her voice shaking from exertion. It had been a very long time since she had lost control like this.

Justin simply shook his head. "You never trusted me. Back in the days of Dumbledore's Army. You always worried about me being the one to rat us out. At least until Marietta went and did it herself." He took a step forward, stopping when he reached the dome of magic that surrounded him. "I thought it was ironic when he took over as leader and didn't trust me either. Something about my hot-headed frame of mind."

Her body seized as Riddle's mind invaded hers. _Who is the leader?_

"Who?"

Justin laughed under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, you're more alike than I would have ever thought."

She took a step forward, unsure if it was of her own volition or if Riddle was controlling her movements. "Who, Justin? Who leads the Resistance?"

He looked her straight in the eye and Hermione's carefully laid guards around both her heart and mind disappeared into thin air as his lips began to move. Before he could say anything that could confirm her suspicions, her magic lashed out and wrapped around his throat. It cut through the barrier between them and tightened until he fell to his knees, struggling to win. She kept her hold on him even as Riddle and Doctor Linderman entered the room. Even when Riddle's mind expanded around hers to try and reign her in. Only when she was sure Justin had drawn his last breath did she ease up and stumble to catch herself before she fell.

Riddle stood beside her, peering down his nose at her. She took a few deep breaths as her magic slowly calmed, settling back into her body as though it were raindrops on her skin. She could tell by the way his lips pulled back into that cold smile of his that he knew what she had killed Justin to cover up.

"We had a deal," she muttered, turning to face him. "This changes nothing."

He inclined his head and reached for her, his fingers sliding along her face until they sank into her hair, tightening around it. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt by biting her tongue instead of yelping. "For now," he said, holding on for just a moment longer before releasing her.

"Would you like to speak to the other two prisoners?" Doctor Linderman asked, giving her a weary glance before looking at Riddle.

"If the Halfbloods have only just joined, they are useless. Whatever made them defect is still raw in their minds," Riddle said, giving a simple shrug as he pulled at his clothes. "Kill them."


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

_**Thursday, 30 December 2004** _

Draco twirled his wand between his hands as he listened to those around him discuss the strategy for the following night's events. It was a scouting mission. Everyone knew the Dark Lord revealed something big every New Year's Eve. It would set the tone for the following year and if it was anything with regard to the whispers they had heard of Phase Two, he needed as many reliable ears to hear it directly from the source.

For the most part, they had been planning this for weeks. They had already scouted their way in and made their deals with whoever could be bought or bribed. He himself had even gone to the Ministry before the holiday to get as many samples as he could for his special blend of Polyjuice. One that would last far longer than the original recipe allowed. Everyone knew to get in and out without being seen. Without causing any commotion. Like ghosts.

Which was why, given the events of the past few days with the safe house in Surrey, there were some changes he had to make. Ones that would upset a few people. His gaze shifted when he saw Ginny studying him from her place across the table. She had a nasty habit of knowing when he was thinking something difficult. Another sign that they had gotten far too close.

As he heard Neville mention his part in the group that was going to the party, Draco decided it was time to speak up. "There's been a change."

The voices around the room fell silent as one by one, all attention was turned to him. It was George that dared to speak. "The party's tomorrow, Malfoy. What kind of changes are we making at this stage?"

"Longbottom's out. Nott will take his place."

"What?"

Draco had already braced himself for Neville's outburst. He shot to his feet, the chair scraping as it moved with him. Ginny simply sighed and flicked her eyes up at Neville, watching as he practically stomped his feet like a petulant child. Draco listened to him rant and rave from where he sat, drumming his fingers along the surface of the table. He knew it was rude, but he didn't care.

"Are you done?" he asked as Neville paused to take a breath.

He spluttered at Draco's question and the redness born of anger on his face deepened. "I don't recall you volunteering to go into the heart of it all. It's your house after all. Mind sharing with the rest of us why you think you can give the commands while you don't even try to do half the stuff we do?"

"For starters, it's called self-preservation," he said with a light smirk when he saw Ginny roll her eyes. "And aside from ambition, it's a dominant Slytherin trait. Sort of like you Gryffindors and your insatiable need to attack first, ask questions later."

Neville's fists clenched at his side and his lips parted to reply, but Draco rushed on.

"And at the moment, you're the only one challenging my ability to lead." He looked pointedly around the room, his smirk growing when the majority of eyes averted their gazes. "As for my decision to swap you and Nott, it stems purely from how you reacted the other night. Had it not been for the raid on Surrey, I wouldn't be pulling you. As it is, I can't trust you not to hear something and go off the deep end."

"Malfoy-"

He got to his feet as well, straightening his spine, emanating his pull over those gathered around. "I've made my decision, Longbottom. Something big is about to happen. We can all feel it. I would rather have you be pissed for a few days than risk it all for information on something we can't fix."

"He's right, Nev. Let it go," Ginny spoke, her voice slicing through the tension in the air and lessening it slightly.

Draco gave her the slightest of nods, ignoring the way George's eyes flickered towards him for a moment, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. Neville's face became less red as he sank back into his chair. "Fine. Nott and I will sort out details later."

"Thank you."

Neville muttered something under his breath as Theo moved his chair closer to him. Draco chose to ignore the few words he did hear and was about to ask something when Luna piped up from his side.

"Do you think Hermione knows what Phase Two is?"

The sound of _her_ name made him grind his teeth as his heart skipped a beat. He hated that even after seven years, just hearing her name had this effect on him. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one affected by the way everyone had gone still in their seats. All eyes were cast to the floor and no one breathed for a long time.

"Of course she knows," Bill said, a touch of venom in his voice. "She's been at his side since Harry died. If she hasn't done anything to stop Phase One, she certainly isn't going to help us with Phase Two."

"What if she's-"

"Luna, don't." Ginny's voice was hard as she cut the blonde off. "She's proved on more than one occasion where her loyalties lie." Abruptly, she got to her feet and stormed out of the room.

Luna merely smiled, her gaze filtering around the room. "I still have a hard time believing she's there of her own volition."

"Trust me," Draco all but growled as he got to his feet. "She made her choice." He cleared his throat and pushed back the wave of anger that licked up his spine. "Make sure you get a good night's rest and report back here at three tomorrow afternoon," he ordered before following after Ginny.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy," she said as he entered the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"That makes two of us," he muttered, leaning against the frame of the door.

She snorted and stared up at her from her spot in the window seat. "Then why did you follow me up here?"

"To say thank you for helping me with Longbottom. Out of everyone, I didn't expect him to react so poorly to me in charge." He gave her a light smile. "He kills one snake and suddenly he's the bravest of us all."

"That one snake was more than you ever did," she said, her voice teasing though her words were more than true.

"I saved you, didn't I?"

"Only because Hermione told you to."

His smile faltered and he looked away for a moment. "Regardless, I'm glad I did. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

He swallowed and gave a firm nod. "I'm sure," he replied and left her room without another word.

* * *

_**Friday, 31 December 2004** _

Though she wasn't surprised to wake up alone, Hermione was disappointed. She knew there was a lot to prepare for tonight, but what bothered her most was that she didn't know what he was preparing for. He was keeping everything a surprise. Since he usually told her everything, it did nothing but make her worry. She wondered if it had to do with Phase Two of his plan to retain his domain. And the fact that she hadn't seen him at all as the day worn on didn't ease her fears either. It was his birthday and since being reunited, he usually never let her out of his sight.

A hand waved in front of her face, temporarily blurring her vision. She shook her head and blinked to clear it and then scowled at the one person attached to the hand. "Was that necessary, Alecto?"

"Seeing as how I've been calling your name for five minutes, yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book in her lap. The one that had been open to the same page since she had first sat down to read it. "What do you want?"

Alecto's green eyes blazed as a wide grin spread across her face. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she teased, tongue flicking out to wet her lips. "Or did the Dark Lord not-"

"Alecto."

The witch simply puffed air from her lips and shrugged before sinking down in the chair next to Hermione. "I'm here to escort you."

"Escort me?" she asked, fear seizing her gut. "Where?"

"The Dark Lord asked that Lady Malfoy help you with your styling choices for the night. He said that while she's here, she might as well make herself useful."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't known Narcissa was in the Manor. She typically stayed at one of her French estates and only came back if she absolutely had to. For her to be here now, with the day already shroud in so much secrecy, Hermione found herself ready to burst.

"I can style myself," she said, sending her book back to the shelf she had pulled it from as she got to her feet.

Alecto was in front of her in the blink of an eye with her fingers around Hermione's wrists. "You might be able to get away with ignoring a command from the Dark Lord, but I can't." She gave Hermione a tug and she let herself be pulled from the room.

"Can you give me some hint as to what he's planning?"

If she could convince anyone to tell her anything, it would be Alecto. Crazed as she might be, she was the closest thing she had to friend. She was easy to manipulate and given that she wasn't high up in Riddle's ranks, she often stayed behind whenever Riddle left her alone. Not that she wanted Alecto Carrow as a friend, but she would take what she could get.

No one else even dared speak to her unless they had to. They were either loyal to Riddle from the start or had defected, but somehow still considered her the ultimate betrayer. Not that she could blame them, of course. Had anyone else done what she had, she would have felt the same way about them as they all did about her.

"I can't hint at something I don't know," Alecto said, stopping to give her an apologetic grin.

"Thanks for nothing," she muttered, but smiled anyway, knowing she was the least likely to know something of this caliber. Being her only friend meant if Riddle was trying to keep Hermione out of the loop, he certainly wasn't telling Alecto anything.

Alecto's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. Hermione recognized the signs of pain and glanced down at her wrist where her Ouroboros was moving rapidly, signaling her presence was being requested. "Lady Malfoy is-"

"I know where her quarters are. Go," she said and Alecto gave a half bow as she took off in the direction of the drawing room.

Alone, Hermione quickened her pace. While no one would dare attack her in the halls of Malfoy Manor, that hadn't always the case. Memories of being chased through these same halls for fun with an all too familiar cackle as spells crashed into her was something she was not ever going to forget. As it was, when she entered the main room of Narcissa's suit of rooms, she stiffened at the sight of the other occupant. The one her nightmares were made of.

Bellatrix sneered at her, but didn't address her. "Think about what I said Cissy," she asked of her sister before taking her leave of the room.

She had reached Hermione's side, the two of them nearly shoulder to shoulder when Narcissa's voice stopped her in her tracks. "It is disrespectful not to acknowledge Lady Granger. The Dark Lord would punish you if he found out, Bella."

Hermione feigned a smile, one that grew genuine at the outrage that manifested on Bellatrix's face. She huffed a few times and then gave a jerk of her head. "My apologies, my lady," she said, as if choking on every word.

"You're dismissed, Bella," she replied, her smile turning arrogant as she used the nickname she knew was reserved for friends and family. To hear Hermione say it almost made her snap. She turned her nose up in the air, whined low under her breath, and strode from the room. Once they were alone, Hermione turned towards Narcissa and smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Apparently this party is not to be missed."

Hermione only nodded as she made her way closer to the Malfoy matriarch. "So I've heard. I was informed you're going to help make me presentable?"

Narcissa's smile was warm for a moment. "I suppose I am. Come, we have much to do to make you look as special as possible for the night."

Pushing aside any stray thoughts of how she wished she was in the presence of a different Malfoy, Hermione went through the motions of using this as a distraction from her unease.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

_**Friday, 31 December 2004** _

Hermione pressed the chalice to her lips as she surveyed the guests mingling about the ballroom. The party goers were mostly comprised of foreign dignitaries, ones of countries that were already part of Riddle's growing territories. A few were from countries that she knew were already in the works of being added. Ones that Riddle had been putting a lot of effort into having them join willingly; at least as far as the public was concerned.

The rest of the those in attendance were part of the social elite; Purebloods. Those with the financial backing to keep Riddle's regime afloat. He didn't need the money now, but he had at one point and so long as they remained loyal, Riddle allowed to retain their high standing status in the new world he had created.

But as she nursed her drink from her place on the outskirts of the party, Hermione was reminded by how alone she truly was. Aside from Riddle and Alecto, the only time someone addressed her was with a nod of their head and a mutter of "my lady" under their breath. And with Riddle's presence still missing from the party and Alecto being relegated to guard duty elsewhere on the property for the evening, she was all by herself.

Even as the pang of loneliness began to tug at her heart, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Slowly, she turned her head to find the cause of such a reaction. Charlie cleared his throat as he came to a stop at her side. He inclined his head and raised his goblet in a mock toast. She eyed him cautiously as he usually made it a point to be as far away from her as possible unless otherwise instructed.

"Have you seen Riddle?" she asked, desperate for anything other than uncomfortable silence.

"He'll be here."

She took a deep breath as she forced herself not to snap at him. Knowing she wouldn't get any real answers out of him regarding Riddle or the nature of this party, she decided on a different topic of conversation. "How are Roslynd and Katerina?"

Charlie went still beside her and for a moment, she wondered if he wasn't just going to walk away from her in lieu of answering. "They're fine," he replied, his voice tense. Family would always be a risky subject, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"I heard Roslynd is with child again. Is that true?"

"Why?" he asked, turning towards her, his eyes burning with hatred. "Are you getting rusty at killing curses?"

She knew it was coming, but the words still stung. Her jaw clenched and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. "I'm generally interested, Charlie," she said, her voice soft. "Your family-"

"Is of no concern to you."

She lowered her cup to her side in attempt to hide just how much her body trembled. "I don't know how many times I can apologize, Charlie. Ron's death-"

"Save your breath, Granger," he cut in, his eyes flickering to make sure no one overheard him refer to her by her last name. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Ron."

"You're here too, Charlie," she snapped, her anger rising to the surface before she could stop it. "You joined Riddle's ranks." She pointed at his left wrist. "You bear his mark and you answer when he summons you."

"What remains of my immediate family can take care of themselves," he fired back, his voice still low. "But my wife and daughter needed me. I may be here in the same room as you, but make no mistake, _my lady_ ," he said mockingly, turning towards her and looming over her. "I am _nothing_ like you. I would never turn my back on the people I claimed I loved to save my own life."

The cup in Hermione's hand shattered, the pieces raining down on the floor between them. As the room began to quiet down and everyone's attention began to turn their way, she inclined her head and excused herself. She turned away before her magic could misfire again and cause anymore damage. She disappeared out of the ballroom and towards one of the main bathrooms down the hall.

Just as she was about to round the corner, ready to put a locked door between her and the party, she heard hushed voices. She stopped and flattered herself against the wall, straining her ears to hear. She knew she could use her magic, but she could hear them well enough without it at the moment.

"All this for _that_? For _her_?"

"Everything he does is about her."

Hermione went rigid at the sound of the second voice. She recognized it.

There was a scoff and then the first voice spoke again. "What is it that makes her so special? She's nothing but a traitor. We were hoping tonight would have been about Phase Two."

"It's not."

"Then what-"

There was a loud crash as a couple burst through the same door she had left the ballroom from moments ago. The pair tripped over themselves, the sounds of their laughter carrying down the hall. Just as the man pinned the woman against the wall, Hermione rounded the corner in the hopes of seeing who was speaking. She slid an innocent mask on her face as she continued on towards the bathroom, pretending to be shocked and surprised by the discovery of Blaise Zabini and someone she didn't know.

"My lady," Zabini said, bowing before her. The other man hesitated for a moment before repeating the gesture.

"Zabini," she returned, her gaze wandering to his companion.

"This is Ulfric Baumann from the German consulate," Zabini introduced, gesturing between the raven haired man and Hermione.

The name rang a distant bell as she tried to remember if she had met him before or not. "Pleasure to have you here this evening," she said, not able to recall one way or another. She turned towards Zabini instead, but as she opened her mouth to say something, they were interrupted once more.

"Ah, there you are."

The three of them turned towards the sound of Riddle's voice. Hermione watched as he approached them, his eyes glued to her as if inspecting her. She smiled as he took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles before raising it to his lips. "I only stepped out to use the loo," she replied.

"Leave us," he ordered, waiting until Zabini and Ulfric were out of sight. "I was informed that there was an altercation between you and Charlie Weasley."

"You were misinformed," she replied. The last thing she wanted to do was have him think that Charlie was in the wrong. Angry at him as she was, she didn't need any reason for him to hate her more than he already did. "Just an accidental burst of magic on my part."

"Which only happens when something upsets you."

She pulled her hand from his grasp and folded her arms over her chest. "What's upsetting is that you're throwing your most elaborate party yet which is causing all sorts of rumors and you haven't clued me in on what you plan on announcing. You always tell me."

"Telling you would ruin the surprise, Hermione."

"I hate surprises," she muttered, unable to help the pout that formed on her lips. "Besides, it's _your_ birthday. If anyone should be getting surprised tonight, it should be you. Not me."

A rare, genuine smile graced his lips. "The only thing that could surprise me tonight would be if you actually contributed to my gift table this year. Or better yet, wished me a happy birthday."

"Had I not woken up alone this morning, I would have," she said, a smirk tugging at her lips. He took a step forward, nearly pinning her against the wall, but she put her hand up and stepped away from him. "Too late now, Riddle. I really do have to use the loo."

His eyes darkened as he stared at her, but he gestured for her to go. "I have a few final touches to make sure are in place. I expect you back in the ballroom in ten minutes."

He didn't even wait for a response before he turned and left her in the hallway. She rolled her eyes at his demand before she turned and entered the bathroom. Ten minutes was more than enough, but she was determined to use them all. To make him think that she was going to be late. As she relived herself, she considered returning to the ballroom exactly one minute late just out of spite.

Her plans were derailed as a knock sounded on the door, leaving her no time to dawdle in front of the mirror. She opened the door to one of the guests who stammered and blushed as they apologized for intruding and insisting she take her time. She ignored the girl and left the loo. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reentered the ballroom, hoping that the sooner she found Riddle, the sooner she would find out what surprise he had in store for her.

He was at her side the moment she crossed the threshold. She took the arm that he offered and followed him as he made his way through the crowd. He stopped for no one, only tipping his head forward each time someone said their names in greeting. It wasn't until they reached the stage at the opposite side of the room where the musicians played did they stop.

Slowly, the music faded and once people realized there was no melody in the background of their conversations, their attention turned towards the stage. "Thank you all for coming this evening," he said, his voice amplified by a simple charm. "As you all know, every year I like to announce my plans for the coming year. This year is no different, though the plans I wish to share with you are more personal in nature."

He turned to Hermione and reached for her hands, holding them both in his own. She swallowed hard as she stared up at him, trying her best to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"None of this would be possible without you, Hermione. From the moment we met, I knew you were different than everyone else. That you, like me, were special. The more I got to know you, the more I realized I was right. The things you can do; the things we can do together are unlike anything the world has ever seen. Our journey to this moment has not always been easy, but nothing worth having ever is."

Hermione's right hand pulled from his to cover her lips as a gasp parted them. She watched in slow motion as Riddle bent down on one knee, a little black box appearing in the hand she had been holding. Tears clouded her vision as nerves made her magic dance along her skin.

"I know the tradition for one's birthday is to receive gifts, but nothing about us has been traditional," he said, earning a laugh from those around them. "But you have more than earned your right to be my queen, Hermione. As I begin the next phase of my regime, I want you to claim the title as it is long overdue."

With everyone watching, knowing there wasn't the slightest chance that she could say anything other than yes, Hermione nodded, though she remained silent. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. As he got to his feet, the crowd began to cheer and he pulled her close to capture her lips with his own.

But where the crowd saw a happy moment between a powerful, ruling couple, she felt trapped. There was more to this than what it appeared to be; there always was with him. The ring on her finger wasn't a symbol of love, it was a promise of what was to come. A shadow of his true intentions. So while everyone cheered around them, Hermione was focusing on all the things Riddle left unsaid.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering brought everyone inside of Shell Cottage out of their daze. Draco looked around to see that the windows had been blasted from the inside and it took him a few moments longer to realize it wasn't his anger that caused the outburst, it was Ginny's. The red-head was seething as she stared at Theo; her hands balled to fists at her sides. Her hair was wild as pieces of it moved from the static of her magic sizzling in the air around her.

"That _bitch_."

There was a communal muttering of agreement around the room. Draco raked a hand through his hair and stared hard at the table before him. "Was there _anything_ in regards to Phase Two?"

"No," Theo responded quickly. "The entire night and all the secrecy leading up to it was so that the Dark Lord could propose to her."

"Were you able to speak to Blaise?"

Theo gave a curt nod. "Not much. Granger spotted us. I don't think she followed us, but I can't say for certain if she overheard anything."

"Did she recognize you as Ulfric?"

"I'm not sure," Theo replied, raising his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. "It's possible."

Draco's fingers tapped against the wood of the table as his leg bounced with nervous energy. The hold on his anger was quickly wearing thin. He needed to get back to Grimmauld before he did something he would regret. "Get some rest. We'll get a full debrief tomorrow," he said, pushing himself up to his feet.

Theo nodded and Draco didn't even bother waiting for everyone to leave first before he Apparated on the spot. He had just landed when he heard the familiar _crack_ and felt a shift in the wards that someone had followed him. He didn't need to look behind him to know that it was Ginny.

"How could she?" she raged, stomping back and forth across the living room as Draco went to the liquor cart and poured them both a drink. "I know we were never that great of friends, but Harry and Ron…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Why now?" she asked, taking the glass he offered her.

"I have no bloody idea," he replied as he downed the liquid in his own glass, enjoying the way it burned down his throat. He poured himself another and drank it equally as fast. Setting the glass down, he crossed the room to stand in front of Ginny.

"Why her?" she asked, staring up at him with fire in her eyes. "Why hasn't he cast her aside like all the other Muggleborns? Why does she let him-"

He cut her off by grabbing hold of her face and crushing her lips with his. The glass fell to the floor and shattered, but neither of them cared as he pushed forward. He deepened the kiss when her back connected with the wall, forcing her mouth open to gasp. Their anger fueled their frenzy as they continued to move. They continued their game of push and pull, knocking things off of walls and mantles as they crashed from surface to surface.

By the time they made it upstairs to his room, the path of destruction they left in their wake might lead someone to think he had been robbed. If someone did drop by, he hoped the trail of tattered clothing would tip them off that that was not the case.

But no matter how good a distraction Ginny had become; no matter how rough they were with one another, when Draco came, it wasn't red hair and deep blue eyes he pictured staring back at him. No matter how much he told himself he hated her, that he didn't care what happened to her, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Even when he collapsed from exertion, he couldn't help but feel betrayed all over again.

Even though their relationship had been brief period of time years ago, he had always thought he would be the one to propose to her, not Riddle. And as he drifted off to sleep with his back turned to Ginny, he echoed her earlier question. _Why now_?


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

_**Saturday, 1 January 2005** _

New Year's Day. A day that typically brought a fresh breath of air into one's life as well as the promise of change. A day where goals were set and resolutions began. She was sure girls all over the world had dreamed of being proposed to on New Year's Eve and she could see the romance behind the fantasy. To wake up the next day and have the future seem so bright with possibilities.

But for Hermione, it was the opposite.

The ring on her finger felt like a death sentence. Even if the first rays of the sunrise projected rainbow prisms onto the walls from where it touched the accenting flecks of diamonds. Her hand felt heavy, as if the metal were dead weight, determined to pull her six feet under. And if the ring wasn't enough of an issue, there was the man who had given it to her. He was the man of her nightmares, not her dreams.

Their relationship may have morphed into what it was, but she had learned a valuable lesson early on. If she continued to fear him, he would exploit it at every turn. If she didn't step up and act as his equal, he would treat her like a slave. It was easier to accept her fate and all that it entailed just to avoid the torture she'd endured in the beginning. So she shared his bed, his throne and his kingdom while pushing the girl she used to be deep down under lock and key. It was easier to pretend she cared than it was to spend eternity being weak over things she couldn't have.

But it was impossible to spend so much time in the presence of one person and not feel _something_. Even if what she felt was predicated on life or death, it was still there. It always had been. Born from curiosity at the prospect of both power and knowledge. Something that had manifested from what it was when they had first met into what it was now. She told herself it was nothing more than survival, but even those lines blurred from time to time. Only here, being in the position that she was in, the only person she felt the need to hide from was herself.

But when it came down to it, he was still a monster. One that kept her in line by reminding her why she was there in the first place. How they had gotten to this point. How he was still alive when he most likely shouldn't have been. That it was her fault he was in charge. But even for being the monster, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was the only one that cared about her. So long as she gave him something to care about, the world was decidedly less lonely.

She had already known long ago that she belonged to him; that she would be at his side for as long as he lived. She had brought that upon herself and so long as it saved as many lives she cared about as she could, she was fine with the choices she had made. But marriage wasn't something they had discussed, nor something she thought he would want of her. It seemed too real and she knew that after all this time, if he was just now bringing it up, something else was going on.

So she sat there, curled up in the window seat, watching the sun rise above the grounds, twisting the silvery band around her finger. Riddle had fallen asleep shortly after they left the party, having whisked her away to celebrate their special moment. The moment he was out, she had summoned her robe and sat, her mind too frazzled to sleep.

It wasn't until the sun was nearly over the horizon that he came to join her, making her jump because she hadn't heard him wake or come to her side. There was a crease to his brow as he frowned at her, reaching for her hand. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

His thumb stroked the ring before he pulled her to her feet. "I went to great lengths to make the night unforgettable. Was something not to your liking?"

She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest, staring up at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you really playing at?"

She studied his face, but he didn't react at all. "You reminded me in Manchester that we had a deal. You cannot be queen without a union to your king."

Hermione nearly choked on her breath from inhaling so fast. She knew part of this was due to the fact that Draco had resurfaced after all this time. She took a step away from him, her eyes going wide. "You can do whatever you want in your kingdom. Labeling me queen does not mandate the use of marriage." She scrutinized the way his eyes blazed at her despite the mask of indifference he wore. "What are you really hoping to achieve with it? Having the press gawk about our upcoming nuptials as a distraction for Phase Two?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe a union of marriage is what I have always intended for us? Perhaps I wanted to make things more official."

Hermione reached up to twist the necklace around her throat as she scoffed. "You expect me to believe your proposal is because you care for me as opposed to some political tactic?" She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Marriage implies that there's more to us than what there is. You're incapable of love and I will _never_ feel that way about you."

"So long as you continue to uphold your part of our deal, I care not for what you do or do not feel for me." His eyes darkened slightly as he approached her, stopping only when he reached up to cup her jaw with one hand. "You belong to me either way. Marriage is just another way to stake my claim; to solidify your place with me to the world."

"So it _does_ have to do with Phase Two," she breathed.

"Yes."

She couldn't help the way her body reacted to his touch; the way it relaxed from the warmth of his hand on her skin. He lowered his hand from her face, his fingers trailing down until it found the knot of her robe. "How long do you plan on keeping me in the dark about that too?" she asked as he tugged the strip of satin, parting her robe.

He pushed at the fabric, sending it gliding down her arms until it pooled at her feet, baring her to him. "Soon enough," he said, letting his forehead fall softly against hers, "you will know every last one of my plans."

The gasp that left her lips wasn't from the fact that he picked her up, her legs locking around his waist as he carried her towards the bed. It was from the words he left unspoken. The combined threat of a promise that once she learned his plans, it would be too late to stop them.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon when her eyes opened next. Her hand drifted down to her stomach as it cramped from not having eaten anything since dinner the night before. After a morning romp with Riddle, she had promptly passed out. She groaned as she rubbed at her eyes. Her sleep schedule was always a nightmare to get back on track. She'd have to make a trip to the storeroom later for something to help her sleep.

But even as her stomach continued to growl, when she slid out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. A sigh escaped her lips as she stepped under the water, the heat of which immediately turned her skin pink. She did a double take at the sight of her ring and held it away from the water. Slowly, she brought it back and twisted it once, twice, then began to pull. She sucked air between her teeth as a sharp jolt coursed through her. She shook out her hand to try and combat the throb from the zap.

"Engagement rings are meant to be worn forever, Hermione," Riddle chided with a chuckle under his breath as he stepped around the curve of the walk in shower wall. "Even in the shower."

"Forgive me for not wanting to ruin it," she snapped, turning away from him.

"You think I would have given you such a mundane ring that it would succumb to something as gentle as the shower head?"

"Water is the most powerful element on earth," she informed him, reaching for her facewash. "Over time it can corrupt anything. Look at the Grand Canyon." She tossed her head over her shoulder, her lips curving up slightly. "You should know that, being a Slytherin and all."

He hummed as he moved to stand directly behind her, his cock pressing into the small of her back as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other coming up to fondle her breast. "I suppose that explains why you are terrified of it, being a Gryffindor. Water will put out any fire it meets."

"So they say," she murmured as the arm around her waist lowered, his fingers skimming over her mons. "Can we just take a shower?"

She shivered against him as his middle finger parted her folds and he clucked his tongue upon discovering the dampness wasn't just from the shower raining down on them. "After," he murmured and pushed forward.

She turned at the last second, yelping as the cold of the stone shower wall hit permeated the skin of her back. It was unexpected given the warmth of the water. His smile was thin as he leaned in and pressed his lips over hers, his knee sliding into place between her legs. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, her nails digging in when he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his hips.

They both groaned as he slipped inside of her, her body giving no resistance whatsoever to the intrusion. She moved her hips in tandem with his, keeping the pace slow and steady to build up the tension. "How long?" she asked, inhaling sharply as he deepened a thrust.

"Until?" he asked, one brow lifting up at her.

"Until I become Missus Riddle?"

She cried out as he slammed into her and then went completely still. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, his hands digging into her hips hard enough to bruise the flesh. She smirked after a moment and placed her hand along the side of his face, rolling her hips slowly.

"Isn't that the point of being married? We share everything? Even names?"

She could tell by the way his eyes darkened and the clench of his jaw that he hadn't thought about that detail. And it was evident that thinking about it had struck a nerve from the way he pulled out of her without warning and let go of her. She didn't have time to worry about whether she steadied herself or not before he pushed her to her knees and wrapped her hair around his fist.

It was useless to fight him, so she opened her mouth and welcomed his cock as it slid beyond her lips. She hummed around him as she swallowed, the flavor of both their arousals heavy on her tongue. Her gaze lifted to seek his, finding nothing but lust darkening his irises. She braced her hands on his thighs, knowing what he wanted from her and relaxed as best she could. His grip tightened on her hair and then he took over, resuming his hard thrusts into her mouth, gaining speed and depth with each one.

Her nails dug into his flesh, leaving crescent welts behind, as she held on, refusing to give him the satisfaction of begging for him to stop. Those days, she decided, were over. One of the few things she had a say over and she intended to keep it that way. So despite the burn in her lungs from the inability to take a proper breath through her nose, she sat there, on her knees, until his hips stilled and he came down her throat in a series of groans.

He was quick to pull away and being mid swallow, she couldn't stop the bodily fluids from leaving with him, keeping their connection until the strands broke. She went to wipe the leftovers from her chin, but discovered she couldn't move. Her lips parted to berate Riddle for his antics, but he had stolen her ability to speak as well. Instead, he moved back under the spray of water and smirked at her.

He said nothing as he cleaned himself, her eyes tracking the suds as the water washed them away. When he was finished, he crouched down to her level. He swiped two fingers into the mess that had dripped down to her chest and lowered his hand to her core, sinking them inside of her. His thumb brushed her clit and her eyes fluttered as she plummeted towards the release, wondering if he would deny her in the end. It was always fifty-fifty with him.

"We will indeed be sharing many things once you have bound yourself to me in holy matrimony. As for my name," he said, his fingers working faster, a silent moan parting her lips. "That remains to be seen."

_I want it_.

His movements stilled as his brow quirked up in question at the sound of her voice in his mind. "My last name or your release?"

She searched his eyes, wanting to see if it was a trick before she answered one way or the other. _Both._

"How bad do you want them?" he asked, curling his fingers inside of her, pressing at the spot that always did the trick. The heel of his palm rubbed against her clit as he resumed his ministrations, but at a much slower pace. The agony of being so close, yet so far was making her tremble despite his magic keeping her in place.

Her magic was beginning to fight back as the desire to ride his hand to fruition grew. Either she was getting through or he was letting up, but as he leaned in, she felt her hips moving, building up the friction once again. _I want them_ , she repeated, her hips rolling again, a little freer this time. _They're all I ever wanted_.

But just as she closed her eyes on the precipice of pleasure, his words came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. "And here I thought you always wanted to be a Malfoy."

Both his magic and his touch withdrew at the same time. With nothing there to hold her up, she pitched forward, water splashing around her as she landed on the stone floor of the shower. He loomed over her, watching her tremble from being denied as well as the chill his words brought.

"And now you have neither."


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

_**Saturday, 15 January 2005** _

Draco sat at the rickety kitchen table at Shell Cottage. He was staring at the wand in is possession over the rim of his coffee. For the past two weeks his waking thoughts were occupied with its previous owner and the urge to snap it in half. The only reason that he hadn't was that wands weren't exactly easy to come by these days. He would be far less useful without this one.

His gaze lifted at the first sign of movement and he relaxed a touch at the sight of Ginny walking towards him. She looked around for signs of anyone else; her eyes going wide when she realized they were alone. "Bill and Fleur are outside with Victorie."

She nodded as she took his coffee from his hands. "And George?" she asked, taking a sip of it before putting it on the table with the wand.

"Gone," he replied, studying her intently.

A smile tipped her lips as she reached for his hands and hauled him to his feet. "Then we better be quick."

"Ginny-"

But she was already pulling his face down to hers. Their lips clashed together, moving hungrily. His hands went straight to her hips and pushed her back until her rear bumped the table. She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her up onto the table. He slotted himself between her thighs and wasted no time in undoing the fly of her jeans. Knowing they were pressed for time, he made quick work of getting the necessary amount of clothing out of the way.

Needing air, his lips fell from hers and she tipped her head as he paid attention to her throat. He brought one hand between them, running his index finger through her folds. She moaned softly above him as her nails dug into his shoulders. After finding her wet and ready for him, he withdrew his touch and lined himself up and without the slightest bit of a pause, he thrust forward, filling her completely.

She moved her hips in tandem with his, meeting his every thrust with one of her own. As was the majority of times they sought one another out for this type of release, their coupling was hard and fast. It was always a race to the finish line. It was never more than a means to an end; a distraction from all the heartache of war.

She whispered his name like a mantra as she tore up the sculpted planes of his back. The burning sensation of her nails was a welcomed addition and it spurred him on to pick up the pace. A pace that he continued even as she shattered around him. He was ruthless as he chased his own release, hoping that if he was fast enough, he would outrun his thoughts.

But just as always, especially of late, he finished with the thought of amber eyes with a fire inside of them that never dulled and soft curls that could never be tamed. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting hard into the crook of Ginny's neck as he tried desperately to think of the girl he was currently buried deep within, but failed at every turn.

His cock was still pulsing when he pulled away from her. He kept his eyes glue to the ground as he yanked his pants back into place. She did the same without complaint and when he looked up again, hand carding through his hair, she was taking a seat in the chair he had occupied a moment ago and sipping at his coffee.

"I think that was a new record," she said, licking at her cupid's bow after a sip.

"Not the record I was hoping to set today," he muttered, a thin smile on his face as he went to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Ginny's laugh was soft, but she didn't speak again until he took up residence in the chair opposite her. He watched as she held his former cup of coffee in one hand and traced the vines on the wand with the tips of her fingers with the other. "Why are you even here?" she asked, her stare hardening at the piece of Vinewood on the table. "And at this hour of the morning?"

"I received a missive from Nott. Something about details on a supply run. He asked if I would meet him here instead of Grimmauld."

It wasn't an odd request considering Draco was the only one that considered Grimmauld safe. It was common knowledge that that particular safe house had been burned long before the showdown at Hogwarts. Draco wasn't a hundred percent sure of the details, but he knew it had something to do with the Golden Trio's Horcrux hunt and an attack on the Ministry. He knew Ginny's family worried about her going over there as often as she did, especially because it wasn't a secret that Draco was openly living there.

And even if he had a vague idea of why Riddle's new Order never attacked him; why they let him live in Grimmauld unchecked was due to that godsforsaken deal a certain witch had made with him. The same deal that led them all to where they were at that exact moment. The same deal that had led to his possession of her wand. A wand given freely in the heat of battle with barely an explanation.

" _I don't need it_ ," she had said.

And to this day, he couldn't recall ever seeing her pictured with a wand in hand.

"Draco?"

His eyes snapped up to Ginny's, his thoughts taking a moment to recede. Whatever she might have said to him before his name had fallen on deaf ears, but he never got to hear it at all when they were interrupted by Bill, Fleur, and Victorie returning from their venture outdoors. They provided a much needed distraction and Draco watched them interact as a family should; a child running wild, barely avoiding collision with the furniture, siblings squabbling, and the in-law just watching with a smile.

He was an only child, but the sight made him long for his parents; his house. The one the Dark Lord had stolen from him. A sneer curled at his lips as he sat there, eyes falling back down to the wand on the table. He reached for it, his fingers slowly wrapping around the handle. He grasped it tight, thinking of everything else the Dark Lord had stolen from him.

Somewhere in the distance, Draco heard the sound of flames roaring to life. For a moment, panic took hold of him, wondering if he his anger had gotten the best of him. The last thing he needed was to not only burn down a perfectly good safe house, but explain to anyone in it what had happened. Instead, he turned to see George stepping out of the grate of the Floo, pulling at his clothes to get the soot off.

"Anyone see the Prophet this morning?" he asked, tossing the rolled up tabloid on the table where the wand in Draco's fist had just been.

Even though Ginny had snatched it up from the table before his eyes could focus, Draco didn't need to see it to know there were be a picture of _her_. Though, it was confirmed by the pure hatred burning in Ginny's blue eyes. Fleur was there, looking over her shoulder, both of them letting their gaze flicker to him in a way that made him narrow his eyes back at them.

"Oh, Theo wanted me to tell you he'll be stopping by Grimmauld later after all. Something about new news and that Zabini will be with him."

Draco nodded, barely listening as he stood and snatched the paper back from the girls. His stomach dropped and he forgot how to breathe as he read the headline. _Wedding date has been set!_ He continued to scan the page, his eyes refusing to settle on the picture in the middle. _The Dark Lord and his Lady have officially announced their wedding date in an exclusive interview. The Golden Girl will be a stunning summer bride. The wedding will take place on-_

It took every last bit of his willpower not to set the paper on fire right then and there. Instead, his eyes jumped up of their own volition to rest on the face of both his nightmares and his dreams.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Dark Lord has it out for you personally," Ginny said, her words careful. "First he takes over your house, threatens your family, and now he's getting married on your birthday to that treacherous-"

"Enough," he snapped, slamming the paper back into the table. He took several deep breaths through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly. "That's enough," he repeated. Without another word, he took his leave of the cottage, the door flying open with a bang. He didn't bother to shut it as he wandered up the bluffs that made up the perimeter.

He could feel their eyes on him from inside the house, but he didn't care. He just kept walking, barely holding onto his rage. He paused at the sight of something he on a little hill. He had walked along these grounds several times before, but couldn't recall stumbling upon this. After taking in the sight of what was clearly a makeshift burial mound, he froze completely.

_Here lies Dobby. A free elf._

The words were scratched onto the rock; the letters rudimentary at best. Long ago his suspicions of his former House Elf's fate had been confirmed, but to see this transported him back to that day. He didn't want to close his eyes as he knew exactly what he would see, but keeping them open wasn't doing him any good. Soon the sound of the gentle waves was replaced with the sounds of her screams. They echoed around the recesses of his mind. When they stopped, he remembered the moment their eyes had met and the single tear that rolled sideways across her face.

He swallowed hard as the vision in his mind shifted to when his aunt had a knife to her throat. The same one she had launched at the elf a few moments later after he brought the chandelier down from the ceiling. He knew that someone must have been hit with the knife given that it was never recovered.

With the sounds of her screams still echoing in his mind, he disapparated on the spot. The moment he landed in Grimmauld he went straight for the liquor cart, but instead of trying to drown her out, he let out a violent scream and hurled the bottle he'd picked up at the wall. Glass and amber liquid rained down upon the living room as he continued to hurl one bottle after the other at various parts of the room.

When there was nothing left, he pushed on the cart, knocking it over with a raging bellow. The cart was heavier than he anticipated and as it fell, so did he. He grunted from the fall and drew his knees up to his chest. The heel of his palms pressed tight against his eyes trying to drive the image of her and Riddle from the paper out of his mind. "Fuck you!" he seethed into the emptiness of the living room. "Fuck you…"

* * *

By the time Theo showed up at Grimmauld, Draco had erased all evidence of his outburst. The anger was still there, simmering low beneath the surface, but by letting go of some of it, he felt lighter. He knew he wasn't okay by any means, but there wasn't a single soul he could talk to about it.

"Where's Blaise?" he asked, peering over Theo's shoulder. "I thought that's why you had Weasley tell me you'd meet me later."

"He couldn't stay; could only pop in to say that something's coming, but not long enough to provide details. Once he knows more, he'll swing by for a full report."

Draco's nod was curt as his stomach flipped at the news. While it was nice to have a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, he hated that it was one of his friends. Yet, of all the friends he had, albeit a rather short list, he was glad that it was Blaise. Of all his former housemates, Blaise tended to focus on the cunning aspects of Slytherin rather than the ambition. He was content on waiting and listening; he thrived on the gossip. Draco couldn't imagine what it was like to be in the thick of things and keep quiet. Not again.

"I'm only going to say this once," Draco said, his voice tight. "Tell him not to bring me any information that involves the supposed wedding of the century."

Theo was quick to nod, not questioning Draco's reasoning in the slightest. "It's a cover anyway."

"For Phase Two?"

Theo nodded again. "I mean, not a cover as in they're not-" He stopped at the scathing look Draco sent his way and cleared his throat. "I think it's a way to distract the masses. No one wants to hear about the political climate all the time, especially when something big is about to hit. So he has the media covering everything and anything wedding related to keep the real stories under the radar."

It made far too much sense for Draco's liking. He bristled as he raked a hand through his hair over and over again. "How did the supply raid go?"

"Got everything we needed. Longbottom and Lovegood are dividing things up and dispersing it accordingly."

Draco nodded and rubbed at his chin. "I want to see Blaise the minute he's available."

Theo eyed Draco wearily as he turned and made his way to the stairs. He made it to the landing before he heard Theo take his leave. Once inside the bedroom, he laid down and resumed his staring contest with the ceiling as he tried to burn the section of his mental library that contained every trace of _her_. But as he had found on every previous attempt, it was hard to burn that which was already made of fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

_**Monday, 17 January 2005** _

Hermione stood in the center of the shop with her arms crossed over her chest. Riddle sat in a chair in front of a large mirror, watching as the attendants milled around, pulling garment after garment from the racks. Narcissa was among them, but took her time in scrutinizing each piece before signaling for someone to put it with the others or walking away from it entirely. But Hermione kept her attention on him, her gaze narrowing as her foot began to tap.

His gaze drifted to her and amusement tipped his lips as he glanced down at her foot before coming up to meet her eyes. "Do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked her.

" _Anywhere_ else."

"Most girls would be grateful their fiance reserved an entire designer shop so that they could find their dress without others getting in their way."

" _Most_ girls get to choose their wedding details for themselves," she snapped. "Including the groom."

Aside from his eyes darkening a shade, he didn't react. Instead, his attention shifted towards Narcissa and summoned her over to them. "Lady Malfoy, if Hermione were to be marrying your son, what would you wish for her to wear?"

Hermione's heart sank into her stomach, but she forced herself not to react in any other way. She knew Riddle was watching; waiting for her to slip up so that he could punish her in some way. She refused to let that happen, throwing up all sorts of walls in front of her mental library.

Narcissa studied her for a moment, her gaze sweeping up and down Hermione's form. "For one, we would want the style to flatter her shape. For Hermione, we would want to avoid mermaid, trumpet, or anything that clings too much. We would also want to avoid the overuse of tulle." Narcissa offered a thin smile. "You're very short, my Lady, we wouldn't want to drown you in fabric."

Hermione shifted on her feet, the desire to run away from this conversation was overwhelming.

"As for a Malfoy bride to be, we would want nothing more than elegance and grace; something modest. And traditionally we would go with white. The more opulent the better." Her head tipped to the side slightly. "Although for you we would probably want to stay simple."

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy, you may continue your search."

Hermione glared at Riddle, her arms falling to her sides where her hands had balled into fists. " _Traditionally_ ," she started, "the groom wouldn't be a part of this process. It's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding."

"A Muggle tradition."

Narcissa cleared her throat and waited for Riddle to nod before she spoke. "It is a tradition in the wizarding community as well. From what I understand it became a Muggle tradition because of wizards and witches marrying Muggles."

Hermione couldn't help the smug smile that took hold of her lips. "See?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Malfoy for highlighting that magic is not the only things Muggles like to steal from us."

Hermione's face fell and her nails dug into her palms to keep her from lashing out at him. "Why are we here then, _Tom_? Why a Muggle designer who has to alter something by hand? Why not a magical tailor for a custom gown that will only take a few weeks?"

Riddle slid out of his chair and took a step towards her. She could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves, but he was holding himself together better than usual. " _Now_ you want to use magic instead of doing things like a Muggle?"

"Just because I have a preference for one way of life doesn't mean I don't understand the other is more efficient."

Hermione refused to back down as he came to stand before her. She knew their argument was beyond ridiculous, but it was getting them heated all the same. From the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa duck her head and go back to the dresses, giving them some space. Slowly, Riddle stalked around her until he was directly behind her. With his hands on her waist, he guided her forward, moving her closer to the three paneled mirror.

When he stopped, he brought one hand up to move the hair off to one side and then pressed himself against her. The hand on her hip remained while his other arm banded around her. He leaned in, his lips finding the curve of her shoulder. "As I said in my engagement speech, nothing about us has ever been traditional, Hermione." She shivered as his lips worked their way up her neck, her head having tipped to the side. "And just as I have always said, you are _mine_." His voice had lowered to a whisper as his arm tightened around her. "I am simply here to ensure that you look the part."

Their gazes met in the mirror and Hermione found herself drowning in the raging storms of his eyes. She continued to hold his gaze as his mind slipped into hers, the warmth it brought soothed her troubles and left her in a mild state of bliss. She felt his arm move, his hand pressing tight to her stomach before gliding down. And just as his finger tips breeched the top of her trousers, a throat cleared behind them, making him stop.

"The dressing room is ready for you, Ma'am."

Without a word, Riddle extracted himself from her to retake his seat. Hermione shivered again at the loss of his presence, both physical and mental. It took her a moment to gather her wits before she turned away from the mirror and followed the woman into the dressing room.

* * *

**_Saturday, 29 January 2005_ **

As January came to a close, Hermione got her first break from wedding planning since becoming engaged. It was maddening, how she could care for a topic so little, but be forced to decide every little detail. And to make matters worse, every choice she made was made beside Narcissa. She knew that Riddle had appointed her as the wedding planner because she was Draco's mother, but no matter how tight a hold she had on her emotions, it got to her every now and then.

But the actual worst part was the amount of interviews and exclusives she had to give about it. Every single choice she made had to be detailed in one media outlet or another for the masses to obsess over it. She knew that it was Riddle's way of hiding what was really going on and it bothered her that he was hiding it from her too. She also knew that part of his plan was to make sure their wedding was broadcast far and wide so Draco would see it too.

So when Riddle had been called away to deal with something in Portugal, she found herself with some much overdue downtime and chose to spend it in the Malfoy library. She had even requested that her dinner be sent up to her there so she didn't have to deal with anyone in his absence. But even after selecting a few titles and diving into them, she couldn't shake the bit of worry in her stomach at the way Riddle had been called away.

It was sometime much later in the night when Hermione's eyes began to cross and they were no longer able to focus on the pages before her. With a heavy sigh, she gathered them up and went about returning them to the stacks. Usually, if anything kept her interest for longer than a chapter or two, she would take it to her room with her, but nothing had that night.

As she was putting away her last book, a thought occurred to her. Despite the multitude of yawns that escaped her lips or the burning of her eyes from keeping them open, she wandered over to a small section of the library she had always avoided since discovering it. She skimmed the titles and then selected the one that stood out of the most. _Pureblood Marriage: Ideals, Rituals, and Tradtions_. Tucking it under her arm, she made her way towards her room.

Once ready for the night, she crawled into bed and cracked open the book. She already knew that her brain would nag her throughout the night if she didn't at least skim the pages before she went to sleep. In doing so, one passage in particular jumped out at her. She was only able to read the heading before her gut wrenched with worry and made her eyes closed only to have her exhaustion prevent them from opening. She fell asleep with the words flashing in her minds eye; bright and angry like a warning.

_Marriage: a unity of body, mind, and soul._

* * *

**_Thursday, 3 February 2005_ **

It was the first week of February before Blaise was able to meet with him at Grimmauld. Draco had been hoping for more news than he received, but he was grateful for whatever information he got. Blaise leaned forward on the couch, his palms pressing against his knees. "Sorry I don't have more news, Mate."

He nodded and took a deep breath, his gaze wandering over the other occupants of the room. Ginny had arrived moments before Blaise and Theo; pushing their tryst back until later in the night. "We know something's coming," he started, picking his words carefully to see how long it would take the others to catch on. "What if we didn't wait for him to attack? What if we played offense for once and showed him that we're not just around to react? That we're not just the dregs of the old Order. That we're serious about bringing an end to this. To him."

There was a long moment of silence that settled over the room, one that Ginny broke. "Like what?" she asked.

"It would be foolish to attack him outright, but what if we went after members of his Order? The ones he considers high up on the totem pole."

"They're always with him," Blaise said, but Draco could see the cogs of his mind working to find a solution. He saw the moment he thought of something and then the hesitation that followed.

"Spit it out, Blaise."

Blaise rubbed his palms on his knees again and sighed. "He's supposed to be taking her to Paris next week. They'll be gone for three days. It's supposed to be just the two of them."

Ginny's bark of laughter drew three pairs of wild eyes to her. "Fucking figures that the bitch would get whisked away for Valentine's Day. I wonder if she thinks about all those that have died for the cause she used to support while she's warming his bed at night."

Draco did his best to ignore the jealously raging in his gut. Instead, he turned his attention to Blaise and Theo. "If they'll be out of the Manor, that gives us an opportunity. Blaise, get me a list of who will be there while they're gone and the exact days. Theo, tell Longbottom we need something undetectable to be mixed with food."

"On it," they said at the same time, getting to their feet. After eyeing Ginny wearily, they bid their goodbyes and left the pair alone.

"I think I'll go too. I'm not in the mood anymore," Ginny said, getting to her feet.

Draco's lips parted to argue with her, but she was gone before he could utter the first syllable. Completely alone, he raked a hand down the length of his face and made peace with the fact it was going to be another long, sleepless night.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

_**Monday, 14 February 2005** _

Hermione sat before the large window that overlooked the city. She hadn't really gotten a good look out of it despite having spent a good portion of the night pressed up against it. She vaguely recall seeing the Eiffel Tower in the distance, lit up like a beacon. Now, she could still see it in the early light of the morning, but it wasn't what drew her attention. Instead, she stared at the ring on her finger, twisting it slowly back and forth to watch the prisms dance around the room as it moved.

They had been together for this holiday before, but had never celebrated it. First and foremost, even when she was younger, she had considered it a scam. Even with her crushes on Ron and Viktor while at Hogwarts, she had never wanted to partake in this day. She never wanted the person she was with to put more effort into their romance because society said they had to.

And since her relationship with Riddle was anything but romantic, they treated it as a normal day. To be honest, she wasn't even sure he knew what the holiday symbolized. Other than the massacre and traditions of bloodshed, of course.

But yet, she had found herself being portkeyed to the City of Love the day before the Hallmark holiday and treated to one of the most romantic nights of her life. Even now, she was having trouble processing if this was a dream or not. Wondering if she would wake up soon and find that it was a false memory, implanted in her mind by Riddle himself to cover up one method of torture or another.

He had been acting differently towards her ever since he'd proposed. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was pretending it was a political move; a guise to distract from Phase Two. That for him this was real. That maybe he wasn't incapable of certain feelings like they had always thought. A part of her wasn't sure if he had just gotten nicer or if she had just gotten used to it. Perhaps even accepted her fate.

The thought had been gnawing at her for the better part of the morning. She had gotten a few hours of sleep caused by pure exhaustion from their excursions the night before. When she had woken, she'd summoned her robe and sat in front of the window to watch the sun come up. All the while, she stared at her ring while lost in her thoughts. Still not convinced it wasn't all a dream, Hermione decided to make the most of whatever it; whatever _it_ was, it was still the only life she was ever going to have. She couldn't spend the rest of eternity wallowing in self-loathing.

With that, she pushed herself out of her chair and strode back towards the bed. Her robe slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor, leaving her bare by the time she knelt on the bed. She pulled the sheet away from where it had wrapped around his hips, exposing him to the air of the room. She studied his face for a moment, taking in the rare sight of him at peace.

His lips twitched as she wrapped her fingers around his length. With each leisurely pump of her hand he hardened in her grasp. When he was rigid and weeping, she lowered herself to take him into her mouth. She hummed around him, reveling in the taste of herself from the previous night still on his skin. She did her best to keep her eyes on his face, mostly paying attention to the tip with her mouth while her hand worked the base.

When he started to become more aware, on the verge of waking, she crawled over him and positioned herself so she could guide him into her wet heat. She bit her lip and moaned at the way her aching core stretched around him. She took her time in lifting herself up and down, wanting him to wake to her squeezing him tight. If she came first, he wouldn't be able to deny her. She ground her clit against his pubic bone with each roll of her hips, brining her that much closer to climax. She saw his eyes open, grey eyes watching through a fog as she tipped her head back and shattered.

When the world righted itself again, she found that she was on her back. Riddle hovered over her, his hips continuing her slow pace from earlier, but thrusting deep as he pushed her knees towards her chest. She reached up for him, one hand falling on his chest, the other brushing his jaw with her fingertips. As she touched him, his pace increased. A mixture of noises fell from both their lips, mixing together in the space between them. The hand on his chest curled slightly as he shifted his angle and before she knew it, she was lost to the void of pleasure again. And this time, he joined her.

He collapsed on top of her long enough for them both to catch their breath. When he moved, it wasn't to a position much different than the one they had been in and he lowered his lips to hers. "Thank you," she breathed against his lips.

He lifted his head at that. "I believe that is the first time you have ever thanked me for anything."

"Not true," she replied as he slid off of her just a bit more. "There was one time in the library at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, when you conjured the yellow rose." He hummed as he recalled the memory with more fondness than she ever would. "I believe your exact words were, 'I suppose I should thank you.' I do not know if I would qualify that as a thank you."

"It's as close as you were ever going to get at that time." She shrugged as she tentatively settled into the embrace she was surprised he was maintaining. "I didn't quite like you much then."

"As opposed to how much you like me now?"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes falling closed as the tips of his fingers traced the skin of her hip in obscure patterns. "Why are we here?" She took a deep breath. "Why are you treating me this way now after all these years of doing the opposite?"

His movements quelled and a flutter of nerves tickled at the insides of her stomach. She turned slightly, enough so that she could meet his gaze. She was surprised to find a turmoil the likes of which she had never seen in him before. Even more surprised at the fact that she recognized it as the one she was currently experiencing herself.

But as his lips parted to give what she hoped would be an answer, a knock sounded at the door. It was urgent and sharp and had Riddle pulling away from her rather quickly. She swallowed hard as she wrapped the sheet around her, clutching it tight to her trembling form. He summoned a robe and had barely fastened it as he wrenched the door open to Lucius. Their lips moved, but she heard nothing but the sound of her blood in her ears as her heart raced against her chest.

The visit was short and she could tell from the look on his face that the news wasn't good. "What's happened?" she asked, sitting up as he summoned clothes and began to dress.

"The expansion of Slovenia is proving more difficult than the others. Reports of successful rebellions have increased and it needs to be dealt with." He finished dressing as quickly as he could and raked a hand through his hair as he turned to look at her. "I cannot promise when I will be able to return, but the hotel is booked through tomorrow night. Carrow will stay with you."

She nodded and canted her head to the side. "When you do come home, will you tell me whatever it was you were going to say before the interruption?"

His face remained impassive, but she saw the flicker of something in his eyes a moment before he moved to be at her side. He pressed his lips to hers, lingering as he said, "Try not to worry about me while I am away."

"I never do," she replied, but it was only after he was gone that she realized she had said it with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

Hermione had every intention of staying the night at the hotel. It would be the first night in so long that she would be by herself and away from the Manor. But as she and Alecto walked through the streets of Paris, the romance in the air started to get to her and just before dinner, she found herself taking a portkey back home. Instead of alerting anyone to her presence right away, she decided to draw herself a bath and indulge in one of the few books she had picked up earlier that day. When she emerged from the tub, her stomach growled, indicating it was time for dinner, and made her way downstairs.

As she stepped into view of those already gathered around the dining table, all conversations ceased. It took a moment for all those seated to rise to their feet and greet her. "My lady?"

Hermione's gaze fell upon Zabini who looked at her as if she were nothing more than a ghost. "Riddle got called away earlier today. With him gone, I saw no point in continuing with our trip by myself."

She saw the anxiety in his eyes as he inclined his head. "Of course. Have a seat, I'll have the elves prepare a plate for you."

"Thank you," she said, stepping around him to take Riddle's seat at the head of the table. A few of those around her stared openly, cursing her silently for sitting in his place without permission. A few others let their gazes flicker her way in disbelief, but for the most part, everyone kept their eyes down. Not that she cared; she had sat at the head of the table plenty of times.

Judging from the state of everyone's glasses and meals, they had all just been seated themselves. Knowing that they weren't going to talk to her, she simply sat and listened. She would have preferred to take her meal in the library and just be alone, but with Riddle gone on short notice, it was prime time to eavesdrop. The more silent she remained, the more they would ignore her presence. It was a common problem she had learned early on from the Purebloods Riddle surrounded himself with. They might have proven their magic was high enough for his inner circle, but none of them were smart enough to realize that Mudblood was not synonymous with dumb.

She took stock of who was there. It seemed that aside from herself, Narcissa, Zabini, and Charlie, it was the second tier of Riddle's circle that remained in the castle. She assumed since Lucius was the one to deliver the message that he, Bellatrix, and the rest of the first tier were with Riddle to handle the problems that arose. The silver lining was the fact that his first tier included every star of her nightmares so as long as they were gone, she didn't feel so bad about her choice to return to the Manor after all.

However, the more she listened, the harder it was to concentrate. Words started to blur together and there was a fog taking up residence in her mind. At one point, Narcissa excused herself to use the loo and when she looked around, she noticed Zabini was gone too. She swallowed hard, a bit of panic blooming at the tightness of her throat. She studied the other residents at the table and noticed that they too were having some difficulties of her own.

Whatever it was, it was preventing her from thinking clearly and it took a wizard near the other end of the table choking violently and turning purple for her to realize what was happening. As if in slow motion, the dinner guests began to meet the same fate as the first person. One by one, people thrashed about in their seats, stopping only as they pitched forward, face-first into their plates or slipping out of their chairs to twitch on the ground.

When Charlie's face began to match his hair, Hermione stumbled from her seat and forced herself to him. It felt as though she were wading through mud; each step felt heavier than the last. When she finally reached him, she was winded and her vision was beginning to spot. His eyes were wide and pleading with her as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. She laid her hands on him and pushed out with her magic.

She felt her magic pouring forth from herself into him. It wasn't like the Battle of Hogwarts where she had nothing left in her, rendering her incapable of saving Harry. She kept pushing until she heard him gasp for air and then jerk away from her touch, severing her magical influence. As he did, her own throat closed up and the last thing she remembered was the conflict in Charlie's eyes as he stared down at her, watching as the floor rose up to meet her.

* * *

Draco woke with a start to the sound of the wards being breeched. He raced down the stairs, wand clutched tight in an outstretched hand, ready to attack. It took a moment to realize the intruder was Blaise, but his panicked state and wild eyes did nothing to ease the fear twisting in Draco's gut.

"What happened?" he asked. He wasn't expecting to hear from Blaise for a day or two. He knew the attack was taking place at dinner earlier that night and that it would be too risky for him to tell him how it went right away. Yet, here he was.

"Granger came home early," Blaise bit out between breaths.

It felt as though the air had been stolen from his lungs and for the life of him, he couldn't get it back. "I thought you said she was in Paris?"

"Something happened," he wheezed. "I didn't know she was back until she was in the dining room for dinner."

"Is she-"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he breathed. "How the fuck do you not know, Blaise?" he asked, his voice rising with his anger and fear.

"I have to go," he said, wincing as he held his arm up to his chest.

Draco's lips parted to demand he stay, but just as fast as he arrived, he was gone, leaving Draco in a state of panic. He had wished her dead for so long, but now that it was a possibility, he wished for the opposite. To get herself killed by her own actions was one thing, but to die on his authority left him with a feeling of dread.

But it was done and over with and there was nothing he could do to change it.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

_**Monday, 14 February 2005** _

Hermione had never felt more sore in her entire life. Not even being hit with an unknown curse at the Department of Mysteries or the entire Battle of Hogwarts hurt this much. The only thing that came close was the day she had ventured outside and she had reanimated the bird that had dropped dead at her feet. Where as last time she had felt the warmth of a thousand suns, now it felt as though her body had been ripped to shreds.

But as much as it hurt, there was a desperate need to open her eyes. To get the images of death to stop playing on a loop. If she wasn't already dead, having to relive the ordeal over and over again would be what put her in the grave instead.

Distantly, through the pain, she heard voices. Whether or not they were trying to speak to her, she couldn't discern. For a moment, one of the rumbling whispers sounded familiar and she tried to turn towards it. The sound that left her lips made her wince which in turn caused even more pain. She could feel the tears sliding down her face from how much it hurt to so much as breathe.

A hand settled on her skin, but instead of pain, she found it to be soothing. Fingers brushed hair from her face and knuckles dragged along her jaw. A warmth spread through her mind, dulling the pain just enough where she could finally take a proper breath. Her eyes cracked open, her lashes crusted with dried tears. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the shape of Riddle's face and the unbridled concern in his gaze.

His hand slipped back into her curls and wrapped around the base of her skull. As he lifted her gently, his other hand came up to press a vial to her lips. "Drink."

Her lips parted as his command and her lids fluttered shut again as he tipped one potion after other into her mouth. The bitter taste of some mixed with the sweet and heady flavors of the others, but before she could decide if she liked it or not, Riddle was lowering her back down and she lost consciousness once more.

* * *

_**Tuesday, 15 February 2005** _

The following twenty-four hours had nearly been Draco's undoing. He had paced the main hallways of Grimmauld to the point where he thought he was going to wear the floorboards thin and fall through to the basement. No one had come to deliver any news and he couldn't find the strength to leave in case Blaise came back. It was maddening to know that he still cared what happened to her. He longed for the days that wasn't the case.

It wasn't until a full day later that the wards gave way to someone and he found himself in the presence of Theo, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. "Anything from Blaise?" he asked, pouncing on them the moment he realized they weren't figments of his imagination.

He ignored the looks they gave him; all some varying degree of shock at the state he was in. "There were two survivors," Neville answered, glancing apprehensively at Ginny.

Draco followed his line of vision and did a double take at the sight of sunken, red-rimmed eyes, and blotchy cheeks still wet with tears. "Charlie was there," Luna answered as Ginny looked away.

He raked a hand through his hair. Yet another thing that had gone wrong that evening. He was supposed to have been at home, not at the Manor. "Ginny-"

"He's alive," she whispered.

He grit his teeth, but nodded, his gaze moving to the other three. "Who else?"

"Who do you think?" Neville replied, his voice quiet despite the venom in his words.

The room spun as relief flooded his system. It was as if all his nerves let loose at once; the sensation making him nauseous. As he tried to keep it from showing, he remained silent. Until the blood rushing past his ears loosened and he heard what Theo was saying.

"The Dark Lord was in Slovenia when it happened. From the reports coming in, he Apparated from the capitol to the Manor."

"That's impossible."

Theo shrugged. "It's rare and he's powerful enough to possess that skill." He could tell there was more to be said, but Theo was wise in ending that explanation when he did.

"Is that all?"

"There are reports coming in from Slovenia. Something's happening and I find it hard to believe it's a coincidence. The last missive we received was that wizards and witches of any status are being wiped out. It said they were just dropping like flies."

"Can we send someone?"

"I'll see what I can do," Theo said.

Draco dropped onto the closest piece of furniture and waved at them. "Do what you can. Keep me updated."

Three cracks of disapparation filled the room and when he looked at Ginny, he found her staring back at him with a narrowed gaze. "I'm sorry…" He wanted to say more, but his voice trailed off as the adrenaline keeping him awake began to fade.

Ginny said nothing, just continued to stare at him as if putting the pieces to a puzzle together, but unable to make them fit just yet. He avoided her gaze, knowing that if he looked at her while his mental defenses were down, she would solve that puzzle. But as she spoke, he realized she had already made her assumptions.

"I get it now."

Her voice was barely above a whisper; devoid of any emotion whatsoever. But when he looked up to explain himself, she disappeared with a familiar _crack_ , leaving him alone again.

* * *

**_Wednesday, 16 February 2005_ **

When Hermione woke the next time, there was still a lingering pain shooting through her body, but it was tolerable. It felt more like a throbbing ache. Whatever potions Riddle had given her had taken quite a bit of the edge off and she was grateful to find that she could breathe without feeling as though her lungs were made of fire. She shifted slightly, only to find there was something blocking her from turning any further. Carefully she opened her eyes and after a little adjustment, she found it was Riddle lying on his back with one arm resting on his stomach, the other tucked under his head.

The movement roused him from his sleep and he immediately turned her way, pushing up on one elbow to cup her face with the other. The concern she had seen last time was still there, but it was nowhere near as vibrant as it had been. "What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"The Resistance," he replied, his voice a low rumble. "While we were away, they decided to take action. It was determined they poisoned the food."

"How?"

His jaw clenched, but his touch continued being gentle. "It appears that not all of those in my ranks are as loyal as I had thought."

The face of Blaise Zabini came to the forefront of her mind, but she quickly banished the thought, not wanting to risk pointing fingers at the wrong people.

"Why did you not stay in Paris?" he asked.

She thought about her answer, her mind still sluggish as she searched for the truth. "It was unfamiliar and I didn't want to be in a place I didn't know by myself."

His hand slid along her cheek and held her firm. "You were poisoned and instead of healing yourself, you wasted your magic and energy on Charlie Weasley."

She saw a flicker of something in his eyes and realized he was angry _at_ her; angry for trying to be selfless for a change. "It wouldn't have been right to let him die."

"Had you not survived, I would have killed him."

She swallowed hard and shuddered against him. Silence lapsed around them and slowly his hand moved down from her face to run over the length of her body in a way that soothed the ache. "How did you get back so fast?"

"Your ring was charmed to keep me apprised of your well being. When it alerted me to your rapidly declining state, I Apparated."

"From Slovenia?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes."

"That was dangerous," she whispered, pulling back to narrow her eyes at him. "You could have splinched." Her eyes widened. "Or worse."

"I arrived in time to see you fall. I brought you here and a healer came right away. You nearly died, Hermione."

She swallowed hard, recalling a similar situation when she and Draco had been stuck in the past. "I have died before," she replied, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "You killed me."

"That was not my intention," he replied, his voice distressed.

Hermione's breathing had quickened its pace as they stared at one another. The last time she had seen his emotions that raw had been the day he had let her into his mind on the Astronomy Tower. When she witnessed his memory of creating a Horcrux. But this was real; she wasn't in his mind. He had let his guard down. He was letting her in again; baring what was left of his soul.

"What were you going to say?" she asked, her voice nearly inaudible. "That morning before-"

He pulled her to him, their lips clashing together, cutting her off. As with everything else about him of late, this kiss was a surprise as well. It was different, unlike any of the ones they had shared previously. There were unspoken words with every tug; silent promises with every nip. She choked back a sob as he continued to pour his emotions into her, every swipe of his tongue against hers bringing another one to the surface.

Her own emotions were all over the place. She'd already determined that something about him was different since his proposal, but she felt as though this confirmed it. And now that she felt that way, she didn't know what to make of it. To believe him would mean everything had changed. Deep down in the recesses of her mind where she kept her memories of Draco, she had put her hope of being free of Riddle. To feel the things for him she never thought she would meant accepting her fate. And his avoidance of the question wasn't putting any ease on the conflict of her heart and mind.

As the moment started to escalate beyond a kiss, Riddle pulled back and placed his hand over hers. They panted for air, their breath mingling as their foreheads rested against one another. Slowly, he lifted his lips to her temples and whispered, "You need your rest."

She didn't argue. She would be glad for the reprieve sleep would bring. It was hard to ignore the heavy sense of loss she felt as he pulled away from her. He wasn't gone for long, returning from having grabbed a few vials from the nightstand on his side of the bed. She drank them without protest and didn't fight it when her eyes closed again.

"You can tell me," she murmured. "Whatever it is."

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

As she began to drift off, she heard his voice again, but the words left her uncertain to whether or not is was real and not just her mind playing tricks.

"You already know."

* * *

_**Friday, 18 February 2005** _

It was the third day of being cooped up in her room that Hermione started to feel restless. Riddle had been at her side the entire time; even going as far as having their meals sent up to them. She hated the way he ordered the House Elf to taste test and then waited fifteen minutes before allowing either of them to take a bite and dismissing the poor creature. But she held her tongue every time, choosing to ignore it like she did with so many other things.

It had taken everything short of begging for him to let her out of the room, but something was brought to his attention that he could no longer ignore and she sent him away so she could spend some time in the library. It was where he had found her later that night; curled up in one of the chairs in front of a dying fire with eyes that burned from straining to read.

"Did you know there will be a New Moon the night of?" she asked as he sank into the chair beside her.

She had already assumed, but he confirmed it by not asking which night she was referring to when he answered, "Yes."

"Any significance or was it just a coincidence?"

He studied her for a moment, his face a blank slate. "If you have something you would like to ask, Hermione, get on with it. I am in no mood for games."

She thought of all the books and charts she had referenced in the few short hours she had been in the library. "New Moon's are significant to new beginnings and perfect for rituals involving the soul." She saw the flicker in his gaze and knew she as on the right path. "I've been researching wizarding marriage traditions and found soul binds to be quite a regular occurrence."

He said nothing as his hand came up to card through his hair. She waited with bated breath as she saw the debate going on in his eyes. Still without a word, he got to his feet and disappeared in the stacks. When he returned, he dropped a new book in her lap. It was small, reminding her of the books on Grey magic he used to have her read. "Bring it to the room and read it later."

"You think I would let you bind your soul to me?" she asked, staring down at the book as though it would burn her.

His fingers found their way beneath her chin and tipped her head back so he could look at her. "Let me? No," he replied, the flames dancing in the depth of his eyes. "But you will because it is what I want and _that_ was the deal you made with me."

Her jaw clenched and her chest heaved with unsteady breaths. She didn't know much about soul binds, but what she had read so far, she wasn't quite fond of. They were dangerous to get right and even if performed correctly, they were still finicky.

"That book details the specific bind I have in mind for us. Read it and we can discuss," he said, letting go of her chin in favor of taking her hand. She grasped the book with her other and stilled as he brushed his lips over hers. "Come, I have much to discuss with you and we missed dinner."

And just like she often did, she followed behind him without really having the option not to.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

_**Wednesday, 23 February 2005** _

The use of their upcoming wedding was doing its job at occupying the media that it even took Hermione a few days to see anything in regards to what happened in Slovenia. Riddle had told her that he had crushed the rebellion, but she was more interested in the things that he hadn't said about it. Those were the things she found my eavesdropping and snooping in places of the Manor she knew the information would be kept.

She had found a report that set her blood on fire and had her magic simmering beneath her skin. It was still in her hand as she stormed through the Manor in search of the throne room. The doors were closed, but they opened with a bang from a simple push of her magic. Her gaze landed on Riddle perched in his chair, one hand on the arm, the other cradling his chin as though he were bored. Bellatrix was standing beside him, her wand out. The smile faded from her lips as she took in the sight of Hermione.

She shoved the report at Riddle, and stared at him from her spot before him. "You didn't just crush a rebellion, did you, _Tom_? It was the launch of Phase Two."

A wand appeared at her throat and her eyes flickered towards Bellatrix who was holding the other end of the wand. "You will not speak to the Dark Lord in such a manner, Mudblood!" she hissed.

"And you," Hermione snapped, her magic pressing Bellatrix to her knees with a squeak from the witch. "Will not raise your wand to your queen."

The sneer she received would have once brought her to her own knees. Now it only fueled her anger and as her magic pressed harder, she heard sickening snap of bone tissue followed by a high pitched whine and a wand clattering to the floor.

"Enough."

Hermione turned her gaze back to Riddle, but didn't let her hold on Bellatrix up. "I was under the impression that being your queen meant I was your equal," she said, the even tone of her voice a surprise. "To me that implies that everyone else is lesser."

"Let her go," he ordered. "This does not concern her."

With a slow exhale that flared her nostrils, Hermione relinquished her hold and watched as the witch cradled her broken wrist to her chest and fall back on her heels. Riddle made a gesture signaling her dismissal, but as she reached for her fallen wand, Hermione held out her hand and watched as the wooden object flew into her hand. She held it between her thumb and forefinger, making sure to watch Bellatrix as she channeled her rage into blue flames from her fingers. The horrified look on Bellatrix's face as her wand turned to ash and littered the carpet was one Hermione would savor for the rest of her days.

"That's two of your wands I've destroyed. If you raise a third to me, I'll kill you with it."

Hatred burning in her gaze, Bellatrix took her leave of the room. Hermione slammed the doors shut and locked them as she turned her gaze back to Riddle. She was surprised to find his eyes had darkened with amusement and desire. "That was quite theatrical. Not usually your style."

She stepped back when he reached for her and saw a flicker of his anger at her rejection. "Why haven't you told me of Phase Two? You've told me everything else."

"Because you have the worst poker face," he replied.

"What?"

"Whenever you know something, it is written all over your face. Especially if you disagree. I cannot have articles of you and our wedding as a distraction with you wearing your displeasure on your face."

"So it's true then," she countered, failing to school her features, but refusing to admit that he was right.

"It has been almost two years since I have acquired any new territories. I thought that with having a majority of the larger countries under my control, the rest would fall in line. In order to up our numbers, the stakes had to be raised."

"What's the point of having a kingdom if you're going to kill everyone you mean to rule?"

"This is only the beginning, Hermione. When the insignificant countries are taken out, I will make one large move. One that they cannot ignore. One that will bring them to the conclusion that it is already far too late to fight back. These plans have been in the works for _years_. Others will realize they will meet the same fate and they will beg for me to let them swear fealty."

It clicked into place and Hermione took another step back. "You're planning on taking over MACUSA, aren't you?"

He was on his feet, pulling her to him before she could stop it. He gripped her jaw as he titled her head back, his other hand squeezing hard at her hip. "You taught me to have patience for the things I desire. That if they are worth it, I will have them in the end." His grip tightened and she inhaled sharply. "And soon, I will have everything I have ever wanted."

The soul bond.

She had read the book he'd given her. Read it so many times she could recite it if anyone asked her to. She had already discovered there were many types of bonds, but the one he was interested in was as rare as it could get. It was a true bond. Their souls would be as intertwined as the pieces of them currently around her neck. The way the book described it made her think of the time their magics had merged on the Astronomy Tower; the night she had made the Horcrux. Everything would be tied between the two of them. He would be able to access her every thought. He would be able to make her do whatever he wanted and she couldn't fight it. He would have unlimited access to her Grey magic.

And because of the specific nature of the bond, he would be able to drain her dry, use her magical core over and over again, and she would be powerless to stop him. They would have to both be killed at the exact same moment beyond all hope of repair in order for him to stay dead. So long as that didn't happen, they would live forever, feeding off one another's life energy and magic.

He would be unstoppable.

She shoved him, her magic sending him right back into the throne he had vacated and pinning him there. "Then I suggest you start treating me like an equal or I'll see to it that you don't."

He seethed silently at her, struggling under the weight of her magic. She turned on her heels and strode out of the throne room just as angrily as she had left it, the doors opening and closing for her again. As they shut, she withdrew her hold and when he didn't chase her down, she tried not to think about what would happen the next time she saw him.

Her magic was on the surface, twisting and twirling around her wrists like wisps of smoke. The lights flickered as she passed them in the halls and for once, even the portraits were silent. It was the most powerful she had felt since the night she'd made the Horcrux. For hours she had lain awake in her dorm behind her wards, her body thrumming with magic. She had always assumed she would feel horrible after, but wondered if she felt that way due to the fact she had used Grey magic to create it and not Dark.

She paused in the hallway, her hand coming up to wrap around the pendant at her throat. It seemed to vibrate under her touch as if to tell her it remembered too. Remembered how she had found taken a piece of herself and a piece of him and bound them together. Remembered the way Kerus' core had snapped beneath her palm, giving her to the tools she had needed to set those pieces of their souls free.

"Granger?"

Hermione's hand tightened on the pendant as she turned to the sound of Zabini's voice.

His eyes widened in panic as he cleared his throat and bowed slightly. "Forgive me, my lady."

Her magic slipped around them, keeping their interaction for their ears only. "You work for the Resistance."

He went completely still as he stared at her.

"I want you to set up a meeting for me."

"I don't-"

"As soon as possible, Zabini, or I tell Riddle about your hand in nearly killing me."

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually inclined his head. "Right away, my lady."

With a nod of her head, she withdrew her magic and turned away, already wrapping up the encounter in a book and burying it with everything else she kept from Riddle's reach.

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair at the safehouse in Devon. Not wanting any of the plans being discovered, they decided to hold meetings there. Currently, it wasn't being used by any refugees and had a large enough space without the use of magic to accommodate everyone to strategize. As it was, they had been there since the sun came up and he hadn't even seen the sun set, but it had quite some time ago. They had hit a wall, but most, himself included, were adamant they stay and figure it out.

Slovenia had been a disaster. There was no obvious link to Riddle since everyone with magic no matter their status had been wiped out, but he knew deep within his gut that Riddle was responsible. It was too much of coincidence that he was there dealing with the rebellion a few days prior. And the fact that everyone seemed to know it too was all the confirmation Draco needed.

The problem lay in determining the parameters. They had to decide if it was an isolated incident or might be repeated somewhere else. If so, where would the next attack be? _When_ would it be? The most frustrating part of it was that in order to have any of those be answered, another attack had to occur. Have two would establish a pattern; one that they could work off of. It was just a matter of if their consciences would be willing to wait or not.

Judging from the way they all stayed to figure it out told him that they weren't willing.

Knowing they were going to be of no use with zero brain power left, Draco got their attention and told them to go home for the night. Ginny, who still hadn't spoken to him since he'd learned _she_ had survived his attack, was the first one to leave. Draco sighed, but brushed off the rejection; it wasn't as if he was dying to have _that_ conversation with her. So he hung back, waiting for the house to be emptied before he strengthened the wards and Apparated back to Grimmauld.

He did a double take at the sight of Blaise pacing in his living room. "Did something happen?" he asked, a furrow to his brow. Blaise wasn't due for a check in for a few days still. The last time he had appeared unannounced it wasn't exactly good news.

"Someone inside the Order wants to speak with you."

Draco wasn't sure if the tingle up his spine meant it was good or bad news. "Who?" he asked, going down a mental checklist of everyone Order member he knew.

"I can't say. Not yet," he said, rubbing at the dark stubble of his jaw.

Draco's breathing slowed for a moment. That meant it was someone high up. "Worth my time?"

"The motive isn't clear, but if they're genuine, it will change everything."

He nodded slowly and rolled his shoulders with indecision. "Make the arrangements. Have them come here. I'll meet with them alone. Not a word of this to anyone else until I tell you otherwise," he ordered. "Not even Theo."

"Consider it done," Blaise replied and disapparated on the spot.

Alone, Draco made his way upstairs. Before Blaise, he had been ready to fall asleep standing up, but now, his entire system was alert. His mind was racing with thoughts of who it could be and wondering if after all this time, things were finally looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

_**Sunday, 27 February 2005** _

Zabini had sought out Hermione the next day, saying the Resistance had agreed to meet with her. All she needed to do what figure out when it was best to get away. She had never tried to leave the Manor on her own and wondered how she would manage. She knew it had to be when Riddle was away for the night. He would know automatically if she was no longer inside the wards. If he was gone, no one would be any wiser if she left her room.

The other tricky part was going to be her mode of travel. If she Apparated, she would set off the wards. The way Riddle had them set up, at least for her, he didn't care if she came back, he only wanted to know when she left. However, she didn't have to think about it too long, a plan forming after seeing Alecto later that day. Her mind was easy to twist. Hermione would just have to put her under an Imperious long enough to have her Apparate them both outside the wards and then she would wipe her memory and send her back.

And with the use of the Grey magic, she was able to add a few wards and charms of her own. Ones that only she could detect. They would alert her if anyone approached her quarters or if Riddle returned early. She based it off the reactions of those that bore his mark. She would simply feel the ripple of the ward being breeched like a shiver down her spine.

It helped that she had been practicing her Grey magic over the years. Whenever she did find herself alone, she took the opportunity. She experimented with minor things, choosing to build that up and strengthen it over time. She had mastered the ability to conjure things, alter her appearance and keep it up so long as she was awake, and perform any spell without her wand. She had healed a few Death Eaters upon her time here, but the worse off their injury was, the harder it was for her to recover. After the last person she'd healed put her to sleep for a week, Riddle hadn't asked her to do it again.

She had tried a myriad of other things; things she knew that one bearing a wand could do, but there was a limit on what she could do without being seen or heard. But just doing what she could kept her strong.

There were only a few days left of February when Riddle informed her that the next morning he would be going to Germany to have a chat with the Chancellor. After learning his intention was to be there no less than two days, she wasted no time in seeking out Zabini and sending him to the Resistance to arrange the meeting for the following afternoon.

He had found her that same night in the library and told her it was done. As he filled her in on the details, her heart stopped beating all together. "Grimmauld?"

He inclined his head, watching her with a slightly narrowed gaze. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No," she bit out, trying to force her magic to settle. "Not at all."

She had left Zabini without another word and wandered towards her quarters without any real sense of direction. She knew Draco was with the Resistance; _knew_ he was their leader from her encounter with Justin at the lab in Manchester. Knowing it was one thing; preparing to see it with her own eyes was another.

Once in her quarters, she sank down onto the bench at the foot of the bed and stared at the emptiness before her. Her hand rose to the necklace around her throat and held it with a gentle touch. After all this time, she was going to see Draco again. She had never been foolish enough to let herself so much as dare to hope that that would ever happen again, knowing that if it did happen, it wouldn't end well.

Mentally, she prepared herself for their reunion, knowing full well that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

As it was, she barely slept that night. Her mind was too busy thinking of what would happen when she saw him face-to-face. What memories would surface first. She tried her best to prepare her mind for the hate he was sure to still feel and in the morning, she felt her nerves getting the best of her.

She waited two hours after Riddle was gone to call Alecto into her room. The moment the door closed, she used the Unforgiveable and demanded she Apparate them outside the wards. She wasn't sure where they ended up, but the moment she pulled away from Alecto, she reached out with her mind and altered her memories, taking away the last half hour. Then she gave the order for her to go back to the Manor, knowing that a few minutes later, Alecto would go on about her day, never being any wiser she was missing a small portion of it.

Alone, Hermione allowed the memories of Grimmauld to come to the surface and then felt herself being compressed into nothing only to reemerge inside the magical row house. When she opened her eyes, she was taken aback by how familiar and foreign it felt at the same time. A quick _Homenum Revelio_ determined that she was alone.

She knew it was wrong, but the sense of nostalgia became too overwhelming. She went room by room, recalling every moment she had ever spent within these walls. Tears gathered in her eyes as the haunting laughter of her friends surrounded her. She heard her own laughter and it felt so strange to her ears that it made her wince. She spent the longest time in the study, staring at the Black tapestry. It was when her fingers brushed over Draco's name on the wall that she heard the _crack_ of Apparation and her feet rooted to the floor.

"Hello?"

Her lips parted to call out to him, but no sound came out. Instead, she simply turned and watched as he stepped over the threshold only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of her. The silence was tangible around them and where her lungs refused to expand to make room for any more air, his rate of breath was rapidly increasing. As the shock of her presence gave way to anger, she braced herself.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Despite her mouth having gone completely dry, she was able to manage something. "Draco-"

He cringed at the sound of her saying his name and shook his head in disbelief. "Get the fuck out."

"I'm here to help."

The bitterness in his laugh made her wince. "Bullshit." He raked a heavy hand through his hair and took a step back. "I don't care how high up in the ranks you are, I will not deal with you."

"Draco-"

"No!" he snarled, his body trembling with anger. "Get out. You're nothing more than a fucking death sentence."

Hermione swallowed around the tightness of her throat. Her inner strength began to waver, but she wasn't ready to break down. Not yet. "Not to you," she said, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

He snorted. "My self-preservation doesn't seem to be on the same level as yours these days. Unlike you, I care about what happens to the lives of those around me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her fingers twitching at her sides. "I care."

"Not about the right things."

She wet her lips. "That's not fair. You don't know-"

"I know enough, Granger. And what I do know, I don't like, so why don't you do us all a favor and leave us alone." He took a menacing step forward, but she held her ground. "And if anything happens to Blaise, I'll kill you myself."

She took her own step forward, watching his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her own anger building. "I know you're the leader of the Resistance, Draco. You planned that attack knowing that I wouldn't be there. If you didn't care about me, you would have been happy to see me dead."

"I don't-"

"You do!" she snapped. "You do or you would have let them kill me! You wouldn't be reacting to me this way." She inhaled sharply and shook her head. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "I still care."

A smile tugged at his lips, but the sight of it made her numb. "About me or about Riddle?" he asked. "Because you have a funny way of showing it if it's me."

"Of course it's you, Draco. Everything I've ever done, everything I still do will always be because I care for you."

"What about Riddle?"

"What _about_ Riddle?"

"Don't you care for him? Do you expect me to believe that you feel absolutely nothing for him?" His eyes flickered towards her hand and suddenly her ring felt three sizes too small. "Congratulations."

Hermione said nothing as tears pricked at her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he said after a moment.

"That's not fair! I-"

"None of this is fair, Granger!"

"Don't you think I know that? Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up next to the person who can decide your every move? That my mind, my body, my _life_ are literally in his hands and how he treats me that day all depends on his mood! That the only person who cares about me is the same person that constantly threatens the lives of others to keep me in line!" She took a step forward. "I can't afford to care about anyone because if I do, he'll take them from me!"

He watched her as she stood, seething. His shoulders rose and fell in the most demure way possible, but she felt it like a slap to the face. "I'm still alive."

"I made a deal," she whispered, a single tear spilling down her cheek.

"That's the problem, Granger. How can I trust someone who makes deals with the devil and expects not to get burned?"

"Because I was eighteen and so in love with you that I was willing to give up _everything_ just to keep you safe," she breathed, trying her best not to break down.

She saw the tiniest flicker of doubt in his eyes, but she wasn't sure if he was doubting her or doubting what he had assumed. "How do I know you're not just here on his orders?"

"My being here violates our deal. If he knew…" she shook her head. "He would kill us both."

"Then why go through so much trouble to break your end of the bargain? Especially now after all this time?"

She hesitated slightly, knowing that Grey magic was somewhat of a myth in the wizarding community. "Because I have something that would make him truly unstoppable and he's found a way to take it from me."

His gaze was molten silver and she felt it burning through to her core. "I can't trust you," he said, a little less venom in his tone than before.

"I know," she whispered. "I know and I wish I could go back and change it all, but I can't." A small sob sounded from her throat and he dropped his gaze, unable to look at her. "I know that nothing I say could ever change your mind, but I can show you." She wiped at her cheeks, taking another step forward. "I'll give you free reign of my mind, Draco. You'll have all the answers I couldn't give to you before and once you do, you can decide once and for all how you feel about me."

"What if I don't want to see?" he asked, a fissure of pain lacing his voice.

"It's the only way," she replied, forcing her arms to stay at her sides. She was so close that if she lifted her arms, she would be able to touch him. She had never wanted anything more than to feel his arms around her in that moment. "And once you see, if you decide to trust me, I'll give you exactly what you need to take him down." She swallowed hard. "And I'll help you."

His gaze lifted to meet hers once more and she saw all the heartache she had ever put him through. All the pain and rage she had caused were right there, burning bright beneath the glass-like shine. He studied her, his lower lip beginning to tremble. And right as he parted his lips to say something, she shivered from her wards being activated at the Manor.

"I have to go." Her voice was soft, yet it sounded like a gong in the silence between them. "Just think about it, Draco. Please? Let Blaise know what you decide and if you agree, I'll come back."

He simply nodded, watching as she stepped back from him. With her heart breaking in her chest, she reached out with her magic and with an inhale at Grimmauld, she exhaled inside her quarters at the Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

_**Friday, 4 March 2005** _

Winter still clung to the air as the days passed from February to March, but the chill to the air wasn't what had Hermione trembling. It was the waiting. This was a game she had never liked, especially when there were so many things that depended on the answer. If Draco found that he truly didn't want to know, that the decision he had rendered about her so long ago was the one he was going to stick with, that was it. But if he decided he wanted to, she would have to stand there while he saw every which way she betrayed him. It would be like breaking his heart all over again.

She couldn't decide which was worse.

And every time she saw Zabini in the halls, her breath would catch. But so far, each time he just inclined his head at her and continued on. And as each day passed with no word from Draco, Hermione started to lose hope that she would ever see him again.

For the first two days she had been on edge, wondering if anyone seemed to have noticed she was gone. She kept an eye on Alecto to make sure she didn't suddenly remember anything; not that she had any reason to doubt her ability of erasing someone's mind. She wondered how long before Alecto's mind turned to mush; before she had to find another way in and out of the Manor should Draco agree to her help.

It was the fourth day of March that Riddle came back from his latest trip, this time to Hungary. There was no proof that he was responsible for the events in Slovenia, but it didn't stop others from being suspicious. When talks of the Hungarian Minister severing trade relations with Riddle's territories in protest, Riddle had gone to try and smooth things over. Outwardly, she knew it was a political move to save face, that if he retaliated, it would be him declaring war and leaving himself open to an attack. This way, he was free to continue his plans behind the scenes, the ones Hermione knew there was nothing she could do about.

Yet.

It was late in the night when Riddle entered the room. Hermione's head attention snapped his way from her seat at the window, her gaze lifting up from the book in her lap. "How were negotiations?" she asked, grateful to get out of her own head, even if it was to talk politics.

His brow lifted as he began to thread the buttons of his shirt through the loops. "You really want to know?"

"No," she admitted. "But I've been alone for two days and it would be nice to converse with someone other than myself."

His features softened and she couldn't help but find his smile contagious. "Have you not seen Narcissa?"

"I have," she replied. "But planning a grand event such as this is far more up her alley than mine. I couldn't care any less what color the tablecloths are or what my bridesmaids wear." She sank back against the windowsill and hugged the book to her chest. "It seems frivolous to fret over such things when you're gearing up for war."

He smirked at her then as he shrugged off his shirt and laid it over the bench at the foot of the bed. Her eyes flickered over his chest for a moment before she pulled her gaze away. "If everything goes according to plan, there will be no need for war," he said, working on his trousers next.

"When does _anything_ go according to plan?"

"I know I have had my moments, but overall, I would say I am a patient man, Hermione. I waited over fifty years for you and here you are." His eyes flashed at her as she swallowed hard. "I will wait as long as necessary to achieve my goals."

"They will figure it out, Riddle," she said.

"And when they do, I will have already moved on to Phase Three."

The sound of that made her shiver. "Which is?"

He strode over to her, clad in only his boxers and leaned in to capture her lips with his. "I have yet to decide," he murmured against her lips as he gently tugged the book from her hands. The tome had barely hit the cushion beside her when he lifted her from the seat. Her arms went around his neck as her legs locked in place around his waist. He carried her to the bed, set her down upon it, and then crawled over her.

She didn't want to feel this way about Riddle. She didn't want a simple brush of his lips to make her head spin. Didn't want the heat of his touch stoking that fire in her belly. But she couldn't stop her body from reacting the way it did. Couldn't stop her breath from hitching, her heart from skipping a beat, or the space between her thighs to beg for his touch.

She shut her mind off as his lips found hers once more, trying to ignore the way her body sang as he stripped her bare and devoured every inch of her.

Between closing her mind off to him about Draco and her own emotions about Riddle off to herself, she wondered how long it would be before she finally broke. Before she didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

_**Thursday, 10 March 2005** _

Draco hadn't slept.

He had spent the night as he had so many of them recently; firing off a myriad of spells and wearing a hole in the floor from his constant pacing. And when the first rays of sunlight began to shine around the edges of the curtains, he repaired the damage he had done and moved into the kitchen to make some coffee. He hated the taste, but he needed the caffeine. And there was also the added bonus of it doing a better job of covering the whiskey than tea.

It had been nearly a week since he had seen Granger face to face for the first time in seven years. He thought that would never be the case; that it wasn't a possibility. And honestly, he wasn't sure it was something he had ever wanted. He often wondered why she affected him so deeply after only having been together for such a short time so long ago, but she had made him think. And he had spent every waking moment doing nothing else.

He thought of all the times they had made each other laugh. All the times they had been there for one another. All the times he held her in his arms and told her that he loved her. The memories were all tainted by her betrayal, but whenever he allowed himself to dwell on them, there was a split second of bliss before the hatred seeped in.

Everything had happened so fast that neither one of them had been provided with much closure. The last time he had seen her was when she had given him her wand. They had been separated by a spell landing between them. He had looked for her, but her path kept her in the courtyard while his led into the castle.

Unlike before he had given Potter his wand, the scattering Order members were no longer flinging spells at him. Instead, they were shielding him from the Death Eaters and watching his back, having accepted him into their ranks almost immediately. He had been in the middle of a duel when someone had grabbed hold of his forearm and pulled him through space and time to somewhere he didn't recognize.

When the realization set in that he was no longer near the battle, he looked around at the faces of the remaining survivors. It had been McGonagall that had taken him away from the fight. Her face was grim as she told him Potter had lost. He had been too beside himself with fear and anxiety twisting at his gut that he hadn't seen her wounds. By the time he realized she needed attention, it was too late.

It had taken weeks for the chaos to settle, but by then, he had already found himself at Shell Cottage with the remaining Weasleys and a handful of others. And somehow, when people started to search for leadership and ask what the next plan of attack was, they had looked to Draco. Despite many failures and having been one of their enemies, they never looked back.

He had always looked out for himself until he realized how many people were depending on him to keep them safe. There were still times when he felt that it was too much of a responsibility and that there were others who were better suited for it, but not matter what he tried, people kept coming back to him for direction. Which was why the decision of whether or not to reopen a chapter of his life he thought he had burned long ago seemed impossible to make.

He believed her when she said she had something the Dark Lord wanted. He had always wanted her. He knew that from the first day they met and saw the flicker of desire in his eyes when he took her hand in greeting. He believed her when she said she had a means to destroy him, but she couldn't do it herself. Being the thing the Dark Lord craved meant she was his weakness.

It was that he couldn't trust her that held him back. There were too many lies woven into their past and he wasn't all that keen on unraveling them. Taking her up on her offer, finally getting the truth meant opening himself back up to the potential of being hurt again. His heart still wasn't fully healed from the first round of damage. He wasn't so sure it would survive another blow.

But it was the decimation of the wizarding population in Hungary in the second week of March that ultimately made the decision for him. It was exactly like the one in Slovenia only a few weeks prior and while there still wasn't proof it was Riddle, he felt it in his gut. It was the same feeling that told him it was only the beginning and the worst had yet to come.

With the only way in and out of Riddle's jurisdiction being through a handful of checkpoints, they were powerless. The attacks were happening in places outside of Riddle's control; the ones that refused to join his regime. They did their best to get missives through the borders, but it was risky. There weren't all that many in Riddle's regime that were willing to help. Most of them had it made and didn't think it was worth the risk.

Not that he could blame them. He had spent more than enough time in the Dark Lord's shadow to know what it felt like to know there was nothing to be done. That the price of getting out was often set far too high and not worth the risk.

The only way he could see getting a chance to stop it was to take Granger up on her offer.

And despite the crushing weight of doubt and indecision, he sent Blaise to make the arrangements and waited for the day he would see her next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter all of you have waited AGES for and I hope it doesn't disappoint. There is still much more to come and these two have a lot of shit to figure out between them. There is definitely a rocky road ahead, but I assure you, everything will be answered and/or resolved before this is over.
> 
> On that note, I also have an announcement to make regarding this series so stay tuned for that! To see it sooner, come on over to my FB group: madrose_writing

**THIRTEEN**

_**Sunday, 13 March 2005** _

He was in the kitchen of Grimmauld when he heard it. That familiar _crack_ indicating someone had arrived, followed by the tingling sensation down his spine of the wards being crossed. His jaw clenched and he forced a breath of air into his lungs. Regardless of knowing exactly who he was about to see again, Draco felt as though he would never be adequately prepared. Seeing Granger brought him back to a time when he had been through the highest of highs as well as the lowest of lows. Both of which he had her to thank for.

But it was too late to back out now, so he squared his shoulders and made his way into the living room to face her.

They both tensed at the sight of one another, but he forced himself not to pause as he strode his way to the couch. They faced each other head on. Despite his best efforts, his gaze flickered down to her hand. His gut wrenched at the sight of the silver band on her finger and he tore his eyes away from way the light reflected off the diamonds. When their gazes clashed once again, he tried to put the cage around his heart to keep it safe again.

"I only want to see what you kept from me," he said. "I don't want to see your memories of us."

She swallowed hard and he tried not to react as her eyes turned to glass. They both knew that wasn't exactly how Legilimency worked, that it wasn't an exact science, but she nodded anyway. "Should we sit?" she asked, her eyes drifting towards the couch.

He said nothing as he perched himself on the cushion closest to him. She sat on the opposite end and turned her body to face his. He pulled her wand from his back pocket. He saw her shiver at the sight of it. "How do I know Riddle or his minions aren't going to show up and kill me?"

"He's in Croatia," she replied, her voice tight as her fingers plucked at the skirt of her dress. "He won't be home tonight."

 _Home_.

He sneered at the word, at how casual and familiar it sounded. At how it implicated something far more intimate. He had once said that about her current place of residence. Now, it was a place that only existed in his nightmares. He did, however, file away the name of the country, knowing whatever Riddle was doing there wasn't bound to result in anything good.

"Are you ready?" she asked after a moment.

He snorted. "No, but I'd rather get this over with sooner rather than later," he said, raising the wand enough to direct the spell at her. Without waiting any longer, he whispered, " _Legilimens_."

Of all the times he had used Legilimency on someone, he had never encountered _this_. Typically, when he entered a mind, he was immediately hit with a wall of information. The brain was something that took skill to navigate. It wasn't as simple as walking through a room of records and pulling out the correct file each and every time. Depending on the level of Occlumency the person being invaded possessed, the information was either more cluttered or only slightly organized.

Hermione's mind was the most picturesque library he had ever seen. She had stacks upon stacks. Very few books floated around, even fewer had their pages open with images of her memories on display. All the other books were neatly placed on the shelves and organized to perfection. He remembered the way her mind had been the first time he had been in here and despite his feelings for her, he couldn't help but be impressed. She had taken his concept of a library and ran with it.

She stood in front of him, watching carefully as he looked around in awe. "Where would you like me to start?" she asked when his gaze finally settled on her.

"From the beginning."

With a curt nod, a book appeared before him. He had just enough time to inhale before it opened and by the time he exhaled, he was lost in the scene unfolding before his eyes.

She was in the supply closet in the potion's classroom, her back bouncing off the shelves. Draco felt her fear as Riddle reached for her, plucking a feather from her hair. The expression in his eyes was one of amusement and arousal while Hermione stared wide-eyed and held her breath.

When Riddle turned to leave, the book vanished, but another took its place before he could even blink.

This time they were in the Head Boy dorm. Hermione was rubbing a salve into her hand. He listened to their exchange, but focused more on the way she reacted to his words and the fact that he had helped her with her hand rather than what they said. Draco swallowed hard at the possessive look in Riddle's eyes when Hermione repeated what Kerus had said to her that day.

The book disappeared in the same manner as the first and a third opened up. He inhaled sharply as the memory dropped him into the middle of the duel between her and Riddle at the beginning of the term. He recalled what she had said about it; how they had spoken the entire time and how she had called upon Dark magic to best the young Dark Lord. He could hear it now; could see the power required of her to take him down. It was the laughter he hadn't heard back then that followed him into the next scene.

Hermione was being slammed up against the stacks of the Hogwarts library, her fear making Draco shiver. Riddle was furious as he asked her about the locket. His fingers were wrapped around her throat and pressing tight, nearly choking her to death. Draco's jaw clenched as she spat and tried to bolt, but failed only to be slammed face-first into the stacks. Riddle threatened her to return the locket, but Draco heard his own voice interrupting the threat.

Riddle tugged her hair that was wrapped around his fist until more tears shone in her eyes and she whimpered in pain. "Not one word to him," he demanded. "This is not over."

He walked away and Draco remembered Riddle having come out to greet him. That Hermione had joined them a few moments later looking completely shaken.

Draco closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw Riddle pressing her for more information before being interrupted. He could see the outline of the New Moon in the distance and recalled what they had done in the Room of Requirement before she had gone to her observation. How he had gone to her dorm when she never came back and held her while she cried and promised him she was fine.

Another book. This time he caught a glimpse of just how many were queued up, waiting to be read. The amount made his guilt flare.

She was writing in her copy of their linked books, arranging a meeting. One he never remembered making. He swallowed hard as he recalled the conversation that followed and the way she had run away from him looking violated. He saw why when she entered the corridor near the potion's classroom and found herself being pinned to the wall. He forced himself to watch as Hermione was brought to the brink of pleasure and when she called out for _him,_ it was Riddle who ran past, leaving her high and dry.

His own blood boiled as the scene warped into their discussion in the common room later that night. How she had tried to ask him without asking. How her eyes had slid to the side and Draco saw Riddle watching the pair. He saw the minute the look in his eyes confirmed it and Hermione connected the dots. As her shoulder connected with his, the next book opened up.

She was confronting Riddle about his actions, promising to go to Dumbledore or himself if he tried it again, but Riddle called her on it. His entire body thrummed with anger as he heard the threat being directed at him as a way to keep her in line. At the way he used her Gryffindor martyrdom against her by threatening his life over her own.

And then he was driving his threats home by lashing out with his magic. Draco's eyes widened slightly as hers fought back, protecting her from the full weight of his wrath. The mention of Grey magic made Draco's skin crawl. It was something witches and wizards only dreamed about; something akin to a myth or legend. He was offering to teach it to her.

Draco glanced up as the book faded, taking a second to study the present Hermione. She had her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself. Her body trembled and he could see the tears gathering beneath her lashes. As one finally broke free, he looked down, finding himself in another memory.

This one he recognized from the time he had tried to help her with her nightmare. She was facing the stacks in the Restricted Section and Riddle was pressed up against her back, caging her in. He couldn't see her face, but the way she held herself; the slight tremors he saw were ones that stemmed more from arousal than fear. He watched their interaction with his heart stuck in his throat. But it was learning how the Dark Lord had been altering his mind and the fact that Hermione knew about it that pulled forth his anger.

They were in the Head's dorm again and he listened to more threats directed at himself to keep her in line. Learned more instances that Riddle had made him forget things. Watched as he gave her a book about Grey magic he had never seen or heard about before.

Another night on the Astronomy Tower. They spoke of the Grey magic again. Spoke of how her desire to learn no matter the subject had the potential to get her nothing but scorn. "Say there was a world in which that fear would be removed, would you shy away from it?" Riddle asked. "Or would you give in and absorb every morsel of knowledge that crossed your path?"

Draco saw something flicker in her gaze that he had never seen before. "I would choose to learn."

Then she was goading him, asking him if he wanted to know how they destroyed his Horcruxes. He responded the way Draco thought he would, but it was when he let up and held her like he cared about her that Draco's anger flared again. There was a warmth in the atmosphere that made him shiver and he clenched his jaw at the way Hermione responded to it. The way she calmed and pulled herself together before she took her leave of the tower.

Yet another night on the Astronomy Tower. This time it was her declaration of wanting to make a Horcrux that had him wondering if he ever even knew her at all.

The next thing he knew, Hermione was in Riddle's arms in the Great Hall on Halloween. They spoke of Legilimency and him showing her his memories of making a Horcrux. As he pulled away, Draco was immediately brought to the Astronomy Tower, watching Riddle welcome her mental invasion. Draco watched with horror as Hermione's memories replayed Riddle's. Of the way he used his father's death to pull out of a piece of his soul and house it in an old family ring.

He wasn't prepared for the moment Hermione slipped out of his mind. Jealousy colored his vision as she grabbed his shirt when she stumbled and how he cupped her face in a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness. His hands balled into fists at his side as he watched pair going at one another. He felt himself take a half step forward when she started to struggle, but stopped when he flung himself away from her.

Her words as she fought to remain upright chilled him to the bone. He had never been able to place this moment in her nightmare, but it was the line he had heard the most. "Please. I-I'll give you _anything_ you want. Just not…not that. Anything else. Just take it. I won't fight you."

And then he was there, calming her down before ripping himself away from her once more and leaving the tower altogether.

Too many emotions surfaced when he recognized the infirmary. He could see himself dozing in the chair by her bed and recalled how terrified he had been at the sight of her after being hit with a rogue curse meant for him. The conversation he overheard only made the memory worse. She had asked him to alter his mind, taking away the parts that had set him off against Riddle in the first place.

But it was Riddle's apology that left him stunned.

His shock made it take far longer than it should have to realize the scene had changed to the time the desire to have her right then and there had outweighed the risk of being caught. He watched the memory of them getting lost in one another in the alcove. His throat ran dry and despite his best efforts, his body reacted to the memory and sight of having her wrapped every which way around him.

Her eyes opened and for a moment, his breath caught in his throat. But she wasn't looking at him. He turned his head and found Riddle staring at the two of them, watching with an intensity that burned. The way he lifted his head as if giving permission made Draco turn away.

It was when the sounds of their coupling faded away that he looked over again. Hermione was standing in front of a mirror. His eyes widened as her hair went from brown and curly to platinum and straight. When she reached up in awe, her hair returned to normal.

Draco shivered as her next memory brought them outside into the snow. He saw the bird as she approached it and stared on with utter fascination as she brought the animal back from the dead and healed it with a push of her magic. Magic he had never seen before. She saw when it proved to be too much and how Riddle was there, racing towards Hagrid's hut with unbridled concern on his face.

Draco was stoic as he watched the exchange between them in the hut when she pulled herself away from death's door. Though his resolve faded quickly as the encounter took a turn. It passed by in a sickening blur of threats and lust. No matter how badly he wanted to, Draco found himself unable to look away as she pleasured herself for him. And even when it escalated to Riddle being the one making her beg for release, his eyes never left her face.

As they took their leave of the hut, he recognized the look on her face as the same one he had seen the next morning. The one that had prompted them to seek the infirmary over attending Transfiguration.

The whole scene made the one of his use of _Sectumsepra_ on Riddle that same day clearer. Just as clear as Hermione's fear of retaliation when he didn't want to get help for the sod.

But even the understanding of how the interaction came to be, Draco felt wholly unprepared for the next memory.

"He deserves everything I want to do to him."

She took another half step forward, her hand outstretched tentatively before it dropped back to her side. "Please, Riddle. D-don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want. _Anything_."

He held her gave, his eyes flashing with malicious glee at the thought of finally getting what he wanted from her. "Prove it."

Draco saw the moment she caved and his heart plummeted into his stomach. She sank to her knees before Riddle and Draco looked away.

Several moments such as the last passed by in rapid succession. Draco felt as though he were drowning right along with her in the repeated threats. In the way he continued to take pleasure from her at every opportunity, even going so far as to touch her in class.

What truly broke him was witnessing the way Riddle had forced himself upon her in one of the communal bathrooms in the dungeons. He felt ashamed of the way he had reacted when Kalista had said she'd seen them come out of the bathroom together. How he had thought there was a chance she had gone there willingly.

He knew better now.

He was too foolish to know it then.

There were more scenes of him taking her everywhere and anywhere, completely disregarding the consequences. Even the time he had been asleep next to her. And when he witnessed her breakdown when she ran back to her dorm, her self-loathing permeated his presence in real-time.

Her version of what he recalled seeing in the hut put things in a new perspective for him. One that was too late to make a difference. His heart swelled with guilt as he knew what he would be shown soon.

She showed him the duel in the classroom. How Riddle had been so angry with her, he'd taken control of her actions and tried to use her to hurt or even kill himself. And Draco had been too angry thinking Hermione had betrayed him of her own free will to pay attention.

Terror seized him and it took a moment to realize that it was hers; not his. She was running through the halls of Hogwarts, but Riddle found her and hauled her to the Room of Requirement. Bile burned its way up his own throat as a scene far too familiar unfolded and for the second time in her life, Hermione was tortured by having a racial slur carved into her arm.

More guilt threatened to make him spew sick all over her mental library as he witnessed Riddle caring for her. The person who had just brutally attacked her was the one to make sure she recovered when he himself had simply spurned her and left her to bleed out alone. It was all made worse by the threats Riddle continued to make while nursing her back to health. Threats that he would eventually carry out.

When the scene changed, he recognized Hermione's outfit from the Christmas party at the end of term, but they were now on the Astronomy Tower. He watched as she and Riddle spoke of their similarities and saw how she looked at him. She was still afraid, but there was a certain air about her; a confidence he had never witnessed from her before. It captivated him as much as it did the Dark Lord. He found himself unable to look away as she mixed their blood together; her power proving to have grown. Even when things began to escalate, Draco found his gaze locked; nearly unblinking.

He heard the same sound that caused them to break apart from one another and he stilled as Riddle brought a seizing Kerus up from the lower deck. He hardly recognized Hermione as she gave the Dark Lord what he wanted. As she placed her hand over Kerus and put him out of his misery. As she tore off a piece of her soul and used the necklace Draco had given her to house it.

It explained why it burned when he tried to take it from her.

And then it was Christmas. They were back on the Astronomy Tower, speaking of what the future would look like when Riddle won. Draco couldn't breathe as he watched them make the deal he had heard her speak of, but would never tell him about. His heart nearly shattered when he heard himself being named as her price for her surrender.

He saw the Battle of Hogwarts pass by in a blur; death and destruction at every turn. He heard the way the Dark Lord had threatened her along the way. Felt her pain as she tried to get to Harry to revive him; that she would give her life to bring his back.

He saw the moment Ron had ran towards them, blasting the Killing Curse to try and save her from the Dark Lord. The way Riddle had pulled her in front of him like a shield only to have her magic kick in and save her at the last second by projecting it back to Ron. His throat constricted and his chest heaved as he watched Riddle sling her over his shoulder and carry her away from the heat of battle.

The rest of her memories blurred together. He watched as his aunt and other Death Eaters took their turns torturing her at Riddle's command. It stopped when he determined her betrayal to be adequately punished. Draco saw their relationship steadily morph from prisoner and master to equals ruling a kingdom. And throughout all that time, she continued practicing her Grey magic when she could.

He pulled his mind from hers as Riddle got down on one knee to propose. The amount of time he had spent out of his body in combination with the emotional roller coaster made the return disorienting. He heard her sharp intake of breath followed by her sobs, but it took him a moment to realize some of them were his own. And when he opened his eyes, Hermione was only there for a second before she disapparated on the spot.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

_**Sunday, 13 March 2005** _

When Hermione left Grimmauld, she found herself in a heavily wooded area. She hadn't known where she was going to go, but she knew she needed to get away from Draco as fast as possible. She had closed herself off to those memories so long ago that to see them all again, one right after another, left her open and raw. Her emotions were everywhere as one tried to take precedence over the other.

Her knees gave out and she sobbed as she collapsed to the ground. She pitched forward on her knees, her palms flattening against the debris on the forest floor. Her throat burned as bile spewed past her lips. As she emptied her stomach, her fingers clawed at the dirt. She could feel it caking under her nails, but found that she didn't care.

When there was nothing left, she laid on her side, turned away from the mess she had made. What she thought were tears turned out to be rain, but she didn't care about that either. She drew her knees up to her chest, putting her more in the fetal position and shook violently as her eyes squeezed closed.

The whole time she had focused on Draco's face. She watched as he went from stoic, to angry, to protective, betrayed, and finally pity. Unable to stomach the emotions she felt coming forth from him, she decided it was best to leave right then and there. She would find Zabini in a day or two and send a message about when they could meet next. She needed time to get her emotions and thoughts back in the boxes she had been building for the past seven years. Everything was destroyed and she couldn't face him again until they were mended.

Had she stayed, they would have talked. And she was too scared to face him while being so exposed.

Soon the rain started to pick up. With a deep breath, she pulled herself up to the closest tree and sat her legs folded to her chest; her arms hugging them tight. She still shivered, but only part of it was from the chill in the air. She looked around, trying to determine where she had Apparated to. It was jarring when she realized it was the Forest of Dean and she felt yet another stabbing pain in her heart.

Two pairs of eyes flashed back at her when lightening struck; one set blue, the other green. And they were just as lifeless as always. One held a look of surprise, the other of betrayal. Both were her fault.

Her magic sizzled in the air, creating a miniature storm of lightening around her. She couldn't recall the last time she had had an outburst of this level. One where she didn't even have the energy to try and reign it in. Instead, she let the storm rage on, building and building as she thought about all the people she had betrayed in one form or another by what she'd done. It was never just Draco that she hurt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible over the steady downpour. "I'm sorry." The words continued to tumble from her lips like a mantra until her sobs renewed and robbed her of her ability to speak.

"Hermione."

Though it had been several years since she had heard that voice, she would recognize it anywhere. Even if it was soft and laced with sadness. She froze, a sob stuck in her throat as she stared at the shimmering of the air before her. She blinked rapidly, her lungs burning at having forgotten how to breathe. Slowly, the air took shape and for the first time, the two sets of eyes staring back at her were no longer lifeless.

"H-Harry?" she croaked, looking back and forth between the two ethereal forms. "Ron?"

They both smiled at her as they drifted closer, taking on more resemblance to the way she remembered them to be. "It's okay, Mione, it's us."

She was on her feet and striding to them in the time it took to draw a shaking breath. "How?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Ghosts are only supposed to be able to haunt the grounds upon which they-" The last word stuck in her throat.

The pair exchanged a glance and the smiles that took hold of their lips nearly made her legs give out again. "Always trying to teach us something," Harry said softly, his head tilted to the side.

The laugh she gave caught her by surprise and only spurred a round of fresh tears as she took an unsteady step towards them. "How?" she asked again.

"You know how," Ron responded, an arm forming in the shadows as he stretched it towards her.

She looked down at it and reached up with her own. Trembling, she placed her hand in his ghostly one. She sobbed again when her hand didn't simply pass through air like she had anticipated. Instead, she _felt_ him. Felt it when he laced their fingers together and squeezed. And then he was pulling him to her. His arms around her were the only thing keeping her up and when she felt Harry's arms wrap around the both of them, she lost it.

Her magic had done this.

She always knew the Grey magic was extraordinary. That she had only tapped into a fraction of what she could truly do with it. But to have them both here; to not only see them again, but to commune and feel them was something that she was sure had never been accomplished before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, trying her best to keep her words coherent as she continued to sob uncontrollably between the two of them.

"We know," they said at the same time.

"You don't," she said, pulling back slightly. "The things I've done…"

"We know, Hermione," Harry repeated, the look in his eyes speaking more than words ever could.

"All of it," Ron added. "And we forgive you."

She was surprised there was still anything left to cry out of her system, but it was Harry's words that broke her.

"And eventually, so will he."

* * *

**_Wednesday, 16 March 2005_ **

Draco hadn't been back to Grimmauld since Granger had made an abrupt exit. He had simply sat on the couch, staring at the spot she'd vacated. He wasn't even sure how much time had truly passed before he was able to get a handle on his emotions. The moment he did, he left for the safehouse in Devon. He knew it was empty and he needed to be alone. Just not at Grimmauld.

For two days he had holed up there, playing it off as if he were the first to arrive and the last to leave. The next morning when everyone started to arrive, he told them about Croatia. It turned out Seamus had heard something about it as well and had already started the chain of information in the hopes of making a difference.

He was grateful that despite a few looks here and there, confirming they knew something was up with him, no one asked any questions. It was the second night that Luna made a comment on his sickly appearance and Apparated him to Shell Cottage before he even had the opportunity to decline. Had it been anyone else, he would have let them have it, but with her, he simply let it go.

Then again, it could have been the smell of food and the subsequent rumbling of his stomach that made him bite his tongue.

Luna, Neville, and Theo had all stayed behind. As he sat in the alcove upstairs, not yet ready to leave, he listened to them playing a game with the residents of the cottage. It was all so normal that it made Draco's head throb just to think about it. But he was drawn from his thoughts when Ginny approached. He watched her as she sank down onto the cushion beside him on the beat up loveseat.

"It's her, isn't it?" she asked, her voice low.

Draco continued to stare at her, unsure of how to answer that.

"And not just as the one Blaise brought by from the Order," she added, her face remaining void of emotion.

"Ginny-"

"It all makes sense now," she interrupted. "Why he lives in your house. In your room if what Blaise says is true. Why he chose your birthday for their wedding. Why she gave you her wand. The looks I saw between the two of you during the battle. The way she asked me to trust her when it came to you." She paused to take a breath, her lips curving upwards just the smallest amount. "It's why you hate the Dark Lord so much. Not just because of what he's done or for your family; it's what he's done to her. What they're doing together."

"It's not-"

"When we were together, it was her you were thinking of, wasn't it?"

It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't staring into her eyes, she had known the answer before she asked the question.

She simply nodded and her shoulders sagged forward a touch. "I think of him," she admitted. Draco swallowed hard; he had surmised as much, but it was still strange to think about. "We never…" Her voice faltered and she cleared her throat. "I never even got to tell him that I loved him."

The single tear that slid down her cheek made his heart sink to his stomach.

"Did you?" she asked.

He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his mouth. "Tell Potter that I loved him?"

Another tear fell, but this time there was laughter in her eyes. "Draco-"

"Yes," he replied, his voice curt as he cut her off, answering her earlier question.

He saw more questions dancing in her eyes, but he had no way of answering any of them. Had she put all of this together before his last visit with Granger, he might have been able to, but now… Now he didn't even know anything either. Everything he remembered was warped. Everything he thought he knew was twisted. Where he once felt nothing but pain and betrayal, he now felt sorrow. The anger was still there, but it was more directed at himself than at her.

"Do you trust her?" Ginny asked.

Draco could only stare back at her. It was the same question he had been asking himself since the moment he had pulled out of Granger's mind and found himself alone in Grimmauld. He now had both sides of their sordid story and he wasn't sure if that made the situation better or worse.

"I don't know," he said after a moment, a hand coming up to scrub at his face. "I don't know anything anymore."

Silenced lapsed between them, broken only by a roar of laughter from down below. They both took a deep breath, but Draco got to his feet with the intention of leaving. Ginny was on her feet and reaching for his hand to pull him back before he took more than a step away. "I can't forgive her," she said, her voice tight. "But I trust you."

He said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her cheek against his chest. His arms came up to hold her back, needing the comfort an embrace like this one brought. When she pulled back, she placed her lips against his cheek, gave him a small smile, and slipped into her bedroom without a word.

Knowing what needed to be done, Draco disapparated from the alcove of Shell Cottage

And when he reappeared in the living room of Grimmauld, he wasn't alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

_**Wednesday, 16 March 2005** _

Hermione wasn't sure if her unannounced visit to Grimmauld would be welcomed, but she had taken the risk and gone over anyway. Draco had arrived a minute after she did. He stood there, staring at her from the opposite side of the room upon landing. There was still anger in his eyes, but unlike last time, it wasn't at the surface. This time, a myriad of other emotions shone in the silver of gaze. She wondered if he had been just as distraught as she had been these past few days.

She saw the moment the tension began to drain from his shoulders as he took a step towards her. "I told you," he breathed, his voice tight. "That the deal you made with him wasn't worth what it cost you." Hermione's eyes burned with the beginnings of another round of tears. "What it cost _us_."

"It was," she countered, taking a step towards him too. Her own voice cracked as she began to fall apart. "I knew from the start that you were worth protecting." Tears slid down, glossing her cheeks. "And you'll always _be_ worth protecting." Another step, this time from both of them. "Even if you hate me."

Hermione inhaled sharply as Draco crossed the room and grasped her face between his palms. His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks as his forehead dropped down to hers. His voice trembled as much as her body when he spoke. "I don't hate you, Hermione." Hearing that from him set her soul on fire. "I tried to," he added in a whisper; her heart fluttering in her chest as he tipped her head up towards him. "But I never stopped loving you."

Time stopped everything dead in its tracks as his lips brushed over hers. Once, twice; the third pressing firm and staying tight.

When time started moving again, it was pure magic.

His right hand slid back into her curls until it cupped the back of her head. The other slid down until his fingers curled around her waist. Hers rose up to grasp at his shirt; bunching the material for purchase. Her skin burned from his touch, but she didn't care. She had turned cold, nearly frigid without it. Their lips parted at the same time, each of them intending to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved as one, devouring until there was nothing left. Tears wet her skin and coated their clashing tongues, but she couldn't tell if they were his or hers.

She may have been forced to keep her thoughts of him under lock and key, but the yearning was always there. The desire to touch and be touched by him again never left. Even knowing what would befall the both of them should Riddle ever discover this moment in her mind wouldn't deter her from it. Draco was here. He was giving as much as he was taking and if she died right then and there, she would finally be happy.

She tore her lips from his when the need to breathe was too hard to ignore. But instead of drawing away like she feared, he moved his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. Her arms wound around him in return, getting as close as humanly possible; cheeks still wet with tears pressing together as they caught their breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No," she returned, shaking her head as best she could. "Don't ever apologize to me, Draco. Nothing was ever your fault."

"I failed you," he argued, tightening his hold. "I should have been the one to protect you. I promised-"

One of her hands stole upwards, her fingers diving into his soft platinum locks. "Don't…" Her voice cracked again. "It was my fault." The words felt like daggers along her throat as she forced them out. "I wasn't a blameless victim, Draco. I wish I could say that I was, but…" She shook her head again and tightened her arms around him. "But it would be a lie."

He did pull away from her then. It wasn't far, but she still felt the loss as if it were a bucket of ice dumped between them. He cupped her face in his hands again, his eyes wild as he searched hers. "I saw what he did, Hermione. Everything." She saw the tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and hers weren't far behind. "He would have gone after you whether or not I was with you. I'm sorry that I became your weakness. That I made it easier for him to hurt you."

She closed her eyes when he refused let go of her face. "Draco…"

"Does…" he swallowed hard. "Does he still hurt you?"

Hermione extracted herself from him then. She wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her head so when her eyes opened next, she was staring at the floor. A shiver erupted down her spine as she hesitated before saying, "I learned long ago that he can only hurt me if I let myself be hurt."

"You deserve better," he breathed, his voice as grim as the look in is eyes. "Better than either of us."

Her eyes narrowed at that, but when her lips parted to speak, he rushed on.

"All I ever did was hurt you too. I bullied you; teased you at every turn. You even told me yourself that you hadn't heard the term Mudblood until I called you one to your face." His gaze dropped to her forearm where Riddle's carving was displayed. "Not only did I just sit there and watch the first time you were tortured, I was solely responsible for it happening again." He raked a hand through his hair, tugging a chunk of it slightly as he closed his eyes. "I told myself so many times that there was something going on. I _knew_ -"

His voice cracked with anger and she jumped as a glass on the liquor cart in the corner shattered.

"I fucking knew you weren't telling me everything. I wondered if it was because he was making you forget or if it was because you went to him willingly." The sob that tore from his throat made her heart break. "And like the coward I was, I did nothing. I let you give yourself over to him because I was too scared to do anything about it. I just made everything worse by assuming I knew otherwise. I handed you over to him on a silver fucking platter and when you needed me to help you, I turned my back and walked away."

"I never blamed you, Draco," she said, her voice as calm as she could possibly manage through her tears. "I hurt you. You gave me your heart and I stomped all over it." She reached out for him then, her hand slipping into his. "I meant it when I said I wasn't entirely innocent. I knew what he wanted from me from the start. I knew it, I feared it, but it never stopped me from doing what I did." Her other hand stole up to cup his face. "You were right when you said I had made my bed." A sad smile touched her lips as she ran her thumb over his. "We should have stayed in the Room of Requirement," she whispered. "Or ran away like you suggested."

He reached up to place his hand over hers and turned his face to press a kiss into her palm. "Next time you should listen to me."

"Next time?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "Do you plan on making a return journey back to the nineteen-forties?"

The small flicker of humor disappeared from his eyes as he tugged her to him again. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "If I could go back right now and change it all, I would." His lips lingered on hers for a moment. "I would have rather died in the Fiendfyre never having known you than to ever see you go through what you did because of me."

Their hands were still joined, pinned between them while he spoke. Tears continued to flow over her skin as his she felt his hand moving in hers. Guilt made her shiver as his thumb brushed over the top of her ring. For a long while, neither of them spoke. They simply stood there, basking in the closeness of one another. It wasn't until he brought her hand up, his lips brushing over the back of her knuckles, that he stepped away.

Hermione held out her palm, watching Draco as his gaze fell to the two coins that she conjured. His eyes widened as he looked up at her for a moment, then back down. She cast the Protean Charm and then sent one floating through the air to him.

"What are these?" he asked, carefully taking it from the air and turning it over in his palm.

"These are the same coins we used in Fifth Year for Dumbledore's Army. It's a way that we can communicate without having to risk Zabini being caught."

"How did you-"

"Grey magic," she interrupted.

He inclined his head and then tipped it to the side. "What else can you do with it?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I've only been able to discover a handful of uses, but I'm sure the potential is unlimited." She wet her lips, watching his eyes track the motion. "But I do make new discoveries all the time."

"That's what he wants, isn't it?"

She simply nodded.

His fingers curled tightly around the coin as he lowered his fists to his sides. "And I suppose he's figured out a way to steal one's magic?"

"He figured that out years ago, Draco," she whispered, thinking of all the Muggleborns that had survived their time at the lab in Manchester. "He's only just come up with a way to not only take it, but use it too."

Draco snorted as he rubbed at his chin. "So, what? He came up with a way to get your magic and just told you about it?"

"Yes."

He sobered at the flat tone of her voice.

"He always tells me what he plans to do, especially when it's something he plans to do _to_ me."

A flicker of concern darkened his gaze. "If your magic is truly that powerful, why don't you just take him out on your own?"

She shook her head. "I don't have the best control with it. The only time I would be truly powerful enough for that is when my emotions are out of control. Like I said, I haven't really had time to hone anything significant." She folded her arms over her chest. "I can do all the things I could before I figured out how to wield it, I just no longer require a wand. Most of what you saw me accomplish is what I've been able to master over the years." She took a deep breath. "Riddle has always been stronger. And where I've only had seven years and limited practice, he's had fifty years and unlimited resources." She reached up to fiddle with the pendant Draco had given her long ago. "And if he gets access to the Grey magic I possess, he'll be unstoppable."

"How does he plan on getting access to it?" he asked, a strain in his voice.

"Our marriage," she said after a moment, her voice wavering slightly. "His proposal wasn't born out of anything in regards to love, Draco. It was a way to keep the media's attention from his political moves." Another deep breath. "And for his implementation of a soul bond."

His expression became pinched as he stared back at her.

"He's already shown me the specific one he wants to use," she continued. "And his modification. Once complete, our souls will be fused together; two halves of the same. Without the modification, we would both be able to draw on one another's powers and lives, but with it, it would be a one way street. If he dies, so will I, but if I die, he'll absorb my soul and all my magic. So long as I'm alive, he can draw from my magic whenever he likes."

"So we have until my birthday to take the bastard down," Draco stated with a jerk of his head.

"In exchange for your help, I'll tell you everything I know about his plans."

"We already know he's behind the attacks in Slovenia and Hungary." His brow arched, seeking confirmation. "And last we spoke, you said he was in Croatia."

She nodded. "I know it's hard for you to get past the borders, so helping those outside of his regime isn't really something you can do." She saw the way he bristled despite the incline his head. "So why not focus on something within his territory? Something right under his nose that he thinks no one would dare to destroy?"

His eyes widened. "That place is a death trap. It's too dangerous."

"For now."

He simply stared at her, watching as she squared her shoulders with determination. She could even feel the fire coursing through her veins with the thought of the lab's destruction.

"Okay," he said with another nod, his hand gesturing for her to sit. "I'm listening."


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

_**Tuesday, 29 March 2005** _

For two weeks, Hermione had been going to Grimmauld every other night. With Riddle in Croatia, no one paid attention to her. The only time she came out of her quarters at all was when Lady Malfoy needed her for something wedding related. In that span of time, she had seen Riddle twice. Once had been the night she returned home from Grimmauld after showing up unannounced. He had arrived no more than a few minutes after she had emerged from the shower. The second time had been a few days later when she woke to him caressing her cheek. Still in the haze of sleep, he had informed her he didn't know when he would return, but he would let her know when he could.

She spent hours at Grimmauld with Draco. They talked about strategy and logistics of taking out the lab. They had argued more than once about the way to approach things. On more than one occasion, he had left the room when their tempers ran too hot, but upon his return, both of their attitudes had cooled. They shied away from a handful of topics, the main one being the tension that grew between them with each visit.

They hadn't spoken about their last shared kiss or the tender moments between them. They had admitted they still loved one another; that they always had, but neither one knew where to go after that. As a result they stayed silent. It hadn't gone away though. Instead the tension built in the accidental brushes that she herself had made purposefully on a number of occasions. It built each time she felt his gaze linger and each time he caught hers in return.

And the last time they had been at Grimmauld, they had both reached for the same piece of parchment only to have his hand land on top of hers. Slowly, they had turned towards each other, her gaze lifting slowly. Her breath had hitched as she realized just how close they were standing. It was close enough that the scent of an apple orchard on a crisp fall day didn't seem like a distant memory anymore. Had it not been for the activation of her wards back at the Manor, she would have leaned in at the same time he did.

As it was, she stepped back and assured him she would be back in forty-eight hours.

Hermione hummed thinking about how there were less than three hours before she was set to see him again. Riddle had already informed her via owl a few days prior that things in Croatia were heating up. That she shouldn't expect him home in less than a week. A month ago, she would have groaned out of boredom. Now, she was thrilled. With plans to pick up exactly where she and Draco had left off, she chose to relax a bit by taking a bath.

With the room smelling heavily of rose, vanilla, and honey oils, Hermione shrugged off her robe and settled into the tub. She closed her eyes as the heat stung her skin until it adjusted. She sighed into the dimly lit room as the oils seeped into her skin and she rested her head along the rim. If she wasn't looking forward to her evening plans, she would have been content to stay right where she was with as many books as she could stand.

No sooner had she thought of which book she wanted to peruse to pass the time, she called it forth. She heard it whoosh through the air as she summoned it with a small tug of her magic. However, when she opened her eyes to get it to hover before her, the sight of Riddle standing over the tub made her jump. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub and the book fell to the floor, landing in the puddles.

He frowned as he bent to pick the book up. As the book began to dry, he shook his head. "Y-you're home early," she said, trying to pack up her thoughts and file them away, knowing it was only a matter of time before he slipped into her mind.

He sent the book back into the room and stared back down at her, his gaze sweeping over the length of the tub. She knew the water was clear enough that she was on display. "Croatia was a success."

That had her attention. She sat up slightly, her eyes going wide. "As in…"

"Minister Novak decided he cared more for the lives of his people than his Slovenian or Hungarian counterparts did," he said, leaning on the edge of the tub. "He swore fealty to me this morning and after securing the borders, I came home."

While there was a bit of relief from the fact that he hadn't decimated another portion of the wizarding community, she knew it was only a matter of time before he picked his next target. "And now?"

"Now we celebrate."

Before the words had even registered in her mind, Riddle was lifting her out of the tub. A small shriek of surprise left her lips as he hooked one arm beneath her knees, the other around her back. She clung to him as he began to move towards the bedroom, seemingly unbothered that his clothes were soaked.

He was careful when he laid her down on the bed and when she opened her mouth to protest the fact that the bed was now sopping wet, he silenced her with his lips over hers. Instead of using his magic to dry her off, he used it to vanish her clothes. When he was sure the only thing to leave her lips again would be moans of pleasure, he trailed his way down. Settled between her thighs, Hermione blanked her mind as he celebrated his victory by tasting his favorite spoil of war.

* * *

_**Thursday, 31 March 2005** _

Draco checked the coin Hermione had made for him every thirty seconds that night. He knew when midnight came and went that she wasn't coming, but it never stopped him from checking the blasted thing. When he woke up the next morning, not only did he have a stiff neck, but the coin was still tight in his grasp. Once the sleep induced fog cleared, the dread from the night before renewed.

He couldn't stop the dread that filled his stomach. Couldn't stop his thoughts from churning out worst case scenarios. What if she had been caught trying to leave? He had to imagine the worst, because despite all of his previous issues with her, he _knew_ her. At least, he hoped he did.

And then his mind went over their last visit. His palm tingled as he thought of hers beneath it. Even now, the memory of her skin made his warm. He pressed his lips together as he regretted only staring at her instead of moving with a purpose and kissing her for real. He hadn't been able to taste anything other than her since their last kiss. And he'd been dying for more since then too.

It hadn't helped when Blaise arrived just after dinner that evening. The fact that Hermione was alive and well only appeased the worry in his gut slightly. His worry, however, was quickly replaced with a jealousy so potent, he could feel it boiling the blood in his veins. To his dismay, not only had Croatia succumbed to the pressure of Riddle's unconfirmed acts of war in other countries, he had come home early to celebrate. When Blaise told him he had Apparated right then and there from the Ministry of Croatia to the Manor; that neither he or Hermione had come out of their room until a few hours before Blaise's visit, Draco saw red.

It was the thought of Riddle's hands on her body or his lips on hers that did it. He'd known that was the base nature of their relationship; had _seen_ it confirmed in the memories she'd shown him, but it was different now. It should have been his lips on hers, his touch making her body come alive, _his_ name she whispered as she came undone.

After hearing about the gala Riddle planned to host at the Ministry to welcome Croatia into the fold, Draco began to formulate a plan. It was time that he took a stand, that he showed Hermione he wasn't some coward who couldn't do anything about it. That he wasn't going to watch her make all the sacrifices while he did nothing for either of them. He sent Blaise away with a note intended for his mother's eyes only. He rarely wrote to her, afraid that it would fall into the wrong hands, but he was willing to risk it for this. And when Blaise left, Draco picked up his second bottle of Ogden's Finest from the liquor cart and set about drowning his sorrows.

It was the second night of not hearing anything from Hermione that caused him to seek out something other than the bottom of a bottle. Granted, he had already consumed a fair bit of alcohol through the day before Apparating to the first place he could think of. Shell Cottage. There weren't many lights on inside, but it didn't deter him from marching up to the door that led to the kitchen and letting himself in. He heard voices from the living room and gravitated towards them.

George and Ginny were on the couch watching a movie on the small television set. Both their heads turned towards him at the same time when he leaned against the arch separating the rooms. Ginny nudged her brother with her elbow and he looked between her and Draco before giving them a sly grin and getting to his feet.

"Evening, Malfoy," he muttered as he passed.

"Weasley."

Ginny turned the volume down and stared at him from her spot on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said.

Her nose scrunched slightly, almost in a disapproving manner. "Go home, Malfoy."

He snorted and pushed away from the wall. "Malfoy now, is it?"

"It's always been Malfoy," she said cautiously as she got to her feet, her arms crossed before her.

"Ginny-"

He stumbled when his toe caught the leg of the coffee table and she rushed forward to keep him from falling into it. They gave a combined grunt as he fell back into the couch, drawing her into his lap in the processes. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried to scramble to her feet, but he kept her there, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"You smell like a bar."

"Probably because I drank half my stash."

She sighed above him and stopped trying to get away. He relaxed against her and after a moment, her hand stole into his hair to massage his head. "If you want to talk, Malfoy, that's fine. But as far as anything else…" Her voice trailed off. Not that he needed to hear it aloud for him to know the rest of what she meant to say.

"I messed up," he murmured against her skin, the scent of ocean spray and sea lavender permeating his nostrils. "This is all my fault."

She tensed for a moment. "You didn't make her kill my brother," she said, voice tight. "Nor did you make her surrender-"

"She didn't," he interrupted, pulling back so he could look up at her.

Ginny stared back at him with bated breath.

"She didn't kill Ron," he said, his voice low. "He fired the Killing Curse at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord pulled her into its path, intending to use her as a human shield. Her magic sensed the danger and she shielded herself. It was an accident."

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she began to tremble above him. He recognized the disbelief in her gaze, the one that mixed with the self-loathing of having assumed the worst.

"It was my fault," he repeated. "I promised I would keep her safe, but I failed her."

And before he knew it, the words were tumbling past his lips. By the time the sun started to breech the horizon, Draco had told her everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge mad love for my alpha, honeysweetcutie for helping me power through this chapter and figure out what wasn't working. It's because of her and her brilliant mind that I didn't just call it quits on this story right here!
> 
> I love you all so much and I'm happy to keep you all on your toes!
> 
> Special announcement coming on Friday! For those of you in my FB Group: madrose_writing you already know what I'm about to say. For those of you that aren't (come join!) you'll find out soon XoXo!

**SEVENTEEN**

_**Saturday, 2 April 2005** _

They had only arrived an hour ago and already she was wanting to leave.

It wouldn't matter if this was the first gala she'd ever been to or her hundredth, Hermione would always hate it. There were times where it was a complete toss up on whether or not she would prefer to sit through a Quidditch match instead. One of the few things she liked about Riddle was that he didn't obsess over the sport like other wizards. He probably cared about it less than she did. But at least in the stands, she didn't have to pretend.

Here, in one of the ground level rooms big enough to host such an event, Hermione felt the most trapped. It was nothing but fake smiles, fake laughs, and fake people. They might have put on a good show, but she could see it in each and every person's eyes when they went to shake the hand of their future queen. She saw the distaste that simmered there. She could practically hear them thinking the word traitor.

It was almost laughable, the way she had somehow become regarded as worse than Riddle in terms of her actions. That somehow his reign of terror was preferable to her overall betrayal.

As it was, she was having a hard time staying focused on what the Croatian diplomats were saying. Parts of her mind were trying to wander while the other parts were trying to keep her thoughts under wraps. It wasn't until she felt Riddle's hand on the small of her back that she came back to the conversation. Hermione felt her lips curve upwards a moment before another fake bout of laughter bubbled past them. One that she cut short by taking a drink from her flute. She jumped slightly, a drop of champagne sliding from the corner of her mouth as Riddle's hand slid down her backside and squeezed. She shot him a look to which he simply smiled and reached up with his other hand to thumb the droplet away.

As the laughter around the group died down, Riddle inclined his head to them. "Excuse us," he said and with his hand pressing firmer against her back, he steered her away. He vanished her flute as he led her towards the center of the room. It wasn't one of those parties that called for dancing, but when he stopped, he held her with the intention of doing just that. At least she was used to the stares.

As per usual, other people joined them as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if they were supposed to have been doing that since the beginning. She shook her head as she followed his lead. "What are you doing?"

"I believe we have danced before, have we not?"

"We have." Her voice was cautious as she tried to gauge the look in his eyes.

"Is there someplace else you would rather be?"

"Yes, actually," she replied immediately. She wouldn't tell him _where_ exactly it was that she would rather be, but so long as it wasn't there, she would be better off.

"If I were you, I would make a better effort."

"Why?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. "I am to be their queen, am I not? I don't care if they like me. They'll obey my every command, same as yours."

The mysterious look in his eyes was quick to give way to amusement. He said nothing as his hand rose to touch the pendant around her neck. "You really ought to consider keeping this in a safe place."

"What's safer than right where I can see it?" she countered.

"I believe-"

"You hid yours," she interrupted, bracing for the anger that darkened his gaze. "Look how that turned out."

His fingers curled around the pendant and she felt the chain pressing against the back of her neck as he tugged slightly. She waited for his anger to snap and do something, regardless of who could see. But he simply stared at her, amusement continuing to simmer beneath the surface of his eyes as he let the charm fall back against her skin.

"From where I stand, Hermione, I would say it turned out rather well."

"Thanks to me," she whispered.

His lips pulled back into a thin smile. His hand sought hers, twining their fingers together and then resting it between them as his other hand dove further down her rear, pulling her closer. He leaned his face closer to hers, his lips nearly grazing her ear. "I considered finding your parents before you were born."

Hermione froze.

"But there were other, far more pressing matters to deal with." His breath warmed her skin and she shivered. "I will never understand how I let you get under my skin, Hermione. I only hope that one day you can-"

"My Lord."

Hermione's head reared back at the sound of Lucius' voice. Her gaze locked with Riddle's as he stood there, ignoring the summons for a moment. Her lips parted to demand he finish that sentence, but he relinquished his hold on her and turned towards Lucius. She didn't bother to stay and hear what it was they needed to discuss. She excused herself and made way for the loo.

She kept her head down, aware that people were still staring as she passed them. Her mind was spinning as she tried to discern the look in his eye before being interrupted. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she picked up her pace. And just as she changed course in search of fresh air, she felt fingers circle her wrist and yank her into a different room.

The shriek that left her mouth was silenced by a hand as someone pushed her up against a filing cabinet. Clutter fell to the floor from the impact and her magic began to react. But she was able to keep it at bay as a familiar scent filled her nostrils. She went still as her mind finally began to register the shock of platinum hair and put two and two together. Sensing her resolve fading, Draco's hand slid from her mouth and sank back into her curls before his lips sought hers.

Where their last kiss had been a baring of their souls; a reunion of the ages, one that neither of them thought they would ever have, this one was nothing more than fire and heat. The passion she had always felt for him roared to life with an abundance. She had forgotten how it felt to have his lips on hers. Forgotten the way it felt to have their bodies molded together.

Her mind was in such a heady state of arousal that she didn't even realize his hands had slid their way down before gathering up the material of her skirt. Her lips tore from his with a gasp of surprise as his fingers slid through her folds. His teeth scraped her neck, but she found she didn't care if he left a mark or not. She could glamour it later. Her moan was as unexpected as the two fingers that found their way inside her core.

"Is this for _him_ or for me?" he asked, his voice bitter.

" _Draco_ …"

"I hate seeing his hands all over you," he rasped against her throat, his teeth nipping to punctuate his words. "Hate seeing that look in his eye." She cried out as his thumb brushed across her clit. "It should be me taking you to fancy parties. _Me_ holding you close for a dance."

She pushed at him, knowing it was too much of a risk. That neither one of them were in the right frame of mind to be doing anything. "Draco, please. We can't-"

He pushed back, determined to not let go. "If you don't want to get caught, I suggest you use that super powerful magic of yours and cast some charms."

But even in her current state of mind, she was able to shove him away from her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, completely breathless as she adjusted her clothes. "It's too dangerous!" she snapped, watching him brush his fingers across his pant leg. "You could have been seen and-"

"You didn't come back," he returned, worry blazing in the silver of his eyes. "I spent four days thinking the worst had happened to you. Blaise told me that Riddle came home early." Jealousy overcame his worry in a flash as he stepped forward, cupping her face in his hands. "All I could think about was what he was doing to you. What he was _making_ you do. So when I heard about the gala, I knew you'd be here. I know it was a risk, but it's about time I start risking things for you too."

She tore herself away from him, this time putting distance between them as her heart hammered against her ribs. "If you get caught, Draco, he'll kill you. He will make _me_ kill you!" She could feel her magic coiling around her wrists and she struggled to keep hold of it. "If he catches you, Draco, then everything; _everything_ I've done thus far to keep you safe will have been for nothing."

He sobered at that; his hands falling back into place at his side. "Then I guess we better get going."

Panic blossomed in her chest and she stepped away from him when he reached for her again. "What did you do?"

He pressed forward, his fingers sliding around her wrist and tugging him to his side. "I told you," he said, his forehead finding hers. "I'm tired of seeing you be the only one willing to risk it all."

With that, he opened the door, peered around it, and stepped outside of it, pulling her with him. "Draco!" she hissed, trying to free herself from his grasp as he tugged her further down the hall, away from the festivities. "Draco, let go. I have to-"

A scream rent the air, turning Hermione's feet to stone.

There were only a few seconds that passed before chaos erupted. More screams followed the first, but they were quickly drowned out by the sound of wave after wave of spells being hurled through the hair. Flashbacks to the Battle of Hogwarts flashed through her mind and in her panic, her magic flared to life, knocking Draco into the opposite wall. He looked up at her, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hermione-"

"You shouldn't have come here," she whispered, turning towards the crowd. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away from him, entering the chaos in search of Riddle. She knew his intentions were to get her out. That the Resistance was here on his orders to kill Riddle and set her free. What he failed to understand was that Riddle still had one last Horcrux. Until it was destroyed, he would come back. And this time, he wouldn't have to wait nearly two decades.

And so long as he came back, he would make her life a living hell. All the pain and torture she had endured to get to this point would be lost. She knew her chances of killing him for real were slim to none, that it had to be a perfectly executed plan. This wasn't it. When this went south, he would be out for revenge. Riddle wouldn't be letting their oath get in the way of doing whatever it took to get it.

She clamped down on her guilt and searched for him, refusing to look back or even think of Draco again. Around her, spells continued to glide through the air. Her magic thrummed as it lifted from her skin, surrounding her in a bubble of protection that moved with her. By the time her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Riddle, she was too late to stop the curse from landing on him. Her jaw dropped in horror as blood sprayed from him.

The marks on his skin reminded her of the Sectumsempra curse, but there was something different about it. She didn't bother to look and see who it was around them as she stormed through the crowd. People dropped to their knees in her wake, clutching at their throats as her magic began to crush their windpipes. Riddle was on the ground when she reached him. She looked around to see who was near, but there was too much chaos.

She knelt beside him, surprisingly steady hands gliding over him to assess the damage. Knowing what she had to do, she placed her hands on his forearm. She hesitated when her eyes connected with Draco's for a moment through the crowd. With both of them staring at the other, neither sure what would become of them after this, she disapparated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me on this chapter guys! I know you hate Hermione, but she's always been selfish in this as well as conflicted. We're not even quite at the halfway mark yet.

**EIGHTEEN**

_**Monday, 4 April 2005** _

Draco's anger had to take a backseat so he could deal with the chaos that befell the Resistance after the attack on the gala. It took a few hours to regroup at Devon and even longer to hear from the other safe houses. It was worth it, however, to know that there had been no casualties. Though there were some whose injuries were still questionable at best. Despite the reason for changing plans at the last minute having been a bust, the evening hadn't been a complete waste.

Tonight, they had proven that they could attack the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale.

Originally, he had planned to scope out the lab. That while everyone was busy partying it up at the Ministry, the Resistance would do what they could in Manchester. They had already been running recon missions on it since Granger had come back into his life. They had the schedules of the guards nailed down, who was important, and deliveries and pickups. They had nearly gathered enough intelligence to send in a few people to do a sweep of the place and learn even more.

But the moment Granger hadn't shown up, Draco had lost focus. Manchester was no longer important. All he could think of at night was what was happening to her. Of what Riddle might be doing to her. What he might be making her do to him. He'd seen some horrific things in her mind and after too many nights tossing and turning about in a fit of rage, Draco changed the plans.

He had called in every Resistance member in the area; anyone that could receive a summons and answer it within a day's time. It was time to prove to Granger once and for all that he was done sitting back and letting her risk it all. It was the least he could do considering all that she had sacrificed for him over the years. By the end of the night before the gala, the plans had been set and everyone was ready to strike.

He had seen Riddle get struck with a curse. Had seen the blood spraying everywhere. Had seen the panic and fear in Granger's eyes as she stared down at him a moment before her gaze lifted to Draco's and disapparated with Riddle. He had called for the retreat a few moments later, though most of the guests at the gala were already retreating on their own.

The following day was spent making sure everyone was accounted for and assessing injuries. By the time the sun was nearing its peak in the sky the next day, there were only three whose life hung in the balance. Everyone that had an ounce of Healer training had been sent to their aide as well as their supplies. By the end of the day, they were stable, but not out of the woods. Not yet.

After being up for almost two days straight, he had gone to back to Grimmauld. Instead of rest, he made his way to the liquor cart and picked up the first bottle his fingers came into contact with. He quite liked the feeling of numbness being on such high alert had left him in. He had no intention of letting in wear off. But at a quarter bottle in, the anger started to return as the surrounding silence forced him think.

He had risked everything to get Granger out that night. Had called in the majority of the Resistance and went in wands blazing. Granted, his approach wasn't exactly as he'd planned it, but watching Riddle touch her at every opportunity they had had boiled his blood. The way the Dark Lord looked at her; held her… If he didn't know any better he might think-

He laughed aloud at the thought and drank deeply.

She had all but told him she was being held prisoner. Hell, he had seen her memory of Voldemort _carrying_ her off the battle field nearly eight years ago. She had been a prize then, slung over his shoulder like a spoil of war. Had Draco done more to help her; protected her like he promised her he would have, that never would have happened. She wouldn't have needed to be rescued.

Yet, when being presented with the choice to leave, she had turned and ran right back to Riddle. She had _chosen_ Riddle over Draco. Had used her magic to fend off rogue spells from either side and rescued the Dark Lord from the death Draco had hoped he'd succumb to.

As the alcohol mixed with the exhaustion of his body, pulling him into slumber, the bottle slipped from his fingers and spilled across the floor. For a fleeting moment, he thought he felt something for her again. Those old feelings resurfacing after so many years, but now… He wasn't sure if he had been misreading her signals or if he had never understood them at all. He knew one thing for sure; if she didn't want to be rescued, he wasn't going to try again.

* * *

For the rest of that night and the two days that followed, Riddle remained unconscious. Hermione stayed in the room with him, only allowing a few people inside to help her on occasion. She didn't need to, of course. Whatever potions she needed, she could summon with the Grey magic, but it was extremely rewarding to deny Bellatrix access to her precious Dark Lord when she thought he was dying. Only to then turn around and allow Alecto as one of two, the other being Lucius. She had given command to him, telling him to make sure things remained the same in Riddle's absence and to spread the word that he was alive, but needing rest. That everything was to still be brought before her and no decisions made without her say so. It was the only time he agreed with her without hesitation.

For the most part, they left her alone. Alecto did her bidding, bringing up meals that largely went uneaten and running other small errands. Lucius only brought what was absolutely necessary before her which gave Riddle the peace and quiet he needed to rest and her the same to help him do just that.

The only time Hermione saw Lucius on Monday was after dinner. He had come up to tell her the leader of Croatia wished to speak with her about their alliance. She told him to handle it; to do whatever necessary to hold him over until Riddle woke up or she was comfortable enough with his status to deal with it herself. He had lingered for a moment to ask if they should get a Healer from St. Mungo's to which Hermione had assured him she had it covered and closed the door when she retreated into the room.

In truth, she didn't need a Healer. While her magic wasn't nearly strong enough to completely undo the damage, she was able to do enough to stop the bleeding and take him from critical to stable. Combined with the potions she kept making him take, she suspected it would be just another day or two before we woke. For now, she was content with the silence knowing that the moment he opened his eyes he would be beyond angry and go about seeking revenge.

Quietly, Hermione made her way to the bed and flipped down the covers so she could settle in at his side. She laid on hers, propping herself on an elbow so she could stare down at him. She had seen him sleeping before, but this was different. He looked peaceful; almost as if he wasn't the Dark Lord; leader of a regime and controller of Dark magic. At the moment, he was just Tom Riddle. A lost soul who made some wrong choices.

Her other hand came up to trace the scars on his chest. Beneath the fresher wounds sustained barely forty-eight hours prior lay over the ones Draco had given him in 1944. There were others, but not many. She knew each one of them as intimately as he knew hers. Slowly, she let her hand drift over the length of his chest and down his torso until it skimmed the edge of the blankets pulled up to his hips.

She could feel his magic responding to her touch. Could feel it drifting towards the surface as if calling out to her. She concentrated on it until she could almost see the smoke like tendrils flow forth from both of them and clash in the small space beneath her palm. She remembered when the feel of his magic would make her flinch. Would make her cringe and bring tears to her eyes. The amount of times she did that now were few and far between.

Now, all she felt was his magical core. The moment she realized it wasn't just his magic mixing with hers, she gasped aloud and let the magic coil around hers. It felt like static after walking across a carpet with socks on; a kind of magic only Muggles could understand. It thrummed beneath her and made her breath quicken. She had been connected to him twice before. Once when he had invited her in and then again when she had forced a connection and severed a piece of his soul to have with hers.

Back then she could feel the darkness. The sheer amount of Dark magic he had inside of him then after only creating two Horcruxes had been enough to drown her. The first time it actually had while the second time her Grey magic had been advanced enough to keep it from touching her. As it was now, it felt different. There was a lightness inside of him that she hadn't been prepared for.

Gently, she moved her hand up to his face, the connection remaining and moving with her. She brushed a few stray locks of his hair away from his eyes and then traced the outline of his face with her forefinger. Knowing the chances of him waking up were limited, she let her curiosity get the best of her. She cupped his face and angled his face towards her, whispering " _Legilimens_ ," under her breath.

She was prepared for the darkness to swallow her whole upon entry. She was not, however, prepared for the lack of darkness in his mind overall. The last time she had been in his mind was right after the heat of battle. It had been a quick look around; a mad dash to erase any and all sightings of Draco. In that moment, she hadn't had time to look around and notice the significant change.

She only let herself worry for a fleeting moment that he wasn't there to greet her before she broke free of the grey room and into the mind of Tom Riddle. She was only mildly surprised to find his mind organized and pristine. Knowing she would probably never get the chance again, she took full advantage of her time there. Being that his magic was still pulsing against hers, she found his mind responsive. Without having a clear idea of where to start, she decided on going from the beginning.

Hermione stood there, watching their younger selves interact for the first time. She still remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She had been so overwhelmed with everything that she hadn't even recognized the significance of the year when Draco had told it to her. The back of her hand tingled as she watched Riddle's lips brush over hers in the memory. It was coupled with the extra beat of her heart as his introduction floated through the air; sealing her fate.

Being in his mind, she could feel the curiosity rolling off of him in waves as he took in the way she reacted to him.

One by one, the other memories of their time in Hogwarts together began to appear, each one faster than the last. She experienced all of his emotions; most of them a mix between intrigue, anger, and lust. A few times there was fear, but once he had figured out her secret, the fear had dissipated.

At least that's what she had thought until the memory of Christmas hit her.

She had looked away at the memory of Draco telling Riddle she was a Mudblood and her subsequent torture. Her arm pulsed with phantom pain, but she ignored it as the memories continued.

On Christmas though, there was a flicker of something. She remembered having seen disappointment in his eyes when she had told him she didn't want his love; just his respect. That if they were to be equals should he win, she demanded to be treated as such. Reliving the memory with his emotions present made it all too clear that it was not a trick of the light that night. That he had been disappointed to hear she wouldn't love him. And coupled with the pure rage and betrayal at the sight of her disappearing through the door with Draco made it that much more apparent.

And then there was the first few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. The months of being put through the tests at the lab and the torture at the hands of Bellatrix at his commands. His anger was present, but there was a sense of justice and pride. It gave her the impression that the more she withstood, the more he admired her resolve. She bristled as that line of thought seemed to continue throughout their years building his regime together.

But somewhere along the way, the punishments that used to make him lust after her; after her pain, became something that hurt him to enact. She could feel the resentment at his own actions every time he did something outside the realm of lust. She could feel the lust he experienced when they played their game of power struggle. Could feel the way his pride for her at the way she handled her position at his side grew to something else. That feeling intensified into one of protectiveness and fear as the most recent attack of the gala came forth. He had been looking for her in the chaos and when he couldn't find her, he had panicked.

Before she could delve into just what that meant, the scene changed.

Riddle was standing in a room she didn't recognize. He was standing before a mirror with his hand stretched towards it. He was focusing on his empty palm. Hermione found herself leaning in as something flickered there. A gasp left her lips, echoing around the space of his mind as a yellow rose appeared in his palm followed by a triumphant smile on his lips.

Startled by the scene, the connection severed and Hermione found herself back in her own mind. She removed her hand from his face as though his skin burned her and stared down at him with wide eyes. Was that _Grey_ magic? Had he figured it out? Was that before or after he'd proposed for the sake of a soul bond?

Most importantly; _how_ was he able to conjure the Grey? Where had all his Dark magic gone? It was as if his soul had been cleansed somewhere along the way. After being split off into seven separate vessels, not counting her necklace, it should have been beyond repair.

She stilled for a moment before sitting up and grasping her necklace lightly between her fingers. _Could it be_? she wondered. Could the portion of is soul intertwined with hers have cleansed what remained inside of him? Was Grey magic really that powerful? If it was, they needed to act faster than they were.

With a shaky breath, she slid off the bed and threw up more wards than she had ever used her in life. Making sure Riddle wouldn't wake in her absence, she disapparated on the spot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more notes at the bottom, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long! As a result, there will not be a chapter for Friday. Chapter 20 will be up on Monday and we can resume our regularly scheduled program.

**NINETEEN**

_**Monday, 4 April 2005** _

Draco's entire body seized as cold water splashed over the front of him. He choked on a few drops after inhaling them when he gasped and it took far longer than he cared to admit to recover from the coughing fit he had dissolved into. When he was reduced to wheezing and clutching at his chest to regain his breath, he looked around for the source of his rude awakening. His shock at seeing Granger had only lasted for a second before it gave way to the anger that propelled him to his feet.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" he growled, his hands balling into fists at his side. He didn't even bother to use a drying spell as he was too enraged at the sight of her to think of anything other than the way she had pulled away from his rescue attempt.

"We need to talk."

His scoff turned into a small cough. "Then maybe you should go back home and talk to the monster you chose to save the other day." He saw her wince at the sneer he gave her next. "Wouldn't want your side of the bed to get too cold."

The only warning he got was the flash of fire in her eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted into the air and turned, as if strung up by his ankles with an invisible rope. "Do have _any_ idea what would have happened if you had failed? Did you not _see_ what I went through in the beginning with him? I spent _months_ being tortured while he tried to break me because we escaped back to the future that night!"

"I had you in my grasp!" he snapped back at her, his vision blurring as his blood rushed to his head. "We could have been out of there in record time and everyone would have been-"

"He would have found me!" she raged. Grimmauld Place began to tremble from the very foundation as her emotions began to spiral. He had only seen a handful of things her Grey magic could do and if this was what it was truly like, even in the beginning stages, it was truly terrifying. "He would have figured out it was the Resistance that was attacked. He already knows this is where you're staying and it would have been the first place he looked for me! He would have obliterated everything in his path to find me; including you!"

He dropped to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder with a grunt between the couch and the coffee table. He did a double take at the sight of her when he lifted his head. She had an arm banded around her middle and she was slightly bent forward, her other hand was stretched out behind her, searching for something to lean against as she stumbled back. All the while, portraits began to fall off the walls as her magic shook the building. Everything that wasn't fixed to its surface fell too. Distantly, he could hear things breaking in the rooms upstairs too.

"I told you at the gala…" she said, the words coming out through clenched teeth. "If he were to do that, then _everything_ I've gone through will have been for nothing!"

"And I told _you_!" he started, shoving himself to his feet so he could approach her. "That I'm tired of you being the one to take all the risks. Let him turn his territory to ash! Let him come after you, Hermione." He pinned her against the wall before they both could fall when the ground shook, nearly knocking them off their feet. "I would gladly give my life knowing I tried to save you rather than watch him tear you to pieces from the shadows."

"Draco-"

Whatever words she had been about to hurl his way; whatever argument she was trying to start or point she was trying to prove was silenced as he slanted his mouth over hers. His hands cupped her face and slid back into her curls, pulling her close. She kissed him back, despite her rage, and they channeled their pent-up aggression into the most punishing kiss he had ever been a part of.

Tongues battled, teeth clashed, and lips nipped as their bodies molded together. His fingers wrapped around her hair and pressed tight to the back of her head, keeping her from moving away. In return, she grabbed hold of his hips and dug in. He couldn't tell if the tremble he felt from her was due to their kiss or her magic trying to bring the building down. But as he tore his lips from hers, dragging them down to her neck, nipping as he went, he found he didn't care.

She gasped as his teeth pressed tight against her flesh; not quite hard enough to puncture, but more than enough to leave a bruise. She moaned and shivered as his tongue darted out to taste her, soothing the marks he left. And when she went to push at him, he lowered reached down to grab her hands and brought them up, slamming them to the wall above her head. Her hips bucked against his as he claimed her lips again, switching so he could hold both her wrists up with one hand. The other trailed down the ladder of her ribs, making her shiver and bite at his lip.

It was then he realized what she was wearing. It was late; late enough that it was probably the early hours of a day different than the one he had fallen asleep in. He growled into her mouth as he curled his fingers around the hem of her nightgown through the slit of her robe. He gave a tug and she moaned into his mouth again. He continued to gather the material in his hand as he moved up, his fingers brushing against the inside of her thigh. They both groaned as he skimmed over the slit of her nether lips. The discovery of how wet she was not only made him harder, but flared his anger too.

She shuddered as he continued up; the material of her shift dropping back down over her thighs. He felt her stomach quiver as his hand slid over it, moving on until it climbed the valley between her breasts and then curled around the fabric that covered her breasts. Without warning, he released his hold on her hands and used both of his to cup her breasts. He pinched her nipples through the fabric twice and then grabbed hold of the flimsy silk and tugged.

Either the anger had given his strength a boost or the material of her shift was that flimsy, but the gown tore in a jagged pattern down the middle in one go. She arched into him as his hands dipped behind the torn fabric and roamed the curves of her flesh. He sucked hard on the spot at the curve of her shoulder; a place that still brought forth a slew of noises he longed to hear again and again. With a hand curved firmly under each breast, he brought one up and lowered his mouth to it, his lips sealing around her nipple.

"Oh gods…" she murmured as she clutched at him in the effort to remain upright.

He wasn't gentle with her and her response made it clear she didn't want it that way anyway. He divided equal attention between the two mounds; sucking, biting, and licking his way around them until she was on the verge of losing it. It might have been nearly seven years since they'd been in this situation, but he remembered her tells as if it were yesterday.

Desperate to be inside of her again, he lifted his head and reclaimed her lips. As his hands slid up to her shoulder in their quest to push the ruined garment from her shoulders, he found she was already bare. And his clothes were gone too. Something he discovered a moment later when she wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to pump. He hissed at the contact and thrust against her palm despite himself, knowing he was just as close as she was.

He reached down, his fingers digging into her thighs to lift her up. Her thighs tightened around his hips like a vice as she wound her arms around his shoulders and shoved one of her hands through his hair to anchor herself. His hands slid over her thighs towards her knees and gripped in the middle as he pushed forward with his hips, slotting himself inside of her without any guidance.

They both groaned loud enough to wake the dead as she took every last inch of him with no resistance whatsoever. They both tilted their heads back at the sensation, but both of them were far too close to enjoy the moment. Driven by anger and lust, Draco began to rock back and forth, slamming into her with a punishing force. She bounced off the wall with each thrust, the vibrations throwing off the pitch of her moans.

She dropped her hands; one going to squeeze the flesh of his backside, the other clawing repeatedly at his back as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. She fluttered around him in a way that made his balls tighten and drove him deeper with each thrust. Despite the blood circulating his system, making him deaf, he heard her begging for him to let her come. Too lost in his need for release to manage the words, he doubled his efforts. His body protested. His muscles tightened to the point they were beginning to cramp.

But just when he thought he couldn't hold back any longer, she cried out his name and dug her nails into his flesh. Her body clutched at his as he buried himself deep and filled her with his release. He sagged forward, their bodies fusing together due to the sweat they had worked up, and panted against her skin.

He had intended to stay there for as long as humanly possible, but his calf began to ache and before he could do anything about it, they went tumbling to the ground. They landed in a heap on the floor; miraculously they hadn't injured a single part of themselves in process. He had broken her fall by drawing her over top of him. She had her knees on either side of his hips, but she was bent forward, her breasts pressed up against his chest.

Her hair formed a curtain around them and as he stared up at her, he felt the anger fade away from both of them. With the only sound in the room their panting for air, he reached up with one hand and brushed the hair from her face. He tucked the curls behind her ear and then cupped her face before drawing her lips down to his.

The difference in this kiss compared to the last few a moment ago was startling. Gone was the anger that had built between them. It had been replaced with sorrow, unspoken apologies, and something he never thought he would feel again. Her lips trembled against his, letting him know that she felt it too and that it scared her just as much. It was one thing to confess his feelings for her had never truly gone away, but it was another to realize they were as strong as ever.

Slowly, she pulled back until she was sitting up straight. She rose up on her knees and reached down to grasp his cock. With her gaze locked intensely on his, she lined him up to her entrance and began to sink down. He brought his hands up and she laced their fingers together, holding on tight as she took him slowly; inch by inch. He watched as she bit her lower lip; the sound of her stifled moan making his cock twitch inside of her.

When he was in as far as humanly possible, she began to move. Her head tilted back a fraction; not enough to break eye contact, but enough that her hair slid over her shoulders to cascade down her back. Her movements were slow, but he didn't care. The sight of her gyrating above him was something he had never dared to hope he'd see again. He was afraid to blink lest she disappear as he woke to find this was all a dream.

He could feel her clit dragging over his pelvic bone; heard the hitch in her breath as she started to crest again. He pulled his hands from hers; one going to her hip to help keep her steady, the other reaching up to palm at one of her breasts. She kept her eyes open and on him as she shattered around his cock again; moaning his name as she spasmed. For a moment, he was reminded of their first time in the Room of Requirement. He could almost see the flames in the hearth making her look like fire incarnate.

The moment she finished, he rolled, pinning her beneath him on the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands curved around his shoulders; nails digging in for purchase. He lowered himself over her, their bodies sticking together as he captured her lips again. He kept one hand splayed over her thigh as he rocked his hips back and forth while his he braced himself on his other forearm near her head. As they both began to peak, he broke their kiss and slid his head to the side. With their cheeks pressed against one another, they both whispered, "I love you."

That was all it took.

A few additional deep, but stuttered thrusts and he was emptying himself inside of her for a second time. She cried out softly as she caved to the wave of pleasure her release brought. He continued to slide in and out of her, drawing the moment out for both of them until he collapsed on top of her. She continued to cling to him, her own body trembling as she played with his hair. In return, he peppered her skin with kisses as he buried his head into the curve of her shoulder.

They remained like that until he softened and slipped out of her. Only then did he slide off of her and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It only took the span of one heartbeat before she was there, curling around his side and placing a hand over his racing heart. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close; afraid of the moment he would have to let her go again.

"I wanted to come with you."

Her voice, while quiet, was still deafening in the otherwise silence of the room.

"He was down," he replied, his voice hoarse from the exertion. "You could have just let him bleed out."

She shook her head against him and reached up for one of his hands. Slowly, she brought it to her chest where the necklace he'd purchased for her ages ago was clasped around her neck. She curled his fingers around the pendant and wrapped hers on top of his. "He would have come back."

He went still for a moment before asking, "Has he created more?"

"Just one."

Reluctantly, he dropped his arm from around her as she sat up. The necklace slipped out from his grasp, but she was there, holding it in her own as she stared at him with eyes turning to glass. He let his gaze drop to her hand and then narrowed it as he brought it back up to hers. "I thought that was yours?" he questioned, recalling the memory she had shown him from long ago.

"It's ours," she whispered.

Her eyes closed, but it didn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks as she clutched the pendant harder. Draco pushed himself up to sit next to her and reached for her on instinct, pulling her close.

"We were connected that night," she said, her voice trembling as much as the rest of her. "Every part of us; including our souls. When I… When Kerus…" She swallowed hard and he squeezed her tight to reassure her as best he could. "My soul wasn't the only one that split. I put both pieces in the necklace."

"Does he know?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him long enough to look him in the eye. He reached out to brush the tears away from her cheeks. The corners of his lips twitched at the sight of hers doing the same.

"Why haven't you destroyed it?"

She swallowed hard and leaned into his touch when he cupped her face. "Riddle's had been created with Dark magic while mine was made with Grey. I don't know enough about it to say if the same methods for destruction would apply." She shrugged and gave a small sigh. "And if they did, it's not like I have them lying about. I couldn't risk trying something without knowing for certain."

"What was used before?"

"Basilisk fangs, Fiendfyre, and the Sword of Gryffindor," she answered almost immediately. "There's a chance Riddle had the remains of the Basilisk at Hogwarts disposed of and I haven't heard anything about the sword since Neville used it on Nagini."

He saw that look in her eyes just before she parted her lips to tell him off, but he was faster. He laid his thumb over her lips and spoke evenly; with conviction. "I'll see what I can do to find them. Though Fiendfyre destroys all magic."

"Grey magic is different," she mumbled around his thumb.

He couldn't help the snort that slipped out. "Clearly." He traced her lips and then leaned in to lay his across hers for a brief moment. "Let me see what I can do. If I can track those things down, we can try all three methods in one go."

"Draco-"

"Please," he whispered, his voice more like a croaking plea than he would have liked. "Let me do _something_ , Hermione. I was serious about not sitting back and watching you go through this alone. We need to end this and the last thing either of us needs is a lifeline for him to cling to."

Tears began to slide down her cheeks again as she surged forward. Before he knew it, she was straddling his lap again; pressing herself close with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and face buried in the crook of his neck. He banded his arms around her back and held her close as he could; almost to the point of cutting off her air supply.

Like a mantra, she whispered, "I'm sorry," over and over again. The words nearly broke his heart and he held her even tighter.

"I love you," he assured her; every time she apologized, that was his chosen response. "We can do this, Hermione," he added. " _I_ can do this. I can set you free."

When she calmed down, she sat back enough to rest her forehead against his and brought a hand up to cup the side of his neck; her thumb pressing lightly against his jaw. "Nothing without a solid plan," she said. "Promise me."

He nodded and tilted his face up enough to kiss her. "I promise," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you," she returned before kissing him in full. When she pulled away, she sighed heavily. "I can't stay."

"I know," he replied; the disappointment in his voice made them both wince.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I know," he repeated; a light smile gracing both their lips. His eyes closed as she slid off his lap. He refused to say goodbye or watch her go. Even when she pressed her lips to his once more. A second after she pulled away, the familiar _crack_ resonating off the walls made his heart sink into his stomach.

As much as he wanted to lay there and relive the encounter until he fell into a blissful slumber, he had work to do. With a deep sigh, he got to his feet and made his way upstairs for a shower. Once clean and dressed, he could start his mission; one he couldn't afford to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter cleared a few things up for you. I know I tend to make you angry with Hermione's characterization and the love triangle aspect. Yes, Hermione really is more of a selfish bitch than anything else. Things are messy; as is life, but there is much, MUCH more of this story left to be told.
> 
> The announcement I mentioned on Monday has been postponed for a bit. If you want to know what it is, I have already put it up in my FB group: madrose_writing
> 
> You're welcome to come on over and join to get it sooner. If not, I will put it up before the end of the month! Love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAACK!
> 
> I missed you guys! :)

**TWENTY**

_**Wednesday, 6 April 2005** _

Hermione reappeared in her shower at the Manor. She didn't even bother to check on Riddle before she turned the taps on and scrubbed herself raw. A part of her wanted to collapse in a heap beneath the showerhead; to cave to her seven years of repressed emotions and sob until she broke, but she didn't. If she gave in, she wasn't sure she would be able to maintain the hold on her memories the way she needed. So instead, she let the heat of the water calm her down as she reinforced her mental library.

By the time she was done, the water had gone cold. After drying herself off with a simple wave of her hands, slipped into the bed beside Riddle. After a brief assessment to his current state of health, she turned her back to him, curled up on the edge of the bed, and let herself fall asleep.

When she had woken next, she found herself in the middle of the bed; alone. It took her a moment for that fact to sink in and when it did, she bolted into an upright position and looked around. But her panic was quickly eased as Riddle emerged from the bathroom. She tried, but she couldn't stop herself from watching a few stray droplets of water fall from his still damp hair; tracking them until they broke free from his skin. Whether he hadn't gotten to the drying charm yet or had decided not to use one, she wasn't sure.

"Lucius caught me up to speed on everything while I was out."

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair in an effort to tame it. She did a double take when her head turned towards the window to see darkness beyond the panes. "What day is it?"

A flicker of concern darkened his eyes; enough to worry her as he approached. "You were out all day yesterday. I woke shortly after the sun rose. I had a healer come check on you, but I was informed you had exhausted a fair bit of your magical core and to let you rest."

Her eyes widened at that.

He sat on bed, his back to the headboard and then drew her against him. She shivered at the warmth of his chest at her back, but couldn't help the way she relaxed as he wound his arms around her and held her tight. "Breakfast will be brought up for us soon."

At the mention of food, her stomach gurgled. He said nothing as he brought up one hand to move her hair across her other shoulder. As his hand moved back, cupping her breast from behind, his lips fell to her skin gently. She squirmed as she felt his cock twitch against her back; the action making him harden even more.

"Thank you."

She stilled in his arms. "F-for what?"

"For saving me," he murmured, his lips continuing their gentle assault on her skin. "You could have let me die; could have walked away, but you did not. You chose to stay." She shivered at his words as well as the way his lips dragged up the column of her throat. At the way his right hand began to slide down her stomach. "For using your magic to heal me and filling in as the queen you were destined to be."

"Y-you're welcome," she stammered as his fingers brushed over her clit.

She bit her lip as his fingers went lower. They circled her entrance to collect her budding arousal before moving back up to wet her clit. "You have exceeded my expectations, Hermione," he whispered, his breath hot on her flesh. "Here I thought you would have run with the Resistance the moment you saw you were free. I am almost inclined to believe you care for me."

"What will you do?" she asked, swallowing hard as he made lazy, unhurried circles around her clit.

"They should consider themselves lucky if there is a Resistance left when I am through with them." His teeth grazed her flesh as he dragged more of her arousal to her clit again. When she tensed, he chuckled against her and pinched lightly at the sensitive bundle of nerves, making her whine. "Your precious Draco will remain untouched; just as I promised."

At the mention of Draco, her hips bucked towards his hand. Immediately she winced, knowing there would be repercussions. To her surprise, not only did he keep going, but he sped up just a touch. On instinct, she moaned and moved her hands to his thighs, gripping lightly to keep herself from moving too much.

"Perhaps when he is the only one left I could bring him here," he murmured. Her hips jerked again and her hands dug into his skin to the point where her knuckles turned white. "Would that make you happy?"

"N-no."

"No?" he questioned. "We could keep him in the cellar. I believe the days of you running off with him are behind you. He would be a reward; a gift for your loyalty."

He didn't need to say his true intentions; that it would serve as a never-ending punishment should she ever slip up. That if he were kept as a prisoner in his own ancestral home, there would be no chance at escape. No chance at starting another Resistance.

"I am sure his family would love the chance to reconnect with him after so long." His voice was low and it sent vibrations up and down her spine. "You say no now, but I believe your mind will change when you see him again."

He wasn't wrong; her mind had definitely changed upon seeing Draco again. Especially after their last encounter.

Pleasure rippled through her as he brought her arousal to her clit once more. Her head tipped back, resting on his shoulder. He brought his other hand up, wrapping it around her throat and angling her face towards him so he could capture her lips. He swallowed every moan and sigh that his touch brought forth as he continued his steady rhythm. Her hips began to cant upwards in search of _more_ , but he carried on as he was. As if determined to draw it out of her slowly and make it last.

And just as she felt herself beginning to crest, a sharp knock on the door sounded throughout the room. She whined into Riddle's mouth as he stilled, leaving her on the cusp. He brought his hand up to her mouth when he pulled away and she parted her lips so he could slide his fingers over her tongue. He nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose and sighed deeply before dropping his hand. "When I return, I will make this up to you."

She shuddered with anticipation and her inner walls clutched with desperation to be filled. She would be on the edge until he returned whether she liked it or not. When he slipped off the bed, she laid back down, clutching the sheet over her chest as she watched him dress. "When will you be back?"

He smirked at her on his way to the door. "Well after dinner. You are to stay in here and rest," he ordered.

She gave a minute nod of her head and watched him slip out the door. A moment later, a House Elf appeared with breakfast for one. With a soured expression, she reached for a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth. She paused after her first bite; a plan forming in her mind. Riddle had told her when he would return and ordered her to be alone for the day. He had given her the perfect opportunity to slip away and once she was done with breakfast, that was exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

Draco was on the verge of losing his mind. He had tracked Neville down to a safe house in Kent with Luna and Theo after Hermione's departure from Grimmauld the day before. Since it had been far too early, he waited downstairs, helping himself to their supplies when his stomach began to growl.

Luna was the first to wake and joined him for breakfast. He tried to make conversation with her, but it was hard. Nothing she said made much sense and he wasn't in the mood to deal with reading between the lines. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the other two to join them. Draco waited for them to eat and wake up a bit before asking Neville about the sword. A part of him had hoped he still had it in his possession, but he knew better than to think it would be that easy. He wasn't all that surprised to hear how it had been knocked out of his hand trying to escape Hogwarts and he hadn't seen it since.

The castle had been repaired after the battle and even now, it remained a school. He was sure the curriculum was different from when he had been a student. Truthfully, he hated thinking about that place for a plethora of reasons; one of them being how students were faring nowadays. For all their sakes, he hoped it was nothing like his own Seventh Year. Either way, it meant finding the sword would be quite difficult. There weren't any allies he could turn to for help on the inside.

When Neville and Luna took their leave to make their usual rounds, Draco turned to Theo. He tasked him with procuring Basilisk venom. He left with instructions to make inquiries only to those he knew could remain discrete. The last thing he needed was for word to spread that someone was looking for that particular commodity.

The rest of the day Wednesday was spent at Devon going over the plans they had started for their takedown of the lab at Manchester. For hours, he tweaked them in an attempt to perfect them. He thought that if he could wipe that out, he would weaken Riddle. Realistically, he knew it wouldn't be much, but it was something. They had been scouting the lab for nearly a year; long before Hermione's help. But now that she had given her input, they were nearly ready to move forward with the plan.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but the sun had been set for quite some time. When he did wake next, the sun was up, but it was that wasn't what did it. It was the wards at Grimmauld being activated that had jolted him from sleep. Leaping up from where he'd fallen asleep slumped over the desk, he Apparated home; wand clutched and ready to use the moment he reappeared in his living room.

At the sight of Hermione pacing in front of the couch, he lowered his wand and dropped his defensive stance. She took a half step towards him when she noticed him, but then stopped as if she thought better of it. Instead, she offered him a small smile as she wrapped her arms around herself. He stashed the wand into his pocket and strode forward, smirking at the way her eyes widened and her arms began to drop back to her sides. With one hand on her hip and the other cupping her face, he drew her forward and slanted his mouth over hers. She melted against him and wrapped around his waist as she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

When they parted, it felt like a mutual decision. She dropped her head to his shoulder and his hand slid back to cradle the nape of her neck as his chin rested atop her head. "Riddle's awake."

He let out a small sigh and held her tighter.

"He knows it was an attack from the Resistance and he's planning on bringing all of you down."

He snorted at that. "He's been trying for years."

"He's more determined this time," she said, pulling away from him.

"Did he see me there?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and fidgeted with her hair while staring at the floor. "I was able to look inside his head. I intended to erase any trace of you, but there was none."

He studied her for a moment. "What _did_ you see?" he asked.

Her answer came too fast. "Not much. I didn't stay long."

"Hermione-"

"Drop it, Draco," she pleaded, finally looking up at him with wide eyes. "Please."

"How long have you known?" he pressed, taking a step towards her.

"Known?"

"How much he cares for you."

"Draco-"

"He Apparated across _countries_ to get back to you when he thought you died, Hermione." She closed her eyes and tried to turn away, but he reached for her and cupped her face, keeping it tilted up towards him. "I saw the way he looked at you back then and I've seen the way he looks at you now. He-"

The words died on his tongue and he lifted a single brow at her as he recognized the sensation of having been silenced. She looked at him then and met his gaze with tears in her eyes. "Don't." He heard her swallow; could feel her throat constrict against his hand.

When she relinquished her magic, he risked being silenced again by saying, "We can use that to our advantage."

The look she gave him was a mix between disbelief and exasperation.

"He's made it clear on more than one occasion that he'll do anything for you. We just need to test his limits."

"Can we table this discussion for some other time?" she asked, pulling away from him. "I came here to let you know that he's off planning his revenge with your father. How are the plans with the lab?"

He hesitated a moment before giving into the change of subject. "They're nearly finalized. I have a few loose ends to tie up, but we should be able to move within a week or two."

She nodded in approval, but he saw the way she gnawed on her lower lip as her nerves about the situation took hold. "What if-"

"Everyone knows what they're risking when we move against the lab. It isn't our first time, Hermione. It _is_ the first time I'm optimistic about the outcome and we have you to thank for that." That only made her sigh and he tipped his head to study her again. "I'm surprised he isn't including you in his plans to take us out."

"He locked me in our room and told me to get rest," she said, oblivious to the jealousy that coursed through him at her words. Her reference to his childhood bedroom being used as hers and Riddle's didn't sit well with him. "I slept nearly twenty-four hours. During that time he woke up and had a healer look me over." She snorted as she added, "He thinks I burned out my core saving him."

The jealousy dissipated slightly as he smirked. "I'm pretty sure it was when you nearly took the entire building down screaming at me." His smirk widened. "Screaming _for_ me," he corrected. When she had the decency to blush, he reached out and pulled her to him again. "How long do you have?"

"Until dinner," she replied, a quiet moan falling from her lips as he leaned in to plant tiny kisses to her neck. "I told the House Elves not to disturb me with lunch or anything else when they took breakfast away."

"Good," he murmured, tugging her towards the couch. "Then we have plenty of time."

By the time he sat on the couch, drawing her over his lap, she had vanished their clothes. And with a quick check to see if she was ready, he sheathed himself inside of her and spent the rest of their time buried between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if you're in my FB Group or following Unexpected as well, you already know, but for those of you that aren't, fear not, I have not abandoned anything in the slightest :)
> 
> The day after I posted chapters 18 and 19, I woke up to a call from my dad telling me my grandmother's condition had worsened and she didn't have much longer. So we spent the day packing and getting our shit in order. The next 36 hours were spent on the road (Dad refuses to fly...) driving from Arizona to Florida. Within six hours of our arrival, she passed on. She had been sick for quite some time so I was able to say a true goodbye a long time ago, but a final goodbye was said on Saturday, 18 July 2020. We stayed the next week (hence the slew of oneshots) and just returned home last Thursday.
> 
> Now that I've caught up on all the chores I had to leave in the middle of, I'm back to my normal posting schedule of M/W/F for this one.
> 
> Thank you ALL for your kind words and sending all the love and good vibes my way. It helped a great deal and I'll forever be thankful for you!


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY-ONE**

_**Monday, 11 April 2005** _

Hermione had gotten back to the Manor a few minutes before the House Elves brought up dinner. She had put it under a stasis charm before taking a shower and then sat on the window sill to eat. She vanished the plate and decided to lay down. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes open long, but when she opened them, it was to the sunlight streaming in through the windows and a pair of arms around her waist. For a few seconds, her thoughts turned to one man before she realized the danger and remembered who it was curled up behind her.

The days that followed went by in a blur. Riddle spent his days planning a counter strike, assuring his newly acquired territories that they were safe, and other political necessities. Hermione spent hers with Narcissa. It was truly amazing and annoying how many details there were. It seemed every day there were five more she never in a million years would have thought needed to be picked.

The only time she had to herself were a few short hours after dinner. Since the length of time before Riddle joined her in their room varied from night to night, she hadn't been able to slip away to see Draco. When she had left Grimmauld nearly a week ago, he had promised he would lay as low as possible while they planned the attack and that he would let her know via the coin when he was about to strike. And then again when it was over so she would know he was safe. It was a toss up as to when they would see each other again, but neither of them said that aloud as they parted ways.

Sunday was the most time alone she had had to herself, but even then, Alecto was always at her side. She knew Riddle had ordered a closer eye watched on her; for her safety of course, but it was still annoying. It was when she retreated to her room to retire that Narcissa informed her of their full schedule for the following day. Hermione tried her best to resist the urge to groan before telling her they would meet after breakfast.

Full and dressed for the day, Hermione took her time in meeting Narcissa in one of the parlor rooms on the north side of the Manor. There, they finalized the color scheme and spent far too long going over a seating arrangement for guests that Hermione had no attention span for. It wasn't as though she cared who was invited and who was not; it was all for show anyway.

She did, however, enjoy the bit of planning that came before lunch. A little after eleven, Narcissa escorted her down to the gardens. At the end of the terrace sat the gazebo. With Spring in the air, the flowers were in full bloom and made the garden spectacular. It was something she had to admire about this place; even if it was her prison. Under the gazebo sat a table big enough for six and normally that was it, but today, there was a buffet table set up in the background. Upon that table sat samples of cake. Enough samples that if she ate one bite from each, she wouldn't even need lunch.

"Is there a particular flavor you don't like?" Narcissa asked as they sat at the table.

"Anything coconut," Hermione replied immediately. "And carrot." Five samples disappeared from the buffet table before Hermione's eyes widened. "We could do just a basic vanilla."

"On your wedding day?" Narcissa replied, clearly affronted at the plainness. She waved a hand at Hermione as the first choice landed in front of them. Hermione felt better know the amount of plates laid out were doubles; one for each of them per flavor. "Besides, the cake itself will be three tiers. You could have a different flavor in each tier."

"I suppose one of those should be lemon," Hermione said, the fork in her hand pausing on its way to her mouth.

"Is that your favorite flavor?" Narcissa asked, taking a small bite.

Hermione swallowed hard and gave a small shake of her head. "It's his," she said after a moment, buying herself some time by quickly taking her own bite. She chewed as slow as humanly possible while she let it sink in; the fact that she knew Riddle's favorite flavor of sweets so readily. She wasn't even sure what made her so certain; he mostly skipped dessert.

Hermione was as silent as possible as they went through the remaining flavors. The ones that she shook her head at disappeared immediately and were replaced by something else. By the time they were finished, they had settled on two of the three tiers. The bottom one was her choice; almond cake with milk chocolate ganache while the middle layer would be a lemon cake with raspberry filling and white chocolate frosting. It was the top tier that she told Narcissa to choose. It ended up being a dark chocolate with vanilla frosting. Something Hermione didn't need to be told was Draco's favorite.

With a small sliver of each of their chosen combinations, Hermione left the gardens in search of Riddle. She had learned from one of the elves that he was indeed within the Manor and had been for awhile. She instructed them to set up for lunch in the dining room for however many people were around and set off to the ballroom that had been turned into a strategy room.

When she entered, five faces turned towards her; Lucius, Bellatrix, Charlie, Blaise, and Riddle. Bellatrix was the only one that scowled, something she did right back as she continued her approach. "My lady," Lucius said, tipping his head down in greeting. Charlie and Zabini mumbled the same and copied his actions a moment later.

"Will you excuse us?" she asked, though they knew better than to think it was truly a question.

"Hermione-"

"It's lunchtime," she said, cutting Riddle off. "Surely you can take a break, no?" With that, she set the plate on the table as she gave him her sweetest smile.

His eyes flashed as he held her gaze, but after a moment he gave the command and soon, they were alone. "What are you doing?" he asked, pressing her up against the table like she knew he would.

"Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like once we're married? You spend all day playing politics with your minions and I mill about with the other ladies in waiting?" she snapped, glaring up at him through her lashes. "If that's what you think-"

"You will do whatever it is I tell you to do."

"This is _not_ the fucking middle ages, Riddle. I refuse to sit around like some housewife twiddling my thumbs. That isn't the partnership I signed up for." She pushed him away from her just enough where she could get relief from the edge of the table against her back. "I haven't felt like this much of a prisoner since before you decided to trust me again."

"Your safety-"

The hand she slapped over her mouth wasn't fast enough to keep in the harsh bout of laughter that erupted. "My safety? Please. You haven't given two shits about me since-"

His fingers were around her throat in an instant. He pushed her against the table once more, stretching her out over it. He loomed over her; his eyes spitting daggers at her as she stared up at him. "Have I not given you everything you asked for? Have I not done my best to treat you as an equal? To let you walk free instead of chaining you in the dungeon to rot like I do with all the others that share your blood status?"

She snorted at that and pushed back; their magics clashing in the air around them. He relinquished his hold, but whether it was because he wanted to or her magic had won the battle, she wasn't sure. He kept her there, pinned between him and the table; his hand sliding back to wrap around her hair.

"Any harm that has come to you since being with me has been of your own doing," he stated. "You will be my queen in every sense of the word, but in order to do that, you have to remain alive."

"Until you force that bond on me and steal my magic." His eyes flashed again and her smirk disappeared. "Will you kill me once you have it? I assume that's all you were after to begin with."

He leaned in; his lips ghosting over hers for a moment before sliding over to her ear. He tugged on her hair, angling her head back. She shivered when his breath warmed her skin as he spoke. "I have yet to decide." He nipped at her earlobe before pulling away abruptly, making her stumble in his absence. "I will admit, your current attitude is swaying me one way over the other."

She rolled her eyes as she plucked at her clothes. "You've had this long to kill me; I doubt you ever actually could."

"Then I suggest you stop trying to give a reason," he said, but she saw the way his lips twitched. He reached for her then, his hands coming to rest softly at her hips. "I had figured you would not want any part in the destruction of the Resistance."

Her eyes widened at that and her smile disappeared.

"That is why I have been excluding you," he said. "But by all means, if you would-"

"No," she interrupted, her voice nothing more than a squeak of surprise.

He inclined his head. "Once they are dealt with and no longer a threat, things will return. I did mean it though," he said, reaching up to tuck some of her curls behind her ear. "If necessary, I will lock you up for your own safety."

"How kind," she replied with a roll of her eyes. He stepped back and offered her his hand. She took it, but after a step, paused to look at the plate. "I thought you might want to try the flavors I selected."

"No time," he said, waving his wand to make the plate disappear. "We had just received a lead on a possible attack. When lunch is over, we will go right back to planning how to stop it."

She was jarred right out of her momentary disappointment with a jolt of fear to her stomach. "An attack?" she asked, pulling her hand from his as they stepped into the hall.

He quirked a brow at her. "Do you want to know?"

Her head shook before she had officially made up her mind. "I think I'll leave you to it then."

"What about lunch?" he asked when she took a step backwards.

"I filled up on cake," she said, which was more or less the truth. She had been hoping for something savory to get the sweet out of her mouth, but given his recent statement, she wasn't sure the cake was going to stay down much longer. She desperately tried not to think of the plans Draco had for the lab as she continued to back away. "I'll see you tonight."

He said nothing as he watched her go and just as she suspected, the moment she shut the door to her room, nausea got the best of her. She barely made it to the toilet before she emptied her stomach. For the rest of the afternoon, she Occluded in the hopes it would help with her rising panic, but in the end, it took a Calming Draught to give her any reprieve.

She couldn't wait for the day when this was no longer her life. It was pure hell knowing there was nothing more she could do to help the Resistance with their attack on the lab. To help calm her even more, she clutched at the coin in the pocket of her dress she had made with magic. She was counting down the days until she could see Draco again; she just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 13 April 2005** _

The night before they were to attack the lab, Draco sat at Shell Cottage with the remaining Weasley's. Victorie had been put to bed before he'd gotten there. The rest of them gathered in the living room to watch something on the Muggle television, but it wasn't long after his arrival before Bill and Fleur went off to their room. George was quick to leave Ginny and Draco alone in the living room after that. It was strange to see the lone twin void of all humor, though he understood the reason.

"You really think she won't betray us?" Ginny asked when they were alone.

Aside from Blaise, Ginny was the only one that knew Hermione was the one giving them their new intel. Ever since he had told her the truth about everything, she had let go of a lot of her anger towards Hermione, but he could tell there wasn't a whole lot of trust there. Not that he blamed her; there was times where he still went through moments of internal debate on whether or not he trusted her too.

"If she betrays us, it won't be her fault."

Ginny frowned at him. "That makes no sense, Draco. You have to be sure. There are a lot of lives at stake. If we fail-"

"We won't fail," he interrupted, the conviction in his voice surprising both of them. "We can't." He didn't have to say that they only got one shot at it.

"You don't know that," she insisted. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so negative about this, but we've tried this before, Draco. More than once we've had this plan and each one was worse than the last."

"We've never had this much intel before," he countered. "And we have a full plan; one with insider help. We have everyone we can be a part of this to make sure it works."

Ginny pushed herself up off the couch, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you trust her and everything, but what if he's got her brainwashed to the point where even you can't see that? What if this really is a set up and you're too blind to see it?"

"Gin-"

"I've been possessed by him before, you know," she stated, cutting him off. "Your father saw to that when he slipped me that fucking diary."

Draco winced at the memory. He had been too young to fully understand what was happening then, but he understood it now. "I promise you, she's of sound mind. She _wants_ him dead just as much as we do. _More_ than we do."

She wet her lips and stared down at Draco where he was perched on the edge of his seat. "For all our sakes, I hope so. It would be a real shame to get everyone killed because you listened to your cock over your brain."

His lips twitched at the same time hers did. "She does _not_ have that kind of sway over me," he assured her.

"She does," she snorted. "And clearly her cunt has a magic all of its own if it can affect you after a seven-year draught _and_ earn a spot on a throne beside the Dark Lord."

Draco scowled at her, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You should go home and get some rest. The last thing we need is for anyone to be sleep deprived."

He stood up then and carded a hand through his hair. "On that note…"

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. He responded immediately by holding her back; drawing the strength she lent him. "If we come out on the side of victory tomorrow-"

"When," he corrected, talking over her.

"I want to talk to her."

He swallowed hard, but found himself nodding above her. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"We'll see," she said with a slight laugh as she pulled away. "Night, Malfoy."

"Night," he said, waiting for her to disappear up the stairs before returning to Grimmauld.

* * *

_**Thursday, 14 April 2005** _

Hermione couldn't sleep.

Even with a Calming Draught in her system and the physical exertion from when Riddle had joined her for bed, sleep eluded her. Once she was sure he was asleep, she summoned the coin that was linked to Draco's and moved to the window seat. There, she sat, staring out over the grounds of the Manor; the coin grasped tightly in one hand while the other played with the necklace at her throat.

The sun had only just begun to rise above the horizon when she felt the burn against her palm. She checked it immediately though she knew what she would see. Sure enough, it was Draco's signal that their attack on the lab had begun. Now she just had to wait for him to activate the coin once more to let her know he made it out.

As she suspected, it not much time had passed from Draco's signal to when an urgent knock sounded on the door, rousing Riddle from sleep. She made a pocket in the lining of her robe and stashed the coin there before he could see as he launched out of bed to answer Dolohov on the other side. The door was slammed shut with enough force it splintered, but Hermione didn't even flinch. She simply watched as Riddle summoned clothes for the day and dressed at record speeds.

He barely looked at her while he gave the order for her to stay inside the room until he returned. She felt him put up extra wards and then, a moment later, he was gone and she was alone.

His departure was a stark contrast to his return before the sun had even begun to set later that afternoon. Where he had been angered then, he was now subdued. Having nodded off at some point during her worry earlier in the day, Hermione came awake to his head between her thighs; the fog of sleep being replaced with the bliss of sweet release. Forcing the guilt down, she had played along, teasing him about his good mood. His reply was to initiate their first round on the bed and the second in the shower before informing her there was something he wanted her to see.

The threat in his words, the malicious glee in his eyes, and the fact that Draco had yet to alert her he was safe set off every red flag within her.

And when they left the Manor only to appear in Manchester in front of the lab, she knew something had gone horribly wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTY-TWO**

_**Thursday, 14 April 2005** _

The last time Hermione had been inside the lab, she had killed Justin. And even in the four months since she'd been there, it looked as though nothing had changed. For having been an attack, it sure looked pristine. Her nerves began to knot in her stomach as Riddle led her through the halls. Despite her best efforts to keep the books in her mental library closed, the memories of her last trip here replayed in her mind as they stepped into the lift and descended.

As the hum of the lift became deafening, Riddle held her close to his side. She tired to relax; to not give her true feelings away, but he was too eerily calm for her to do that. The one time she did steal a look up at his face, the slight curve of his lips and the glimmer in his eyes chilled her to the bone. Combined with the fact that there was no Doctor Linderman in sight, even after the stepped off the lift, Hermione couldn't stop the panic from coursing through her system.

With Riddle's fingers laced with hers, pressing tight enough to cut off circulation, she followed him down the all too familiar hallway. He stopped in front of one of the interrogation rooms, opened the door, and then led her inside of it. It was identical to the one she had been in before and memories of taking Justin's life made her magic flare to life within her. Riddle closed the door and then leaned against it; his eyes focused on her.

Hermione ran her fingertips over the table in the center of the room and glanced over to the mirrored wall. She knew there was another room on the other side of the glass; one that, at will, could be seen with a simple spell. Her nerves threatened to take her down as she tried to keep her thoughts away from what or who might be on the other side.

"What did you bring me here for?" she asked, her voice surprisingly level.

"There has been a recent development. I wanted you to be here to witness."

Hermione went absolutely still, but refused to look at his reflection as she stared at the glass partition. "Witness what?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Her heart thundered in her chest when he pushed away from the door and moved towards her. She did look up then, their gazes locking in the reflection as he approached. She remained still as he pushed her forward against the glass. He placed one hand on her hip while the other stole up to wrap her curls around his fist. "The Resistance tried to take this place down today."

Hermione couldn't stop the slight whine that left her lips as he pushed her up against the glass even more as he tugged her head back a bit. His fingers dug into the skin of her hip, but she refused to acknowledge the pain.

"They failed."

The moment he spoke, she felt the warmth of his invasion in her mind. She closed her eyes and let him in, concentrating all of her efforts into keeping the most vital memories from his reach. Of all the times he had been inside her head, this was his most intrusive. Even in the beginning when they didn't have any history between them, he had never gone this hard before. And he was stronger this time; he had had decades to hone his abilities whereas she hadn't even had her Grey magic for a single decade yet.

Hermione's hands came up to rest against the glass as her body tried to resist the invasion of her mind. She struggled back against him, trying to get him off of her, but it did no good. He simply pressed hard; sank deeper into her mind. The warmth that usually accompanied his presence was hot and the deeper he went, the more it burned. Still, she put all her efforts into keeping a small section of her mental capacities from him.

She clawed at the glass; the sound of her nails scraping at the surface brought gooseflesh to her skin. He tugged on her hair again, shifting her head to the side. Her cheek slid against the glass and she cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut. Images of all the other times she had experienced pain akin to this began to replay in her mind and for a moment, she nearly forgot where she was.

"I d-don't know anything," she rasped, trying her best to fight him off.

"Someone does," he stated, his voice slicing through the pain like daggers. "Their plan was well executed. It was almost like they had inside information."

"It wasn't…" her voice cracked as the pain turned her vision behind closed eyes white. "Wasn't me."

As suddenly as the attack had begun, it stopped. She sagged against the glass; tears flowing freely around her cheek that was still pressed to it as well. His hand loosened in her hair, but remained where it was; much like the one on her hip. A sob escaped her throat as her body continued to tremble from the calibur of which she had to use her magic against his.

"I believe you," he said, his breath warming her skin. She tried to get ahold of her breathing as the hand at her hip began to slide down. She swallowed hard and shivered as he bunched the skirt of her dress up and couldn't stop the groan that left her lips as his teeth grazed the column of her throat. "I had to be sure," he murmured as he reached between her thighs from behind.

His hand moved from her hair. It slid forward until it was wrapped around her throat. He hummed in approval as his fingers slipped inside of her core with ease. She wasn't surprised when he withdrew his touch only to have his cock filling her a moment later. She squirmed back against him; her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as he rocked his hips. His pace was slow, but his thrusts were deep. Despite the burn out her mind was going through, her body was acting the opposite.

Yet, the more he moved, the less her body fought. Far too quickly for her liking, her body was no longer resisting. Instead, she was angling herself to allow him in deeper and the pain he had caused in her mind was slowly being replaced with the high of oncoming release. "They could have burned this place to the ground," he rasped, his breath warming her skin. He slammed his hips against her, making her cry out at the depth he reached. "But instead, they tried to destroy years' worth of research and discover invaluable secrets."

She continued to claw at the glass again as she squirmed, trying to find an angle to relieve the pressure that was bordering on pain. He responded by withdrawing nearly all the way and slamming himself back inside of her over and over again at record speed. She could feel the beginnings of her release and before she knew it, she crested.

But it wasn't just her screams of pleasure that reached her ears. There were also screams of pain. Screams in a voice that, while she still recognized, did not belong to her. As she fought to keep her eyes closed, she felt the warmth of his invasion in her mind again, forcing them open. His words were slow to register as her vision cleared so she could focus on the scene before her.

"I still intend to honor our agreement, but what he did deserves punishment."

While he had fucked her against the glass, he had uttered the spell and made the wall transparent. Now, she had a clear line of sight in the other interrogation room and inside, all the furniture had been removed. There were only two things within the four walls; Bellatrix with a merciless smile and crazed eyes and Draco writhing in pain on the floor as he stared right back at Hermione.

Her eyes went wide as she realized he could see them and it gave her a renewed sense of strength that she used to try and push Riddle off of her. But he had expected the surge of fight from her and overpowered her with his magic; pinning her to the glass. "He has been able to see you this whole time. He saw how you came for me," he murmured as he nipped at her earlobe. "Just as he will until I am finished with you."

"We had a-"

"Deal," he finished for her as he started moving in and out of her again. This time his hand slid down to the apex of her thighs and toyed with her clit. The moan that left her lips made Draco's eyes flash, but as he tried to look away, Bellatrix brandished her wand and his screams echoed around them once more. "I am aware of our deal and I intend to honor it," Riddle reminded her.

Hermione stopped fighting him the moment the words sunk in. The faster she gave in, the faster he would reach his own end. So long as he got what he wanted from her, Draco's torture would end and he would be set free. It was disconcerting; how fast her mind was able to switch gears and seek the pleasure he was giving her rather than try to block it out. But she didn't have time to think about it as she held Draco's gaze. She pretended that he wasn't there; that this was a figment of her imagination.

As she felt herself beginning to crest again, she tried to convey with her eyes how sorry she was. That she hadn't meant for this to happen and this was a side of her that she never wanted him to see. She cried out as Bellatrix hit him with another curse, making him writhe on the floor. Hermione tried to look away too, but Riddle was holding her in way that she couldn't move. The moment Draco's gaze sought hers again, she tipped over the edge and fell into the void of pleasure, taking Riddle along with her.

He sagged against her, pressing her so tight to the glass she was sure it would crack, but he didn't linger. He had barely finished filling her with his release before he pulled away and redressed himself. Her skirt had barely fallen back into place before his hand curled around her bicep as he pulled her from the room and into the one with Draco and Bellatrix. With each and every step she felt more like a slag as their combined slick slipped out of her and coated her thighs.

He pushed her to her knees in the center of the room in front of Draco, but she knew better than to reach out to him. He stood at her back with a hand fisted in her hair. He wasn't holding tight enough to hurt; it was just to serve a reminder that he could do whatever he wanted with her at a moments notice. A reminder to Draco of who she belonged to.

Bellatrix spat at Draco, but only Hermione flinched at the action. Draco was too busy writhing in pain to care. "You're no blood kin of mine! Your parents deserve better than a blood traitor as an heir!" she screamed. As the red jets of the Cruciatus left her wand again, Hermione moved to stop her, but Riddle's hand tightened in her hair to hold her back as his magic smothered her like a blanket. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Bella, enough," Riddle ordered.

Her head snapped up to give her leader a watery expression and a thin smile. "Sorry, my lord. I seek forgiveness for my cousin's actions. He is an anomaly. He-"

Hermione felt Riddle's magic reach out to his follower, rendering her speechless. "I have never held Draco's infractions against you or your house. You and your brother-in-law have served me well over the years. Draco is a traitor, but he must be let go."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked from him to Draco on the floor in confusion. Had she been able to speak, she might have asked why. As it was, all she could do was stare at them and wait for an explanation Hermione knew she would never get.

Instead, Riddle looked down at Hermione and tugged on her hair, forcing her head back so he could catch her gaze. "I promised you his life; I did not promise-"

"Untouched," she interrupted, channeling all her magic into being able to say that one word.

His glare sent of a wave of triumph through her system, giving her strength once more. His fingers flexed in her hair as he considered his options. For a fleeting moment, her hand began to itch, reminding her of the deal they had struck ages ago on the Astronomy Tower. He had given her his word; evoked a magical bond that he would be forced to adhere too. One glance at his own hand told her that he felt it too.

"Release him."

Relief and panic took hold of her as she watched Bellatrix's eyes widen even more. It was to the point that Hermione wondered if they weren't about to pop out of their sockets. "M-my lord?" she questioned, letting Hermione know Riddle had relinquished his hold on her vocal cords.

"Be quick about it. We have another member of the Resistance to deal with," he said as he tugged on Hermione's hair, drawing her to her feet.

Draco's eyes opened and landed on hers in a wild panic. His lips moved and he reached out for her as Riddle pulled her from the room. She struggled, trying to get back to him, but it did no good. Whatever he had been afraid of would have to be revealed when she saw him again. _If_ she saw him again. Her mind was racing with the thought that that might be the last time she saw him. So much so, that she didn't realize that Riddle had dragged her down the hall and shoved her into another interrogation room.

His promise to return shortly were barely heard as he closed the door and sealed it. But even in her panic, she hadn't expected another surprise. She was fully unprepared to turn around and find the room had one other occupant.

Red hair.

Blue eyes.

It took a moment for her to realize that the hair was long and wild. That the eyes weren't open and unblinking as they stared back at her; lifeless. No, this person was very much alive and staring back at her with as much defiance as there was fear in her stance. She was every bit the girl Hermione remembered, but there was a hardness to her that hadn't been present before.

One that only came from war and survival.

She took a half step forward whispering, "Ginny?" in disbelief, but stopped at the sight of her flinching. Whether it was the sound of her voice or the use of her name, Hermione wasn't sure. Either way, Ginny moved into a stance as if preparing for a fight and all Hermione could do was stare at her in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Riddle has been WAITING for this. He's said it to her many a time and I've been hinting at it for ages. Kudos to those of you that saw it coming.
> 
> See ya on Monday!!


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY-THREE**

_**Thursday, 14 April 2005** _

Hermione tried her best to relax her stance; to eliminate any potential vibes of imposing a threat. She could see the fear in Ginny's eyes beneath the bravery as she took in the state of Hermione's appearance. Between her disheveled clothing, tangled curls, and a face streaked with more than just tears she was quite the sight. Even without looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione knew that. Despite the tremble in her body from her own fear, she tried her hardest to keep her voice level when she spoke.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking another half step forward. "About Ron. A-about-"

"I forgive you."

Ginny's declaration nearly brought Hermione to her knees.

"Ginny-"

"I didn't always," she interrupted, her eyes darting towards the door for a second. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure that I do," she added, holding Hermione's gaze. "But I realize I'm not leaving this place alive."

Fresh tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she looked away to hide her shame. There was no need for her to try and pretend that that wasn't the case.

"I heard what you did for Charlie."

Hermione wiped at her cheeks and tentatively looked back at Ginny. A small part of her was relieved at the way her stance had softened slightly.

"You weren't supposed to be there. Neither of you were, but…" her voice trailed off and Hermione saw the flicker of emotions in her eyes. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded, stunned to hear that. She had never thought she would hear Ginny speak again, let alone hear _those_ words from her. Not after everything she had done. "I didn't know," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "When Ron-"

"I know, Hermione."

Hermione straightened her stance a bit as she searched Ginny's gaze. Her own eyes went wide with realization; Ginny _knew_.

"Draco told me," she said, confirming Hermione's thoughts. Her gaze softened ever so slightly and she relaxed another fraction. "He told me everything. It's how I _know_ I'm not getting out of here alive. I got stunned and Draco refused to leave me behind. I'm not sure how many others made it out, but I know that if it's just the two of us, the Dark Lord will let him live. Not me."

"I won't let him kill you."

The determination that rolled off of Ginny almost had Hermione stumbling back. "I know," she whispered, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You do."

Hermione couldn't stop her jaw from dropping or the way her magic fared to life, turning the air around them to static. "What?"

"You have to be the one to do it."

She shook her head rapidly as her chest tightened under the weight of realization. "I can't-"

"You have to," Ginny cut in, her voice harsh. Her gaze flickered towards the door behind Hermione again. When her gaze reconnected with Hermione's, she stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Sorry for how angry I've been at you all this time. It was easier to hate you than it was to think of the circumstances that would have put you in the position you're in. I was so blinded by grief that I didn't even consider the fact that you might be-" She cut herself off and shook her head as if to clear it. "It could have been Buckingham Palace, but a cage is still a cage and I'm sorry I didn't come to that conclusion sooner."

Hermione was speechless at the sight of a single tear tracking its way down Ginny's cheek.

"Had I realized it sooner, I would have done something. I would have come for you; tried to get you out." She swallowed hard and Hermione saw the way her eyes began to beg for forgiveness. "Deal with the Dark Lord or not, I would have gotten you out. Even if I died trying. We should have helped you and instead we just… We just turned our backs on you."

More tears began to flow down both their faces, but it didn't stop either of them from moving forward. The moment they clashed, Hermione clung to her. Words of askance and forgiveness flowed freely from both of them as they embraced. They had never been the best of friends before, but it didn't matter in that moment. Ginny was a lifeline she hadn't known she needed until then. One she knew she wouldn't have much longer.

"We don't have much time," Ginny said as she pulled away first, her gaze darted to the door yet again. "Hermione, you have-"

"I am _not_ killing you," Hermione insisted.

"He's already possessed me once," Ginny said, reminding her of Hermione's second year; Ginny's first. Hermione had been petrified at the time, but she had woken to find that Ginny had been the vessel for Riddle to enact all those heinous crimes. Hermione flinched with guilt from nearly having forgotten about that. "He's not doing it again."

"He won't."

"He's already insinuated that he would," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders. "I can't go through that again, Hermione. I won't-" She choked on a sob as her eyes went wide in fear. "There's only one way to prevent that from happening. Please."

Hermione shook her head and tried to pry herself out of Ginny's grasp, but she only held on tighter.

"You're the only other person who knows what it's like," she pressed. "To have him inside your head. To have him make you do things you would never do. To be present as he uses your body to do his biding and you just sit there watching helplessly because there's nothing you can do about it."

Hermione did tear herself away then and turned her back to Ginny.

"I never stood a chance against him. I was weak and he nearly killed me." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Ginny's voice breaking. "But _you_ can. He cares for you so much that you're the _only_ one who can fight him, Hermione."

Her own sob cut through the room as Ginny's hand settled on her shoulder from behind.

"Don't let him use me again, Hermione. Don't let him win." She stepped around until she was able to hold Hermione's gaze with her own again. "Kill me. Take me out of the equation and then take him down for both of us. For every single person he's destroyed on his quest for power." Her lips curved up into a small smile as tears continued to gloss her cheeks. "I'll get to see Harry again. I can finally tell him that I love him."

Deep down, Hermione knew it was the right thing to do. That since Riddle had only promised to spare Draco's life, he would put Ginny through the ringer. Given that she was a Pureblood blood traitor, she would be subjected to the worst. Combined with Riddle's fascination with her from using his diary way back when, Hermione was left with no choice.

She moved forward again, wrapping her arms around Ginny once more. "I'm so sorry."

"Tell Draco it wasn't his fault," Ginny breathed as she held on tight.

Hermione knew if she opened her mouth again, she would break. That it would get to the point of not being able to go through with the plan. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and reigned in her emotions as best she could. With a deep breath, she concentrated on her magic; on refocusing it from in the air around them to surrounding Ginny.

She thought back to the night on the Astronomy Tower long ago when she had made her Horcrux. How she had used her magic to seek out Kerus' core from deep within. She heard Ginny's breath catch as Hermione found it. The union of their magics made her skin tingle. The Grey magic coiled around Ginny's core, tugging it up until she could practically see it in her mind's eye.

With one last mutual squeeze, the core severed and Ginny went limp in her arms.

Of all the people she had killed, Ginny had gotten the least amount of pain. But for Hermione, it was the worst one yet.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with Ginny still in her arms. She held her close and buried her face into the wild red tresses of her hair as she sobbed. She was certain that her soul had fractured, but seeing as how she had no place to put it, her Grey magic pieced it back together. She was sure she felt it manifest in a chill that started in her chest and spread through the rest of her body like rippling water.

She had been too lost in her own mind over her grief that she hadn't heard the door open. Hadn't noticed Riddle's presence in the room or her mind until he wrenched her to her feet. Since her arms were too weak, Ginny's body fell out of her grasp as Hermione went up. It landed in an ungraceful heap at Hermione's feet and the sight brought forth a wave of nausea.

"That is twice now you have killed a prisoner without the instruction to do so," he stated, staring down at her with contempt. "I had plans for her."

Anger slammed into her like a hippogriff. It gave her a renewed sense of strength and she pulled away from him. She caught herself mid-stumble and met his gaze; seething. "If those plans were anything like what you once did to me then I did her a favor."

"A favor you were not permitted-"

He had reached for her, intending to yank her back to his side, but her magic flared to protect her. The moment his hand shot out, it surged, pushing him back against the wall by the door. His eyes went wide for a moment in surprise before narrowing in his own anger. "What happened to being equals?" she snapped, her voice trembling. "Have I not given up _everything_ to prove myself? Have you _forgotten_ that my magic is more powerful than yours? That if I really wanted, I could take everything from _you_?"

She took a step towards him without thinking and he did the same. Their magics clashed and the ground beneath her feet rumbled.

"If you were truly my equal, you would not have cared what happened to her," he countered.

"If you cared about _me_ , you would know that I will always protect those I love. Nothing you say or do to me will ever change that." She pushed forward with her magic again and watched him struggle against the crushing weight of it. She was vaguely aware of the crack forming in the wall behind him.

"You agreed to my terms, Hermione. Draco was the only life I agreed to spare." His magic lashed out and overpowered hers, sending her to her knees. She landed hard next to Ginny's body and hissed at the pain. "I have gone above and beyond for you. _You._ A Mudblood. I let you in. Let you change my beliefs. Let you change _me_."

She sat back to look up at him as he approached; his magic having overpowered hers. She watched him move as though he were wading through water to get to her. Watched as he snarled every word at her until he sank to her level and held her gaze; his eyes blackened with rage as he spoke.

"You betrayed our agreement having barely just made it and still, I took you back. What you went through when I found you again was a punishment. One that you deserved for breaking your promise to me. I have upheld my side of our deal at every turn. I have given you all sorts of freedoms. I let you do as you please. I gave you everything you asked for, leaving you wanting for nothing and it is _never_ enough!"

He struck then, his fingers curling around her throat. Her vision spotted immediately, but she was trying too hard to keep his magic from crushing her that she was too exhausted to fight back. All she could do was hold his gaze as he squeezed.

"You have always come to me of your own free will. Not once have I ever taken anything from you. If you want to play the victim to the world, fine, but I know better. _You_ know better."

He pulled her closer and her vision swam as her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. It wasn't just his breath that fanned over her face as he spoke; it was spittle too. Another testament to his anger.

"You can pretend for all of them, but you wanted this, Hermione. You _chose_ this. If that were no longer the case, you would have used your magic long ago to break free of me."

He dropped her suddenly. She clutched at her throat as she sprawled on the floor. Her lungs continued to burn as she gulped for air. She kept her eyes closed until she was sure she could see straight again.

"You want your freedom so bad, Hermione. Take it," he dared her.

She looked up at him then. Her arms shook as she pushed herself up enough to see. He was standing before her with his arms spread out in invitation. His magic was no longer trying to crush her and it was gone from the air as if he had pulled it back entirely. Hers was still there, waiting for her to decide what to do. The necklace pulsed at her throat, reminding her of what she had to do before she could break free. It was that moment of indecision that made Riddle's gaze brighten with triumph.

"I thought so," he said, reaching for her again.

This time, when he made contact with her, her magic took on a life of its own. She had no control over the force of which it burst out of her. It knocked him through the wall and the aftershock caused the other walls to display signs of crumbling. By the time she realized what had happened, debris from the ceiling were raining down on her. Being too weak to move, she could do nothing to stop the chunk that fell. She didn't even have the opportunity to scream before it hit her and everything went dark.


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY-FOUR**

_**Friday, 15 April 2005** _

It was Hermione's sense of sound that returned first. All she heard was the faint sound of someone humming from a distance. As she focused on it, it increased as though the person were getting closer. As they did, nostalgia coursed through her. There was something almost familiar about the sound; not the tune itself, but the voice. Wanting to see, she tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't budge at first, as though her lashes were glued together. But she persisted and when they finally cracked open, she was able to make out a halo of long blonde hair and a flash of pale blue eyes. She was only able to catch a glimpse for a second before a searing headache slammed into her, forcing her eyes closed once more.

Something soft brushed against her cheek, but she still flinched from surprise. "You're alright, Hermione."

Her mind ached as she combed through her thoughts in attempt to identify the voice. She tried to shift her body, but found that nothing responded. Her lips parted then and a whimper of fear escaped.

"You nearly died." The voice was gentle and serene as it spoke. The only thing Hermione was able to determine was that it was feminine. "They weren't sure if you would make it, but I told them you would. You're stronger than they give you credit for." There was a slight chuckle. "You always were."

There was a sound of rustling followed by a few other sounds Hermione didn't have the ability to identify at the moment. She tried once more to move and this time, her body responded minutely. Another frustrated whimper left her lips as panic started to form knots in the pit of her stomach.

She forced her eyes open and dealt with the headache as she waited for her vision to clear. She wasn't able to turn her head to look around, but there was a certain familiarity to the room she couldn't quite place. It was dark, the only light she recognized as wand light hovering above them. When the other person returned, Hermione felt something move below her and wondered what she was lying on top of. A gasp of surprise left her throat and her vision blurred with tears as the woman leaned over her. She recognized her instantly.

"Luna…" she breathed.

Luna smiled down at her; the light in the room casting strange shadows across her face. "You're safe here. You can rest."

Hermione tried to get her lips to move, but there were too many questions trying to be asked at the same time that her tongue refused to cooperate. But Luna seemed to understand.

"You're at Grimmauld. A few of us made it out, but we regrouped and went back for Draco and Ginny."

At the mention of Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but give a choked sob. Luna's hand appeared at Hermione's face as she gently brushed away her tears. Her smile never wavered as she continued her tale.

"Bellatrix was casting Draco out when the building started to collapse. He refused to leave until we found either of you. Once we did, we brought you back here." She paused to dry her hand and moved out of sight for a second to reach for something. "He's recovering too; once he's better, I'll let him in. I can't tend to both of you if he's making a scene."

News that Draco was alive and in the same space as she was was reassuring and it helped her relax a fair bit. But there was still someone else she wanted to ask about, but wasn't sure if she should. Luna seemed to be prepared for that too.

"The Dark Lord survived too."

Hermione closed her eyes at that, unsure if it was relief or fear that knotted her stomach at that bit of information.

"I have some potions for you to take."

Hermione attempted to nod, but wasn't sure if her head moved at all or not. She took the potions one by one, losing count of how many Luna had given to her. By the time Luna was telling her that was it and demanded she get rest again, Hermione was already drifting off into sleep once more.

* * *

_**Saturday, 16 April 2005** _

Draco had woken up just as the first rays of the early morning sunlight curled around the edges of the curtains. He ignored the pain in his temples as well as the ache in his body. The potions Luna had pumped him with had done a sufficient job of healing him for the last twenty-four hours, but there was too much to do to lay in bed for another full day. He had been Crucioed before; he could handle the pain. He welcomed it as a reminder.

A reminder that he hadn't just failed Hermione again, but he had failed Ginny this time too.

He could still hear the shriek his aunt had emitted when the ground began to shake beneath their feet. She had been carrying out her orders of taking Draco up to the ground floor entrance to toss him in the street like a common Muggle. They had just stepped outside when an explosion from within had taken everything down. As she disappeared inside to save her precious Dark Lord, Draco was all but helpless as he sat and watched the rubble settle.

He was lucky when Neville, Luna, and George showed up. Luna shoved potions down his throat so he could at least get to his feet. In combination with the adrenaline coursing through him, he was able to follow in after them and look for survivors. He wasn't surprised that Riddle and his aunt were nowhere to be found.

The four of them had used their magic to sort through the rubble in a frenzy of wand movements. It was George that stumbled upon the girls first, but he had noticed Ginny before Hermione. The sound of his scream made Draco wince even now as he thought about it again. His own heart had broken at the sight of her lifeless body lying next to Hermione's. Where Neville had fallen to his knees beside George clinging to his sister's body, Luna had pointed out to Draco that Hermione was still breathing, but she was weak.

Luna Apparated George and Ginny first before coming back for Neville. When she came back for Draco, he had already knelt beside Hermione and gathered her into his arms. Luna told him she had brought the others to Shell Cottage a moment before she took him and Hermione to Grimmauld. She followed him as he carried her to the room opposite the one he used and laid her down on the bed. No sooner was she out of his arms did Draco collapse from his own pain.

As he wove in and out of consciousness, Luna had set him up in his own room and informed him that she was tending to both of them. That if he didn't stay in his bed to rest, she would drug him and force him to stay. Whether it was his belief of that or his exhaustion, he had collapsed back against the pillows and slept.

After dragging himself out of bed and exhausting more energy than he was sure he had just pulling on a pair of trousers, he stole across the hall into Hermione's room. She was lying in the exact same spot on the bed he had laid her down upon. She looked peaceful at first glance, but the closer he got, the more he studied her, he saw that wasn't true. Her brow was creased ever so slightly and she twitched on occasion as though she was fighting something.

He brought his hand up and brushed a few of her curls away from her face before cupping her cheek against his palm. She whimpered as she leaned into his touch. He stilled, fearing that he had woken her up, but he relaxed when her eyes remained shut. A part of him wanted to slip into her mind and ease her fears; to tell her it was alright and give her a peaceful rest. But the other part of him was afraid at what he would see.

Either way, his internal debate was cut short as a gentle hand settled between his shoulder blades. His hand fell away from Hermione's face, making her shiver, and he turned to see Luna. She beckoned him with a tilt her head to follow her out into the hall and after a glance back at Hermione, he went.

"Did she cause the explosion?" he asked as Luna pulled the door shut behind them.

"That's my guess," she replied. "She nearly burnt out her magical core." The way her eyes searched Draco's was unnerving. He could never tell what she was thinking. "Her core; her _magic_ is different."

Draco gave a slow nod as he debated how much he should tell her. "It's up to her to tell you about it," he settled on.

Luna simply hummed as she brought her wand up and waved it at him. He stood still as he recognized the thrum of the diagnostic spell she performed. "You should still be resting," she murmured after a moment.

"Luna-"

"Take these," she said, pressing vials into his palm. "I already made breakfast so be sure to eat it. I'll keep you updated on Hermione," she stated before slipping back into the room and closing the door.

Draco stared at it for a moment before turning and making his way downstairs. He was actually surprised at the sight of Theo already seated at the table, digging into a plate of food as though he hadn't eaten in days. He said nothing as he fixed his own plate and joined his friend. "Any word from Blaise?" he asked.

"Just that the Dark Lord pulled through," he said, not even bothering to swallow first. "Said he's more like how he was before the Battle of Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, but remained silent.

Theo's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling as he took a drink of his water. "He's looking for her."

"He knows where she is," Draco stated.

Theo dropped his gaze to stare at Draco. "Something you want to share with the rest of us, Mate?"

Draco sucked at his teeth as he kept his focus on his plate. "No."

"Draco-"

"I said no, Theo," he interrupted, his voice gruff. "The less you know, the better."

Theo slammed his fist onto the table, but Draco didn't react. He just took another bite of his eggs and stared at Theo as if waiting for the tantrum to run its course. "Last time something happened to her, he Apparated across _countries_ to get to her. Countries, Draco. That kind of love-"

"He doesn't love her."

Theo's eyes narrowed for a moment before he continued. "My point is that he will hunt us down to get her back. It's a miracle he hasn't already busted down your wards." He sighed and sat back in his chair, dragging his fork through the remains of his breakfast. "If we're going to use her as leverage, she should be moved to another safehouse. One that isn't known to be burned already."

"We're not using her as leverage," Draco said, his tone conveying that that was not up for discussion.

He could tell from the fire in Theo's eyes that he wanted to argue, but he let it go. Though the topic he moved on to was one that almost made Draco want to discuss the former instead. "They're laying Ginny to rest this afternoon."

Draco was completely unprepared for the pang in his chest as well as the way his vision blurred. The memory of her body in George's arms made his fork slip from his fingers. It should have been him. If it wasn't for that godsforsaken deal Hermione had with Riddle, he would bartered to save her. Ginny deserved to be here; to be the one eating breakfast and licking her wounds. Not him.

But even as he felt himself spiraling with grief, he forced it all to the back of his mind. Before it got out of hand, his mind went blank and his vision cleared. He picked up his fork and resumed eating as though he hadn't been about to lose it a moment before. Had the pain not lingered in his heart, he might have even believed nothing was amiss.

"When you're finished here, go to Shell Cottage and help them with whatever they need. I'll be there later."

Theo nodded solemnly as he slid out of his chair. He gathered his plate in one hand while the other came up to settle on Draco's shoulder for a moment. "You can be sad about it, Draco. We all know you cared for her."

"Not until the Dark Lord is dead," he returned, shrugging away from Theo's touch.

Theo sighed, but didn't say anything as he set his plate in the sink before charming the area to clean everything up. Draco saw from the corner of his eye that Theo was debating on whether or not he should say something else, but before he made up his mind, the hoot of an owl drew their attention to the lone kitchen window. Theo went to it and let the bird in. It perched on the counter and continued to make noises while Theo undid the scroll tied to its leg. His eyes went wide as he looked at the seal.

"What?" Draco asked, pushing himself up.

"It's from the American Ministry," he said, tossing the scroll over to Draco.

He tore into it quickly and unrolled it. There wasn't much in the way of text, but the message was received loud and clear. With a wave of his hand, an ink and quill set appeared on the table. He turned to hunch over the table so he could lay the parchment down and pen his response. Finished, he rolled it back up and set the owl off to return to sender.

"What did they want?" Theo asked.

Draco rubbed at the stubble along his jaw in disbelief; his fingers twitching with phantom pain in the process. "A meeting."


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY-FIVE**

**_Saturday, 16 April 2005_ **

The ceremony for Ginny had been the most gut wrenching thing Draco had ever witnessed. There had been so much loss over the years, even when he was on the wrong side of the war, but nothing stung quite like this. Ginny had been Fiendfyre in the midst of chaos; ready to burn the world down around her. She was up for any mission he gave her and headstrong when he tried to keep her from other ones. If he was the leader of the Resistance, she was the heart of it.

But as he had told Theo, he refused to contemplate his grief. Not yet. So he had pulled himself away from a rather large gathering to meet with the representative for MACUSA. That interaction alone had been brief. He was commended for weakening the regime with the demise of the lab and given a missive with details on another attack. It seemed that other countries around the world were no longer caving to Riddle's threats. They were now banding together to take him down by any means necessary.

Not wanting to correct the witch that he couldn't take credit for the lab, he took the missive and promised to be in touch. He had gone straight to Devon and summoned Theo and Neville. It was risky, involving the latter, but since Blaise was out of reach for the time being, he had no other choice. As it turned out, Ginny's death had sobered Neville a bit. The fact that someone so close to him; someone as strong as she was could be taken down at a moment's notice made him more compliant.

Since MACUSA wanted to act fast, they had to as well. Even with their numbers hurting from the failed attempt on the lab and moral low because of it, they had to press on. With the lab gone, Riddle was weakened significantly. If they wanted to keep him weak, they had to strike before he could rebuild. It was late when they left the safe house in Devon that night. By then, they had sent a plan off to the MACUSA representative and split off to their own safe houses.

Luna was meditating in the living room and the sight was so strangely out of place that Draco wondered if being subjected to the Cruciatus hadn't addled his brain this time. Without even looking at him, she had informed him that Hermione had woken up a few hours ago. That she had helped her bathe and Hermione had even eaten a bit. Even after being told she had recently gone back to sleep, Draco still stole into her room to check on her for himself.

He didn't stay for long; just enough to reassure himself that this was real. Even if he knew it couldn't last.

After taking his leave of her room, he crossed the hall to his own. He stripped away his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower. He had intentionally turned the temperature to hotter than he could stand and welcomed the way it seared his skin. He flattened his palms along the wall to brace himself and hung his head forward, watching as the water as it circled the drain.

The more he tried to keep his mind blank, the harder the emotions pushed forward. The more he tried to shove the recent events into a book to add to his mental library, the more the pages tore free of the binding. With a cry of anguish slipping past his lips, Draco felt his body crumble. He hissed as he landed on his knees, but it was nothing compared to the grief that tried to drown him. Tears mixed with the water as it ran down his face. He sat back against the wall of the shower and raked a hand through his hair, tugging hard as he sobbed beneath the water.

Ginny had been a distraction; something to sate his needs when the buildup had caused him to lose control. He knew she was using him too; that he was just a replacement for Potter since he was gone. He hadn't known he had cared for her as much as he had. Guilt stole the air from his lungs as he thought of all the times they had been together and how not once had he ever thought of her. He had always pretended she was Hermione. Ginny had always known; had told him she pretended he was Potter at the same time.

At the thought of Hermione, his heart began to ache in another way. Ever since they had found her in the rubble next to Ginny, he knew what had to be done. That especially now, more than ever, Riddle needed a distraction. If she was here, he would raze the city to the ground looking for her. So long as she was breaking her promise to Riddle by being here with him, they stood no chance at truly taking him down.

Pulling himself together, he shut off the water and used his new Grey magic to dry himself off. He didn't even bother putting any clothing on as he strode out of his room and across the hall to Hermione's. He shut the door softly behind him and slid into the bed beside her. He gathered her into his arms and held as tight as he dared. Just the feel of her pressed against him; flesh to flesh was enough to soothe the ache inside of his soul.

Slowly, he adjusted them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her from his position at her side. He reached up with one hand and brushed the hair from her face. He cupped her jaw and lowered his lips down to hers. She sighed against his lips as she stirred beneath him. He closed his eyes as she stared to kiss him back, but as her lips parted, he realized it was to gasp in surprise instead of deepen the kiss.

He pulled back and stared down at her, watching as she stared up at him with a myriad of emotions in her eyes. It took him a moment to realize what she might have thought as the fear dissipated into recognition; at the way her body relaxed even though he hadn't realized it had tensed in the first place.

She thought he was Riddle.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she reached up to cup his face in turn. He shivered at her touch as he continued to hold her gaze. "I didn't want to do it," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Blow up the lab?" he questioned.

She shook her head and a sob escaped her lips. "Ginny…"

He went still for a moment before he realized what she was getting at. He didn't know how to react other than to remain still as he felt a warmth inside his mind, tugging him forward. The transition from the real world to being inside of her mind was so seamless he almost didn't realize what she had done until he caught sight of Ginny; alive once more.

He watched the scene unfold; heard the exchange between the pair. His own breath caught as Ginny begged for death. As she stated clearly that she would rather die than be subjected to Riddle's control ever again. His stomach rolled as the women embraced; as he saw Hermione tap into her magic to do to Ginny what Draco had seen her do to Kerus in older memories.

Whether she was too weak or his rage was too strong, he didn't let her push him out as Riddle entered the scene. Instead, he watched as they fought. Rather than watch Hermione, he set his focus on Riddle and the way he started to unravel as he all but confessed his true feelings for her without ever saying the words. And just as Hermione lost control of her magic, the reason the lab collapsed in the first place, Draco found himself back in his own mind, staring down at Hermione beneath him once more.

As she sobbed a constant stream of "I'm sorry's," Draco reached out with his own magic and pulled her mind into his as she had just done. He stood at her side and reached for her hand as he showed her the memorial service he'd been to that afternoon. Her hand slipped from his as she fell to her knees; her body convulsing with uncontrollable sobs. They stayed there, long after the scene went dark until she had gotten it all out of her system.

He lay on his back once she had retreated to her own mind and pulled her to his side again. She clung to him and they lay in absolute silence for quite some time.

"I could stay here," she whispered after awhile, her voice hoarse.

He reached up to take the hand that was resting idly on his chest. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles before turning to press his lips against her temple. "To do that would be to let Ginny's death be in vain."

He felt her tremble at his side and in response, he tightened his hold on her.

"He knows you're here, Hermione. If you stay, we lose all the advantage we have. He'll consider you going back on your deal and he will come after us with everything he has." He shifted to lay on his side so he could rest his chin atop her head. "We still don't know exactly how to destroy this," he added, reaching up to run a finger over the necklace he had given her. "Until we figure it out, you have to go back."

She burrowed into his embrace even more and shook her head against his chest. He knew that she knew he was right, but just like him, neither one of them were ready to part ways just yet. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the item he had asked his mother for not too long ago. His fingers curled around it as it materialized in his palm. He took a deep breath and shifted so that he had a hold of her left hand.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, stopping just before the one Riddle had given her at the end of the year. "I promise that we will end this, Hermione. That _I_ will do everything in my power to set you free. And when that day comes, you and I can have the life that we were meant to. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you." He brought her hand up to kiss her finger above the rings. "We just have to get through this first."

He had said all of this to her before and he meant it just as much then as he did now.

"He won't see it," he assured her. "Only you and I can."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione," he said, threading his fingers through hers. "Get some more rest. You don't have to leave right away."

She nodded against him and it wasn't long before just the feel of her in his arms lulled him into slumber.

* * *

_**Sunday, 17 April 2005** _

Hermione waited until Draco was asleep before she even thought about taking her leave. In the meantime, she studied her hand. It was strange enough to see one ring on her finger let alone two. It forced her to face the fact that she belonged to two men; in different ways. Once, Riddle had told her he was fine with Draco having her heart so long as her body, mind, and soul was his. For the longest of time she thought that was the case, but so many lines had been blurred that she now found herself torn directly down the middle.

Forcing those thoughts away, she pushed herself away from him, making sure that he would stay asleep for a few hours at the most. She conjured a simple black dress and just as she decided to go back to the Manor, the door to the room opened to reveal Luna on the other side.

"For the record, I never thought you betrayed us," Luna said, a soft smile on her face.

Hermione swallowed hard as she gave a curt nod. "Thank you," she breathed. "For everything."

"Will you be safe when you go back?"

Hermione winced unintentionally at the concern in Luna's voice. It was strange to have someone care about her well-being after so long. "I'll be fine," she said, her voice a bit more clipped than she would have liked.

Luna gave a slight nod and reached for the door handle. "I'll see you again, Hermione."

Without another word, Hermione Apparated back to the Manor.

Having learned how long she had been gone and knowing it was just before sunrise of the third day, she chose to reappear in their shared quarters. He wasn't in the bed when she landed facing it, but she felt his presence behind her. She turned to see him coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He had stopped at the sight of her; his gaze raking up and down as he contemplated what to do.

She braced herself, prepared for him to lash out as he usually did, but nothing came. Instead of hurting her or trying to assert his dominance with his magic, he simply went about adjusting his cuffs. She swallowed hard in confusion. He was acting as though she hadn't just blown up his lab during a fight. That she hadn't been missing for three days only to suddenly reappear.

"You were at Grimmauld," he said, his voice seemingly loud as it cut through the stifling silence. "With the Resistance."

 _With Draco_.

Though those words remained unspoken.

"Yes."

He stepped closer to her, his hand coming up to grip her chin. She held his gaze as he tilted her face upwards; his grip surprisingly gentle. She let him in when she felt the warmth of his mind at the door of her mental library. She showed him Luna healing her, but kept her moments with Draco to herself.

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked as he retreated for her mind.

His gaze darkened, but otherwise he remained still. "Are you back of your own accord?" he countered.

"Yes."

It was as much of a lie as it was the truth.

Either way, she saw the flash of victory in his eyes as he let go of her chin in favor of cupping her face. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip as he spoke next. "Then I expect you at my side in the throne room in ten minutes. We have important matters to discuss."

And just like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're at the halfway point, give or take a few chapters...try not to hate me too much lol :)


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTY-SIX**

_**Sunday, 17 April 2005** _

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Neville was turning as red as his house colors while Theo simply narrowed his eyes as he waited for further explanation. Luna continued to sit in the arm chair across the room, staring at nothing in particular and remaining silent. Draco had already hinted to Theo that Hermione wouldn't be staying, but apparently his friend hadn't thought he was serious.

As it was, he had barely woken up in the room across the hall and realized that Hermione was gone already when he felt the wards activate signaling he had guests. He had taken his time to summon his clothes from his room and dress before joining them downstairs. Neville, still clearly not okay from laying one of his oldest friends to rest, had barely touched the food Luna had put out for them. Theo, on the other hand, had scarfed it down as he had breakfast the previous morning.

The moment they saw him, Neville had stood up from the couch and asked if he could see Hermione. It was then that Draco had opted to go with the truth; that she wasn't there anymore. He didn't have to elaborate that he had talked her into returning. Even now, as he thought about it, his stomach lurched with nerves. He hoped what he sent her back to wasn't worse than what she had left.

"We finally get a hand on the most valuable piece of leverage and she's _gone_?" Neville snapped. "What'd you do; let her walk out?"

His jaw clenched as he gave a deceptively casual shrug of his shoulders. "Yes."

Neville turned away to look at both Theo and Luna as he balled his hands into fists at his side.

"MACUSA is planning a counter-strike. It won't be long before Riddle starts trying to extend his reach overseas. I wouldn't be surprised if he has something in place already. Phase Two has already started; he's been decimating countries and adding them to his regime faster than he ever has before." He reached up to rub at his chin as he spoke. "We have an actual chance at making a real strike against him."

"He doesn't have the lab anymore," Theo stated, his eyes taking in every minute move that Draco made. "Without his main source of weaponry and intelligence, he would be continuing his expansion blind. We could have used-"

"Granger was never going to be used as leverage," Draco reiterated, his voice dangerously low.

"Why the hell not?" Theo snapped, getting to his feet. For a second, it surprised Draco; he had never seen his friend this angry. "She clearly plays a pivotal role in the Dark Lord's life and I'm willing to bet he would do anything to get her back. He would have agreed to whatever deal you'd have asked. Draco, he-"

"He would have destroyed us like Granger destroyed the lab," Draco argued. The pair stood nearly face-to-face with one another and seethed quietly before Theo turned away from him. "Letting her go was a show of good faith; a momentary peace offering. It won't last, but it will buy us enough time to strike with MACUSA on our side. We might actually have a chance at a successful strike this way."

"I think-" Neville started.

Draco carried on as if he hadn't spoken at all, ignoring the sour look that followed the interruption. "If she had stayed; if we had kept her prisoner to use as leverage, the Dark Lord's focus would have been on finding her. As everyone has been so quick to point out, he would have gone to any lengths to do so and he would have destroyed us completely." He took a deep breath to combat the skip of his heart. "With her going back, it'll calm his rage. He'll simmer down and go back to whatever he was planning, giving us the time we need to strike."

Neville leaned forward, his eyes glued to the coffee table as he asked, "Did she say anything before she left?"

Draco recognized the look on his face; sheer grief, guilt, and hope. He swallowed hard as he shook his head. There was nothing of their conversation that either of them would understand. It only brought another pang of loss to his heart as he thought of Ginny. If she were here, she would have understood. She would have been able to help him get the point across to Theo and Neville.

"Her heart's in the right place," Luna said, her voice jarring from having been silent for so long. "A pretty cage is still a cage," she quipped, looking directly at him.

Neville and Theo both gave her apprehensive looks, ones that were shroud in doubt, but neither of them said anything.

"I'm having Karina come to Devon tomorrow so we can put the last pieces of the plan into place. I expect the both of you to be there."

Knowing that they were being dismissed, they disapparated.

Draco looked over at Luna who looked as though she were more comfortable than ever. "How long are you staying?"

"Until I know you're not going to do something stupid and rash."

Draco couldn't help but snort as he moved towards the exit. "I guess you'll be here awhile then."

She simply grinned at him as he passed and said, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

_**Monday, 18 April 2005** _

Hermione had spent the rest of the day seated on her throne beside Riddle. When she walked into the room, everyone cast looks of surprise her way and she could hear gasps and whispers as she approached the dais. She ignored them all. If Riddle wanted to explain her absence, she would let him. Seeing as how no one questioned it, he didn't even bother to bring it up. As usual, the only person who seemed to object to her presence was Bellatrix.

Charlie was nowhere to be seen and she wondered if he was on assignment elsewhere or if something had happened. Had he heard about Ginny's death and gone off the deep end? Were his wife and daughters okay? She made a mental not to ask Riddle later as she took her seat and forced herself to pay attention.

By the end of the day, they had exhausted all their options and Riddle had dismissed them for dinner with plans to reconvene the following morning. She had watched him through their meal, but he barely spared her a glance. He hardly looked at anyone. Afterwards she had gone straight to her room, desperate for a good night's rest that wasn't induced by potions. Riddle had joined her, but retained his silence as he laid on his side of the bed and left her to hers.

She wasn't surprised when she had woken up on Monday to find herself alone. She took her time in the shower and then getting ready for the day. Instead of going to the dining room for breakfast, she wandered the halls to Narcissa's room, but just as she went to knock on the door, Lucius was coming out.

"My lady," he said, inclining his head, though his voice was stiff.

He opened the door wider for her, inviting her into the suite of rooms, but as he turned to take his leave, she placed her hand on his forearm. Her scar was visible and she saw the way his eyes flickered over it before he turned his head in disgust. Whether it was at the word itself or the fact that she was branded, she didn't care enough to know.

"What I have to say should be said to both of you."

"The Dark Lord-"

"Will not fault you for being late if you arrive as my escort," she said, giving him a wry smile as she let go of his arm and stepped further into the room.

Lucius hesitated for a moment, but closed the door and followed her inside. Narcissa came around the corner and she inclined her head softly at the sight of Hermione.

"I'm sure you both know that Draco is not only part of the Resistance, but their leader."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance as he moved to stand beside his wife.

"I'm also sure that you both know he was at the lab when it was attacked."

Lucius' face was grim, indicating that he had in fact known this already. It made Hermione wonder if he knew what all had happened there too. Narcissa on the other hand, for as stoic a person as she was, looked about ready to crumble to the floor.

"He made it out. It was he who cared for me while I was away. It was he who let me go."

"My lady-" Lucius' tone was low in warning as he glanced behind her towards the door.

"Riddle already knows," she informed him with a casual roll of her shoulders. "I just thought the two of you would like to know that your son is alive and well and I…" she paused to swallow hard and shove her desire to cry deeper down. "I appreciate his kindness."

Narcissa was across the room and pulling Hermione to her in the span of a single heartbeat. "Thank you," she whispered as she held Hermione tight.

Hermione simply nodded and waited until Narcissa stepped back. Without saying a word, Lucius consoled his wife with a caress of her cheek and then left the room with Hermione in tow. Whether he had wanted to stop and eat, he didn't say as she skipped breakfast and led him straight to the throne room. Riddle barely paid any attention to them as someone offered a different approach in finding a solution to their problem.

Hermione let her thoughts wander as one by one, the people in the room offered different versions of the same solutions Riddle had shot down the day before. In doing so, she kept coming back to the fact that all of their solutions had to do with wiping out the Resistance. None of them were focusing on the bigger picture in trying to expand the territories under Riddle's control.

"What about a peace treaty?" she asked, interrupting Dolohov.

All eyes fell on her, including Riddle's.

"If you want to take over the world, why not just tell them that. Be up front about it; own your ambitions." She held his gaze, speaking only to him as if the room weren't full of people. "Ask for a momentary peace while you summon their leaders to a single place to discuss peace. It will be easier to present your case in one go; to show them how successful your leadership has been to the countries you've amassed so far. If they agree to your terms, then you don't have to sacrifice anymore magical blood."

"And if they do not agree to peaceful submission?" Riddle asked.

"Then take them out. Without their leaders, they will scramble for a new one," she replied, getting to her feet. "I believe you already have your methods for wiping everyone out in place like you have with the other nations. It won't be any different than Phase Two as it is now. Just faster."

She saw the way his eyes brightened and the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as she turned and strode from the room. Whether he liked her idea or not, she had given it to him. Whatever took the heat off of the Resistance was fine with her. With a sigh of relief as she left the room, she went to the library where, once settled with a book, she summoned a House Elf and asked for lunch.

* * *

She was still in the library when Riddle found her later that night. She hadn't bothered leaving it for dinner either and knew that this would be one of two places he would look for her. The elves had kept the fire in the hearth burning brightly and she had used it to read for most of the day, but shortly before Riddle joined her, she had moved to one of the windowsills so she could let her mind rest as she stared down at the grounds.

He stood at the opposite side of the sill, leaning back against the wall it connected to so he could stare at her. "I sent out the correspondence shortly after you left," he informed her. "I requested their responses in no less than a week's time."

"If they decline the invitation?" she asked, keeping her attention on the hedge maze below.

"I strike."

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting her head rest on the wall she was curled up against.

"You continue to impress me," he said, moving to stand behind her. He reached down, drawing her to her feet so she was facing him. She looked up, knowing he wanted eye contact. "Just before we were separated, you were telling me how I was not treating you as my equal and you were right."

She stiffened at that, but continued to hold his gaze.

"I know you could have used your magic to break free of me at any time, but you chose to stay. Just as you chose to come back to me." She shivered slightly as the tips of his fingers ghosted against her arms on their way up to her face. "Not only did you return, but you gave me the perfect solution to my current problem. _Our_ current problem," he amended as he cupped her face. "I apologize."

Her lips parted in awe then; just as they had every time he had apologized to her in the past. Each time she thought it would be the last, but he continued to surprise her by saying them again and again. He let one hand trail back down to twine with hers, his thumb stroking over the ring. For a moment she held her breath, waiting for his anger before she remembered he couldn't see or feel the ring Draco had given her.

"Perhaps with time you will believe me."

As he leaned in, his lips brushing over hers, she whispered, "Perhaps."

With no reason not to, she surrendered to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

_**Thursday, 21 April 2005** _

For the first few years of being at the Manor, she rarely went anywhere unless Riddle was with her. Granted, back then they weren't at the Manor much. They spent most of their time at the lab in Manchester and either at the British Ministry or going on trips to other territories. He had only started leaving her behind at the Manor within the last year. Now, she understood why; he had been gearing up for Phase Two and hadn't wanted her to know about it.

Before, she couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't grown bored of her. That one day he could come home to tell her he had changed his mind and no longer wanted anything to do with her. That he would take away her magic and memories before casting her out into the streets like the other Muggleborns. Or simply kill her as he said he had always should have so he could wash his hands of her.

But somewhere along the way, things had changed.

In the few days that followed the destruction of the lab, Hermione kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Riddle's anger to suddenly get the best of him in the ways it usually did. Every time she saw him during the day, she expected a harsh invasion of her mind; for him to scream and yell or pick a fight with her. Instead, he said nothing unless it was to ask her something about their plans or to inform her about a change.

It was the same for when they retired to their quarters for the evening. She expected retribution in the form of initiating something and not letting her finish. But he barely did anything more than brush his lips across her cheek as he bid her goodnight and drifted off to sleep on his side of the bed.

As far as his plans for a Summit, nearly half had responded saying that they would agree to meet. The ones that hadn't were the larger ones such as MACUSA, Russia, and Japan as well as the ones that were extremely loyal to those territories. Hermione wasn't sure if Riddle's insurances were put in place in the larger countries, but a part of her felt silly for doubting him at this point.

While they waited for the other responses to come in, there was still the matter of where the Summit would be held. They all knew it would be foolish to host an event at the Manor; that it would leave them open to attack. They had brainstormed a few things, but Riddle shot all of them down for one reason or another.

She used that time to Occlude. While the others around them tried to plan for war and where to meet the countries that agreed to sit down to the meeting, Hermione got lost in her own mind. Normally she wouldn't do this in his presence, but despite him being at her side those past few days, his attention was elsewhere. Mostly, it was her way of keeping her mind away from Draco. About the future he promised they would have together and what that might entail. It did not, however, stop her from rubbing the ring on her hand.

Frustrated with the lack of action, Riddle dismissed everyone from the throne room shortly after noon on Thursday. Once they were alone, he slumped in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it that you _are_ looking for?" she asked, angling herself in her seat to look at him. "All you've said so far is what you aren't."

"Large enough to hold everyone I invited. A place where we can be sure they cannot Apparate in or out of no matter what and that we have full control of. Somewhere we would see an attack coming long before they struck."

Hermione's lips moved faster than her brain could tell her it was a bad idea to say, "Like Hogwarts?"

She honestly couldn't remember a time he had looked so excited. His eyes were the brightest shade of grey and a genuine smile stretched his lips. "How long have you been sitting on that one?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It just came to me," she assured him. "But school's still in session. Easter has already come and gone so there aren't any more breaks until the end of term."

The last thing she wanted was to involve young and innocent witches and wizards should something truly awful go down. The castle had seen enough bloodshed in its time already. As it was, she hadn't set foot back inside the castle since Riddle had carried her away from the Battle almost seven years ago. Typically on the anniversary of his victory, he would throw a party and she would attend, but only begrudgingly.

As for Hogwarts, it was one of the things that she had been adamant about from the beginning. She had been surprised to find that he had agreed with her rather quickly. He had told her that he had been in a different mindset when his Death Eaters took over for what would have been her Seventh Year. That he was more worried about his own well being than anything else, but now that he had what he wanted, the castle would be a neutral place. The focus would be on education as it always had been with professors who were highly skilled in their areas instead of just blind followers.

The only thing that had truly changed about the student body was that Muggleborns were no longer in attendance. He had agreed to only go after those of age, but no longer were the underage ones added to the list to be informed of their heritage or invited to come to the school at the age of eleven.

"We can send them all home for an impromptu holiday," he said after a moment of consideration.

Hermione's lips pressed into a thin line as she nodded. "Every student and all adults not directly related to the Summit _must_ be gone from the premises long before anyone shows up," she insisted.

"We will inform the Headmaster this weekend so that they have time to make preparations."

Her heart skipping a beat at the idea of going back to Hogwarts. "We?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked, a single brow arching as he stared at her.

Normally, if she said yes, he would still make her go and spend their time there making her miserable. But with his newfound attitude towards her, Hermione decided to risk it and answered, "Yes."

"How so?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. She turned towards him and folded her arms over her chest. "I lost a lot of people I cared about the last time I was there," she said. "It's not somewhere I care to revisit."

He was out of his seat in one fluid motion. Her head tipped back slightly as he stood before her so she could meet his gaze. "Surely not all your other memories of Hogwarts are bad."

She wet her lips as she allowed herself a short trip down memory lane. "Not all of them, no," she replied, unfolding her arms to make sure the mark on her arm was visible. "But enough of them."

His gaze flickered down towards her arm and she saw the way his lips curved down. It no longer hurt to be touched, but normally _his_ touch made her flinch with phantom pains of the day he had carved it into her skin. This time was different. His touch was light as his fingers curled around it to move her arm back to her side. "Then perhaps we should set about making better memories upon our return."

Her brow furrowed and her lips parted with the intention of asking him exactly what he meant by that, but he was faster. He silenced her by slanting his lips over hers and reaching up to pull her close to him. She stilled as he moved his mouth over hers, but he pressed on as if trying to coax her into a state of arousal.

He drew her with him as he sank back down onto his throne. She straddled his lap as she had done countless times before. The skirt of her dress rode up nearly all the way to his hips and he swallowed a quiet moan from her as he dropped a hand to her thigh. He wasted no time in sliding up along her skin and brushing his fingers through her slit. He teased at the bundle of nerves until her hips rolled in a wanton manner; desperately seeking for more.

Hermione set one of her hands on his shoulder, letting her fingers curl around the fabric as he moved lower. Her other hands sank into his hair and tugged his head back so she could deepen their kiss as two of his fingers sank into her core. He matched the movement of her hips and she could feel herself growing wetter each time his fingers sank back inside of her.

Needing to breathe, she broke their kiss and tipped her head back. He leaned forward so he could nip at the spot below her jaw that made her cry out at the same time his thumb swiped at her clit. He crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting places that made her breath hitch and her vision blur. He pulled his head back when she tugged on his hair and when she peered down at him though hooded eyes, he was simply staring back at her.

Usually at this point he was saying things. Sometimes they were threats of what he might do to her or those she still cared about. Sometimes it was reminders of what he had already done. Others it was just about what was happening in the moment, but he was never silent. On top of everything else that was different about him these last few days, Hermione still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

And yet, the intensity of his gaze and the increased pace of his ministrations pushed her to the brink in a matter of seconds. She continued to grind her hips against his hand as she clung to him. He never stopped; just kept touching her to prolong her pleasure. Even when she squirmed atop of him, thinking it was over, he added a third finger to her core and pushed her over the edge again.

She collapsed against him; her head on his shoulder when he finally withdrew his touch. She panted for air as her thighs quivered and shook around his lap. She swallowed hard at the sound of him cleansing his fingers of her essence. When she sat back, her hands went towards his lap to free his cock that was straining against his trousers.

He placed his hands over hers and when she lifted her head up, he shook his. Hermione tipped her head to the side as she leaned back. "You're saying no?"

His eyes darkened and he inclined his head; his gaze flickering towards something behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck raised as she slowly turned around. Her entire body flushed as she discovered they were no longer alone. Her attention snapped back to Riddle, glaring at him, but when she tried to move, he placed one hand at the small of her back and the other gripped her thigh to keep her there.

Hermione dropped her head onto Riddle's shoulder and took a deep breath as she wondered just how long they had had an audience for.

"I believe I dismissed everyone, Lucius," Riddle said. "Is there a reason you have returned before a summons?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but there's been an attack," he said, urgency thick in his voice.

Hermione and Riddle both went completely still at that for a moment. "The Resistance?" he asked, pushing her off his lap and standing up beside her while she fixed her dress.

Lucius gave a slight shake of his head and when the acronym, "MACUSA," fell from his lips, a chill crept up Hermione's spine.

* * *

Draco sat on the couch. He had one hand bouncing on his thigh with nervous energy while the other held a glass of firewhiskey he had poured long ago but never drank. Instead, he just stared straight ahead, lost in thought.

The day had started off well; the hopes of finally having struck Riddle and his regime. And this time, the only casualties weren't those on Draco's side. That wasn't to say all the deaths were just; sometimes innocent people were caught in the middle. That was war. It was how the game was played.

The attack had been well organized on all fronts. The Ministry's of Germany, France, and England had all been hit at the same time in the same manner. A precise blow that nearly decimated everything within sight. Draco's people had provided the intelligence while MACUSA and the Russian Ministry sent their own operatives to make it work. It was their response to Riddle's request for a Summit. They wanted him to not only hear their public refusal, but to make sure he understood they didn't fear him.

It was successful.

But so was Riddle's counterstrike.

None of them had counted on him having something prepared. Especially not something of that caliber. They should have seen it coming; should have believed when he said he had no intention of letting anyone take what he deemed as his. That was already a lesson Draco had learned once before. One he apparently hadn't learned well enough the first time.

The loss of the Japanese wizarding community was felt in the hearts of everyone. When the reports started coming in that anyone with a drop of magical blood in their body were dropping like flies, Draco had felt sick to his stomach. It was like Slovenia all over again, but on a much larger scale.

Then Riddle's call for a ceasefire; something more akin to a final warning, came through the airwaves on the wizarding radio. He told them that Japan was an example. That those same methods of mass genocide had been put in place all over the world over the course of his reign. That should anyone attack him again, he wouldn't hesitate to activate every last weapon he had and take them all down. That he expected everyone to be at the Summit.

And they had no choice but to bow down to him.

"Do the others know?" Luna asked as she took the tumbler from his hands before sitting on the coffee table before him. She stared at him with that signature dreaminess in her blue eyes as she sipped at the amber liquid.

"Know what?" he countered.

"That you're going to Hogwarts for the Summit."

His jaw clenched in response, earning a hum from her. He hadn't told anyone his plans, but the moment Riddle had announced the date and the location for the Summit, he had made up his mind that he would absolutely be in attendance. He just had to figure out how.

"I won't try and stop you," she informed him, taking another sip. "I realize it would be a fool's errand at this point."

He snorted and reached forward to take his glass back. He downed the rest of it and made it disappear. "That makes one of us," he said, pushing himself to his feet and taking his leave for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

_**Saturday, 23 April 2005** _

Saturday, just before lunch, Hermione found herself back at Hogwarts for the first time since Riddle had carried her away from it. She and Riddle were seated across from Headmaster Corbin Archibald at his desk in his office. For the most part, she remained silent as Riddle informed him of their needs. Once they were all in agreement that classes would be cancelled that following Friday in favor of getting all staff and students out of the castle. That gave them the week to make arrangements with their families as they would not be returning until weekend after the Summit.

Headmaster Archibald invited them to stay for lunch, but Hermione was quick to decline for the both of them. Once he excused himself, saying they were still welcome to stay as long as they liked, Riddle turned to Hermione and arched a brow.

"I'm not ready," she said before he could ask why.

He hummed in response and walked his fingers across the edge of the Headmaster's desk. "We should be getting back to the Manor as it is. There is quite a bit of-"

"Do we have to?" she interrupted, looking up at him and pleading with her eyes.

"It is not safe anywhere else."

"It is, actually," she insisted. "All your enemies have backed down. They agreed to the Summit and the ceasefire. They've already made their power play and they lost. You showed them what would happen if they try anything else." She took a step forward and placed her hands on his chest. Draco had sent her back to Riddle because she had become his weakness as Draco had become hers. If she could exploit that for a day where she didn't feel trapped in the Manor, she intended to do so. "I'm so bored of the Manor," she added before tilting her head back to look up through her lashes. "Please?"

There was a certain rush in seeing the way he caved so easily. She saw it as he clenched his jaw a moment before heaving a heavy sigh. "I suppose you already have a place in mind?"

"You know me well," she replied as she sought his hands before using her Grey magic to Apparate through the wards around Hogwarts.

* * *

Afternoon had started to bleed into evening when Draco finally emerged from his room two days after the attacks. Luna had sent food up to his room for every meal and made sure to charm the plates to continually be in his face until he had eaten at least a quarter of what she had sent. When he wasn't having food shoved into his face, he was standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, practicing what Hermione had showed him about altering his appearance. He was finally at the point where he was confident enough he would be able to hold a solid disguise for a decent length of time. Something he was need to be sure of if he went through with his plan to attend the Summit.

Luna was humming to herself in front of the stove as she twirled her wand to make several dishes bend to her will. He inhaled deeply and his mouth watered at the aroma. "Smells good," he said, grabbing himself something to drink.

"That color makes you look sickly."

"What are you on about?" he asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Your hair. It's a bit dark."

He went still for a moment before pulling back and moving to stare at him self in the reflection of the window. Sure enough, his hair was the same inky black as it had been for the better part of the afternoon while he had been practicing upstairs. Going on autopilot, he sent his magic up to change it back, forgetting he wasn't alone.

"That's a neat little trick," Luna said, breaking him from his concentration. He turned to see her staring at him; eyes wide with wonder. "I don't suppose you would teach me? I've always wondered what it would be like to have colored hair."

"Not something I can teach," he mumbled as he returned to the fridge.

"It wasn't Transfiguration," she mused as though she were trying to assess it on her own. "And I know for certain the Malfoys are not known to have Metamorphagus genes." He turned around in time to see her tip her head to the side and smiled at him. "Though Nymphadora was your cousin so it stands to reason that-"

"I'm not a Metamorphagus."

Her shoulders rolled casually as she turned back around the to the stove. Draco opened the container of juice and drank straight from it, nearly choking when Luna asked, "Something Hermione taught you then?"

"What?"

"The Dark Lord chose her for a reason," she said in her signature sing-song style.

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, cursing the intuitive witch across the room. She was more accurate than he would have liked her to be. He cleared his throat and set the container down on the counter and moved to stand beside her. Gently, he placed his hand on her forearm and guided her to turn until she was facing him once more. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" he asked. "Even Longbottom?"

She didn't hesitate to nod nor did he have any reason to doubt her.

He took a deep breath and asked, "What do you know of Grey magic?"

* * *

Hermione had taken Riddle back to Paris where they spent the afternoon at the Louvre. He went along with it; even going so far as to take more interest in the museum than she thought he would. When they left the building, night had fallen upon them. They had gone to a small bistro across the street to grab something to eat and then she managed to convince him to take a stroll around the city just to stay out a bit longer. Their journey had led them to the park near the Eiffel Tower where they were lucky enough to find a bench facing the tower so she could gaze upon it in all its lit-up glory.

In another life, this would have been a perfect date.

Seeing as how it was _this_ life, she just tried to enjoy the normalcy for as long as she was allowed to partake in it. The last time she had felt this way was before she had turned eleven. Before she had received her letter and Professor McGonagall had shown up at her house to deliver it. Before she knew she wasn't a freak; she just wasn't human. Ever since magic had entered her life, it had done nothing but take from her. Something she knew it would continue to do until it took her last breath.

"Of all the places in the world, why a Muggle museum?"

Hermione withdrew from her thoughts and turned to look at Riddle beside her. "Do you know of any wizarding museums?"

He inclined his head after a moment.

"I still don't see why you're so opposed to all things Muggle," she pressed. "Their heritage is as much yours as it is mine."

An argument they had had many times over the years. One that always ended poorly; usually for her.

He tipped his head to the side; the corners of his mouth pulling back into a smirk as he lifted his palm to her. She glanced down to see the faded lines of the mark she had left years ago to make a point. "Yes, I believe we have had this discussion once upon a time."

"And it still makes no sense to me how you can hold the same beliefs you once did," she said, getting to her feet. "It was your witch of a mother who slipped the love potion to your Muggle father. He asked for her attention as much as you asked for a sullied bloodline," she snapped as she turned to walk away.

He was faster; something she was used to, as laid a hand on her arm and moved to stand in front of her. His fingers tightened around her flesh as he tugged her closer to him. "Perhaps we should return to the Manor. It seems the serenity of our time together has run its course."

She yanked her arm from his grasp and shook her head as she stepped back. "You know what, Riddle? I think I've had enough of your gilded cage."

Hermione tugged at her magic to Apparate away; not at all surprised to feel his hand lock onto her wrist. He held on tight until they rematerialized in an alleyway nearby. He shoved her up against the building and wrapped his fingers around her throat; not hard enough to do anything other than provide a warning. Not that it really mattered; it wasn't anything he hadn't done before.

"If you truly felt that way, you would have stayed away when you had the chance," he hissed, his eyes flashing despite the dim light of the alley. He smirked when she grimaced and he moved his hand from her throat up to cup her jaw. "You were there," he said, leaning in. "With Draco; the one thing you claim to desire more than anything in the world." His thumb slipped beneath her jaw to tilt her face up when she tried to look away. "And yet you came back. To _me._ "

She closed her eyes as her entire body trembled. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth. That it was Draco who told her to go back when she wanted to stay. But, not for the first time, she found herself wondering if she had, how long before she would have come back? How could she stay away from Riddle when he had told her long ago that so long as he lived, she would never be free?

As if sensing her thoughts, Riddle closed the gap; his lips brushing over hers as he murmured, "In the end, Hermione, you will _always_ come back to me."

Her lips parted the moment they met his. His tongue snaked into her mouth as she placed her hands on his chest and fisted the material of his shirt. He dropped his hand from her face in favor of reaching down so he could hoist her up. She grunted from being shoved back against the wall as he settled between her thighs. Whether he used magic to rid himself of his trousers or she had been too lost in his kiss, she wasn't sure. But before she knew it, she was tossing her head back with a moan as he filled her.

She clung to him as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, leaving him free to mark up every bit of skin he could reach. "Do you know why that is?" he all but growled as he tugged her lobe between his teeth.

Her hair stuck to the brick of the walls as the back of her head scraped against it from the ferocity of Riddle's strokes. "I don't care," she bit out as she sank her fingers into his hair. She tugged; giving just the amount of pressure she knew he liked.

She felt him hum against her jugular as he pressed his lips to it. "Because I can give you everything you want whereas he cannot." One of his hands drifted down between them, finding her clit; making her cry out. "Things you are still too afraid to admit you desire, but I see the real you, Hermione," he added; his voice a dark, seductive whisper. "Because you are _mine_."

Hermione saw white.

She lost all sense of time. Couldn't have remembered the date or where she was if someone had been around to ask her that information. All she knew was that her brain was stuck in a void of pleasure so intense, she wasn't sure she would ever recover.

When her senses did manage to return to her, Riddle seemed to also be coming down from his own high of release. She could feel him twitching inside of her as her inner walls spasmed around her in the aftermath. They panted heavily as they tried to regulate their breathing. As it started to even out, he slipped out of her and lowered her down until her feet were on solid ground once more. He tucked himself back into his pants as she pulled the skirt of her dress back down. At the same time, she used her magic to clean up the mess they made from her thighs.

He leaned in to kiss her again. Just a brief press of his lips atop hers. When he pulled away, she whispered, "You can claim me all you want, Riddle, but that won't make it true." She tipped her chin up in defiance as he pulled back slightly to glower at her. "I belong to no one."

He said nothing as he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. One moment they were staring at each other in an alley in Paris and the next they were back at the Manor. Back to real life. Back to a place where she wasn't quite free, but wasn't exactly a prison either. A place she shared with a man who grew to be less and less the monster she had always thought him to be.

And when he stepped away from her, she was left wondering what exactly that made her.


	29. Chapter 29

**TWENTY-NINE**

_**Friday, 29 April 2005** _

Over the course of the following week, Hermione stayed at Riddle's side while they planned how the Summit would go. Despite the heavy wards already in place to protect the school itself, Riddle wanted more. Among all the other arrangements they had agreed upon, the two of them going to the castle alone Friday night was one of them. Once they had word that everyone had been cleared out with the exception of Headmaster Archibald, they planned to go.

A few of Riddle's advisors exchanged glances amongst themselves when he had made that announcement. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know they thought it was a bad idea. But it wasn't their call to make and they wisely kept their mouths shut.

That morning, Hermione had set about to packing a week's worth of clothes for both of them. When Riddle had remarked their lone trunk seemed rather light, she reminded him that since she would once again have access to the Hogwarts Library, she didn't need much else. She had even gone so far as to jest with him that he might not see her much and he knew where to find her if she disappeared.

As the day wore on, Hermione found her nerves getting the better of her. She had spent the week preparing herself for confronting the place of so much loss. She would never be ready, but when it was time to go, she felt strong enough to face the memories.

They had sent their trunk ahead through the Floo with a note informing Headmaster Archibald that they would be Apparating to Hogsmeade and coming in through the front. Once they met him at his office, he was free to go. He returned the note with one of his one shortly after they had finished eating dinner that the castle was cleared and he was awaiting their visit. After a last check in to make sure the arrangements for the following day were in order, Riddle laced his fingers with hers and the next thing she knew, she was in Hogsmeade.

Since the small wizarding village wasn't what made her heart ache when thinking of the Scottish Highlands, they didn't stick around long. For the most part, she glanced around, trying to avoid looking at anything in particular for longer than necessary. They strolled along the main path in silence, ignoring the stares and the whispers of those they passed.

The relief she felt upon walking away from Hogsmeade was short lived as Hagrid's hut came into view. She swallowed hard thinking of the half-giant; the man who had been a good friend and confidant during her adolescent years. The last memory she had of him was carrying Harry into the courtyard. She had only heard about his death during the battle after the fact. Long after Riddle had carried her away from the scene.

But it was other memories that made her breath catch as they neared the building on the edges of Hogwarts' property lines. Ones that were shroud in snow as well as the heat of a thousand suns. Of giving into desires she hadn't realized she'd even had. Ones of being told there would be no end to the madness. Where all hopes of an eventual escape had been squashed. Where betrayal had been witnessed, sparking the beginning of the end.

She stopped outside the hut and stared up at him. "Did you know Draco saw us that night?"

He inclined his head without hesitation.

Hermione let her gaze flicker towards the hut behind Riddle for a moment before she nodded. It wasn't worth knowing the details; it wouldn't change what had happened. So she turned away from the hut and continued up the path towards the castle.

They took the long way around because she wanted to enter through the main courtyard by the entrance. It was where the worst had happened and so long as she got that out of the way first, the rest would be easier to handle. At least that's what she told herself as they approached. The closer they got, the more the memories resurfaced. By the time they reached the courtyard, the smell of battle stung her nose and the sounds of it replaced the otherwise silence of the evening.

Hermione made it to the center of the courtyard before it got the best of her. Before the memories sucked her in and made her relive everything as though she had gone back through time again. All around her, people were screaming as spells flung back and forth in the air. The smell of fire, dust, and death made her stomach roll. She pitched forward as nausea threatened to make her spew sick all over the stone.

Blue eyes.

Green eyes.

Both pairs were lifeless as they stared back at her.

She closed her eyes to try and reset her mind; to ground herself and think of anything else. She concentrated on Riddle's hand at the small of her back and worked on cramming the emotions and the memories attached to them back in their box. As she did, he breathing returned to normal; the sights, sounds, and smells of battle retreated.

And when she opened her eyes, it was grey eyes staring back at her.

Without a word, she turned toward the entrance, squared her shoulders, and began to move, knowing he would be right behind her.

They took their time moving from the Entrance Hall to the Headmaster's office. Riddle gave the password the moment they saw the gargoyle and after a short trek up the winding staircase, they were in the greeting the wizard. Hermione spent the few minutes they were there, wandering around the room and making notes of the differences between Archibald and Dumbledore. She hadn't been in the Headmaster's office much during her short stint in the forties to add Dippet to the comparison.

Archibald didn't stay for long and Hermione knew it was in part to Riddle not being one for idle conversation. He simply assured the Headmaster no harm would come to the school and that he would send for him the moment it was safe for him and the others to return. Hermione had rejoined Riddle's side the moment the other wizard stepped through the Floo. Not wanting to linger in the office any longer, Riddle levitated their trunk and charmed it to follow them towards the dungeons.

She wasn't surprised that he would choose the Slytherin quarters as headquarters for their stay. Nor was she surprised when he pulled her down the hall towards the boys' dormitory and into the room belonging to Head Boy. Hermione was prepared for this one and it helped seeing the room with one bed instead of two. It was easier not to think of Draco as he set the trunk down and set about sanitizing the room to his liking.

What did surprise her was that he didn't linger in the room. Didn't goad her into remembering that Draco had once lived in this space too. Instead, he simply turned from the room and beckoned for her to follow.

Hermione had had her fair share of late-night strolls. Often times it was so late that it seemed quiet enough that she could pretend she was alone. It was another thing entirely to know that there actually wasn't a single soul inside the castle other than her and Riddle. It made it much more haunting than she ever thought possible. Much easier for the memories of battle to creep up on her if she wasn't careful.

They spent most of their perusing in silence. The few glances that she did catch of him told her she wasn't the only one caught up in old memories. She was reminded then, that he had been an orphan. That this was the only place he had ever felt at home. A shiver cascaded down the length of her spine as she realized they too shared that in common. That once she stepped foot into Hogwarts, she had only ever been to the house she had been raised in a handful of times.

She was grateful that he only took her into the girl's bathroom on the second floor instead down into the chamber itself. Since he had commissioned the rebuilding of the school, she knew he had left the chamber accessible so he could visit it someday. As eager as she was to get her hands on a Basilisk fang, she was certain that had been the only part of the chamber removed.

As they left the bathroom, she wondered if he had seen the cup she destroyed.

The only place they didn't go to was the library. He knew as well as she did that had they gone, she probably would have turned her earlier jest into reality and set up shop there. The idea of warding herself into the library for the week, alone, sounded like heaven.

By the time they made it up to the Astronomy Tower, night had fallen. The moon was just a sliver in an otherwise clear sky, surrounded by millions of stars. Unlike all the other nights they had come up here, the air was warm. And she wasn't afraid. If anything, being on the Astronomy Tower was refreshing. A mixture of scents from the forest carried on the wind and she closed her eyes to try and identify them all. As if they would help settle her mind.

Just as he had many a time before, he stood behind her, pressing her front against the railing of the tower. He banded one arm around her waist while the other slithered its way up so his fingers could curl around the necklace at her throat.

"Do you want to know how I got the idea for a soul bond?"

She did, but then again, she didn't. Yet, she found herself nodding anyway.

"The night you created this," he said, raising the pendant as much as he could. She closed her eyes as the memory of that night came surging forward. "You connected us. I believe it was unintentional, but it was there." Her head tipped to the side as he traced the shell of her ear with his nose. "Had we not caught Kerus sneaking about, we might have bonded then," he murmured.

Despite the shiver, Hermione's chin lifted in defiance. "Then you wouldn't have been able to close yourself off to me like you want to now."

He let go of the necklace and his fingers landed on her chest, just over her heart. "I did want that." She went still at his words, unable to breathe for a moment. "For the briefest moment, it was all I wanted." He pulled his hand away and stepped back enough so he could guide her to turn and face him. "I told you many a time that your presence in my life changed my plans a great deal. That was one of them, Hermione."

He reached up to cup her face with an uncharacteristic amount of gentleness. "And it was not just your magic I was after. You convinced me to see you as an equal; to share the throne of my eventual kingdom with." His grip tightened slightly and his eyes darkened. "But you went and betrayed me by leaving with Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened as the raw emotion on his face.

"For half a century I wanted nothing more than to crush you both for that betrayal. To watch you both burn at the hands of the other." His fingers trailed up her side on her right, his other hand curving around her hip on the left. "I intended to let you die in the courtyard with your friends," he said, his voice getting lower. "But once again I let you in and altered my plans to include you."

Hermione wet her lips as she waited for the other shoe to finally drop. She could feel it pressing down on her from above and just _knew_ that it was coming.

"For nearly seven years, you have proven yourself loyal. You showed me that I could go above and beyond my own expectations with you at my side." His fingers curled around her chin, stretching her neck to the point where it almost started to hurt. "I knew that telling you about the bond would make you panic, but I had hoped you would have honored the deal and not run straight to him."

She swallowed hard as she tried not to let her panic flare now.

"You should know by now that you cannot hide anything from me, Hermione." His voice had fallen dangerously low as he applied a bit more pressure to his grip.

"You say you came back to me of your own accord, but I cannot believe you. Not when you have broken your side of the deal with me more times than I can count."

"Riddle-"

He stretched her neck even more, making her whimper at the sting of it. "Once more and I shall be forced to take him out of the equation altogether." His eyes shimmered in the starlight as he stared down at her. "I want the bond with you to be open; to have it be a two-way street, but that cannot happen unless Draco is gone."

Her vision blurred with tears as he caught on to what he meant.

"You have to choose, Hermione," he said after a moment.

"If I choose you, you'll kill him," she said, her voice tight. "And if I choose him, you'll kill us both."

"Yes."

She shoved at him and he let her go without a fight. She rubbed at her neck as she stared at him; eyes still misted with tears. "Either way this ends in death."

He tipped his head to the side and offered a dangerous smirk as he asked, "Was there a part of you that ever thought it would not?"

She shuddered as she leaned back against the railing. She shook her head as she stared back at him with wide eyes. "No," she whispered. "There wasn't."

He inclined his head and extended a hand for her to take. "We should retire for the evening. We have a long few days ahead of us."

Too shaken to argue, she took it. Together, they took their leave of the Astronomy Tower and for the first time in years, Hermione felt truly afraid of the future.


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRTY**

_**Saturday, 30 April 2005** _

After leaving the Astronomy Tower the night before, they had gone straight to the dungeons to settle in for the night. Hermione had gotten very little sleep as the weight of Riddle's choice nearly made her sick. She knew it would have eventually come to that, but to have the ultimatum officially given was different. She had always assumed the choice would be easy; that it would be Draco, but there was a part of her that wasn't ready to let go of Riddle yet.

It was that part of herself that made her sick.

When morning arrived, they went about their routine of getting ready for the day. After an awkwardly silent breakfast in the Great Hall, members of Riddle's Order began to arrive. Before she knew it, the dungeons were overrun with the same people she was constantly trapped in the Manor with. As the day wore on, they set about preparing the castle for the arrival of the others. Most of their guests for the Summit were those Riddle was trying to bring into the fold, but there were some countries being represented who had previously surrendered. The hope was that if the others heard how the wizarding communities within their boarders had only improved, it would make the Summit less hostile.

A few foreign dignitaries arrived throughout the day and were shown quarters in various parts of the castle. The only room that Riddle closed off at Hermione's insistence was the library. Only the two of them had access to it and shortly after lunch, Hermione was given an excuse to leave the chaos and seek solace among the tomes.

The moment the doors closed behind her, she stared around in awe. The silence of the room enveloped her like a blanket and when she inhaled, the scent of ink, parchment, and leather made her heart skip a beat. She hadn't even made it but a few steps inside the massive room before she felt completely at peace. A moment later, she had reached the first stack. And when her hand rose to brush over the spine of a book, she was lost.

* * *

For a week, Draco had spent a majority of his time at Grimmauld teaching Luna how to change her appearance. A part of him wondered if it was the right choice seeing as how it wasn't necessarily his secret to share, but the witch had a way of manipulating him. He often forgot that Loony Lovegood was just a nickname and that her eccentric behavior was a serious undermining effort of her talent. That she was a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff.

Of all witches or wizards to share this newfound aspect of magic with, Luna was the perfect choice. Had Ginny not been gone, he probably would have ended up sharing this with her.

As it was, Luna seemed to pick it up after two sessions. Draco tried to mask his jealousy that she had been faster than him, but knew from her roundabout language that she had seen it anyway. By the end of the week, she was nearly at his level in being able to alter more than one aspect of her appearance and keep it in place for quite some time.

"What else can it do?" Luna asked, twisting her raven locks around her tanned fingers before the mirror.

Draco gave a half shrug from his spot on the couch. "I'm not sure. She taught me this to start and then hasn't really been back for more lessons." He waved her off when she turned an apologetic look his way. "I've seen her conjure things out of thin air rather than summon them, but that's about it," he said. Of all the things he had seen in her memories, that hadn't been his focus. And it wasn't something he wanted to revisit.

"A shame you no longer have access to your library," Luna hummed as her eyes shifted from jade to violet.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she smiled. "Yes," he said dryly. "A true tragedy."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she let it out, her appearance returned to normal. With a satisfied smile at her reflection, she grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from the cart beside her and came to join him on the couch. "When you go to Hogwarts, are you going to extract Hermione or some other reason?" she asked, taking a sip.

He had been asking himself that all week.

He took the bottle and chugged to buy himself a moment. "Did Longbottom ever tell you what happened to the sword he used on the snake?"

He saw the way her eyes refocused; it her tell that she was thinking. After a moment she shook her head. "I believe he lost it when the battle resumed."

Draco figured as much. Had Neville still had it in his possession, it would have been attached at to his hip at all times. "How did he get it?"

Luna's smile widened as she took the bottle back. "You know, these questions would be better suited for Nev."

He gave a stiff nod and quirked a brow. "But here I am, asking you."

Her wrist rotated slowly, churning the amber liquid inside the bottle. "He said he pulled it from the Sorting Hat. That he'd found it among the rubble. Nothing was there at first, but after a bit, it appeared."

"Why would it just appear to him?"

She shrugged as she tipped the bottle to her lips. "I've always understood that help will always be given to those at Hogwarts. All you have to do is ask."

Draco snorted as he took the bottle when she passed it. "That sort of cryptic bullshit must have come from Dumbledore," he mumbled before he drank.

Luna hummed as she pushed herself to her feet. "Whatever it is you're planning to do, please don't leave without saying goodbye."

He stared at her for a second and then gave a curt nod. "I won't."

Satisfied, she smiled wide and disappeared up the stairs. Alone with the bottle of firewhiskey, Draco decided it was time to decide what his next move was going to be.

* * *

Hermione had completely lost track of time. Not that she wasn't fully aware that was what would happen when she stepped inside the room. At some point while perusing the stacks, the elves had brought her a plate. She ate after charming her book to hover in front of her and without even paying attention to her food. After that, it wasn't until Riddle found her rehoming a book that she realized that night had fallen when her gaze landed on a window.

"You missed dinner."

"I ate," she assured him, keeping her focus on the spines of the books before her. "The elves brought me something a bit ago."

"Tomorrow will be a grand affair once all our guests arrive," he stated, his tone flat. "Will you grace us with your presence then?"

"If you thought I was kidding about locking myself in here for the duration of our stay, then you don't really know me at all, do you?"

The gasp that left her lips as he pushed her forward against the shelves was minimal. She had expected this sort of reaction to him; right down to the way his fist tangled in her hair and yanked, tipping her head back. His other hand stayed low at her hip as he began to raise the skirt of her dress.

"I believe I have made it abundantly clear that I _do_ know you."

Hermione's nails dug into the wood of the shelves as he moved the fabric of her dress once he'd gathered it up. She widened her stance as his hand slid across her hip and dipped down to the apex of her thighs.

"I know that this Summit was your idea and that you _will_ be at my side from start to finish," he said, his fingers slipping through her folds, making her hiss. "I know that nothing arouses you more than to be surrounded by books."

His teeth dragged up the column of her throat, making her shiver. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as he slipped two fingers into her core with ease and curled them inside of her. The heal of his palm brushed over her clit, but not enough to apply the friction her body craved.

"I know that I can take you right to the edge and deny you over and over again."

She scowled at the shelf before her, even as her hips rolled on their own accord and a soft whimper left her lips. He moved his fingers inside of her ever so slightly and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. He buried his fingers as deep as he could within her core and pressed her further into the shelf.

"Just as I know you will be for release; hoping I will cave."

She did cry out then, as he pulled away from her entirely. The moment he did, she whirled around, keeping the scowl on her face at the sight of him cleaning her essence from his fingers. "That's all about sex," she chided. "You don't know the important stuff."

His lowered his hand and quirked a brow at her. She held her ground as he closed the distance again, this time, pressing her back against the stacks. "I know that you prefer to read by the fire even though you know it is bad for your eyes," he said, placing a sticking charm to her skirt to keep it bunched up around her waist. "That you refuse to bend the pages of the books to mark your place."

Hermione went completely still as he reached up to pull the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts. She shuddered as he cupped them; her nipples pebbling against the warmth of his palms. He leaned in to capture her lips, but broke away as hers parted for more. Her whimper of frustration was cut short as he nipped at her earlobe and pinched each of her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"You prefer vanilla over chocolate," he whispered, his breath warming her skin. "You would rather sweeten your tea with honey over sugar." She moaned as he moved lower; his teeth scraping down her throat. "You love raspberries, but cannot stand anything to do with strawberries."

He bent as he kissed his way down her chest; between the valley of her breasts as he continued to palm them. He lifted one and she moaned as his tongue circled the stiff peak.

"You hum when you read. Unless you find something particularly interesting," he said as he moved from one breast to the other. "In which case you stop and mouth the words." Her head tipped back as she he closed his lips around her nipple and sucked hard. When he released it with a _pop_ , he added, "Some nights, when you are already asleep before I return, you still reach for me the minute I join you."

Hermione began to tremble with need as he sank to his knees before her. In the time it took to draw a breath and let it out, his hands had come away from her chest to rest slide up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Gently, he widened her stance even more. Her hands curled around the edge of the shelf behind her at her waist as she stared down at him, holding his darkening gaze.

"And when you come for me, I can see the whole world in your eyes. The world we created together."

She was already halfway there when he finally leaned forward to taste her; his tongue running through her folds with ease. Her body bowed off the shelves as his hands curled around her thighs to keep her as still as possible. The noises she made echoed through the silence of the library as he gathered the slick at her entrance and dragged it up to circle her clit. He wasted no time in moving one of his hands between her thighs to spread her open, giving him easier access to her core.

Hermione's legs began to quake as he sucked her clit between his lips and assaulted it with the tip of his tongue. As if she wasn't already on the verge of collapsing before him, he sank his fingers back into her and moved them in rhythm with his mouth. She had barely moved one hand to thread it through his hair before she grabbed a fistful of it before she came with a sharp cry.

He continued his ministrations in earnest, determined to bring her off yet again. She was powerless to stop him; instead, she tugged at his hair, pulling him in closer. Her hips moved in sync with him until she was nearly sobbing with the force of her orgasm. He saw her through it and then withdrew.

Riddle wasted no time in pinning her to the shelves again before hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He vanished their clothes and a moment later, he was sheathed inside of her. He was relentless in his thrusts, pushing her towards her third release without time to even completely come down from the second.

He had one hand on her waist while the other grasped the shelves at her side for leverage. She cupped his face and leaned in to capture his lips to shower him in a frenzy of kisses. She nipped hard at his lips when she crested, making him grunt into her mouth as his fingers dug into the skin of her hip.

The shelves began to shake, rattling the books as he increased the pace of his thrusts. She tipped her head back, pulling at his bottom lip as she went, earning a hiss from him. She wasn't sure she had it in her for a fourth, but Riddle wasn't displaying any signs of letting up; not when he was so close to his own release. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and as his lips latched around her skin, suckling hard, she heard herself cry out again as she crested.

When both of them were sated and basking in the immediate aftermath, Riddle's lips ghosted along the throat. She shivered as the tip of his nose traced the shell of her ear. "I know the choice I gave you will not be easy to make, but it is necessary. If you do not choose on your own, I shall be forced to make that decision for you." He pulled out of her with a groan and lowered her legs back to the floor. With his forehead resting on hers as he summoned their clothes back into place, he added, "And it would be a shame for you to hate me on our wedding day."

As his hand slipped into hers, she felt the cleansing charms against her skin, removing all traces of their coupling. With words still ringing in her ears, he led her back down to the dungeons; away from the solitude the library had been able to provide.


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRTY-ONE**

_**Sunday, 1 May 2005** _

The other guests for the Summit had started to arrive after breakfast and since all of them were due to be there for dinner, Riddle decided to do what he did best. Opulent parties were something his regime was known for and he thought welcoming his guests with one would do wonders for the actually meeting the following day. So while his followers set about assigning people to their quarters for the duration of their stay, Hermione stayed with Riddle to tell the elves what they needed for that night.

Hermione was glad they limited the number of people to the representative for each country and one advisor. The castle was already nearing the size of an entire student body by the time lunch was served. And so far, it seemed like an even split between those already under Riddle's thumb and those that refused to bow down. With any luck, they would take the loss of the Japanese wizarding community seriously and surrender quickly as to not cause any more loss.

When it was time for dinner, everyone had arrived. The Great Hall was fuller than she had ever seen it. It was strange to be observing the rows of tables from the dais where the professors always sat. Riddle had claimed the chair in the middle with her to his right and Lucius to his left. Hermione couldn't help but smirk down at her plate when she realized Bellatrix had been given a seat at the edge of the table.

Riddle gave a grand speech, welcoming everyone. He told them that the Summit was for their benefit as much as his own. That seven years ago he had had a major breakthrough in his success at revolutionizing the wizarding world. That he hoped to continue his success by welcoming everyone into the fold and bettering their reigns under his direction.

Afterwards, a grand feast ensued. Dishes from all over the world were included in the spread. It was Riddle's way of promoting inclusivity. Even smaller cultures were represented; something that worked as she looked around and saw the joy spread around some faces.

A few times during the feast Riddle had glanced her way. Each time his gaze would flicker over her plate before searching hers. She couldn't even find herself to care that his brow furrowed with concern. Nor did she say anything in regards to the fact that aside from pushing it around her plate, her food remained untouched.

It wasn't until the feast had been cleared and the Great Hall had been turned into an empty room. There were drink stations and dessert tables around the perimeter. The place where they had eaten was transformed into a platform for instruments that were charmed to cycle through songs from all cultures. It took some time, but it seemed more people loosened up a bit after dinner and soon, it felt more like a party and less like a mandatory work function.

Unlike the gala he had thrown to welcome Croatia into the fold, Riddle waited until others were dancing to the music before he pulled her into his arms and began to sway to the beat. She would have never pegged him as one to enjoy something as mundane as dancing, but just like everything else, when it came to her specifically, he was different. She supposed it had something to do with showing her off at the same time holding her close; another way of claiming her for all to see.

"Surely there was at least one dish to your liking," he said once they fell into the rhythm of the music. "There were plenty of options."

"I just wasn't hungry," she replied, giving a shrug of indifference.

"Why not?"

She snorted and tried hard not to roll her eyes at him. "I'm not feeling all that well," she replied. "There's a lot on my mind."

Concern shone in his eyes, but this time, it was more than just a flicker. "Perhaps you should retire early," he suggested, his thumb caressing her cheek where he was cupping her face. "I need you well rested for tomorrow."

Hermione swallowed hard as she tried to sort out his intentions. He didn't normally give her an out like this. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She narrowed her eyes at him as she asked, "That's it? Normally you wouldn't be letting me out of your sight at an event like this."

His eyes darkened as he leaned in. His lips brushed over the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Maybe you do not know me as well as I know you." She shuddered as he turned his head and placed his lips to her cheek. "Go," he said, withdrawing his touch. "I will join you when I can."

Hermione stared after him, dumbfounded, as he inclined his head, turned away, and disappeared into the crowd. After a moment to compose herself, she turned towards the doors and out of a nervous habit, fiddled with her necklace as she took her leave of the Great Hall for the night.

* * *

Draco was glad that Luna had suggested he take a Calming Draught before he took off to Hogwarts. It was the only way he would have been able to make it through Riddle's speech about the hope for unity. Had he not taken it, his anger would have made him lose his hold on the Grey magic and he would have outed himself before dinner had even started.

As it was, he had to force himself to pay attention to something other than Hermione sitting next to Riddle. Or the way he would stare at her; eyes full of concern as she pushed food around her plate while eating no more than five bites. As if she were his to worry about. Or that he was even capable of worrying about her at all.

It was forcing Draco to confront the fact that Riddle cared for her with his own two eyes and he hated it.

But of course, it didn't end there. Once the feast had come to an end, the tables disappeared. The room transformed into something better suited for a social gathering with smaller tables for those that wanted desserts or something to drink. Draco steered clear of the alcohol as he needed to stay focused. Instead, he focused on watching from a corner of the room near the door as people began to relax and get more comfortable with the idea of caving to a madman.

He could tell the draught was wearing off as Riddle pulled Hermione into the middle of the room. It had turned into a makeshift dancefloor at some point; something Draco couldn't even comprehend given the circumstances for their having gathered in the first place. Taking in the sight of her looking comfortable in Riddle's embrace made his temper flare.

He caught a reflection of himself in one of the windowpanes and saw that the ice blue of his eyes had faded a bit. He glanced at the rest of himself, making sure his hair was still black and skin still deeply tanned. He was supposed to be the Italian Minister's advisor. He could slip up once he was in this room for the night; not before.

But before he found himself doing something rash, Riddle pulled away from her and disappeared into the crowd. He watched with curiosity as she stared after him for a moment and then made way for the exit. She looked bewildered as she drifted out of the Great Hall and Draco only stuck around long enough to make sure he wasn't spotted before following after her.

With everyone being in the Great Hall, once he was out of it, the pressure to remain hidden wasn't as great. He charmed his footsteps to be silent as he stalked along behind Hermione, waiting for the right moment to alert her to his presence. He waited until she turned down the corridor that would lead to the dungeons before he picked up his pace. Right as she passed by the potion's classroom, he surged forward and dragged her inside.

He anticipated that she would put up a fight. He knew she would lash out, but his mistake was that he assumed it would be with magic. With everything that had gone down between them over the years, he forgot that her fists were her deadliest weapon. For the third time since he had met her, she was able to take him down with a single blow to the center of his face.

Draco cursed aloud as he felt the cartilage snap beneath the skin, but before his hands could rise up to cover the damage, her magic pushed him to his knees. He stared up at her and despite the pain that blurred his vision, and for a moment, felt genuinely terrified of the witch staring back at him.

There was an eerie calmness about her as she stood before him. Magic sizzled in the air as it pressed him down, preventing him from anything. Her voice was completely level when she spoke. As if she were wholly unperturbed at her excessive use of force to pin him down. "If this was your idea to hurt the Dark Lord, I assure you, you've made a grave mistake."

Draco groaned as his lips went on autopilot and tried to smirk. "Lesson learned," he bit out, struggling against her hold. "But tell me, Granger," he snapped. "Why is it always my fucking nose?"

Her magic faltered for a second and he took advantage of it by pushing out with his own and breaking free of her. He saw the confusion in her eyes give way to realization just before he tipped his head back to get his bloody nose under control. As he brought a hand up to wipe at his upper lip, he saw his skin was already considerably less pale. It wouldn't be long before his disguise disappeared entirely.

" _What_ are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking with vehemence.

He took a moment to heal his nose; grinding his teeth as a fresh bout of pain coursed through him. When it was over, he tilted his head back down so he could look at her and continued to wipe away the blood from his skin with the back of his hand. "Before you blow a gasket or break another appendage, I'm not here to rescue you."

He couldn't help but flinch when she stretched a hand out towards him. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but it didn't stop her from removing every last trace of blood from him. He touched the bridge of his nose tenderly as her hand dropped back down to her side and she stepped away.

"I'm here for the Summit. It's better to witness it for myself than to rely on secondhand information."

She held his gaze for a moment before turning away and giving a nonchalant roll of her shoulders.

The Calming Draught had definitely worked its way out of his system as his jealousy spiked. Before he could stop himself, he heard his own voice saying, "I know I told you to go back and distract him, but do you have to do such a good job?"

Her attention snapped back to him and she glared as though her eyes themselves would produce daggers to shred him to pieces at any moment. "Excuse me?"

"You said you didn't care about him, but you look far too comfortable in his arms to-"

An invisible hand wrapped itself around his throat and squeezed. He clawed at it as if it would help as he stumbled back. He caught himself on the desk; a loud screeching noise filling the air as it scraped across the stone floor.

"He _knows_ ," she snapped, moving towards him. Her magic around his throat tightened with every step she took. "He knows that I've been leaving the Manor and that I do so to see you. I've broken my deal with him, Draco!"

Her voice broke as she said his name and her hold on him vanished. He gasped for breath and used a sticking charm on the desk to keep it from moving again. He watched as her anger faded to panic; at the way she twined her necklace around her fingers.

"He's going to kill you," she whispered, her voice shaking with fright as a tear rolled down her cheek. "If he finds you here, he'll-"

He reached for her then; grabbing her face between both of his palms. He moved so that their bodies were flush with one another and he stared down the bridge of his swollen nose at her, hoping she would believe him as he said, "He is _not_ going to kill me, Hermione."

Let him try. Let the monster come at him with all that he had, but Draco had sat in the shadows for far too long. If Riddle wanted a fight, he would get one. He had half a mind to storm back out into the Great Hall and take Riddle on right there. With a room full of people that were split on their opinion of him, Draco was nearly sure it might take.

Even if he died trying, he didn't care.

So long as Riddle was dead, Hermione would be free.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing one hand back into the softness of her curls. Her hands came up to rest on his chest where she clung to him as she tried not to break down at his touch. "I'm sorry," he added, his voice softening a bit. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position. For making me one of the people you feel the need to protect."

"Draco-"

He closed the distance between them by slanting his lips down over hers. She was scared and he needed to reassure her that everything would be fine. That they were near the finish line and he could do this. He could be the man she had needed him to be way back when. That he had seen the error of his ways and could save her from the hell he helped create. That he wasn't just going to be what Riddle used to keep her compliant for much longer.

She resisted at first. He could feel the way she tensed against him. He took his time, coaxing her into it by cupping the back of her head with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other. He moved his lips over hers until he felt hers move back. He resisted the urge to run his tongue along the seam of her lips until he felt hers reach out to taste him first. He parted his lips then, greeting her eagerly. The moment their tongues touched, she sighed into his kiss. Her resistance faded away completely and before he knew it, she was shoving him back against the desk he had charmed to stay in place.

Hermione's hands fisted the material of his shirt to yank him down to her level. His hand dropped away from her face to curl around the edge of the desk to steady himself upon impact. Once he was sure they wouldn't fall into a heap on the ground, he moved it to her hip and pulled her even closer. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal through their clothes.

He dragged his mouth from hers in order to put air back in his lungs. "Tell me to stop and I will," he panted, dipping down to her throat.

Her fingers flexed at his chest as she whimpered. A rush of victory coursed through him as he felt her head shift back and forth rather than up and down. "Don't stop," she whispered, her voice still shaking. "Don't ever stop."

Her wish was his command.

Draco tightened his grip and whirled them so she was facing the desk with him behind her. Her squeak of surprise quickly dissolved into a moan and he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and gave a firm press until she took the hint and bent over. He made quick work of freeing himself from his trousers and gave his cock a few strokes before lifting her dress up over her hips. She widened her stance, giving him a view he had been craving for years. They both hissed as his finger brushed through her slit to find her nearly dripping with desire.

He split his attention between her clit and plunging two fingers in and out of her core. He played with her until she was clenching, keening, and grinding back in search of more. Desperate to be enveloped in the silken heat of her, Draco gave himself a few more strokes, lined himself up, and sheathed himself inside of her.

They both groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. He didn't pause to let her adjust as she was wet enough for him to set a rough pace right at the start. It wasn't long before he felt her flutter around him and let out a keening wail that made him nervous about not putting up any silencing charms.

To deepen his thrusts, he guided one of her legs up; propping it over the edge of the desk and leaning forward over her back. With this angle, it was easy for him to reach up and find her clit. He strummed at the bundle of nerves until she was clutching him hard enough he thought he might break. With each stroke inside of her, each brush of his fingers along her clit, she tightened up. When she came again, his name on her lips as she cried out, he followed her over the edge, filling her with his own release.

He collapsed immediately on top of her. He turned his head so his cheek was just below the juncture of her shoulders. They both stayed right where they were as they panted to catch their breath and let their bodies tremble with the aftershocks of pleasure. When she began to move, he pressed his lips to her spine and then pushed himself up. They both put their clothes back in order and he felt the faintest trace of her magic cleansing his skin of their coupling.

"We can't do this again," she whispered as silence began to settle over them. "Not until-"

"I know," he interrupted, reaching up to smooth her hair away from her face and tuck a cluster of curls behind her ear. "Soon," he promised.

"Soon," she repeated, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

When they parted it was mutual. They shared one last look of longing before she inhaled deeply and took her leave of the room. Once he was alone, he raked a hand over his face and sat back against the same desk he had just taken her on.

"Soon," he whispered again.

It was a promise he meant with every fiber of his being. One he intended to keep.

Even if it was the last thing he did.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule change. I will be updating 2x a week, so every Monday and Thursday.

**THIRTY-TWO**

_**Monday, 2 May 2005** _

Hermione hadn't been lying when she told Riddle she wasn't feeling well. She chalked it up to nerves; not only for being back at Hogwarts, but it also being the seventh anniversary since the battle was lost. Or won, depending on who asked her about it. Not to mention the fact that the Summit was her idea. If it failed, she couldn't imagine what sort of wrath would consume Riddle. Nor was she looking forward to finding out how much he would be directing at her.

Her clandestine meeting with Draco hadn't helped her feel less nauseous. In fact, it made it worse. Despite hours of tossing and turning in bed, trying to make it stop, she eventually fell asleep. Alone.

When she woke the morning of the anniversary, Riddle was sitting at her side, staring down at her with concern. She had barely gained consciousness before her stomach rolled and had her hopping out of bed like lightening. She had only just made it to the bathroom before a large amount of sick spewed past her lips. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Ron and Harry's lifeless eyes staring back at her.

Only when there was nothing left in her stomach to even dry heave, she sat back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Riddle was there, lounging against the doorframe. She didn't have the energy to decipher the look in his eyes; chalking it up to nerves about the Summit as well. He stayed there long enough to tell her he was having the elves send up a light breakfast and some potions to get her through the day. That she should clean up and he would be back before the meeting started so they could arrive together.

Alone again, she gave herself a few minutes before forcing herself up and into the shower. By the time she was clean and ready for the day, she felt better. With the addition of some plain toast and a healthy concoction of potions, she was ready by the time he came back to get her.

However, magic or not, the potions weren't enough to keep her stomach settle as the Summit commenced.

Surprisingly, it started out fine. Riddle made his opening statement and gave a little speech as to how Great Britain had been opposed to him on multiple occasions, but now that he'd had his chance, everything he had done had been for the betterment of wizarding kind. Hermione tried not to react at that. Even as images of Muggleborns came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

The leaders of countries already under his rule spoke next. They echoed his statements and gave their testimonials as to how their economies and population had seen nothing but growth. That under his leadership, they felt stronger than ever before. Some of them even sounded so genuine that Hermione forgot that only a small handful of countries had actually sworn fealty to Riddle on their own accord.

It was after those on his side said their peace that things started to turn. A few countries agreed with them, but once Magdelena Abernathy, the leader of MACUSA, began to speak, Hermione knew it was all downhill from there. And the hard set to Riddle's jaw made it clear that he thought that as well.

"You can boast about your economic prowess all you want, but it doesn't change that your subjects aren't free," she said, her voice booming through the Great Hall with a simple _Sonorus_. "Don't think we haven't noticed your idea of a perfect society excludes those of Muggleborn origins."

Hermione swallowed hard and Riddle bristled at her side as the room fell silent.

"Muggleborns are part of our community too. We strive to keep our countries prejudice free, but doing so does not include genocide. Muggleborns are not a stain on wizarding kind. There is no evidence of stronger magic being found in those of Pureblood lineage versus ones born to two Muggles."

Hermione stilled in her seat as Abernathy turned to look at her.

"You have one of the most powerful witches this world has ever seen at your side. One that everyone knows is Muggleborn. If she can attain such levels of power; the thing you claim to honor above all others, why cut out half the population? Why deem to cleanse what is far from dirty?"

It sparked a debate, one that ended rather quickly. Hermione could feel Riddle's anger and wondered if everyone else could too.

"Those of you that want to join him, go ahead, but for the rest of us, we will never back down to terrorism," she concluded, holding Riddle's gaze. "But my allies and I will hold our ground as we decline your offer to join your regime."

"I warned you with the decimation of Japan what would happen should you decline," Riddle said after a moment.

She inclined her head briefly. "You did," she said. "You had our attention and we were willing to listen. But it would be foolish for you to strike like that again. What good would having a kingdom do if you kill off all your subjects?"

"Then you leave yourself open to war."

"So be it."

It was over after that. Abernathy simply vacated her spot within the Great Hall and made way for the exit, her advisor in tow. Hermione and the rest of Riddle's followers turned to him, waiting for him to do something about it, but he simply sat there, watching. Slowly, more and more people began to rise as they took their leave of the Great Hall too.

Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco in his disguise as he too got up from the table. He stared back at her for a moment before tearing his gaze away and leaving the room.

It wasn't long before the only people left were those that were on Riddle's side. Even the ones that had only just sworn fealty during the Summit. Slowly, he stood and addressed them, letting them know that he would be gone for only a moment. That upon his return, they would make things official. As he finished speaking, he stretched a hand towards her. Once she took it, he drew her to her feet and tightened his hold as he led her from the Great Hall.

The next time he spoke, it was once they in their room in the dungeons. "You are to remain here until I return."

"Riddle-"

"It is not up for debate, Hermione," he interrupted, his eyes darkening.

She stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "How long will you be?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," he replied before leaving her alone once more.

Hermione stared after the spot he had just been in. The fine hairs all over her body stood at attention as she shivered. He was livid; she knew he would be, but a part of her wondered if it was all from the Summit. He was acting cold and distant towards her. More so than usual. Especially when he had been excited to have her by his side the night before.

The only thing that had changed between when she left the Great Hall last night and his indifference towards her this morning was…

Draco.

But he hadn't seen them…

Had he?

Panic slammed into her gut and made her race for the bathroom once more. Even when there was nothing left in her, she couldn't find the will to get off the floor. She didn't dare go searching for Draco or try to warn him. Her fear paralyzed her as she agonized over the details from the night before. She only hoped that Draco was smart enough to leave the castle and not just the Great Hall. That by the time Riddle was done with his second meeting, Draco would be long gone.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Draco knew he should have probably left the castle. Especially when the Italian Minister had stayed behind for Riddle to welcome his latest recruits. But the Summit wasn't the only reason he had come to Hogwarts in the first place. His encounter with Hermione had given him a second wind in the hope that one day she would be free. And if there were ever a place where he could find answers, it was this damn castle.

While so many others were packing up their things and leaving, Draco kept up his disguise and began his search. The first place he went was the Headmaster's office. He highly doubted the sword would be in the Sorting Hat again given how much time had passed. That it had been used on a plethora of children over the years, but he had to try anyway. Sure enough, it wasn't there. Nor was it anywhere else in the large room. He was just grateful the current Headmaster wasn't a hoarder like Dumbledore had been. If they were, this room alone would have taken the rest of the night to search.

By the time he left the office, it seemed as though most of the people had left. The halls were quiet now. Too quiet. If he stood still long enough, he could almost hear the screams of battle. Despite his best efforts to shove away the memories; the scent of charred flesh and the coppery tang of blood assaulting his senses.

His breathing slowed as he realized he was in the same spot he had brought Ginny to so he could patch her up before they went their separate ways. He reached out to touch the wall he had propped her up against. As he closed his eyes, he saw a flash of red hair and bright blue eyes. A burst of cold air made him shiver and when he turned to move, Ginny's ghost was hovering before him.

"Miss me?"

"If I say yes, are you going to lord it over me for all eternity?" he asked.

She replied with a smirk and extended her hand. "Come on."

He took her hand without hesitation and followed her through the castle. She stopped just at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower and he looked at it with apprehension. "Ginny-"

"Dumbledore was going to die anyway," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "You started your path to redemption that night, Draco. You need to face your fears." Her head canted to the side as she started to smile at him. "If you do, you might just find what you're looking for."

He wet his lips and looked at the entrance again. "Have you?" he asked, looking back at her.

"If you're asking whether or not I've found Harry; I have." She grinned from ear-to-ear and her eyes sparkled like the stars outside the window.

"Did you finally tell him?"

"That you loved him?" she quipped, making his lips stretch into a smile of his own. "He had a few choice words about you."

Draco rolled his eyes; he could only imagine what Potter had to say about his and Ginny's relationship over the years. Then again, he was sure when Hermione found out, he would hear all about it anyway. "I'm glad you found him."

She nodded, but her smile faded just a touch. Slowly, she reached out, her shadowed hand finding his. Her touch was cool and he was surprised that he could feel it at all. "I forgave her," she whispered.

"Good."

She gave his hand a light squeeze and then stepped back. "Now go before the Dark Lord finds out you're here. I didn't die so you could fuck it up now. Not when you're this close."

"Close?" he snorted. "I'm barely anywhere, Gin."

This time, it was her eyes that rolled. "Not with that attitude." The image of her began to fade and Draco's felt his heart begin to ache. "Trust me, will you?"

"Always."

She inclined her head and he watched as she became more transparent. "You'll find exactly what you need, Draco, but you have to face your fears first."

"Tell Potter I'm not sorry," he said with a smirk.

She returned it as she vanished into thin air, leaving him alone in the hallway. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and for the first time since the night Dumbledore died, Draco entered the Astronomy Tower.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys too! I was just having an issue with figuring out the last few chapters and I wanted to make sure I didn't leave any loose ends so I held off on posting. So far, so good! Love you guys!

**THIRTY-THREE**

_**Monday, 2 May 2005** _

During the day, the Scottish Highlands had a certain warmth to it. At night, however, the darkness brought a slight chill as it chased away the sun. Draco shivered as he mounted the stairs. With one foot in front of the other, he rose to the observation deck at the top of the tower. Each step he took, the more he trembled. He paused at the landing, watching the ghosts of his past come back to life. Just like the memories that haunted him at night.

He had never been brave a day in his life. He was forever doomed to be the coward. He couldn't protect his mother from the likes of his father. Couldn't think for himself. Couldn't even carry out the one and only task Voldemort had ever given him. Not even with his mother's life at stake.

He should have known he could have never protected Hermione. He had been a fool to even try. In the end, he had done what he always did; backed out and ran away.

Not this time.

He wasn't sure how long it took for the memories to recede, but when they did, the deck was colder than before. He wrapped his arms about himself and shivered. He could have cast a warming charm, but he liked the cold. It reminded him that he was alive. Warmth would have given him a false sense of security.

Draco reached the balcony and reached out with one hand. His fingers curled around the top bar and glanced out at the Forbidden Forest in the distance. As he inhaled deeply, he could almost smell the trees as well as the dirt from which they grew. In a strange way, it reminded him of home. Of the garden his mother loved so dearly. As his eyes closed, he could almost see it. For a moment, he could picture himself standing in the center of it; the smell of roses wafting through the air with the trees.

A familiar squawk of his father's prized albino peacocks reached his ears and the longing it stirred within him to go home nearly made him crumble.

Slowly, the vision of the garden faded, but as he opened his eyes, he heard the peacocks again. His eyes snapped open as realization hit him. It was the noise of a bird; that he was sure of, but it wasn't the sound peacocks made. It wasn't the sound he had grown up hearing; it was something else and it was carrying on the same breeze that rustled his hair in real time.

Whatever it was, it was headed straight for him.

Draco's eyes went wide as the animal zoomed forward at breakneck speed. He had barely stepped out of the way before it crashed through the wards without any trouble. It perched itself on the ledge, having come to a stop in the blink of an eye. Draco forgot how to breathe as recognition hit him in the gut.

"Fawkes," he breathed.

The Phoenix had disappeared the day Dumbledore died. Luna had said something about it a few times over the years. How he was the Headmaster's familiar through and through. That the death of his human counterpart drove him off, wailing a lament that hadn't been heard in centuries.

The creature held his gaze as if sizing him up. Draco tried not to cringe as he thought back to his third year and the unfortunate incident with a certain winged beast. A beast that was still alive according to Hermione. Instead, he tampered down on his fear and inclined his head, trying to convey his respect for the bird.

It seemed to do the trick as he dipped his head forward slightly before tucking his beak into one of his wings. When he resurfaced, there was a bag looped around his beak. Slowly, he stretched his neck out. Hoping that he was wanting Draco to take it, he reached out and did just that.

Draco looked down at the item in his hands and heard Hermione's voice in the back of his mind.

_"I didn't have a little beaded bag on me when you came to, did I?"_

His breath faltered for a moment as he tightened his grip on the bag and looked up to see Fawkes nodding at him as if confirming his suspicions. Hermione had thought the bag had been destroyed upon their arrival to the past. Now that he thought about it, Dumbledore had been the one to find him and the elder wizard hadn't come from the direction of the castle.

His jaw clenched as he recalled Ginny and the others saying Dumbledore liked to meddle more than he ought to have. Apparently that had been the case for a number of years.

Carefully, he pulled the bag open and sure enough, the Sword of Gryffindor lay within. The rubies on the handle glinted in the starlight above. Clever witch had cast an undetectable extension charm on the thing. Who knew what other treasures were inside. As he synched it closed, he inclined his head towards Fawkes once more.

"Thank you."

The bird nodded back, let out a soft series of coos, and then took off into the night.

Draco sighed; watching until the bird was gone. Once the sky was clear again, he shrunk the bag and slid it into his pocket. Feeling better about the progress he had made, he turned to leave the tower. The sooner he could get back to Grimmauld, the sooner he could test some theories.

But his luck had run out it seemed, for as he took his second step towards the stairs, his exit became blocked by Riddle.

"You should have stayed away," he said, coming to a stop in the middle of the deck.

Draco's hand slowly moved back for his wand protruding from his pocket. "I should have done a lot of things."

Riddle's eyes flashed dangerously as he tipped his head to the side. "It was you who cast her to the side, was it not? You who sold her out to me when you were the only one she trusted."

"At least I'm not the one who holds her prisoner and uses the things she loves against her."

"Hermione has not been my prisoner in a very long time."

The conviction in his voice nearly made Draco believe him. But the moment was short lived and he shook his head. "I'm sure you've convinced yourself about many things when it comes to her, but I assure you-"

"She could have stayed with you at Grimmauld and yet, she came back," he interrupted. "To me."

"Because I told her to," Draco replied, unable to keep the words from slipping out.

Instead of Riddle lashing out, he simply rolled his shoulders. "And when has she ever done anything she does not want to?"

Draco's eyes went wide and his grip loosened on his wand.

"I gave her a choice," he continued, taking a step forward. "You or me." Another step. "And despite your little encounter in the potion's classroom last night, she still slept at my side. Just as she will tonight and every night thereafter."

The knowledge that Riddle had seen them turned the blood in Draco's veins to ice.

"I warned her," he said, his voice low and dangerous as he took another step. "That if she went to you again before telling me her choice, there would be consequences."

"You won't hurt her," he breathed, not quite sure he believed that; not with the look in Riddle's eyes.

"She broke our deal." His words were like venom and Draco felt it splashing across his skin, making it crawl. "She was aware from the beginning what would happen if she did."

Riddle reached for him then; quick as the snake he used to pay so much attention to. In Draco's blind panic, he called upon the Grey magic and used it Apparate through the wards of the castle and into Grimmauld. It took him a moment to realize that he had gone and saved himself again rather than take the brunt of Riddle's anger. That meant he was free to turn that wrath onto Hermione and there was nothing Draco could do about it.

He was still nothing but a coward.

Luna came down the stairs then; her blue eyes wide as she stared at him inquisitively. He carded a hand through his hair and began to pace, muttering, "I fucked up," over and over again until he cracked.

* * *

The silence was killing her. The anticipation of Riddle's return was doing nothing but make her feel sicker with each passing hour. When it became too much to bear, she flung the door open and made her way towards the common room. A majority of Riddle's followers had either gone back to the Manor or had gone to bed.

Hermione saw red when Bellatrix stepped into her path just before the door. "The Dark Lord said no one in or out."

"That doesn't apply to me."

"It does when he specifically mentioned your name My…" her tongue ran along her jagged teeth as she choked on the word, _"Lady_."

"Step aside, Bella," she demanded; lips twitching as the witch tapped her fingers along her wand. "Go ahead," she taunted. "I've been dying to carry out my promise to you."

Bellatrix clucked her tongue as she debated whether or not to push. Hermione had been dying to lay her out since she'd seen her torturing Draco at the lab. As it was, her magic vibrated along her skin, begging to be put to use. Even if it wasn't for the use of Grey magic, she was sure ridding the world of a stain like Bellatrix wouldn't do any damage to her soul.

But the witch came to her senses and stepped aside with a stiff nod of her head. Hermione smiled with victory, though it didn't reach her eyes, and took her leave of the Slytherin dorms.

She searched everywhere she could think of for Riddle, but came up empty handed at every turn. He wasn't in the library; the Astronomy Tower was empty as were all the classrooms. The last stop in her search was the Room of Requirement. She hesitated at the mouth of the corridor, wondering if she should even bother to try. In the end, she moved forward until she was where she needed to be.

As she paced, just like with everything else in life at that moment, she couldn't decide what she wanted. It was a complete surprise when the door appeared. She stepped forward with hesitation, wondering what she would find on the other side given she hadn't been clear about what she wanted the room to be.

The room was empty save for a large rectangular object across the way and an unknown source of dull, glowing light around the perimeter of the room. Cautiously, she stepped forward, pausing only to make sure the door shut and sealed behind her. The object before her rippled like water and shimmered where the light bounced off of it. When she got to a certain distance, she realized the darkness in the center was her reflection.

A mirror.

She continued onward, stopping only when she was within an arm's length. At first, there was only herself in the mirror, but a moment later, Draco's image appeared on her right. She gasped as his hand rose to settle on her shoulder and she glanced over at the weight of his touch. Her brows furrowed and she turned in place, but no matter where she looked, she was alone in the room. Yet, when she faced the mirror again, Draco was still there; only this time, his hand was twined with hers.

A moment later, Riddle appeared at her left. She swallowed hard at the feel of his fingers lacing with hers. She still looked his way, finding the sight of him only in the reflection.

What was the mirror trying to show her?

"The Mirror of Erised."

This time, when Hermione glanced to the left, Harry's ghost was at her side. "The what?" she asked, looking back at her reflection, only to see Riddle and Draco there instead of Harry.

"Desire spelled backwards."

Her gaze flickered back and forth between Riddle and Draco as her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"I think it's broken."

"It's not," came a second voice. She turned to see Ron at her right side; a sad smile on his face. "We've been watching over you, Mione. We know."

She shook her head and turned her back on the mirror. "You don't know anything," she snapped, brushing the hair away from her face.

"The mirror doesn't lie, Hermione," Harry said, reaching out to lay a cold, transparent hand over hers.

"It doesn't make sense," she whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "It doesn't."

"But it is what it is," Ron added, drifting over to Harry's side.

"I can't lose him," she whispered as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "No matter which choice I make, he's still going to kill Draco. All I've ever done is to keep him alive."

"We can't tell you what to do, Mione," Ron said, reaching for her other hand. "All we can do is tell you that if anyone can figure out a way to save their loved ones, it's always been you."

Tears tracked their way down her cheeks as she stared at him. "If that were true, you'd both be alive." She pulled her hands from theirs and wiped at her eyes. "If you've been watching over me, then you'll know what I've done. That more people have died because of me; many at my own hand. All so I could…" She inhaled sharply as more tears flowed freely. "I don't even know what the point of all of this was for anymore."

"You can fix it, Hermione," Harry said. "We believe in you."

"We always have. We're just sorry we were shit at showing it," Ron added with a soft smile.

She turned back to the mirror, taking in the sight of Riddle and Draco on either side of her reflection. Harry moved to stand before her, allowing her to see him and her the mirror all at once. "The road ahead is a painful one," he warned. "But time heals all wounds." He smiled at her and began to fade. "Remember that, Hermione," he added before disappearing.

His words stirred something inside of her; sparking the same feeling she got right before her brain connected dots she would have never thought went together before. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what he meant, but whatever it was, her mind wasn't ready to respond.

When she opened her eyes, the mirror was gone and room was no longer empty. Instead, it was replaced by a replica of the Gryffindor common room. The maroon and gold sweater she used to change into was on the little table behind the couch. She put it on and used her magic to make the hem longer so it could be the only garment she wore. The fire blazed brilliantly in the fireplace as she laid down on the couch.

She knew she should head back to the dungeons; that Riddle had probably returned by now, but she couldn't find the will to move. Instead, she closed her eyes and gave into the feeling of peace that settled over her at the familiar setting.

If only that peace would last.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fest piece going live tomorrow so you get an early update today!

**THIRTY-FOUR**

_**Tuesday, 3 May 2005** _

While the nausea seemed to have subsided during her rest in the faux Gryffindor common room, Hermione still woke with a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Regardless, she transfigured the altered jumper into a simple dress of the same color and took leave of the room. She took her time getting back to the dungeons, wishing with each step that she had Harry's cloak so she didn't have to deal with the looks everyone gave her as she passed.

Luckily, it seemed as though it were early enough in the day that not many were up and in the common room when she entered. With a false sense of confidence, she kept her head held high and looked straight ahead as she crossed towards the dorms. The dread bloomed in her stomach, making her queasy once more. The closer she got to the dorm at the end of the hall, the more she felt the urge to dash towards the bathroom first.

Carefully, she reached out and turned the knob. The door gave way and she slipped into the room. She closed it behind her and before she even turned around, she knew two things for sure. Riddle was there and he was livid. Yet, despite the anger rolling off of him, outwardly he appeared calm.

"Where were you?" he asked; his tone clipped as though he were holding back from truly lashing out at her.

"You hadn't come back and it was getting late so I went looking for you."

"You disobeyed a direct order."

Hermione bristled at that and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to have this argument with you again, Riddle," she muttered, her fear giving way to anger rather quickly. "I went looking for you because I was worried about you." As the words slipped past her lips, she thought of the mirror. Of the way he had appeared at her side. The weight of his hand on her shoulder made her shiver even now.

Disbelief shone in his eyes as he stared at her for a moment. "So concerned that you stayed out all night and did not think to return?"

"I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement," she replied.

As if she needed a reminder as to what they had in common, curiosity flashed across his face.

"It's where we found the Diadem so I thought-"

"Are you sure you were looking for me and not the door?" he interrupted, his hand coming up to stroke at the stubble on his chin. "Or perhaps you were just looking for a reminder of Draco?"

"No," she answered, surprising them both at how fast and clear in her conviction her response was. "No," she repeated, a bit softer; dropping her arms. "When I attended Hogwarts during your time, I was put in Slytherin, but I was a Gryffindor before. I used to ask the Room of Requirement for my old common room as a place to feel safe."

She drew a deep breath and took a few steps forward until she could place one of her hands in his. He stiffened, but remained silent as she finished speaking.

"I went looking for you, but when I stepped inside, the room had morphed into Gryffindor's common room and, well," she shrugged, using her magic to turn her dress back into the altered jumper she had slept in. "I didn't want to leave." She offered a small smile, ignoring the indifference on his face. "I really did fall asleep. I came back here as soon as I woke up."

He continued his silence as he pulled his hand from hers and turned his back to her. "You could have sent me a message."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he began to use his magic to pack up their things. "I understand the Summit didn't go the way you had hoped, but I'm not sure why you're taking it out on me. I gave you the idea, sure, but it wasn't my fault MACUSA-"

"If I instruct you to go back to the Manor and stay there until I return, will you do so without complaint?" he asked, his tone flat as though he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"Do you plan on leaving me locked in a tower until my hair grows long enough for someone to climb it and rescue me?"

He turned back to her slowly and despite the anger in his eyes, there was a slight curve to his lips. "If that is what it takes to keep you safe until all of this is dealt with, I will." He reached for her then, his fingers lightly curving around her chin and stretching her neck up. "Do not tempt me."

When he stepped away, the last of their things had finished packing themselves. They said nothing as he crossed the room and called for Zabini. After ordering him to take her home and put Alecto back on guard duty, he took his leave of the room.

Once it was just her and Zabini, Hermione rolled her eyes and relaxed her stance.

"Everything alright?" Zabini asked, his tone guarded.

She nodded and gave a smile that was half genuine, half forced. "Is it ever?" she countered with a sigh. "Come on, back to the Manor," she added, extending her hand to him as she used her magic to shrink her things and carry them in her other hand.

His brow furrowed. "The wards-"

Her smile was all genuine that time as she curled her fingers around his wrist. "Please, as if you didn't already know I'm not a normal witch."

And a moment later, she was pulling him with her for a side-along Apparation to the Manor.

* * *

Before the sun had even risen, Draco had called for Theo. Once his friend had arrived, he ordered an emergency meeting with Blaise. He had argued a bit, staying now probably wasn't the best time to call on Blaise. That it might put him at risk, but Draco didn't care. He had to know that Hermione was alright. That Riddle hadn't gone back to her after he left the Astronomy Tower and done something to her.

Apprehensive as he was, Theo left to do as he was told. And despite Luna's attempts to reassure him that Hermione was not only fine, but could clearly take care of herself, he spent the rest of the day going out of his mind. The only thing that did ease his nerves a little was that the only news that kept coming in was that the Summit hadn't gone Riddle's way.

Then again, if Riddle was controlling the media, it stood to reason that if something did happen to her, he wouldn't want anyone to know about it.

Which only drove Draco madder with the need to know she was okay.

He even tried to use the coin to send a message asking if she was okay, but there was no response. The rational part of his brain told him that if she was still at Hogwarts, she wouldn't have brought it with her in case Riddle went looking. But if she was at the Manor, she should have checked it. If something hadn't happened to her and she wasn't checking the coin on purpose, Draco couldn't help the hurt and jealousy that washed over him momentarily.

He was pretty sure Luna slipped a Calming Draught into the tea she threatened to pour down his throat earlier that afternoon. It was the only way he was able to make it through the second half of the day without doing something drastic.

It was just after the last of the sun disappeared below the horizon that Theo returned with Blaise in tow. Draco launched out of his chair and started in on him the moment he landed on his feet. "Where is she?"

"At the Manor. The Dark Lord had me escort her back to the Manor this morning. He returned just before dinner."

"How were they?" he asked.

Blaise's brow furrowed slightly; his gaze flickering past Draco to Luna for a second. "The Dark Lord isn't dealing with his defeat well, which is pretty normal for him. Granger was fine when I left her in her room this morning."

"Left her in her room?" Draco questioned; the sound of it tying his stomach up in knots.

"The Dark Lord ordered Alecto to stand guard outside the door and for Granger to stay in her room. At least until he returned from Hogwarts," he said with a shrug. "She was in the library when I was able to come here."

Draco nodded and dragged a hand through his hair before running it down his face. "Keep an eye on her, Blaise. If he so much as raises his voice to her again or there are _any_ signs he's hurt her, I need to know. Immediately."

"I'll do my best, Draco," he said with a nod. "I have to get back before he notices I left."

Draco nodded in return and gestured his dismissal. Once he was gone, Luna retreated to the kitchen where Draco assumed she was fixing more tea. Probably spiking his with something to knock him out. With the way his nerves were still on edge, he wasn't sure he would fight her on it if she handed him the vial outright.

But in the brief moment he closed his eyes, a blinding pain radiated down his right arm and he opened them to see Theo's knuckles slam into his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" he snapped, grabbing his arm and glaring at his friend.

"You're putting an awful lot at risk for Granger. First you bring her back her only to let her go instead of using her as leverage. Then you go to Hogwarts without telling anyone for the Summit and now you're calling Blaise in just to do a wellness check?" He shook his head as he massaged his hand. "I don't care if she gave us intel on the lab; she's Riddle's right hand. Whatever infatuation you have with her… I suggest you get it under control before it costs us everything."

Theo was gone before Draco could even open his mouth to try and argue.

Draco felt his rage collide with his magic, but before it was able to manifest in a destructive manner, Luna walked back into the room; that signature smile of hers on her face and a cup of tea in hand. "Before you destroy anything else, please drink this."

"Another Calming Draught or something to knock my ass out?" he asked as he took the cup she offered him.

Her smile widened and he saw a sparkle of mischief in her blue of her eyes. He turned away slightly as a memory of Ginny threatened to surface. "Perhaps both," she said, her voice light and airy as per usual. "So," she said as she sank down into the couch, curling up against the arm. "Aside from Hermione, did you find what you were looking for at Hogwarts?"

With all the worry he had for Hermione's well-being, Draco had nearly forgotten about his encounter with Fawkes. Not ready to pass out from whatever she had spiked his tea with, he set it on the table and reached into his pocket for the shrunken beaded back. He returned it to its normal size and reached inside of it. _Clever little witch_ , he thought to himself as his entire arm disappeared inside the bag to reach the hilt of the sword.

The lack of surprise on Luna's face when he withdrew the sword; the blade as well as the rubies glinting in the light of the room, was disappointing. Instead, she stared up at him with triumph in her eyes. As if she had known he would find it when he asked about it before he left.

"What do you plan to do with it?" she asked once he returned it to the bag.

Draco cinched the bag shut and gripped it tight in one hand as he held Luna's gaze. He had never been more serious about anything in his life as he said, "Set her free."


	35. Chapter 35

**THIRTY-FIVE**

_**Friday, 6 May 2005** _

While Hermione would like to think Riddle's sour attitude and the distance he kept from her were because of the Summit, she knew better. She knew it without a trace of doubt. It kept her up at night and made her already queasy stomach hard to settle. Even with the potions she summoned, nothing seemed to work. So the four days upon her return to the Manor were spent in her room rather than seeking out the library or the gardens as she normally would.

If Riddle came to their room at night, it was well after she fell asleep and he made sure to be gone before she woke. But each morning, when she stretched her arms out towards whatever side of the bed she hadn't claimed in her slumber, the sheets were cold. It was more plausible that he hadn't stepped foot into their room since his departure from Hogwarts.

As much as she treasured the time to herself, the anxiety of what would happen when he decided to come to her was enough to drive her crazy.

Still, she kept to her room and didn't seek him out. To do so would only cause a scene; one she wasn't exactly sure she was ready for. After all, she had been the one to break her word. Even before he delivered his final ultimatum; she was one at fault. Of all the things he had done to her, he had kept his every promise to her. Even the ones he hadn't sealed with magic.

Friday morning she woke to an elf informing her that one Lady Malfoy was requesting an audience with her in an hour's time. It was enough for Hermione to drag herself out of bed, take a shower, and steel her nerves a bit before leaving the room for the first time in four days. She was sure it was wedding related. Or, at least she hoped it was. She didn't want to take any chances about discussing Draco within these walls.

As she approached Narcissa's set of rooms, the doors to the connecting sitting room opened. Hermione scanned the room, taking in the sight of a garment rack and the woman who had helped fit her into her dress months ago. It was the first time she was seeing her dress since purchasing it and even if she wanted to think about it, she couldn't recall what it looked like.

"How are you feeling today, my lady?" Narcissa asked as she rose to greet her.

Hermione gave a casual roll of her shoulders and forced a smile. "Better," was the only thing she could manage that wouldn't sound like an absolute lie.

For the briefest moment, Narcissa's gaze swept down to Hermione's waist where it lingered for a split second and then rose back up. She smiled when their gazes met once more and then lifted a hand to beckon Hermione closer.

"Do you remember Miss Devereaux?" she asked, smiling when Hermione nodded. "She has brought your dress along for a fitting. From what I understand, it's nearly finished, but they want to make sure the measurements are correct."

The blonde by the garment rack gave a nod and gestured for her to stand on a round platform before her. It was then that Hermione noticed the mirrors. She hesitated as she stepped towards it. The last thing she wanted was another reminder of what she had seen in the Mirror of Erised. But she took a deep breath and pushed on. The faster she got through this, the faster she could return to her room and pretend she hadn't sighed anyone's death wish.

She vanished her clothes, replacing them with matching white set of undergarments. Her bra was strapless; she remembered that much about her dress. As she stepped onto the platform, she shifted her feet. It had been a long time since she had worn a pair of knickers. The swatch of cotton felt foreign against her skin.

Hermione faced away from the mirror so that both the designer's assistant and Narcissa could help her into the gown. She stepped into it and it went up her legs easy enough, but getting it into place over her hips and torso took a bit of effort. The assistant made notes on a clipboard, the sound of her pen scratching across the paper made Hermione cringe. But it was better than suffering the weight of Narcissa's gaze.

"We'll just need to take it out a bit, but that shouldn't be a problem," the assistant said, looking up from her notes to smile at Hermione. "We still have plenty of time and we'll have a few more fittings before the big day."

Hermione simply inclined her head and then slowly began to turn to face the mirrors. She kept her gaze down, mostly so she didn't trip on the hem of her dress. Once she was fully turned and her dress was fluffed about so she could get the best vision, she began to lift her gaze to see what it looked like.

The skirt was full, falling somewhere between a ballgown and an A-line. The material underneath was soft against the skin, giving the dress enough structure. The outside layers were made of champagne colored satin. Atop that sat a fine layer of shimmering gold silk complete with holographic gold roses and vines. The appliques faded in appearance until they all but disappeared at the natural waistline of the gown. From there, it was pure champagne satin with a sweetheart neckline that connected to two chiffon bands that cut across her biceps, acting more as decoration than sleeves.

When she met her own gaze in the mirror, she hardly even recognized herself.

And for just a second, the images of both Draco and Riddle flickered in her mind's eye. One on either side of her, a hand resting on her shoulders. She swallowed hard and looked away, hoping that if she had to glance in the mirror again, they wouldn't be there.

"Any ideas on how you'll want your hair or makeup?" Narcissa asked. "Or your jewelry?"

"Just this," Hermione replied, reaching up to brush her fingers over her necklace. "The rest I leave up to you. I've never been good at doing either."

Narcissa gave her a tight-lipped smile along with a small nod. "Very well then."

"Are we done here?" Hermione asked, looking from her to the assistant.

The blonde jumped into action and started helping Hermione out of the dress. When it was off, she retransfigured her undergarments into the dress she had been wearing upon arrival and turned to take her leave without saying a word. Instead of going back to her room, however, she made her way to the kitchens. She wasn't all that hungry, but she knew if she didn't eat something, she would get twice as sick.

As usual, the elves glanced bowed at her when she entered and offered her whatever it was that she wanted. She declined politely and helped herself to a small variety of fruit, almonds, and some slices of cheese. Having summoned a plate to put it on, she thanked the elves for their hard work and crept back up to her room.

After curling up at the window seat; the plate balanced on her lap, she went about centering her thoughts and hardening her Occlumency walls. At least until her stomach revolted against the food she had just ingested and had her on her knees before the toilet yet again.

* * *

At some point that afternoon, Hermione had dragged herself back into the room and curled up on the bed. It was where she was laying when she heard the door snap shut and when she opened her eyes, having jolted out of sleep, Riddle was perched in one of the lounging chairs. He had his elbows on his knees, his palms flat together, the tips of his fingers resting at his chin.

"A-any news on those that-"

"Stop."

The flat anger of his voice sent shivers down her spine as she carefully sat up.

"If you cared, you would not have stayed hidden here for the past few days. You would have been at my side trying to fix this."

Her expression soured. "I haven't been feeling well. You know that."

"Take a potion then."

"I _have_ been," she implored. "Nothing works."

He looked at her then and for the briefest moment, concern blazed in his eyes. But it was gone before she could blink and he looked away again. "Seven years and you have never gotten sick."

Hermione's legs hooked over the side of the bed as she got to her feet; arms crossed over her chest. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

He was silent a moment before he rose to his feet. There was something sinister in the fluidity of his movement and as he turned towards her, Hermione swallowed hard. This was it. This was the moment she had come to dread, but knew was inevitable.

"There will be no accusation, Hermione. Only facts."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

"You broke our deal. You went to Draco, time and time again. I even told you that I knew and _still_ I gave you the chance to make it right. No sooner did I give you a final choice, you defiled what was left of my trust in you."

His hand rose up, his fingers curling around her chin. She stiffened as she waited for what she knew would be the next step. She just wasn't so sure she would be able to fight him off this time.

"I saw you," he bit out. "The night before the Summit." His hold tightened slightly. "You told me you were feeling under the weather, just as you have been all week. I felt concerned enough to leave my own event; arguably one of the most important ones I have ever held, so that I could check on you." He stretched her neck, making it hard to swallow. "I found you," he murmured. "But not in our quarters where you said you would be, no. You went to the potion's classroom. To _him_."

"I didn't know he would be there," she whispered in fear.

"It matters not."

He shoved her away and she nearly lost her balance. Had she not been so close to the bed, she would have fallen. As it was, she used the posts of the bed to catch herself.

"I heard everything that transpired between the two of you. I saw it with my own two eyes. After everything I have done for you, you still plan on choosing him."

"I-"

Her voice caught in her throat as he held out his right hand. As he turned his wrist, palm towards the ceiling, a yellow rose appeared. It shimmered into view as though he had conjured it from thin air. Just as the way she did when she used her Grey magic.

"H-how?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

He looked at her over the rose; his eyes as dark as storm clouds. "I have not needed access to your magic in quite some time. Everything that drew me to you in the beginning was just an added bonus; a sign that we could do great things together." He tossed the rose at her feet and the moment it landed on the floor, a dozen others appeared. "I tried to make it clear that I wanted _you_ , Hermione. Not your magic."

Hermione's chest began to rise and fall in rapid succession as her lungs refused to hold air for longer than a second.

"I was foolish to think you might have chosen me. I was right in my belief that so long as Draco lives, I will never be enough for you."

Her eyes snapped up to his then as fear made her legs threaten to give out.

He approached her once more, his hand rising so his index finger could trace the side of her jaw. "You would do well to remember everything I did for you. Everything _you_ did for _me_. Everything _we_ have done together."

She felt his magic seep into her, spreading through her like fire. Hers tried to fight back, but whatever was wrong with her was affecting her magical core. He pulled her to him; his hold tightening with each second that passed.

Soon the room begin to spin and when her vision cleared, she realized he had brought them to the cellar. She hadn't felt the pull of Apparation and that alone terrified her. Not only did he have the Grey magic without her help, but he had better control of it.

When he stepped away from her, she collapsed without something to hold onto. She stared up at him from the center of the cell he had brought them too; watching as he moved to stand outside the bars. "You say you wanted to be my equal; a true queen," he said, eyes glimmering with anger, even in the severe lack of light. "Yet at every turn you have acted the opposite."

Hermione swallowed hard. It was easy to guess where he was going with this, given where they were.

"If you want to claim you are a prisoner, fine. Perhaps I should start treating you like one."

She dug down deep, trying her hardest to get even the most remote flicker of her magic to cooperate. It was like trying to grab ahold of water with her bare hands; always slipping through her grasp.

"You might have chosen Draco, but you are _mine_ ," he said, waving his hand so the door to her cell clicked into the place. The clang of the lock resonated throughout the room and made her flinch. "And if I cannot have you, neither can he."

She felt his magic flare to life around her, surrounding the cell to keep her in place. Even if she hadn't been weakened by whatever was plaguing her, she knew without a doubt that she would never have been strong enough to break free. Instead, she sat there and watched him walk away, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him.


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRTY-SIX**

_**Saturday, 7 May 2005** _

When Draco descended the stairs, his anxiety spiked. Not only had he not felt the disturbance of the wards, signaling someone had come in, but the sight of that person being Blaise was too much. Had he run down the remaining steps any faster, he would have tripped and fallen. But he would take a few broken bones and the foul taste of Skelegrow if it meant never having to taste the bitter bile of fear that licked up his throat.

"What is it?" he asked, skipping the normal pleasantries. There was no need to ask how things were when his presence was a clear representation that everything he feared had finally come to pass.

"Before you lose it on me, let me start by saying she's alive."

"Blaise-"

"But the Dark Lord has her locked up in the cellars. He put her there last night."

Draco's anger manifested in black tendrils emanating from the tips of his fingers. He could tell from the way Blaise reacted that he could see it too. Wisely, Blaise rushed on, giving him as much information as he had.

"I overheard Bellatrix and Dolohov talking about it this morning. She was practically giddy that, and I quote, 'The Mudblood bitch is finally being put in her place.'" Blaise held up his hands as Draco's lips curled into a sneer.

Draco grasped at his emotions, trying to keep them in check. "Overheard? Not saw? No one else thinks it's weird that their supposed queen is-"

"No one else seems to know," Blaise interrupted. "They think she's just holed up in her room."

Draco's anger flared as did the flames in the hearth. "I thought I told you-"

"Why do you think I'm here, Draco?" he snapped, dragging a hand down his face. "I came to you the moment I knew something. It might come as a surprise, but my job in the Dark Lord's ranks don't really put me in her path very often. And until recently, neither did my job within yours."

That sobered Draco a bit. Blaise was right and as upset he was about what was going on with Hermione, there was more than just her life at stake. "What happened?"

Blaise's stance relaxed slightly too. "I'm not sure exactly. I haven't seen her since I escorted her back to the Manor from Hogwarts." He rushed on as Draco's lips parted to interject. "No one has. She had dress fitting yesterday afternoon and it was the first time she left her room since Tuesday. If the rumors are true, she's been feeling under the weather."

Draco's jaw ticked at that. If he was going out of his mind, he could only imagine what it must be like for her. She had warned him on numerous occasions that Riddle would find out. That he would punish her for it and still, he threw caution to the wind for one more hit of the drug that was Hermione Granger. If he were in her shoes, he would have been too sick to leave his room too. Then again, that's pretty much what was happening anyway.

"Have you seen her?" he asked, fear and worry overriding his anger for a moment.

Blaise shook his head. "Sorry, Mate. I haven't had a reason to do down there. If they see me-"

"I know," Draco interrupted with a sigh. "What else did my aunt have to say?"

Blaise's eyes closed for a moment as he shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Nothing really. Just speculation."

Something about his tone told Draco there _was_ more, but that Blaise didn't want to say. "Whatever it is, Blaise, I need to know."

Blaise took a deep breath and held Draco's gaze. "That the throne beside the Dark Lord would be ready for a proper queen." He shook his head again and averted his gaze. "Something about how the impurity of her familial line would be cleansed soon, but she should have done it herself when she had the chance."

Memories of the lab came rushing back to Draco. Of the way Riddle had Hermione pressed up against the glass. Of the way curse after curse left his aunt's lips, leaving no part of him unharmed from torture. How, had it not been Hermione reminding Riddle about their godsforsaken deal, his aunt would have torn him to shreds right then and there.

But he couldn't ask Blaise to pull her out. If she was locked in the cellar it meant that Riddle had found a way to prevent her from using her magic to escape. Which meant something had gone very wrong and they had severely underestimated the Dark Lord. And even if Blaise could do something, there would be no way for him to keep his cover after that. Riddle knew everything despite Hermione having assured him he would never know. If they did that, his only link inside Riddle's regime was lost.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Draco replied, treading his fingers through his hair over and over again. "Just…go," he said through gritted teeth. "Before they notice you're gone."

Blaise's lips pressed together as he kept himself from saying whatever it was that he wanted to and nodded. "If something changes…" he said, letting his voice trail off knowing that Draco would understand what went unsaid.

Draco nodded and watched as Blaise disappeared, the _crack_ of Apparation resonating around the room. Draco stood there for a moment, staring at the space that Blaise had once occupied. It felt as though he was paralyzed; that no matter what decision he made someone was going to pay the price.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, a pile of her own vomit was the first thing she saw. The next thing was Bellatrix standing on the other side of the door to her cell. Hermione righted herself, calling on whatever part of her magic that would respond to get rid of the sick from herself as well as the floor. As she continued to stare at the crazed, inky irises of the witch across the way, she didn't feel fear. Instead she took comfort from Riddle's magic that surrounded her. If she couldn't get out there was a high probability that no one else could get in.

"This is where you should have been all along," Bellatrix said, a triumphant smile on her lips. "Whatever spell you had over the Dark Lord seems to have gone awry!"

"If you're going to kill me, just do it."

The smile on her lips faded ever so slightly and Hermione couldn't stop the smirk that grazed hers.

"He must not be done with me if I'm still alive," Hermione bit back, forcing herself to her feet despite the shake to her legs. "And we both know that no matter if I'm dead or alive, you will _never_ be queen."

"I deserve it!" she snapped, her hands shooting out to curl around the bars. "I have been his most loyal follower! I have been there from the beginning! I never ask questions, never…"

As she continued to rant and rave about all the reasons she was the Dark Lord's true right hand, Hermione was focused on the way the magic around the cell reacted to Bellatrix's presence. How it moved to let her fingers through. But in doing so, it had created a hole; a weak spot.

"The days of him wasting so much time and energy on someone who takes his generosity-"

"Generosity?" Hermione questioned, her attention snapping back to Bellatrix. "What about my time at Riddle's side has ever been because he was feeling generous? Was it when he let you curse me twice instead of the three times you asked for? When he killed someone when I refused to do it myself?"

"He let you live!" she cried, her eyes flashing in the darkness. "You should have never been born." Hermione stepped back as Bellatrix tapped her wand on the door and watched with wide eyes as it opened for her. "You are an abomination; a disease upon wizardkind. You should have never able to capture his attention! You should have-"

Hermione's magic lashed out on her own accord and Bellatrix's words cut off with a strangled garble. She fell to her knees, her wand clattering across the floor as she clawed at her throat. Hermione pushed past her weakness, knowing if she didn't get out now, she never would.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, moving for the wand.

"The Dark Lord," Bellatrix choked out.

Hermione grit her teeth and stumbled as she moved forward. A trickling sensation ran across her cupid's bow and after wiping her hand across it, her skin came away wet with blood. There was potential he had the ward up just for her sake; that it didn't prevent others from coming in as she originally thought. But she didn't have time to figure it out.

"I told you," she said, raising the wand at its owner. "The next time you raised this to me, I would kill you with it."

Before Bellatrix's lips had even parted, the wand left her hand like a dagger being tossed. Like the one that had lodged itself in Dobby's chest so long ago. And just as Dobby had succumbed to the wound, so did Bellatrix. She slumped to the floor; her face still twisted in anger, surprise, and agony.

Hermione stumbled as she made way for the door, wondering if the ward had gone back in place despite it still being open. To her dismay, it was still active, but it appeared to be weaker. She placed her palms up to it gently, only to cry out at the blistering pain that seared her flesh. She jumped back and aimed her magic at the wards. She didn't care if she exhausted her magical core; she had to get the wards down.

When her energy was nearly depleted, she tried again. She pushed through the wards, screaming at the way it burned her skin. When she made it to the other side, she collapsed. She clawed at the concrete floor in a poor attempt to drag herself across it. Her vision spotted and after only getting a few feet away, she had to stop to retch. Not that there was anything in her stomach but acid and it tore up her throat before splashing across the floor.

She tried to Apparate, but either he had adjusted the wards on the Manor so that she couldn't leave or all her magic was gone. In her current state, it was impossible to tell. Not wanting to give up, but not knowing what else to do, she rolled onto her back. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as tears leaked from her eyes and rolled back into her hair.

If she had learned anything, it was that when Riddle found her, he wouldn't kill her. He was capable of many things, but when it came to that, she knew without a doubt that he never would. He would make her beg for it if and when the time ever came, but it would forever be the one thing he couldn't do.

As her consciousness started to fade, she heard footsteps. Whoever it was was approaching fast, but Hermione found she didn't care. Even if she had the strength to open her eyes, she wouldn't have. Whatever fate awaited her; it didn't matter now. If Riddle had the Grey magic, it was over.

She heard a slew of curses being muttered by a familiar voice somewhere in the distance followed by the sound of her name. Shortly after that, she felt herself being lifted. As whoever it was carried her away, she let herself succumb to the pain and the darkness swallowed her whole.


	37. Chapter 37

**THIRTY-SEVEN**

_**Saturday, 7 May 2005** _

Draco hadn't been back to Shell Cottage since they had laid Ginny to rest. He hadn't really planned on going back to the safe house unless he had to. And it turned out, this was the night for that. He had woken up to a surprisingly rough set of shoves from Luna that had him glaring at her the moment he opened his eyes. Once he was awake, she thrust a little at him, one that she swore had only arrived a few moments before. The words that had been hastily scrawled across the parchment had him flying out of bed and dressing so fast he lost his breath.

And within five minutes of being woken in the dead of night, he found himself at the one of the few places he never wanted to see again.

Luna had followed him as he knew she would and the pair crossed over the stretch of land from their landing spot until they reached the front door. Draco had expected the sight of Charlie Weasley; it had been mentioned in the letter. He had not, however, expected to find that he wasn't alone. Nor that his companion was, of all people, Hermione.

At first, she appeared to be sleeping, but the more he looked at her, the more he realized that was far from the truth. Someone had set her on the couch, but when he knelt beside her, he could see the shadows under her eyes and the sickly pallor to her skin. He had only just seen her a week ago at Hogwarts and she hadn't looked this frail. Blaise had said she'd been under the weather, but this… This wasn't just a routine illness.

"What happened?" he asked, looking up at Charlie.

"She was in the cellar," he said, his voice matching the look of shock on his face. "By the time I had gotten there, she was trying to get to the stairs." He swallowed hard. "Bellatrix was dead in a cell I can only guess was where Hermione had been before." He shook his head and ran a hand through it. Draco saw the shake to his fingers and looked away. "I'm not sure what happened. I didn't even know she was in the cellar. I just heard a scream and…I guess I was the closest."

"No one else saw you?"

"No. I'm sure of it," he said, the confidence in his voice only slightly reassuring.

"I thought you were loyal to the Dark Lord?" Draco said, brushing the hair out of Hermione's face. There were marks all across her flesh; marks that he knew from experience came from being burned. As for how severe they were, he couldn't tell. It appeared that most of them had healed. He wondered if they hadn't given her a potion before his arrival; something he made a note to ask about once he had other answers.

"I never wanted to be," he said sternly, causing Draco too look back up at him. "Roslynd is Avery's granddaughter. I didn't know what until after the Dark Lord took over Romania. She was pregnant with Katerina at the time and-"

"What about now?" Draco asked, stepping aside when Fleur pushed him out of the way to start tending to Hermione's wounds.

"Roslynd and Katerina arrived at MACUSA headquarters just before the Summit. I was tying up a few loose ends before I went to join them."

Draco understood that. He had children to keep safe. If Hermione had thought he was anything like the others, she wouldn't have nearly died to save him. Instead of arguing, he simply nodded and looked back at where Luna had joined Fleur.

"What now?" Bill asked.

He had his own young ones to protect. With the recent loss of his sister, Draco knew Bill wouldn't be keen on the idea of Hermione staying at Shell Cottage. But he wasn't sure if she could be moved. Not yet anyway. Luna gave a slight nod as if she knew what he was thinking. "The potions are working, but there's more damage than just the burns."

"Blaise said she's been under the weather this past week," Draco said, rubbing at his chin. It was also what she had told Riddle the night before the Summit so she could leave the gala early. Whatever it was, it was more than just the nerves she would have had due to the ultimatum Riddle had given her.

"We can move her upstairs," Fleur said, waving her wand to levitate Hermione from the couch. Luna went with her and Draco watched until they disappeared from sight.

He turned back to Bill and Charlie then. "I won't put anyone in danger that I don't have to," he assured Bill. "As soon as I can move her to Grimmauld, I will. Does George know she's here?"

He shook his head. "George hasn't been back here since…" his voice trailed off. "He's been staying with Neville and Theo since Luna moved in with you."

He nodded and turned to Charlie, but the second oldest Weasley spoke before Draco could. "I shouldn't have brought her here. Whatever's going on with her and the Dark Lord, I didn't mean to get in the middle of it."

"Too late now."

Charlie's lips quirked as he nodded again. "I know I panicked when I brought her here. I honestly wasn't even sure if this was still an active safe house. When he finds out-"

"I'll deal with the Dark Lord," Draco interrupted. "Will you let me look at your memories of tonight? I'd rather see it for myself."

He nodded and the three of them moved into the kitchen. Draco sat across from Charlie at the table with Bill seated closer to his brother. "Ready," Charlie said once he relaxed a little.

Draco took a deep breath and before he knew it, without even having to whisper the spell aloud, he was in Charlie's mind watching the scene unfold as if he were right there himself.

* * *

It had taken Hermione several minutes to realize where she was. That the bed she had found herself sitting on was her own. The walls surrounding her were decorated with her achievements from primary school. Back before she turned eleven. It felt like a lifetime ago; a lifetime she was having trouble connecting with. She knew it was her childhood bedroom; the one she had grown up in before magic had consumed her life, but it didn't feel like hers.

She wondered if things would have been different if she hadn't spent so much of her free time at the Burrow. If she had talked to her parents and let them know what was going on in her life rather than keep them oblivious. She wondered if that were the case, would have had to send them away in the end? She wasn't even sure they were still alive. It was a part of what she kept locked away in her memories so that Riddle could never find them.

But he had found out about everything else so far. It stood to reason he had learned about them too.

Her eyes flickered towards the door at the sound of the knob rattling. She held her breath as she waited for it to open. For Riddle to come in and make her pay for killing Bellatrix. She knew she as locked up inside of her mind, but she didn't care. If he was going to hurt her, he would bring her to reality soon enough. Until then, she would enjoy the sights of the room she hadn't let herself think of in years.

When the door did open, it wasn't Riddle on the other side.

It was Draco.

She slid to her feet, stepping forward as if to run to him, but hesitated. It could be a trap. He could be Riddle using Draco's appearance to get her to open up to him. She might have exhausted herself, but it didn't take away her ability to think.

If it was Riddle, he certainly wasn't acting like it. He seemed to take note of her hesitancy and instead of taking advantage of her discomfort, he let her be. Instead, he turned his attention to the walls and looked around. Curiosity colored his face as he carefully reached out to touch items here and there.

"Is this where you grew up?" he asked, looking over at her.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if the softness of his features or the kindness in his eyes was real. She wanted it to be, but she couldn't trust it.

A smile graced his lips as he chuckled under his breath. "It looks like yours. I would expect nothing less from you." His eyes darted around the room. "I'm beginning to think Dumbledore threatened the hat to put you in Gryffindor with Potter. You should have been a Ravenclaw."

Hermione's shoulders lifted briefly and she wrapped her arms around herself. She was glad whatever was making her queasy the last few days didn't seem to carry over to her subconscious. She continued to watching him, searching for signs of foul play.

He stopped in the center of the room and turned to face her as if sensing her mistrust. "Hermione-"

"I can't tell," she whispered.

"What can't you tell?"

She gnawed at her lower lip and reached up to wipe the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "If it's really you or if it's Riddle playing tricks on me."

His expression soured and she braced herself. But it only lasted for a moment. "It's me," he said, hope present in his voice. "Charlie found you in the cellar and brought you to Shell Cottage. You…" his voice faltered as she shook his head. She saw the anger flash in his eyes and felt it shift the air in the room around them. "You're safe."

Her eyes widened at that. She hadn't been there since… In her weakened state, the room around them morphed. Gone was her childhood bedroom. It was replaced with the drawing room floor of the Malfoy Manor. Back when it was the Malfoy family that controlled the estate.

Her arm ached as the sounds of her screams tore through the air, circling around them in a never ending stream. Hermione dropped to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her arms over her ears. She rocked back and forth, trying to get the surroundings to change, but couldn't focus.

But Draco was there. She felt his hands on her, pulling her to him. Heard him whispering all kinds of reassuring things and before she knew it, the screams were gone. When she lifted her head, they were in the Gryffindor common room. She was sitting against the couch, facing Draco who knelt before her; the light of the fire illuminating him from behind.

She did a double take at the sight of blood trickling down his nose and realized what he was doing then. What his presence inside of her mind meant. In a panic, she surged forward, pushing him with all of her might from her mind until she was alone. Her eyes snapped open a moment later and sure enough, Draco was laying in a heap on the floor. Blood was flowing freely from both nostrils as well as his ears, but he was breathing.

"You are _not_ dying for me," she hissed as she put up her Occlumency walls and used the little bit of her magic he had restored to conjure some healing potions. She dumped them down his throat and vanished the vials and waited with bated breath until he opened his eyes. Only then did she let out a sigh of relief and summon a rag to wipe up his blood with. "You're an idiot," she whispered.

"Then what does that make you?" he croaked, a smirk lifting his lips.

She couldn't help but smile back as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "An even bigger one," she replied, taking a deep breath as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a head's up, I'll be on hiatus for a bit. I had to put my emotional support animal to sleep on Tuesday and I'm a fucking mess. That being said, I do have a fundraiser going on in my facebook group so I can purchase some memorabilia of her.
> 
> I love you guys and I'll be back soon...


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back and thank you for being so patient with me through this difficult time! You're amazing and I'm so grateful for the support :)
> 
> Schedule is Tu/Fr until complete.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!

**THIRTY-EIGHT**

**_Tuesday, 10 May 2005_ **

Whether it was Draco's intuition that she wasn't up for visitors or an order because he didn't want to deal with any backlash, the only people that came into the room were him and Luna. More often than not, Hermione slept. It wasn't that she wanted to, it was that she had to in order to repair the damage she had done to herself during her escape. She had to get better as fast as possible because it was only a matter of time before Riddle came after them. After her.

Draco knew that too which was why it took her nearly a day and half to convince him to take her back to Grimmauld. Shell Cottage was a safe house she had never disclosed. It didn't mean Riddle hadn't discovered it at some point along with everything else she had tried to keep a secret from him. But the longer she stayed, the more she put the others at risk. At least at Grimmauld, no one else would get hurt.

It was just before noon on Tuesday that Hermione realized she could no longer sleep. That it was time for them to leave for Grimmauld. Draco had finally caved, but had a few things to do at other safe houses before they departed. Not wanting her there alone so soon, he asked that she wait until he was finished. She was reluctant to agree, but then again, she was used to sticking it out in place she didn't want to be. A few more hours of Shell Cottage wouldn't hurt.

After a little bit of staring out the window, with nothing but both Dobby and Ginny's burial sites drawing her attention, she took the risk of being spotted by the Weasleys and made her way out of the cottage. She went to Dobby first as he was the furthest away and the one she had more time to heal from. She knelt in front of the spot and swallowed hard at the sight of Harry's messy scrawl etched in the stone.

_Here lies Dobby. A free elf._

The memories of that day tried to replay across her mind, but she was able to close her eyes and Occlude until the chain around that particular book became reinforced enough that it wouldn't open. The only thing that stuck with her was the sight of Dobby in Harry's arms. There was nothing that could have been done to save him. The curse in the blade that protruded from his chest was too powerful; something Hermione knew all too well.

Even though the carving Bellatrix had made was long gone, Hermione still felt the twinge of pain in her arm. She inhaled sharply as she looked down at her forearm. The sight of Riddle's replacement carving stared back at her; a reminder of what he was capable of. Of what he would do again if and when he found her again.

Wrenching herself away from those thoughts, she got to her feet and moved away from Dobby's grave. Slowly, she made her way to Ginny's. This time, instead of kneeling, she simply stared down at it. Her palms tingled as she recalled the way Ginny's core had felt when Hermione snapped it in half; ending her life. Even now, she could picture the look on her face as she laid there. At least she had finally found peace.

"I heard you were responsible for her death."

Hermione jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice and looked up to see him standing beside her, just out of reach. Her lips quivered as she looked away out of guilt. She tried to apologize, to tell him exactly what went down, but nothing came out.

"Draco told me," he said after a moment, a soft sign coming from him. "He told me why you did it and…thank you."

Hermione froze at that before she looked up at him again.

"He told me that you tried to save Ron too," he added, a soft smile forming on his lips. "I didn't know any of that when I brought you here, so I'm glad I know I'm not letting their deaths be in vain."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I owe you more than you'll ever know, Charlie."

"You can repay me by getting rid of him."

Hermione gave a final nod and brushed away a few stray tears. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Soon," he replied. "Just waiting for things to fall into place on this end."

There wasn't much else to say. They both knew it was a dangerous game to try and get beyond the borders of Riddle's territories. That it was even worse for him now that he was a traitor. She only hoped that he made it to North America so that he could be with his family. For now, she took comfort in the fact that he had taken such a risk on her behalf because he believed she could destroy Riddle.

As they stood in silence at Ginny's grave, she vowed to not let either of them down.

* * *

It was after the sun had set for the evening that she and Draco Apparated into Grimmauld. Luna had gone back to whichever safe house she had been staying at before, knowing they would want some privacy. Having eaten before they left, they went straight upstairs. At the top of the landing, Draco sensed her hesitation of not knowing what room to take. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together before pulling her close.

"You're welcome to stay in the room you used last time," he whispered against the crown of her head. "But you're just as welcome to stay with me in mine."

Hermione nearly choked on her own surprise as she pulled back from him enough to look him in the eye. "I'm surprised you can even look at me after everything I've done."

"Nobody's perfect."

The bark of laughter that left her lips made him flinch, but he refused to relinquish his hold on her when she tried to pull away completely. "Draco-"

"I've seen what you've done, Hermione," he interrupted. "You showed it to me, remember? Some of it I was even there for." He brushed a few of her curls away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "But those were things he made you do. Things you wouldn't have ever done otherwise."

She closed her eyes out of shame, but he continued to speak.

"I saw you at the lab. Not just when he switched the glass so you could see me; the whole thing. I saw him invade your mind to the point where you nearly broke. I heard the things he said to you too." He shook his head and cupped her face when she tried to look away again. "The rest was just the body's natural response to stimulation. It will never change the way I feel about you."

She placed her hands over his and slowly moved them away from her face. Once her nerves were sufficiently steeled, she looked at him again. "It should," she whispered. "That's not what it is most of the time, Draco."

He let her step away from him then. She paced the hallway for a moment, keeping her back to him.

"It's okay, you know."

"Is what okay?" she asked, pausing mid-step at his words.

"The fact that you care for him."

Hermione stood her ground, refusing to look back at Draco.

"You can tell me otherwise, but I've seen it," he said. She stiffened at the sound of his footsteps indicating that he was moving closer. "Under normal circumstances, I would say it's just confusion; that he brainwashed you into it over the last seven years," he added, his arms wrapping around her from behind. "But I saw it back then with my own two eyes as well as what you showed me."

"Draco-"

He pulled her flush against his chest and held her tight. "Tell me," he murmured against her ear, "If I hadn't been there for you to fall in love with, would you struggle against your own feelings for him as much as you have been?"

"No."

The word slipped out faster than she would have liked, but the feeling of finally being honest about something in her life made her shiver.

She turned in the confines of his embrace and cupped his face between her palms. "But falling in love with you was the only thing that ever made sense. With you, I feel human; whole. With him…" she swallowed hard and shook her head. "With him I feel like I'm drowning in darkness and I hate who I've become."

She saw the tears forming in his eyes a moment before he leaned his forehead against hers and tightened his hold around her.

"I've made mistakes, Draco. More than I can ever atone for, but you…" her voice trailed off as it cracked. "You were never one of them."

The words had barely rolled off her tongue before Draco moved his lips over hers. Hermione closed her eyes tight as she clung to him. She hadn't even realized they had moved into his room until the sound of his door being kicked closed behind them broke through her thoughts. She had been so focused on the feel of his lips tugging at hers to care about the rest. Her earlier indecision about where to be for the night was gone, replaced with a need to be as close to him as humanly possible for every waking moment.

Whether it was her magic or his, she wasn't sure, but one moment they were tearing at each other's clothes and the next they were falling into bed, completely bare. If their time together was limited, she was going to enjoy every last second of being in his presence. He had ample reason to never want to look at her, let alone touch her. Yet, he took his time in telling her with all but his words he was there to stay. That he loved her despite all that she had done.

Hermione's body bowed upwards as he trailed his lips across her skin. He did a figure eight around her breasts, leaving her desperate for more as he continued further south. His hands were warm as they curled around her inner thighs, parting her legs wide a moment before his tongue made a single swipe between her folds. She cried out for him and trembled as the tip of his tongue flicked at her clit in rapid succession.

Her hips bucked towards his face, searching for a bit more than his feather light strokes. He seemed to be holding back; as if he thought her fragile and prone to breaking. She wanted to show him that she wasn't, but decided against it at the last second. Instead, she moved the hands she had raised from the bedding to her breasts and toyed with herself as Draco pulled a small, but powerful release from his ministrations between her thighs.

Needing more of him, the moment he pulled back to wipe at his mouth, she was pushing herself up so she could reach for him. She pulled him down over her and wrapped herself around him like a vice. Tasting herself on his tongue was something she would never tire of. Not wanting to let him go, she shifted her hips as he moved his own until his cock finally lined up with her entrance and slid home.

It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm that put their moves in perfect sync. When she felt herself beginning to crest again, she tilted her head back to breathe, allowing him access to her throat. He lavished her skin with kisses as he increased the depths of this thrusts. He even adjusted the angle so his pubic bone could grind against her clit, giving her the last push she needed to tip over the edge.

Just as she was coming down from her high, another wave of pleasure coursed through her. Draco leaned his forehead against his as his hips stuttered, signaling his own end was near. Hermione cupped the back of his head and pulled him close. The stubble of his cheek scraped along hers as she turned her head to the side and moved forward to put her lips near his ear.

They both panted the same mantra; a declaration of their feelings for one another until there was nothing left for either of them to give to the other. He collapsed on top of her, staying intimately locked together until he naturally shrank and slipped out. Only then did he roll onto his back and pull Hermione to his side. She curled around him to bask in the sheer bliss of being able to hear his heart beating beneath her ear. It was by far her favorite sound as it reminded her of why she had done all that she had.

"I've made mistakes too, you know," he said after a long bout of silence, the rumble of his chest vibrating through her.

"Nobody's perfect," she mumbled, using the same phrase he had told her earlier.

He smirked at that and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Still doesn't change the fact that I love you; mistakes and all."

She smiled against his chest and pressed her lips to his skin. They were silent for a bit; their hands roaming over their sweat-slicked skin. "I never said that to him," she whispered.

"Never?" Draco asked, surprise clear in his voice. "Not a single time in the past _seven years_?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Not directly anyway."

"Did he ever say it to you?"

She gave another shake of her head, but instead of repeating her last sentence, stayed silent on the matter.

"Why?" Draco asked in a whisper; as if he didn't really want to know, but was to curious not to ask.

Hermione closed her eyes and gave a slight shrug. "It just never felt real," she said after a moment.

"And now?"

She took a deep breath before pushing herself up and sliding one leg over his waist to straddle him again. "Do you really want to talk about him right now?" she asked as she reached between them, her hand wrapping around his hardening cock.

His gaze darkened as she pumped him a few times before lining him up with her entrance, still slick with their previous tryst a few minutes before. "Not one bit," he murmured as he lifted his hips and slid inside of her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not in my FB group: madrose_writing, I urge you to join soon! In honor of being an author for HP fanfic for the last YEAR, I'm hosting a contest with a GIVEAWAY! It starts Sunday (Oct 18th) morning MST and I hope to see you there :)
> 
> I also have an Etsy shop for my dream catchers: MadRoseCrafting


	39. Chapter 39

**THIRTY-NINE**

_**Wednesday, 11 May 2005** _

The morning after he and Hermione had come back to Grimmauld, he had woken to find her sitting at the window, staring out over the little park across the street. He took his time studying her, not sure if the impassive expression on her face was due to happiness to be free of uncertainty as to how long that freedom would last. But he saw her reach up for the necklace at her throat and remembered until they destroyed it, she would never be truly free.

He had gotten up then and approached her. His touch on her shoulder was light, but she jumped and flinched away from him. He held his hands up, watching as she came to the realization of who it was she was seeing. She swallowed hard and then offered a small smile before getting to her feet.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," he said quietly. Slowly, he extended a hand to her; an offering of peace. She took it after a moment and he felt her tremble as he closed his fingers around her hand. Slowly, he pulled her to him; relieved when she accepted his embrace and wrapped herself around him.

Draco held her tight, wondering what all Riddle had done to make her so skittish. It was as though she were bracing for the worst at every turn. He knew a part of it was that she didn't fully trust him yet either. That despite her love for him, he had been the one to push her away at some point and told her hated the ground she walked on. That she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as anyway else.

As they stood there, wrapped up in one another, Draco knew they had a long way to go, but he was ready for the day they got passed it all. The day they could be the couple they had once been. But so long as Riddle was alive, there was a chance they would never have that. Until then, they had work to do.

They had spent the rest of the day just getting used to one another's presence. At Shell Cottage she had stayed in her room in case someone else came around. They weren't ready for the rest of the Resistance to know she had left. That she was with them now instead of with Riddle. While she had been in there, she had mostly slept or spent time with Fleur or Luna who tried to heal her. The few moments they did have together weren't for long.

But he had stayed at Shell Cottage. So long as she was there, there was nowhere else he would have rather been. That, and he had drained a fair bit of his magic and energy trying to heal her. But he was glad he did because he wasn't sure she would have recovered without the boost his Grey magic gave her.

By the end of that first night at Grimmauld, he could tell she was a little less on edge around him and being there, but it would take some time before she was fully at ease. Honestly, he wouldn't blame her if she never really got to that point. He hadn't seen a lot of her past seven years with Riddle. What little he had seen; he wasn't sure he could handle it.

She certainly didn't seem to be handling it well.

They didn't talk all that much throughout the day. Hermione seemed content curling up on the couch and losing herself in the book he handed her from the shelf nearby. She picked at the fruit he gave her for breakfast and it wasn't until his own stomach growled later that night that he realized they'd skipped lunch. He prepared some of the leftovers Luna had put in the fridge for him and watched with a worried gaze as she ate less of that than she had at the fruit that morning.

When he asked her if she wanted something else, she shook her head and smiled, saying she just wasn't hungry. He said nothing as he nodded, but figured it best to keep an eye on her. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to eat in her situation, but the more she ate, the more she would feel better.

That night, when he held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, he noticed the pallor of her skin wasn't as bright as it usually was. Whatever bug she had gotten was still hanging on and it was wreaking havoc on her system. He wondered if it wasn't slowing her recovery down and made a mental note to see about getting a few stronger potions to help her along.

* * *

_**Thursday, 12 May 2005** _

Thursday morning, he woke alone in bed again, but this time, instead of sitting at the window, Hermione was simply gone from the room. But it wasn't long from when he realized that that he heard voices coming from downstairs. He assumed it was Luna given that no one had burst into his room demanding answers as well as the lack of shouting. Still, he threw on whatever clothes he found first and made his way down to the kitchen.

Both Luna and Hermione were sitting at the table eating whatever Luna had whipped up for breakfast and sipping at what Draco assumed was coffee, judging by the scent.

"Didn't know you were dropping by," he said, making up a plate for himself before joining them.

"I came to drop off a few supplies."

Hermione's lips quirked up slightly, but Draco noticed the smile never reached her eyes. He glanced at her plate as he took a seat. He couldn't tell if she had eaten more today or pushed it around her plate to make it look that way.

"Thanks," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "Anything else I should know about?"

Luna hummed and shook her head. "Not really. Just the usual; Theo and Nev are getting restless. George is joining in on their desire to take up action."

Draco grimaced at that. "I'm working on our next move."

She nodded and looked at Hermione. "I'm sure you have plenty of insight for us."

Her gaze slid over to Draco for a moment before she shrugged slightly. "Not really."

Luna continued to smile at Hermione as she sipped at her coffee. "Must have been all the wedding planning. I'm surprised you were able to break away for the Summit." She set her mug down to gather some butter with her knife and spread it over her toast. "I can only imagine how you must have felt when he told you about the-"

"It was my idea," Hermione said. She shifted in her chair and after a brief glance at each of them, she got to her feet and left the room.

Draco took a deep breath and dragged a hand down over his face. As much as he wanted to run after her, he wasn't sure she would want him to. Instead, he watched the ever-present smile waver from Luna's face as she got to her feet and collected her plate.

"I'll clean up," he assured her.

"I didn't-"

"I know," he said, leaning back in his chair. "She knows it too. She's still adjusting."

Her smile returned as she nodded at him. "Owl if you need something, Draco," she said before disapparating with a _crack_.

He continued to sit there, toying with his food for a moment before getting up and heading into the living room. Hermione wasn't there, but he followed his hunch and made his way to the room with the Black family tapestry. Sure enough, she was there; standing in front of the spot his own name was. His gaze landed on the spot her fingers were drifting over. The spot where his aunt's name used to be.

"I killed her with her own wand."

"Good."

She didn't move, but he saw the corners of her lips lift. "I told her I would if she raised it to me again. She never believed me."

Slowly, her hand fell back to her side only to raise again as she wrapped both arms around herself.

"Hermione-"

"I betrayed you," she interrupted, turning to face him. "I betrayed you and the Order; the Resistance for _him_. And just as I was accepting my place at his side, I betrayed him for _you_." She swallowed hard and he saw the tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "I'm not trustworthy, Draco. The Summit was my idea. The decimation of Japan was my idea." Her hand crept up, twisting the chain around her neck. "I can't even say I didn't know what I was doing," she whispered; her eyes closing. "I knew… I always knew…"

At the sight of the first tear cascading down her cheek, he stepped forward to reach up and brush it away. She didn't lean into his touch and he didn't linger long enough for her to warm up to it. Instead, he sought her hand and led her out of the room and up to the one the one he referred to as theirs. He summoned the beaded bag and watched as her eyes went wide with recognition.

She started to step forward; her hand lifting to reach for it, but she stopped herself and looked at him. "Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Hogwarts," he replied.

He told her about his quest to search the castle for a way to help them with the necklace. At how he faced his fears and went to the Astronomy Tower only to be met with Fawkes and receiving the bag. However, instead of telling her what lay within the bag, he opened it up, reached in, and withdrew the sword.

She gasped at the sight of it and took a step back; her hand rising up to grab at the necklace.

"Had I not been such a coward that night, I would have used it on Riddle right then and there instead of Apparating away," he said, tossing both the bag and the sword onto the bed.

Anger flared in her eyes for a moment, but quickly gave way to concern. "He approached you?"

Draco nodded, surprised that she hadn't known that. "He told me he saw us and that it went against his ultimatum and- _fuck_ ," he muttered, surging across the room to pull her into his arms. "I knew he was going to hurt you and I just left." He felt her tears wet his shirt, but it only made him tighten his hold. "We have to sever that bond."

Hermione went stiff in his arms a moment before she pulled back. The look she gave him made him uneasy. "He doesn't need to bond with me to get the Grey magic," she whispered. "He already has it."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Long enough to be better than me at using it."

"Did he have it before or after he proposed the soul bond?" Draco asked, unable to contain the curiosity.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she gave a quick shrug and moved towards the bed. "I'm not sure," she said as she gently wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword before lifting it up. "Doesn't matter now."

She was right; it _didn't_ matter, but it didn't stop the jealousy from coursing through Draco. If they didn't figure out a way to destroy the Horcrux she'd forged, Riddle would find a way to make sure he tied himself to her every part of her. At least, more so than he clearly already had.

Watching her hold the sword, Draco saw the glimmer of the old Hermione. The one that punched her enemies in the face and walked away without so much as a shake of her hand to let them know it hurt her too. The one that didn't break under torture and rode dragons as an escape route. She had been fearless once and it was his fault she wasn't anymore.

"I'm not sure it will work," she said after a moment.

"It's worth a shot," he insisted.

She gave him a sad smile before setting the sword back down on the bed. "I guess it's true what they say," she mumbled, taking a step back. "There's no way to stop a monster without becoming one yourself."

Draco was too stunned to say or do anything as she walked by him. All he could do was watch as she strode across the hall and slipped into the room she had recovered in last time. Not sure what to do, he turned back to the sword and put it back in the bag. There would time to test it out later. He knew her hesitation stemmed from it being a part of her own soul within the necklace. He couldn't imagine the amount of willpower it would require to willingly destroy a piece of it; even if it meant getting rid of someone like Riddle.

But sooner or later she would have to if she wanted to be free of him. For now, Draco was willing to give her a little bit of space in the hopes it wouldn't come back to bite either of them in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not in my FB group: madrose_writing, I urge you to join soon! In honor of being an author for HP fanfic for the last YEAR, I'm hosting a contest with a GIVEAWAY! It starts Sunday (Oct 18th) morning MST and I hope to see you there :)
> 
> I also have an Etsy shop for my dream catchers: MadRoseCrafting
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!


	40. Chapter 40

**FORTY**

_**Thursday, 12 May 2005** _

Hermione was grateful for the space Draco gave her, but a part of her still felt bad for taking it. Admitting that she had been the one to suggest the Summit hadn't been the way she intended to start the day. Nor was she expecting to see the Sword of Gryffindor or hear that Draco had spoken to Riddle that night. She understood his remorse at not having killed Riddle then and there, but Hermione was glad he had simply Apparated away. Had he tried anything that night, Riddle would have killed him.

It would have been over before it began and she wouldn't have even known.

All of it had been too much to process so she had slipped into the room across the hall and shut the door behind her. She had only meant to take a few hours to herself, to Occlude and just learn how to breathe again, but she ended up falling asleep. She woke long after the sun had set, but a quick glance at the nearest clock on the wall told her it was still the same day. Having had all the time she needed to herself that day, she took leave of the room in search of Draco.

The door to his room was open, but he wasn't in there. He was, however, in the living room. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and he was sitting on the edge of the couch. He had one arm propped up on the arm of the couch; a tumbler of amber liquid in hand. He was slouched so his head was tipped back over the cushion behind him and his eyes were closed.

She hadn't meant to startle him, but when she got close enough to take the glass from his hand, his eyes popped open and he jumped slightly. He relaxed at the sight of her and quirked a brow as she vanished the glass and moved to sit across his lap facing him. His lips parted to speak, but she laid her fingers over his mouth to silence him. He continued to hold her gaze as she slid her hand away from his lips to cup his face. Slowly she lowered her lips to his and sighed at the contact.

His hands came up to her hips, but instead of simply resting there, he tugged her closer. Once there was hardly any gap between them, he banded one arm around her back while the other slid up so he could sink his fingers into her curls and cup the back of her head. She shivered at the tingle the action caused and pressed herself tighter against him.

With each tug of their lips, the fervor of their kiss increased. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gave herself to him. All the emotions she had kept bottled up over the last few years had shattered in a matter of days. No matter how much time she spent Occluding, it wasn't enough to solidify the careful layer of protection that had been stripped away.

She hadn't even known she was crying until the salt of her tears flavored their kiss.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she pulled her lips away from his. Instead of letting her go when she tried to slide off his lap, he held her tighter and shifted so he was sitting up straighter. She then buried her face into the crook of his shoulder and clung to him. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back as she sobbed until the emotional outlet had been leveled.

"I just keep thinking this is all a dream," she whispered, her voice a rough croak from all the crying.

"I'm here," he assured her, toying with her hair as he tucked it behind her ear and then traced the outline of her jaw. "I'm real."

Hermione was silent as she absently plucked at the fabric of Draco's shirt. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute and all she could see was their death at Riddle's hand.

"We have the sword," he said. "I know you said it might not work, but we don't have anything to lose. Who cares if he knows you have a Horcrux that's half his? He's already going to come after both of us. At least that would give him a reason to other than jealousy."

Hermione huffed against his shoulder and then took a deep breath. Her hand came up between them to play with the necklace. "When Harry told me about destroying the diary, he told me he heard screaming. He said the same thing about the locket." She circled her fingers around the pendant and closed her eyes. "When I destroyed the cup, the water in the chamber rose as if to drown us."

She shuddered as she thought back to that day in the chamber. How she and Ron had tried to run, but the water had caught up to them. How it had crashed down around them and for a split second she thought that was it. That the last time she saw Ron was that split second before she closed her eyes. Thinking of him now; blue eyes staring back at her, red hair drenched and dripping, her heart twisted as if ready to break all over again.

"What if it hurts?" she heard herself whisper.

His hand was gentle as it cupped her face and tilted it up so he could hold her gaze. "What if it doesn't?" he countered.

Her breath caught in her throat as his words echoed around in her mind.

"You're allowed to be scared, Hermione," he added, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "But if we don't destroy that necklace, he wins."

The way he searched her eyes left Hermione to believe there was something he wanted to ask. Whatever it was, he held back and she thought it for the best. If he was too scared to ask, she would be too scared to answer. Instead, he steered the conversation in another direction altogether.

"I heard from Magdelena this afternoon."

"What'd she say?"

He gave a slight shrug as he let his hand fall away from her face. It slid down between them until it settled over hers. "Just that she wanted me to set up a meeting."

"Did you?"

"Saturday."

Hermione gave a small nod and let go of the necklace in favor of lacing their fingers together.

"You should come."

She balked at the idea; shaking her head immediately. "That's a terrible idea."

"It's not," he returned, tightening his hold on her hand when she tried to pull away. "Luna was right; you have plenty of insight for us; material we can use to our advantage."

"Draco-"

"They don't have to know how involved you were in the decision making process so long as the intel is good." He sighed when she looked away. "When this is all over, we can tell them the truth and they'll forgive you."

"And until then they'll question your judgement as well as your leadership."

His thumb ran over the finger that sported the ring he had given her. A frown tugged at his lips at the feel of Riddle's beneath it still. She did snatch her hand away once she saw the look on his face and even mustered up enough strength to get off his lap entirely.

"I tried to take it off once," she said as she began to pace in front of the fire.

"And?"

She stopped mid-step and turned to scowl at him. "If I thought it would come off, don't you think-" She cut herself off and drew a deep breath before shaking off her anger. "It won't come off," she said after a moment. "Not until he's gone."

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You missed dinner."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she wasn't hungry, but she was. Despite the ever-present feeling of nausea balled up in the bit of her stomach, she actually felt as though she could eat something. So she gave a short nod and followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge and heated them with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Draco tried his best to keep the conversation light as they ate. He had eaten a little bit earlier, but he had a hunch that she was likely to eat more if she wasn't eating alone. By the time she pushed her plate away, he could tell he wasn't the only one surprised by how much she had consumed. He used his magic to clean without getting up and the two of them continued to talk until he noticed that it wasn't just him fighting to stay awake.

When they reached a lull in their conversation, Draco got to his feet first and extended a hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her up. She gave a half smile as she adjusted her hand for a better hold and followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He was glad to see that she didn't hesitate to go into his room. He shut the door behind them, but stayed back to watch her strip down.

She did a double take at the sight of him staring and he gave a sheepish grin. The faintest hint of a smirk graced her lips as she beckoned him forward. She reached up and placed her hands on his chest. The second she made contact, his clothes disappeared. "Seems to be a favorite little party trick of yours," he murmured as he let his hands settle over her hips.

"If only all my other problems could disappear with a snap of my fingers."

He hummed in agreement as he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "We'll get there," he said lightly before stepping away.

Draco tugged her into the bed with him and he waited for her to lie on her side before he curled around her from behind and drew the sheets over them. He smiled to himself as he battled with her hair until he found a spot for his face where he wouldn't suffocate. He stretched one arm above them which she lifted her head for to use his bicep as a pillow. The other arm banded over her waist to pull her close.

His eyes closed as he took comfort in the feel of her wrapped up in his arms. It was still a bit on the foreign side; having long ago accepted he would never feel it again. But now that they had a second chance, he never wanted to let go. He just wanted her to feel safe; something he wasn't sure she knew how. He was just glad that she was able to relax even the smallest bit that she did. With every deep breath he felt her take, he knew she was getting used to the idea of being with him again too.

Soon, his own breaths fell into sync with hers and the lull of sleep began to draw him in. At least, he thought that's where they were headed, but he stilled at the feel of her fingertips walking across his skin. He even held his breath as she reached between them to wrap her hand around his cock. His automatic reaction was to jerk at her touch and he tightened his hold.

"We don't have-"

"I know," she whispered, her voice on the strained side. "I need you, Draco."

He could analyze the desperation in her voice another time. At that moment, all he could focus on was her words and the fact that he needed her too.

He hardened with every pump of her wrist and soon, he was thrusting against her palm. Not sure he could hold off any longer, he moved her hand off of him so that he could reach for her leg and toss it over his. He wasted no time in taking advantage of the fact that her new position left her open for him. She sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed through her folds.

He groaned at how wet she was for him; at the ease of which his fingers slipped inside of her core. Her hips rolled as he curved his hand so that his thumb could rub at her clit. Hermione hooked one arm behind her, keeping is cheek pressed to hers. Her fingers thread through his hair as he worked her towards the edge. But as good as she felt clenching around his fingers, he wanted to feel her come on his cock.

She whimpered as he withdrew and even tried to chase his hand with her hips. He lowered his hand to grasp his cock and gave himself a few strokes, priming himself in her essence. When he was ready, he used his hand to position them both and after a few thrusts of his hips, felt himself notch at her entrance and then slowly slid home.

She sighed and pushed her hips back so that she could take as much of him as humanly possible. He groaned and tightened his hold on her thigh as she stretched to adjust to him. Each clench of her walls put a dent in his resolve, but he wanted to make her come before he did. He moved his hand back between them and she cried out at the contact of his thumb against her clit.

"Come for me," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.

He heard his name slip from her lips more than once, but everything else she said in the throes of passion weren't all that coherent. He kept the pace of his thrusts slow, aiming for hard and deep. Even the pressure he applied to clit was languid so he could draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. When she did come for him, she squeezed around him hard enough he wasn't sure he wouldn't follow that same path for himself.

As she started to come down from her first high, Draco moved his hand away from between her thighs. It rested between her breasts as he wrapped his fingers lightly around her throat. Gently, he pressed his fingers against her jaw to turn it so he could capture her lips with his own. In doing so, she reached back and dug her fingers into his hip as he picked up the pace with each thrust.

In a perfect world, he would have been able to last for hours. He would love nothing more than to be forever connected to her in such an intimate embrace. Yet, even though that wasn't possible, he would happily settle for the slice of heaven he experienced as they came together. The feel of her tightening around him as he pulsed and twitched, emptying himself inside of her was pure bliss.

They stayed wrapped up in one another long after he had softened and slipped out of her. After he had used his magic to clean them up. The only adjustment they made was that she turned in his arms to face him. Her arm rested across his chest so that her hand could cup his face. He kept one arm around her back while the other continued to stroke her jaw and play with her hair. Her face rested on the crook of his shoulder and his chin rested near the top of her head.

"We can try the sword after the meeting," she murmured, her breath tickling the light sprinkling of hair across his body.

"Only if you're ready," he whispered back, tightening his hold ever so slightly.

He felt her take a deeper breath, but she didn't say anything right away. As it was, it wasn't until he thought she had already fallen asleep before he heard her utter a breathy, "I'm ready."


	41. Chapter 41

**FORTY-ONE**

_**Saturday, 14 May 2005** _

When Draco had woken up that morning, it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in the dungeons at Hogwarts. That he wasn't stuck in a dorm room with the Dark Lord. That it was still Hermione wrapped around him while she slept, but it was the future. That she was really here and would continue to be there if they had anything to say about it. Regardless, it felt good to have her there in his arms. Like old times. Before everything had gone to shit.

He had almost fallen back asleep, her deep breaths having lulled him back towards slumber, but she woke up. They had stayed in bed, mostly in silence as they held each other. When both of them started to get antsy for the day, they got out of bed and got ready for the day. Unlike their previous day that was chalked full of emotions, Friday went rather smoothly. Most of it was spent in silence, just adjusting to one another a bit more, but Draco was fine with that. The only time he left was to make sure Devon was secure for the meeting the following afternoon.

Saturday started about the same way, but the small bit of relaxation Hermione had experienced the day before was long gone now. She had been awake when he opened his eyes, only this time, she was on her back staring at the ceiling rather than sitting at the window. Still, he couldn't help but notice the way she rubbed at the rings on her finger. As if they were both a worry stone that would soothe her anxiety.

As he figured, just before they were set to leave for the meeting, Hermione began to panic. She never told him outright that she was having second thoughts about going. Not that he would ever voice it out loud, he was too. He had already seen how Neville and Theo reacted to having Hermione at Grimmauld once. Theo's outburst at his declaration he wasn't going to use her had not gone well.

But she was on their side. She had been from the beginning. They needed to see that. They needed to know that she did what she had to during her time with Riddle to survive. That if he hadn't been so blind, she wouldn't have had to endure any of it at all. Maybe, just maybe, nothing would have been the same at all.

Not that either of them could tell anyone the full truth.

Just before it was time to leave, he stepped in front of her to stop her pacing back and forth before the hearth in the living room. She stared up at him, waiting for him to say what he needed to. "You don't have to go."

Her brows furrowed instantly. "You were the one that said I should."

He gave a small nod. "You should, but you don't have to. If you're not ready to see them, that's okay. I'm not going to make you do something you aren't ready for. I know we can't really tell them anything that will make them understand."

He saw the way her jaw clenched, but it still wasn't enough to prepare him for, "You told Ginny."

Draco was quiet for a moment before inclining his head carefully. "I did."

"Why?"

"I needed her to understand." He swallowed hard and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight before an important meeting. "You had Riddle," he said with caution. "Despite all the bad shit, he knew the truth. I had no one. I just had to internalize it and hope that it didn't cloud my judgement." He took a deep breath and reached up to rub the spot on his neck between his shoulders. "She filled in the blanks for the most part over the years so she wasn't that surprised when I told her."

"Did you love her?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Draco was grateful to not hear any sort of anger. He would understand if she was jealous; it was a natural reaction, but for her to have been angry would have been too much.

"Maybe if things had been different, I could have," he answered. "But she used me to try and get over Potter and I used her to try and get over you." He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Something we both failed to do."

Hermione's gaze fell to the floor and she tried to turn away, but Draco adjusted his stance to keep himself in front of her. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't-"

"She and Potter are happy."

She said nothing as she lifted her gaze back to his and stared as if waiting for further explanation.

"She came to me as a ghost the night of the Summit. She told me she found Potter in the afterlife and was finally able to tell him that she loved him. She forgave us, Hermione. And if Ginny can, so can everyone else."

He could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe him, but she nodded and put on a fake smile anyway. He gave her a minute to see if she was going to back out, but after she whispered, "I'm ready," he used his magic to transport them both to Devon from one breath to the next.

* * *

They had discussed the meeting at length beforehand. About whether or not Hermione should alter her appearance until they were ready to introduce her. Ultimately, they settled on having her wait in one of the rooms until Draco's mind reached out to hers, signaling they were ready. Even knowing that it was coming; that she would see people she knew, people she used to love and care about, Hermione didn't think she could ever fully be ready.

These were the same people that spent the last seven years thinking she was worse than the Dark Lord. That she turned her back on all of them to save her own skin. But somewhere between one lap of the bedroom to the next, Hermione finally admitted to herself that Draco was right. That none of this would be over until Riddle was taken out of the equation. In order for them to do that, she had to face the others and not lose sight of her goal.

Hate was something she was used to and she could endure it a little longer so long as Draco was on her side again. It definitely helped that Luna had accepted her so readily. She knew Ginny's support would have done the most good, but the thought of her fallen friend gave her the strength to step out of the bedroom as Draco's magic brushed against her own.

Just as she had expected, there was chaos among those in attendance. The moment someone saw her approach, it was over. Hermione carried on to Draco's side and stood there, chin tilted, refusing to let them see her tears. She let their shouts and bursts of anger go in one hear and out the other as they shot her nasty looks.

It wasn't until Neville of all people stepped forward with his wand out that Hermione's defenses kicked in. Her magic flared, but she was able to reign it in despite the tip of his wand pressing tight to her throat. His eyes were glassy as he blinked back tears and held her gaze as best he could.

"I watched Ron die because of you. Watched as the Dark Lord called you to him. How you went to him with-" He cut himself off with a choked sob of anger as he wiped at his eyes. "You were one of my first friends. One that knew what it was like to be an outsider." He yanked his arm back, but continued to glare at her. "How is it that _you_ still stand when so many have fallen?"

"Trust me, Neville," she said, forcing her voice to remain level. "I ask myself that every night. And if I could go back and fix it; go back and make sure none of this ever happened, I would."

Her gaze flickered around the room, taking in the sight of everyone there. She recognized every single face in the room. They were all people she had known since she was eleven years old. An age that felt like more than a life time ago now. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to them again, but she and Draco had talked about what they would say and it was better than the truth. This, at least, made sense.

"Harry put his faith in me. He knew that if things went wrong, I would figure out a way to make it right."

It was Theo's snort that drew everyone's attention. "You expect us to believe that bullshit? From what I've seen, you've done fuck-all to help us and everything to ensure you don't meet the same fate as other Muggleborns." He pushed himself to his feet. "Just because your cunt seems to be irresistible to a select few, doesn't mean the rest of us won't see right through you."

"Theo-" Luna began, but he shook his head and continued on as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say no more lies. Just admit that you got yourself into a mess with the Dark Lord or that you thought the tides had turned and wanted to be on the winning side. Don't sit there and tell us this was a mission you've been a part of all along. No one is that good at acting."

The room fell completely silent as Theo seethed while holding her gaze. Hermione resisted the urge to clench her hands into fists as she gave him a nod. "You're right, Theo," she said, her voice tight. "I'm being entirely selfish." She glanced around at everyone else, waiting for more people to weigh in, but they remained silent. "I made a deal with the Dark Lord to save my own skin and it backfired. He kept me around to try and exploit my magic and I let myself get caught up in everything he offered in return."

"I highly doubt he just let you walk away," George said.

She shook her head slightly. "He didn't. Charlie repaid the debt of life he owed me from when I saved his life by getting me out."

"Even so, your presence here is dangerous. Blaise has said over and over again that he knows how to find you no matter what. Your being here is-"

"Theo, enough," Draco snapped, stepping up to Hermione's side. "There's more to the story, but not enough time to tell it. We came here to discuss the plans Karina brought to us. I need to give Magdelena a response before it's too late."

"If you want to discuss you plans to take down the Dark Lord in front of his _fiancé_ , you'll have to do it without me," Theo said before disapparating on the spot.

"Anyone else?" Draco asked, glaring around the room from beside her.

Hermione would have been lying if the sight of Neville standing from his chair didn't slice through her like a knife. "Sorry, Malfoy, but she's betrayed everyone she comes across." His gaze slid to Luna as if asking whose side she was on.

To Hermione's mild surprise, the blonde came to stand at Hermione's other side and reached for her hand. It took a lot of willpower not to pull her hand back and even more to not let her emotions get the best of her. "If you leave now, Nev, you'll regret it."

"I'll take my chances," he said before disappearing like Theo had a few moments before.

Luna squeezed her hand and offered a kind smile that Hermione didn't have the ability to return. Instead, she watched as the rest of the people in the room stared at her with weary eyes as they stayed in their seats. "I'll talk to both of them," Luna said quietly before slipping away to take the seat Neville had vacated.

"For the rest of you, Hermione is with us now. She's staying with me at Grimmauld and she'll be attending some meetings here and there. If you have objections to this, please leave. If you'd rather we win this war once and or all, we can officially get down to business."

When he finished speaking, he stepped forward to pull out a chair and then gestured for her to sit. He then took the one next to her. Once they were seated, George spoke up. "What are Karina's plans?"

"MACUSA has figured out a way to either slip past the barrier around Riddle's territories or break a small section of them down. Karina didn't give me the full details, but she did mention they were planning an attack. That they needed out help with the diversion and the actual attack."

"What are they hoping to take out?" George asked.

"I assume the Ministry," Draco replied.

"And the diversion?" Luna asked.

"That's what she wanted us to help with. She needs somewhere important enough he would deploy his-"

"Belgium," Hermione interrupted. "Doctor Linderman, the man responsible for the lab in Manchester, he had a backup facility in Brussels. I've never been there as it's fairly new."

Draco gave a nod as others around the room exchanged glances. "I'll pass that along to Karina," he said, giving her a small smile before looking around at everyone else. "Unless anyone else has a better suggestion…"

Hermione tuned him out as he asked for basic status reports. With MACUSA backing them, there was a good chance this takedown would go down without a hitch. Not wanting to let her worries get out of hand, she listened to everyone speak, reveling in the sound of voices she never thought she would hear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not in my FB group, yes, Hermione is pregnant. There is still a few chapters of them not addressing that fact. It seems like a long time since her symptoms presented about ten-ish chapters ago, but if you pay attention to the dates, this chapter is about six to eight weeks after conception. As for parentage...you'll just have to wait and see.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm uploading the remaining chapters all at once so that I can finally be done with this story. For all of those who have been supportive and enjoying this along with me, thank you. But unfortunately, there have been an influx of reviewers who seem to forget that this is MY story and that I am the only one who gets a say in the direction it takes. Those same people also forget that if they don't like it, they're free to walk away instead of being angry that things aren't going the way they would have liked. If you want it different, feel free to write it yourself :)
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and you see that I kept my promise of Dramione AND made it HEA.

**FORTY-TWO**

_**Monday, 16 May 2005** _

The day after the meeting, Draco had gone to talk to both Neville and Theo. Hermione had elected to stay behind at Grimmauld, knowing it was probably best not to add any fuel that fire. She didn't blame either of them for their reactions. They were right about pretty much everything. Her presence put them in danger. Riddle had proven on multiple occasions that he knew how to find her. It was something she was reminded of every time she glanced down at her hand and saw the ring he had given her.

She had tried to take it off several times since Charlie brought her away from the Manor, but nothing worked. Not even her Grey magic seemed strong enough to undo whatever sticking charm had been placed on it. It made her think that he had had the Grey magic since before the new year. It would be near impossible to pinpoint when he had started using it as he had basically had to show her he had the ability.

When Draco returned, they spent the rest of the night discussing the best way to go about their plans for an attack. He asked her all sorts of questions, most of which she didn't have any solid answers for. She truly hadn't been to the lab in Brussels. She had only heard it mentioned once or twice. It wasn't even truly a back-up lab, it was just the one Doctor Linderman used before he was recruited by Riddle.

Everything else he asked her had to do with Riddle's regime. He wanted to know anything and everything. From who held what ranks to what buildings were important. He even asked about certain missions and attacks from her time at his side. She answered everything honestly, even when she didn't want to. She hated the look on his face as she recounted every time she had ever done something that, had it not been for her Grey magic, would have torn her soul to pieces over the years.

When he brought up the attack on the lab at the end of the previous year, Hermione had had enough. She told him that she wasn't ready to talk about that, but he pressed on. It ended up in a fight where both of their magics flared to life and as a result, ended up in quite a bit of damage. Without even so much as an apology, they split off into separate rooms for the night. Yet, when she woke up Monday morning, he was in her bed, curled around her back beneath the covers, holding her tight.

She relaxed into his hold, glad that her mind recognized it was him and not Riddle this time. Careful not to wake him, she turned to face him and propped herself up on her elbow. Gently, she lifted her other hand up and began to trace the outline of his face. He twitched as she graced his upper lip and she waited a second to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, she continued her exploration.

Slowly, her hand drifted away from his face. He reacted to her touch as the tips of her fingers dragged down his bare chest. He squirmed as she went lower over his abdomen and it brought a smile to her face. He wasn't usually ticklish and she only let herself wonder if it was something new for a moment before moving lower. As she ghosted over the dark blonde trail of hair beneath his navel, she saw the sheet rise to a tent over his cock.

She lifted her gaze back to his face to see that he was still sleeping. She kept her eyes up as she pushed the sheet back and wrapped her hand around his cock. He jerked as she stroked him all the way to the base only to repeat the motion over and over again. He wept from the tip and she collected the moisture and spread it down the length of him as she picked up speed.

His fingers dug into the top of her ass as he gripped at her in sleep. A few seconds later, he let out a moan that had her in a desperate need to be joined as one with him again. With that, she let go of him and pushed herself to her knees. She swung a leg over his hips, straddling him, and sat tall as she reached between them. She knew she was wet enough; she could feel it when she had moved. Knowing that, she brushed the head of his cock through her slickened folds and then used her hand to keep him in place as she lowered herself down on top of him.

Hermione had barely settled into a rhythm of gyrating her hips before Draco's eyes popped open. His hand immediately came up to rest on her waist and he stared up at her as he tried to work through the fog of sleep and arousal. She bit her lip as stared down at him and moved her hands to cover his and used her hold on his hands to increase the speed of which she rotated her hips.

Draco shifted beneath her and Hermione yelped as her clit struck his pubic bone in just the right way. From this angle, not only was she hitting that on every pass she made with her hips, but he was able to get deeper inside of her. With a series of moans, she tossed her head back and rode out the swell of her release as he reached up to toy with her breasts.

When her body began to jerk with the last bits of her release, he tugged her forward. She landed over him, her breasts flattened to his chest as he captured her lips with hers. She broke the kiss with a cry of surprise as he banded his arms around her back and began to pound into her from beneath her. His grunts of pleasure sounded in her ear, nearly drowning out the pleas she groaned into his. He continued to thrust fast and hard into her until they both crested.

But he didn't stop there.

Before she knew it, he had her on her back with one leg hitched up around his arm. He propped himself up on his other elbow and Hermione reached around him to hold him as close as possible. She pushed herself up so she could seal their lips together. It took a moment for them to fall in sync with one another, but when they did, it was nothing short of magic.

She nipped at his bottom lip as she started to crest again and he hissed into her mouth from the pain of her nails digging into his back. By the time they had both come again and he collapsed on top of her, she was sure she had left marks on his skin.

Her hands roamed over the expanse of his back in a soothing manner as he lavished her neck and jaw with tender kisses. They both panted for air as they lay tangled in one another's embrace. Neither of them moved, not even after he slipped out of her and their combined slick ran out of her, soaking the sheet beneath her rear. She didn't even have the energy to use her magic to clean up just yet.

"Good morning," he finally murmured against her skin.

"Morning," she whispered back, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head. "I'm sorry about-"

He shook his head and leaned in to brush his lips over hers, effectively silencing her. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"You were just trying to get as much information possible so you could put an end to this."

"We."

She swallowed hard and gave a nod. "So _we_ can put an end to this."

"Speaking of," he said, rolling off of her to lie on his back. "I have a few things to do with Luna today to make sure a few other safe houses are stocked up, but when I get back, we should try and get rid of this." As he spoke, he turned to touch the necklace at her throat.

She nodded, but said nothing as she reached up to replace his fingers with her own, curling them around the Horcrux. She watched as he got up and slid into the bathroom. When he was gone, she laid back and stared up at the ceiling, her lips twitching as she heard the sound of the shower starting. A few moments later he was there, standing at her side with a hand stretched out for her to take.

"Care to join me?"

A small smile curved her lips as she nodded and took his hand. "Always," she replied and slid off the bed to follow him into the shower.

* * *

Hermione had been far too hopeful that the nausea that had been plaguing her since the Summit was over. Once Draco left to meet up with Luna for the afternoon, it seemed to return with a vengeance. At least this time around it wasn't accompanied with the vomiting. Hermione had had enough of that to last a life time. She could deal with a room that never ceased to spin.

For quite some time she laid on her back on the same bed she and Draco had woken up in that morning. She stayed there, staring up at the ceiling as the sunlight streaming through the windows faded into nothing. Until the only thing surrounding her was the darkness of nightfall. When she was no longer sure if the nausea was whatever bug she'd gotten or from not having eaten all day, she forced herself up to get something to eat.

She did a double take at the sight of someone on the couch and it took her a second to recognize Neville. He didn't notice her at first as he was so wrapped up in a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione took a moment to study his face. Long gone was the boy she had met on the train at the age of eleven. That boy who had a toad as a familiar and lost him the second he boarded the train had gone and turned into a man when she wasn't looking.

She had thought he'd grown up when she'd seen him strike Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor, but she realized now that that was only the beginning. Had her own choices from that time not been such colossal mistakes, Neville might have been something other than the war-torn man before her. He looked weathered and beaten down. She knew he would fight until his dying breath, but he looked as though he hoped that came sooner rather than later so he could finally get some peace.

She cleared her throat softly to get his attention and stayed in her spot at the base of the stairs as his gaze snapped towards hers. He said nothing as he closed the Prophet and set it down on the coffee table. For a long moment, he stared at it before lifting his gaze up to hers once again.

"How did you go from the Hermione Granger I knew to whoever you are now?"

She swallowed hard as she took tentative steps forward. She glanced down at a picture of herself on the cover with the caption that a sneak peek of her wedding dress had been leaked by the designer. If that were true, it was because Riddle had okayed the leak. It was probably his way of letting her know that the wedding was still being planned. That he was toying with her by letting he think she was safe.

It was something else entirely to recall that ten days ago she was standing in Narcissa's room for a fitting. That afterwards everything had changed and not for the better. As the room started to close in on her, she reached up to toy with both rings on her finger, twisting them around as she looked back up at Neville.

"It's a long story."

"I don't care," he said, holding her gaze.

"Neville-"

"How can I trust you if you won't even try to tell me the truth?"

She shook her head slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. "You can't," she whispered. "No one should trust me."

He inhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I assume Draco knows the full truth," he said to which she gave a small nod. He let out the breath he had taken in the form of a sigh. "He's a good leader," he added. The begrudging tone of his voice made Hermione's lips twitch, but she kept herself from smiling. "He always makes the right call; even when the rest of us are against him. If he says we can trust you; that you're on our side, then I believe him."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and she blinked rapidly as to keep herself from crying. It was a start and she would take whatever she could get.

"I trust _him,_ Hermione. Not you." He snorted and shook his head. "Never thought I'd ever hear myself say that."

She nodded in understanding. "I promise that when this is all over, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

His lips stretched up into a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Honestly, I think I'm better off never knowing. Whatever you did during your time beside the Dark Lord is your burden to bear."

Hermione's lips parted to speak, but the appearance of Draco Apparating into the living room kept the words from leaving. He looked between the two of them before asking, "Everything okay?"

"Just stopped by for a chat," Neville said, inclining his head. "I'll see you Thursday," he added and then disapparated with a _crack_.

"What's Thursday?" Hermione questioned.

"Magdelena wants to come to Devon to set the final plans in motion," he answered, narrowing his eyes at her. "Did he-"

"It's fine," she assured him. "He just wanted to see if he could trust me."

"And?"

She snorted as she moved closer to wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. "He trusts you so he'll tolerate me by default. For now."

Draco sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in return and held her tight. "I guess it's something."

She hummed in agreement and stood there in his arms until her stomach growled loudly, reminding her of why she had gotten up in the first place.


	43. Chapter 43

**FORTY-THREE**

_**Friday, 20 May 2005** _

Over the next few days, Draco spent more and more time out of Grimmauld. He tried to apologize for leaving her alone when she declined his invitation to come with, but she waved him off. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was used to it; that Riddle would leave her behind to take care of business from time to time. The last thing she wanted was for Draco to think she was comparing the two. Or worse, have him compare himself to Riddle.

Instead, she let her assurance be in the fact that he knew more about the Resistance's day to day operations. They had told those at the core she was on their side, but it was too much of a risk to tell anyone else. And now that the stakes were higher than ever before, not to mention a real, solid ending in sight, Hermione knew it was best she stay hidden as much as possible. She would do whatever she could behind the scenes. Besides, with Riddle most likely being able to track her anywhere, she would rather stay in a place where, if he decided to show up, it would do the least damage.

But she wasn't completely alone. Luna dropped by more often than not. It was strange to have someone other than Draco or Riddle be around her simply because they wanted to. Alecto had been an unnecessary guard, Narcissa only came to her with wedding related stuff, and the rest of Riddle's underlings typically steered clear of her at all costs.

After Luna left the first night, Hermione had sobbed at the idea of having a friend. In fact, she had never felt her emotions spiral out of control as much as they had that night. Draco held her and tried to comfort her as best he could. When she had calmed down, he told her how he'd been showing Luna how to harness the Grey magic. That if it was too overwhelming to sit and chat as if nothing had happened, she could teach her a bit more. Hermione quite liked that idea. It wouldn't undo everything, but it eased the sting of her guilt from having made so many wrong choices.

If anyone's soul was pure enough to wield Grey magic, it would be Luna.

When Luna appeared in time for lunch on Wednesday, Hermione was ready. They talked a little bit more about Neville as they had done the day before. It was Luna's casual mention that they had gotten together a few years back that set Hermione off previously. That what should have been a happy moment in her friends' lives had been ruined by her own actions. Today though, she locked up all of her negative emotions and focused on the good.

After lunch Hermione brought up Grey magic. Draco had said Luna was interested, but the amount of interest she held went beyond Hermione's expectations. Her inquisitive nature gave Hermione a run for her money and reminded her that Luna had been a Ravenclaw for a reason. While she was a bit on the quirky side, she was highly intelligent and it made teaching her a breeze. Draco had already handled the fundamentals and Luna caught on rather quickly to the additions Hermione gave her.

Caught up in their progress, Hermione couldn't stop the memories of their time together in Dumbledore's Army from popping up. It put another ache in her heart as it lead down a dangerous path in thinking of Harry, Ron, and all her other memories attached to the Room of Requirement. But luckily Draco came back before it got to be too much and was able to calm her down as they said goodbye to Luna for the night.

Thursday, Hermione was able to keep her thoughts in check as she showed Luna a bit more of the harder stuff to do. It wasn't long before their session turned into one of theory instead of practicality. The pair lost themselves in discussion over the limits and what they thought the Grey could do. Hermione explained that she hadn't had the ability to test out too much and she wasn't all that shocked that Luna seemed to understand.

She was, however, shocked that Luna steered the conversation towards her relationship with Riddle. Hermione knew it stemmed from a genuine curiosity and not one of malice brought about just to tear her down with. That she wouldn't use the knowledge against her in any way, but she still didn't feel comfortable answering most of it. She tried; in the interest of having a friend, in being free of him, but the more she talked about him, the more she thought about him. She had already been trying to put him out of her mind and having trouble doing so.

Draco informed her Friday morning that he would be around until it was time for his meeting with Magdelena, she was relieved to hear that Luna would be there too. As much as she had started to enjoy Luna's company, she missed having time to herself on a daily basis. That morning, she and Draco spent most of it in bed, only getting up when their hunger drove them to search for food. When it was time for him to go, they both agreed it was best that she stay as Magdelena would never trust the Resistance if she was there.

Knowing this was going to be a rather large meeting, Draco told her to not wait up for him. That he typically didn't get back until late. Sometimes once he was done with MACUSA, he went to Devon to start organizing a little more. Hermione assured him that she would be just fine and when he was gone, settled in on the couch and lost herself in a book.

* * *

After nearly two weeks with Draco at her side for the better part of every day, it was strange to eat dinner without him. She hadn't even been aware that she'd gotten used to it until she finished cooking and realized she had made enough for two. It wasn't a complete surprise; she found she had a history of being adaptable to change. Growing up friends with Harry had her world changing from one minute to the next every year. Even her time at Riddle's side had been a quick adjustment considering she had gone through an array of roles with him.

As Hermione ate, she tried to get back into her book, but her mind refused to be quiet any longer. Instead, it chose to fantasize about the future. With Riddle, she knew that so long as she kept her head down and stuck to her end of the bargain, that was it for her. That they would age together until he changed his mind and killed. That they would rule his territories as he continued to expand and obliterate anyone that stood in the way of his goals.

With Draco, things could be different. Once Riddle was dealt with, once he was taken out of the equation, they could have a future that wasn't steeped in war. Living with him was proving to be quite nice, something she hadn't even allowed herself to consider before. When they had gone back in time, she didn't know how or when they were going to make it home. Or even if it were a possibility at all. Now that everything was becoming real; an end in sight, Hermione couldn't stop pondering all the things normal couples got to do.

Her dinner sat forgotten as she stared down at her left hand. Her right thumb drifted over both rings incessantly as her mind continued to wander. Would he try and reconnect with his parents? Would he want anything to do with the Malfoy Manor? Would he actually want to marry her? She swallowed hard as her right hand pulled away to drop to her stomach. If he did, would he want to have kids with her? Nausea bubbled to the surface at that thought and before she knew it, she was racing for the nearest bathroom to empty the slim contents of her stomach.

She barely made it in time, but even then, some of it missed her target. When there was nothing left to heave, she vanished the mess and sat back against the wall for a moment. She conjured something to settle her stomach and when she felt okay enough to move, she made her way upstairs to the room she shared with Draco. If the potion kicked in, she would try to eat something later. Now, she just wanted to brush her teeth to get the acidic taste of vomit out of her mouth and hop into the shower.

With the flavor of spearmint toothpaste still lingering on her tongue, Hermione stripped out of her clothes and peeled back the curtain. The steam from the shower hit her face as she stepped over the tub and she hissed as the heat hit her skin. It only hurt for a moment, but unless it was scalding, Hermione found she would never feel clean. Enjoying the way it seared her skin, she faced the showerhead and tipped her head forward, letting the water cascade down her back.

Hermione, too wrapped up in her own thoughts, didn't notice anything until she turned around and found that she was no longer alone in the shower. She would have slipped from her fright, but Draco's hand shot out to wrap around her bicep and hold her steady. She placed a hand over her racing heart and stared at him with wide eyes. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon," she said, taking a breath. "Is everything okay?"

He gave a slight nod as his hand fell back to his side. His gaze was the most intense she had ever seen it as it raked over her from head to toe. She studied him, trying to determine if he was just saying that to spare her from something.

"Draco-"

The rest of her question was severed as he pushed forward, pinning her against the wall of the shower. A yelp escaped her lips at the cold against her back, but it quickly turned to a moan as his lips slanted over hers. He had one hand sinking into her soaking hair, his thumb pressing under her jaw to keep her head tilted. The other curled around her hip, pulling her flush against him. In return, her arms curled beneath his so her nails could dig into the back of his shoulders.

"Draco…" she insisted, pulling her mouth from his to catch her breath. "Is everything-"

"Yes," he replied, his lips trailing down so he could nip at her earlobe. "It went well."

She let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm just surprised Magdelena didn't keep you longer. Planning one attack let alone two takes time. Did you tell her about the level of security he keeps at the lab?"

"She assured me she has it handled," he replied, the grey of his eyes darkening significantly. "You know how plans can change in an instant."

She did, she just wasn't quite sure she believed him. However, the feel of his hardened cock pressing against her stomach woke her own desire. As he worked his way back up to her lips, Hermione's thoughts fell silent as she surrendered to him.

There was something different about him. Aside from the first time they'd slept together since their break-up, he had been nothing but gentle and sweet. He had gone back to the way he'd been before in treating her as though she were made of glass. It was nothing short of amazing each and every time, but it wasn't until he reached down to lift her up that she realized something had been missing.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and slung her arms around his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair. When her head tilted back, his lips trailed down her throat, assaulting every bit of her skin that he could reach. Her hips rolled against his as he dropped a hand between them. She wasn't at all surprised when his fingers pushed inside of her with no resistance.

" _Draco…"_ she murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut.

This was what she apparently been craving. The way he took charge and showed her how well he remembered every little thing that set her off. The way he crooked his fingers inside of her and applied just the right amount of pressure while his thumb slid in circles over her clit. The way his teeth nipped at her throat and how his tongue was always right there afterwards to soothe the sting. And the way he was quick to replace his fingers with his cock just as she began to crest.

His thrusts as she came for him were shallow, but once she started to relax, he picked up the pace. Her fingers tugged at his hair until he took the hint and lifted his head. Instead of letting her guide his face to hers so she could press her lips to his, he tipped his head so their foreheads could touch. She kept her hands on either side of his face as she continued to look up, locking her gaze with his as best she could.

As her second release drew nearer, she murmured his name as well as a dozen other things; none of which were coherent. When she finally came, she did so with a moan that echoed off the walls of the entire bathroom. She heard the string of curses slip past his lips as his release followed hers instantly. She could also tell by the stutter of his lips and the way he pressed into her until he stilled completely.

With both of them reveling in the aftermath, Hermione refused to move. When she did, it was only to pull her head back enough to really look at him. His gaze was back to intense as his eyes bore into hers. She smiled lightly and let her thumbs drift over the highpoints of his face. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled his face towards hers. She barely caught the questionable glimmer in his eyes before she captured his lips with her own.

It felt like an eternity before he set her feet back on the ground and pulled her back beneath the water so they could wash up. When they were finished, she dried them off with a snap of her fingers and then led him into the bedroom. It wasn't until she crawled beneath the covers that she realized he was fully dressed at her side.

She smiled softly as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I knew you weren't done," she teased.

The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he moved closer to her. He stretched out his arm so that he could cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch and sighed up at him. "Just a few more errands."

"Devon or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," he replied.

She gave a slight not and turned her face to kiss the inside of his palm. "Whatever it is, just be careful, please," she said as she brought her hand up to cover his. "I love you."

The look in his eyes was one she had never seen before, almost as if he were realizing something for the first time. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned in. But no sooner did his lips brush over hers, he vanished into thin air.

And just like that, she was alone again.


	44. Chapter 44

**FORTY-FOUR**

_**Saturday, 21 May 2005** _

Draco wasn't surprised to wake up alone. By the time he had returned, the first light of dawn was already starting to peak over the horizon. Hermione had been sound asleep on her side of the bed. He hadn't meant to watch her sleep, but there was something calming about the look of peace on her face. It was the first time he had seen her look so relaxed since coming back to him. He decided not to disturb that peace by waking her up. Instead, he simply brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and finally settled into bed next to her. Just before he lost his battle with exhaustion, he reached out to hold her, but found that she had turned to lie on her other side, facing away from him already.

It was the growl of his stomach that finally woke him up. It had him stepping into fresh clothes and heading downstairs in a matter of minutes. It was evident that Luna hadn't been there the day before and that he had grown accustomed to her stocking his fridge with food. He was still able to find something to ease the ache in his stomach easily enough. After he set the plate in the sink, he ventured into the living room expecting to find Hermione curled up on the couch with a book.

Draco stopped short at the sight of the empty room. She hadn't been in the bedroom or adjoining bathroom upstairs or the kitchen either. Trying to hold back his panic, he called her name. When there was no response, he set about going room from room in his attempt to find her. The more rooms he found empty, the more frantic his search became. And just when he thought he might lose it, he ripped open the front door to find her sitting on the stoop.

She inhaled sharply as he reached down for her and pulled her to him. His arms wound around her tightly and she held him back after a moment. "Draco?"

"Sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I just...I couldn't find you. I looked, but…"

She tightened her own hold and relaxed into him. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I thought I'd be back in before you woke up."

He let out a small sigh and kissed her cheek before letting go of her. Her arms fell back to her side, but not before she reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. He studied her as she turned her attention to the small park across the street. He could tell from the look on her face that she hadn't just come out here for fresh air. "Come on," he said, tugging her with him as he stepped off the stoop.

"What? Draco-"

He paused as she yanked her hand from his and held her ground on the stairs. He simply smiled and extended his hand out to her in a peaceful manner. "We've never been able to do anything but be cooped up together," he said as she tentatively slipped her hand back into his. "We had a few dates at Hogsmeade, but never out in the real world."

"What if-"

"It's been two weeks, Hermione," he said, gently pulling her to his side. "He can get into Grimmauld anytime he wants. We're just as safe in there as we are out here." He brought her hand up and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "We can make a day of it."

He saw the hesitation in her eyes and understood that it was there out of fear. But slowly, he watched her face transform as her lips curved up into a smile and she gave a slight nod. "I'd like that."

Draco smiled back at her and then turned so they were both facing the park. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

She shook her head and tightened her hold of their joined hands. "So long as I'm with you, I don't care."

He snorted as he teased, "Then we're definitely staying away from bookstores."

Hermione gave a laugh as he thought of a place to go and used his magic to Apparate them elsewhere.

* * *

By the time they got back to Grimmauld, Draco had a better appreciation for the Muggle way of life. It had seemed mundane to live without magic, but after living in secret for the better part of his life, he realized there was bliss in the simplicity. For a moment, he even found himself wondering if that was something Hermione would be interested in doing when all of this was over. But there would be time to ask her about it later. For now, he simply reveled in the smile their day out put on her face.

Even when they had begun their romantic relationship while being stuck back in time, Draco had never seen her this happy. And if this was a glimpse of what life could be like between them, he wanted to do whatever it took to take Riddle down. He wanted to hear her laugh that way every day. Wanted to see her smile so bright she lit up the room. Wanted her to throw her arms around his neck and shower him with kisses of excitement like she had when he surprised her with a single rose from a florist near the shop she'd been looking at.

They had done a lot of window shopping as they strolled along the streets of a smaller city in southern England. He offered to buy her everything that gave her pause, but she declined everything with the same reassurance that the only thing she needed was him. He made mental notes about what really caught her eye and knew that the first thing he would do after they won this war was buy them all.

After the shops they sought after somewhere to grab a bite to eat. He knew that it was their first real date outside of Hogsmeade, but when Draco thought about it, it was his first date too. It would have been better if there wasn't the ever present threat of death over their heads, but they made the most out of it. The only thing that tried to ruin the moment was his thoughts as he compared their time out to what he had seen of her outings with Riddle. Especially the one over Valentine's day where the pair had gone to Paris. But Draco refused to waste time thinking of that.

They continued to walk around, enjoying the ambiance of the city as well as each other as they worked off the unhealthy amount of pasta they'd consumed for dinner. She suggested stopping for ice-cream and eating it at the park in front of Grimmauld before calling it quits for the night. Having been close to home, they simply walked across the street rather than Apparating into it

Just before they walked inside, she pulled him to a stop and reached up to cup his face. Gently, she pulled his lips down to hers and sighed against his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he mumbled back before opening the door and following her in.

She led him upstairs to their room and ducked into the bathroom as she went towards the dresser to change for the night. When he came out of the bathroom he saw her standing in front of the bed, staring down at the Sword of Gryffindor laying atop the bedding. He watched her for a second as she toyed with the necklace around her throat. He narrowed his eyes as she reached behind her to unclasp the chain and set the pendant down next to the sword.

"I thought it didn't come off."

Hermione's gaze slowly lifted up to Draco's and he could tell she was recalling the night they'd escaped back to the future. He still had a faint scar on his hand from where it had burned his flesh from trying to rip it from her neck.

"I panicked," she said lightly. "It was my magic that burned you; not some curse that didn't allow it to be removed." The corners of her lips twitched as she tipped her head to the side. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's for the best, really. I wasn't all that keen on taking a swing at your throat," he said, gesturing towards the sword. She smirked at that and he moved closer. "Speaking of, what's so special about the sword anyway? There are a ton of Goblin made objects I could have obtained."

She reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ears as she shook her head. "Things that are Goblin made aren't easily destroyed since they absorb that which makes them stronger." She wet her lips and inhaled softly before speaking again. "In our second year, Fawkes brought the sword to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. He was able to kill the Basilisk with it and in return, the sword absorbed the venom. We then used it to destroy the locket and later, Neville used it on Nagini."

Draco vaguely recalled the rumors that Harry had bested the monster that lurked in the bowels of the castle. He mostly remembered how he had been rooting for it to wipe the school clean of those with dirty blood. He grimaced at his past behavior and refocused his attention. "So it's okay I didn't get any venom on it's own?"

She gave a slight nod and then reached for the sword. Her fingers were slow to wrap around the hilt and she looked out of sorts as she lifted it up. Despite the awkward stance as she adjusted to the weight of the sword in her grasp, Draco still thought she looked fierce. Had they been their younger selves, he would have run screaming from how terrifying she looked. She was a force to be reckoned with on her own. With a sword, she truly looked the part.

"Neville talks about slicing off Nagini's head all the time, but how did Potter and Weasley destroy the locket?"

Her gaze lifted to his as she let her arm hand down at her side; her grip still tight around the handle. "I was at the tent. Harry was supposed to be at his post outside, but he went off on his own." Her gaze took on a faraway look as she lost herself in her memories. "Ron had left a few months before, but when he and Harry returned to the tent, the locket was already destroyed." She bristled a bit, as if shaking away the memories. "But if it's anything like the cup, I could just stab it."

Draco nodded, recalling the memory she had shared with him of her destroying Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets before they went back in time. "So...right there on the bed or…?"

A quiet puff of laughter left her lips as she shook her head. "I suppose we should move this elsewhere."

A moment later, the necklace began to rise from the bed and hovered in the space between him and Hermione. Instead of moving from the room like he thought they might, the necklace drifted from over the bed to the floor. He watched as her fingers twitched on the sword, almost as if she were contemplating going through with it. He remembered their last conversation about getting rid of the Horcrux and how she was afraid it might hurt. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have a piece of your soul destroyed.

"If you want, I can-"

"No," she interrupted, her voice light. "I've got it."

Draco continued to stand there, watching as her face transformed into a mask of determination and concentration. He sucked in a breath as she wrapped her other hand around the hilt with the hilt and lifted it up. She poised the tip of the blade over the necklace and after a deep breath of her own, brought the sword down with as much force as she could muster.

There was a burst of light bright enough to blind him followed by the piercing sound of a scream. Draco turned away to shield what was left of his vision. He stayed that way for the span of three breaths before he whirled back around. Hermione was on her knees before him; eyes wide with a myriad of emotions. It took a second for Draco to realize that it wasn't the necklace that lay in pieces on the ground around them.

It was the Sword of Gryffindor.


	45. Chapter 45

**FORTY-FIVE**

_**Wednesday, 25 May 2005** _

Draco's gaze flickered around the city center for the hundredth time since he'd taken up his post. Luna had used the coin Hermione had made to alert him that the main team was nearly in place at the Ministry in England. So far, everything was going according to plan. Not only were the MACUSA Aurors able to slip through the boundary of the wards, but they were dispersed between the two attack locations and ready to fight. All they were waiting for was Draco's signal.

He wanted to make sure that everything went well. Last time they had done something so drastic, Riddle had retaliated by taking out an entire country. Not to mention that he had been ready for the attack. That the advantage of surprise Draco thought they had was gone before he realized. He knew that the only way Riddle would have known was either through Blaise or Hermione. This time, Draco hadn't told Blaise and Hermione was no longer under his control.

Hermione's knowledge of this place hadn't been the best. Not that he blamed her; she had been up front about the fact she'd never been there before. What surprised him the most was that there weren't many guards in place. Honestly, he didn't see much of any defensive systems or protection wards around the place. It made Draco wonder if there was anything of use there or if the back-up plan Hermione thought it was used for had been scrapped. Still, if there was a chance at getting any information on Riddle's dirty tactics, Draco wanted it. It was why he had volunteered for the distraction team and not the main mission in England.

And because of what had happened at the lab in Manchester, he was determined to get in and get out without any casualties. It had been his fault in Manchester. He had done the same thing; wanted the information above everything else. Ginny might still be alive if he hadn't been so selfish. Then again, he hadn't anticipated Riddle already knowing about the attack. Hadn't anticipated seeing his aunt or being held at her mercy.

Draco's jaw clenched as he flinched from the memories of Hermione pressed against the glass while Riddle took her from behind. He had tried not to look, but Riddle knew what he was doing. He had wanted to catch him at some point. To make Draco see the things Riddle could make her feel. It was hard enough to be with her at night and _not_ recall the way she looked coming apart for Riddle when she was whispering Draco's name in the heat of the moment. He didn't want to think about it here and now while he had a mission to carry out.

He still didn't have the strongest grasp on what all the Grey magic could do, but he did his best to ensure that everything was ready for them to strike. All he had to do was get inside, see what information he could grab, and get out so they could start the diversion. He used the coin to let Luna know he needed thirty minutes. Once he did, he gave the signal for the others to remain in place before he moved towards the building that contained the lab.

To anyone else, the man sitting on the bench just outside the door reading the paper would have appeared to be just that. To Draco, he had been watching him long enough to know that he was security detail. He had a Muggle earpiece, but never got to use it as Draco sent a non-verbal stunning spell his way. He was there to catch the man before he fell and then dragged him out of sight. Once he was sure no one had seen them, he called upon his Grey magic and took on his identity. It took a few tries, but soon the reflection staring back at him in the window as he reached for the door was of the man he'd knocked out instead of his own.

It was unnerving, to say the least, but Draco was determined not to think too much of it as he swiped the badge and entered the building. He nodded to the woman sitting behind a desk just beyond the entryway. She nodded in return and leaned forward to do something. Draco braced for attack, but it appeared all she did was buzz him into the lift. It was a short ride to the lower levels and when the door opened, Draco knew he was in the right place. He also knew right where to go. A quick search inside the man's head had given him all the information he needed.

He'd encountered Muggle technology before. The seven years of building the Resistance hadn't exactly left them room to avoid them. He just had to get to the vault in the back and use his magic to let himself in. He estimated that wouldn't take long, but still picked up his pace so he could make sure he was back outside in time for Luna's signal that they were ready in London.

Once he reached the vault, he placed his hand over the keypad and concentrated using his magic until it shorted out. With one last look around, he opened the door and slipped inside. He made quick work of going through the few things that had been stored inside, but the more he realized just how little was inside, the more dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach. Just as he began to put two and two together, he heard the screams.

Draco didn't hesitate to abandon his search of the vault in favor of using his Grey magic to Apparate back outside.

The moment he landed on the pavement, he felt his instinct to fight kicking in. He hadn't even begun to orient himself to the chaos around him before he had to duck to avoid being struck by a spell. Draco whirled around to see the assailant and honed in on the flick of their wand as they prepared to fire another. Out of habit, he reached for his wand and hurled one silent spell after another as he moved out of the way. He knew one of them had landed from the sound of a scream and then he was onto the next attacker.

For a moment, he felt as though he were back at Hogwarts. At what was the last showdown between the Dark Lord and Harry. Spells flew through the air, landing at either their intended targets or causing hefty damage to everything else. The scent of something burning and the cries of pain laced the air and for a moment, Draco found it hard to breathe. It wasn't until Theo stepped in front of him, wrapping them both in a shield that Draco snapped back to reality. Had he not been there, the _Bombarda_ would have taken Draco out with ease.

"We need to pull back!" Theo shouted as he flung a spell at someone behind Draco.

"They knew we would be here," Draco hissed as he rubbed at his shoulder. Theo's eyes went wide as his lips parted, but the words never came. Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion as his body jerked, but when Theo started to collapse to the ground, Draco understood. He reached out to catch his friend before he fell. His anger flared as his hand slipped on what he knew to be blood just before he felt the dagger protruding from Theo's back.

"Retreat!" he yelled as he held Theo tight in preparation to leave. "Get out now!"

And a moment later, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione hadn't stopped pacing the length of the living room since Draco had left for his mission. She was surprised the chain around her neck hadn't broken from all the twisting she had done to it in her worry. It wasn't as if it had been that long either, but until she heard that both missions were not only a success, but that everyone was home for the evening, she would continue to worry. There were a dozen things that could go wrong, but at least she hadn't been at Riddle's side to unknowingly given him the information.

This was worse than all the other times she had been at the Manor while Riddle went out to do something. Even worse than after she and Draco had reconnected. She didn't want another repeat of the lab in Manchester. Not when they were so close to putting an end to all of this. It was bad enough she had spent the last few days withdrawn and out of sorts about the Sword of Gryffindor. She didn't want the last time she saw Draco to be the _last_ time. She continued to think of all the things they would get to do so long as he just made it home.

But when the wards around Grimmauld activated and Draco appeared in the living room, his return wasn't quite what Hermione had pictured.

"Hermione-"

His voice was a cry for help and it had her dropping to her knees beside him. She reached for Theo and together, they placed him on his stomach. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Draco. He simply shook his head, indicating the blood wasn't his and gestured back down to Theo. Hermione waved her hand over Theo, but there was no indication of life. She did it a few more times just to be sure and when she looked up at Draco, he was desperate for good news.

"Draco…"

"Do something," he demanded, his voice cracking. "He can't-"

"He's gone."

"So bring him back!" he shouted as he grabbed her hands and placed them on Theo next to the dagger. "You said you could bring someone back."

Hermione snatched her hands back, not phased at all by the amount of blood that now stained her skin. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I almost died when I did it the first time and that was a bird I brought back." She reached for his hands, but he pulled away and placed his on Theo instead. She watched as his brows furrowed in concentration and realized that he was trying to resurrect Theo. In a blind panic, she surged forward and shoved Draco away. "Draco, you can't! You'll-"

"He doesn't deserve to die!"

"Neither do you!" she fired back as she reached up and took his face between her bloodied palms. He didn't fight her to get away, instead he stared back at her, taking a few deep breaths. She saw the moment he accepted the death of his friend, but he refused to let go of the tears that turned his eyes to glass. "What happened?" she asked, keeping her voice light.

His jaw clenched and he pushed himself to his feet. Hermione's hands fell into her lap as he replied, "I have to go."

She moved with the intention of reaching for him again and her lips parted, but he was gone before she was able to speak. Instead, she stared at the space he had just occupied and tried to push down her rising sense of panic. Whatever had happened in Belgium wasn't good and Draco had felt strongly enough about Theo to Apparate from there with him. Wherever he had gone now, Hermione wasn't sure. All she knew was that something horrible had happened and now she was alone with a dead body thinking the worst was yet to come.

* * *

_**Saturday, 28 June 2005** _

Though it felt like an eternity, it was only a few hours before Luna arrived at Grimmauld to help Hermione with Theo's body. During that time, she filled Hermione in on the ambush that happened not only in Belgium, but at the Ministry in England as well. Once Theo was dealt with, they went to Devon where Hermione helped tend to the wounded. It took two days before everyone was out of danger allowing them to lay the dead to rest. It was the third day that Draco arranged for a meeting with the survivors to figure out what came next.

Everyone gathered around the living room at the safehouse in Devon looked battle worn and beyond exhausted. Luna, despite her own healing creams and potions, still sported a bruised cheek and a split lip. Neville had a black eye. George's arm was in a sling while the bones grew back from having been broken in several places at once. Even Draco had cuts and bruises he refused to let anyone, even Hermione, near enough to heal. There wasn't a single soul in the room that didn't have some sort of wound that was taking awhile to heal.

All except Hermione.

There were a few faces she didn't recognize and those were the ones giving her wary glances every so often. She thought about turning into someone they wouldn't recognize; just another witch or wizard that had taken up arms in the most recent battle, but there wasn't enough time. Karina, the woman Magdelena trusted to run information back and forth from herself to Draco, had already seen her. Hermione suspected it wouldn't be long before that caused an issue with the alliance Draco had been building with MACUSA.

Everyone continued to theorize how Riddle and his people knew they were coming. Hermione kept her face stoic as the glances her way increased the longer people threw out theories. Even Draco glanced her way more than once and she could tell by the look on his face that he had his doubts. Rather than explode in an attempt to get them to believe her, Hermione remained silent and endured the silent accusations.

At one point, after Karina called for a break in the debriefing, Hermione found herself outside. Draco was the one that came to join her beneath the stars. They were silent for a moment, but she knew it was just until he figured out to ask her without flat out accusing her of still being on Riddle's side. When he spoke, she braced herself for a fight.

"I don't want it to be you," he started, keeping his voice as even as possible. "But-"

"It wasn't me, Draco," she interrupted, unable to keep quiet about it. "I promise you, it wasn't me. The only person I spoke to about anything was you." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself despite the warmth in the air. "When you came home early last Friday-"

"What?" he cut in, his eyes wide with alarm.

She stared back at him with wide eyes. "Friday," she breathed. "When you were with Magdelena and the others planning the attacks. You came home early, but left afterwards to go wrap up a few more things."

He held her gaze and a sense of dread washed over her as he slowly started to shake his head. "I was with Magdelena until almost midnight. After that, I came here to put a few things in order. When I got home, it was basically sunrise and you were asleep."

"Oh gods," she whispered as she brought one hand up to cover her mouth.

She could recall the intensity of his gaze as she turned around in the shower that day to find Draco standing there. She remembered thinking that he was different; that his hunger for her was more intense than normal. There had been something about him that she hadn't been able to put her finger on, but now… Now she understood why.

It hadn't been Draco at all.

It was Riddle.

"Hermione?" His voice was full of concern as he studied her, but she turned away, too afraid to look at him as realization settled in. "Hermione, what-"

"It was me," she whispered, her voice shaking with panic. "I thought he was you, but it… it was Riddle."

Tears stung her eyes as she squeezed them shut the second Draco wrapped his arms around her. She told him what happened that night and as he held her tight trying to reassure her that it was okay, she remembered more.

That after all these years, Riddle had told her that he loved her.

And she couldn't decide how she felt about it.


	46. Chapter 46

**FORTY-SIX**

_**Monday, 30 May 2005** _

Hermione hadn't slept since before Draco had gone to Belgium. She had planned on sitting through the debrief, going to Devon to sort through the information he took from the lab, and then eventually falling into bed with him that night. Instead they had spent two days treating the wounded and burying the dead. Following that was another two days of trying to figure out what to do about Riddle. They had decided to keep the others from knowing that Riddle could be anyone at any given time. A mass panic at this stage would derail even the slightest advantage they had left.

Part of those two days was going back and forth over every encounter she and Draco had had since Charlie had brought her to Shell Cottage. They wanted to leave no room for error in any decision they made going forward. They wanted to make sure every time it had been the two of them that it was really just the two of them.

It was a few hours into Monday when Draco threw in the towel and gestured to the pendant at her throat. "We have to get rid of it."

"We tried that already," Hermione said with a sigh. "The sword _shattered_."

"You said Fiendfyre-"

"It's too dangerous."

"More dangerous than Riddle?"

Hermione swallowed hard and tucked a cluster of curls behind her ear.

Even though she had her back turned to him, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull. It was confirmed when he asked, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She knew he had been able to tell she was keeping something back. She had told him that when Riddle came to her in the guise of Draco, they had done more than just talk. That they had had sex in the shower. What she hadn't told him was that Riddle told her he loved her. Hermione was still torn on believing he had said it because he was playing a role and that it's what Draco would have said. But the other half of her remembered the intensity of his gaze; the way he studied her before answering as though he was saying it as Riddle and not as Draco.

She just wasn't sure why it was important for her to decide on the distinction.

"No," she breathed, turning back around to offer a small smile. She could tell from the way his jaw clenched that he didn't quite believe her, but there was no way she could tell him without admitting things she didn't want to.

"So then you'll try the Fiendfyre?"

"Draco-"

"I was there too, Hermione," he said, reaching for her hand as he stepped closer. "I tried to reach for Goyle and I watched the flames surround him when I failed to grab him." He tugged her closer and let his lips brush gently over hers. "I know that it's dangerous, but it's the last option we have. It's now or never."

She gave a slight nod before closing the gap and resting her head on his chest. "Not here."

"Let me guess," he teased as his hand smoothed over the curls cascading down her back. "You have a place in mind?"

She hummed against him and whispered, "Of course."

* * *

Draco had convinced her to take a break for breakfast before Apparating somewhere to try the Fiendfyre. They had both agreed it was best to go somewhere remote in order to decrease the chances of anyone getting hurt. Another thing Hermione had to consider was the surroundings. Since Fiendfyre _was_ dangerous enough to destroy magic, wards would be senseless. If it couldn't break through wards set up with Grey magic, it wasn't going to work on the Horcrux.

It was why Hermione chose the chalk cliffs in East Sussex. The jagged expanse of rock would provide plenty of room for their experiment and would lower the risk of burning down an entire forest. When they landed, the rawness of Ron's abandonment resurfaced. It took her a moment to put those thoughts aside and refocus on the issue at hand.

There hadn't been much of a discussion before leaving Grimmauld. Hermione's anxiety was at an all time high as she reached back to unclasp the necklace for the second time in her life. She had placed too much of her faith in the Sword of Gryffindor; both of which had shattered into fragments a week prior. Fiendfyre was it. She didn't know if it would work, but she did know that if it didn't, they didn't have the time to figure it out.

With the chain dangling from between her fingers as she clutched the sapphire in her hand, Hermione's gaze landed on Draco. "You should cast the spell," she said after a moment.

"Me?" he questioned, narrowing his gaze at her. He shook his head when she began to nod and reached out to curl his fingers over hers. "It's your soul, Hermione. You created it so you should be the one to destroy it."

"I don't think it's meant to be destroyed by its creator. I can't help but wonder if that's why the sword broke." It shouldn't have. Hermione knew that; they both did. If Goblin made material was supposed to absorb that which makes it stronger, it should have absorbed the Grey magic. Hermione couldn't let the idea that her intentions of destruction weren't clear because she was still torn on destroying a piece of herself to take down the likes of Riddle. "Please?"

He sighed after a moment and then gave a brief nod. Only then did she turn her hand over in his and deposit the necklace into his palm. His fingers curled around it and he stepped away. Gently, he laid it atop one of the larger rocks and then moved to stand opposite Hermione. He looked up when he was in position and rolled his shoulders. "Ready when you are."

Hermione bit at her lower lip; eyes glued to the necklace. Her heart beat wildly beneath her chest as she sucked in a breath and gave a fraction of a nod. "Ready," she breathed.

She watched as Draco's lips moved to say the incantation and a moment later, a might fire appeared out of nowhere. It started off small; just a ball of blazing orange flames and thick black smoke. Hermione concentrated on making sure it went after the necklace rather than her, Draco, or spreading away from the cliffs. She could feel the resistance coming from the flames as they began to spread and take on shapes of deadly beasts. After a short amount of time, Hermione wondered if the sweat dripping down her back was from the fire itself or the effort it was taking to keep it contained.

From the looks of things, Draco was struggling too. They both knew Fiendfyre wasn't something easily controlled. In fact, in all of Hermione's research born of curiosity during her years at Hogwarts, she had never come across a study of someone controlling it successfully. And it wasn't as though it was something they could practice. Just like the sword, they had gone into this knowing it would be a one time thing. If it didn't work now, it wouldn't work a second time.

With that in mind, Hermione pushed back. The energy expelled not only drove the flames towards the necklace, but it brought Hermione to her knees. As she landed, she felt her magic slipping. But as the flames engulfed the necklace, it felt as though the air were being knocked from her lungs. Her head tipped back and her lips parted as if to scream, but no sound left her mouth. Her palm ached; the one that still bore a scar from the night it had been cut. As did the place inside her chest where her soul had torn. Together, both places pulsed in unison as if they were calling out to the part of her that was taken.

But all too soon, the silent scream became real as the ache turned to pain. The dull throb turned to warmth and before she knew it, her insides were on fire. She had always thought the heat she'd experienced the day Riddle found her in the snow was too much, but it felt miniscule in comparison. And as she pitched forward to catch herself on her hands and knees, Hermione finally had an answer to what destroying a piece of her soul felt like.

It hurt like hell.

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of the bed; his back to Hermione as she lay unconscious atop the covers. The sound of her screams still echoed in the recess of his mind and made him flinch intermittently. It was the third time he had heard her scream with such raw pain. The first had been on the drawing room floor at the Manor while his deranged aunt carved a slur into her arm in front of him. The second was when he watched Riddle do the same thing. He might have only seen it in her memories, but the scream was still the same. Either way, Draco was aware that it was three times too many and he had been powerless to help her each and every time.

They both knew they had to destroy the Horcrux in order to get Riddle out of the picture. They knew it wouldn't be easy. But Hermione had warned him that it might hurt. Had told him she was afraid of the pain and yet he pushed. So he sat there, fingers curled around the necklace, wondering when he would stop being the reason for her pain.

To top it off, it wasn't even worth it.

When he opened his hand to see the heart shaped sapphire dangling from the silver teardrop, his jaw clenched. The teardrop had been warped from the Fiendfyre and the sapphire wasn't as bright as it once had been. If he studied it close enough, he could see a bit of charring around the edges. But all in all, the necklace was still very much intact. As were the two soul fragments housed within. Never in his life had Draco thought a necklace could bring about so much pain and grief, but now he knew of not one, but two that would do just that.

Before his thoughts could drag him down memory lane of what he did to Katie Bell in Sixth Year, Hermione woke with a startled gasp. Her entire body surged forward in her blind panic as she tried to piece together where she was. Draco's fingers closed around the pendant once more as he turned towards Hermione and reached out in the hopes that a physical connection would calm her down. When she took in her surroundings and realized she was with Draco at Grimmauld, she began to relax.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at him with wide eyes full of fear, pain, and hope. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. Just once he wished what he was about to tell her would be good; something that put her at ease. Instead, he knew this would set her back. Slowly, without a word slipping past his lips, he raised his hand. With the chain looped around his index finger, he let the necklace dangle as he opened his hand. His stomach twisted in knots with anger and sorrow as he watched her realize what. He saw the hope fade into fear and then disappear completely as her eyes turned glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," he breathed as she reached out for the necklace with shaking limbs.

"That was it," she whispered, her voice wavering with an oncoming sob. She clutched her fingers around the necklace and freed it from his grasp. "I don't know of any other way to get rid of it."

"So we kill him."

Her gaze snapped up to his fast enough to make _him_ dizzy. "Draco-"

"He died in 1981," he interrupted, wanting her to hear him out. "And it wasn't until Pettigrew completed a ritual that he came back in 1995."

She bit her lip to keep it from quivering and blinked back tears as she stared, waiting for him to continue.

"And unless either one of you figured out how to become immortal, he can be killed again. And when he's gone, we can spend our lives hunting down every last one of his supporters until there's no one left that would want to bring him back."

She shook her head and Draco's heart tore in two as the sob she'd been holding back finally let loose. "He's too strong," she cried out. "He'll never-"

He could tell she felt it the same time he did; the sensation of the wards being crossed by someone who didn't have permission to cross them. He was on his feet and running towards the stairs before she had even finished speaking. There was no one in the living room when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but there was a rather large bouquet of yellow roses in a crystal vase he had never seen before.

Draco turned at the sound of a sharp gasp from Hermione behind him. Her eyes were glued to the roses as she covered her mouth with one hand. She was shaking from head to toe as she shook her head back and forth. "What are they?" he asked.

"A message," she breathed.

Before he could ask her what sort of message Riddle was trying to deliver, the wards alerted him to another intrusion and a moment later, a woman was tumbling through the door to the kitchen. It took Draco a moment to recognize who it was, but as soon as he did, he lunged to catch her as she collapsed. "Mother?"

He landed on his knees with her in his arms, draped across his lap. She was bloodied and bruised; nearly disheveled beyond recognition. It was so different from how put together and posh he remembered her to be that he knew why he had trouble knowing it was her at first. The more his eyes roved over her, the more angry he became.

"My dear, sweet dragon," she croaked as she reached up to place a bloodied hand on his cheek. "How I've longed to see you again."

Her eyes closed and her hand slipped from his face. In a panic, he looked up at Hermione for help. She had knelt in front of the coffee table; eyes glued to a note that must have come with the roses. Tearing his gaze away from her, he looked back down at his mother. "Stay with me," he whispered as he used his magic to heal her.

But he had used too much of it casting the Fiendfyre not that long ago. There hadn't been enough time for his core to recharge since bringing Hermione back to Grimmauld. But he didn't care if he never got to use magic again; he wasn't going to lose his mother. Not like this. So he pushed until his vision swam and before he knew it, he'd reached his limit.


	47. Chapter 47

**FORTY-SEVEN**

_**Tuesday, 31 May 2005** _

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in time to see Draco pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed. He had barely settled into one before she saw the panic of remembrance grace his features. "She's alive," she assured him.

His gaze found hers; his brows furrowed with doubt. "How?"

Slowly, she made her way towards the bed until she was standing at his side. "You saved her," she said, reaching down for his hand. "You were weak after…" she shrugged, knowing he would understand what she was alluding to. "But you were able to keep her from dying."

"Where is she?"

"In the other bedroom across the hall. Luna and I have been watching over the two of you since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" He stared up at her with wide eyes. "I've been out for a whole day?"

She gave a nod and squeezed his hand slightly. "She woke up once, but she was in so much pain, we gave her something to put her back to sleep." Hermione offered him a small smile as she leaned down to press her lips to his forehead. "She'll be weak when she wakes next, but she'll be fine, Draco. I promise."

He sucked in a deep breath and as she righted herself, he brought his hands up to comb through his hair. "You said those roses were a message." Hermione went still as he looked up at her. "What did the letter say?"

Hermione stepped back, but when she tried to turn away, his fingers clasped around her wrist to keep her there.

"My _mother_ was sent here to die to deliver that message, Hermione. I deserve to know what it said."

She stared at him for a moment before giving a small nod. He did deserve to know, but it wasn't something she wanted to repeat aloud. It wasn't something she had even wanted to show him. She had been drowning in doubt, guilt, and indecision since the moment she had read Riddle's elegant scrawl across the parchment. The same scrawl that was forever etched into the flesh of her forearm.

So she held his gaze, took a deep breath, and said, "That if I'm not at the Manor on the fifth, it will be the rest of the world that pays the price for my betrayal."

With the sun already about to set on the last day of May, that only left Hermione with five days to figure out what to do. Four, really, since she knew when the fifth day started, there wouldn't be enough time to do anything.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about doing…" he started, his voice low. "Don't."

Hermione pulled her wrist free of his grasp and stepped away from him. "Draco-"

A knock at the door kept them from saying anything more on the subject. Hermione opened the door to Luna on the other side. Her lips were quirked upwards in a small smile as her gaze shifted quickly from Hermione to Draco behind her. "Oh good, you're up too."

"Too?" he questioned, pushing himself to his feet.

Luna nodded absently as she stepped aside to make room for him to pass. "I just gave her another potion for the pain, but I don't think she'll need to be sedated again. You can see her if you'd like. She's asking for you." She looked at Hermione again. "Both of you."

When Draco lifted a brow at her as he passed, wondering if she was coming, she gestured for him to go. "Right behind you," she said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

When the door to the room across the hall closed, Hermione turned her gaze to Luna. "Those potions are going to be a bit hard on her stomach if it remains empty for too much longer. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Hermione held her tongue on what she wanted to ask; instead, she simply watched Luna walk away. Alone in the hall, she stared at the room she knew to be occupied by two of the three Malfoys she knew. She wasn't sure why she was so afraid to face Narcissa. It wasn't as if the Malfoy matriarch had been around her for that long. In the span of her seven year stint at the Manor, Narcissa had only been collectively present for a year. Possibly less. But it was the things she had seen in those few instances of time that had Hermione worried. Hermione was a different person with Riddle and if Narcissa knew the full truth, she would never deem her good enough for Draco.

Yet, somehow she was moving and before she knew it, she was slipping into the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. Draco was sitting in a chair at his mother's side; one he had probably Transfigured out of something in the room. He was leaning over the bed; his hand tightly laced with hers. Both of their voices trailed off at her approach as they turned their attention towards Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"For what, Miss Granger?"

She was silent, unable to give an answer that would make sense to anyone other than Draco.

"I'm grateful to be alive," Narcissa said, her voice still a bit strained. "And to have seen Draco again." A sad smile crossed her face as she looked towards her son. "I know I'm not supposed to be alive."

"Mother-"

"But I couldn't take it anymore," she continued, cutting Draco off. "I heard the way the Dark Lord spoke about you. About the plans he had for you upon your capture. Your father did his best to keep me from hearing; to do whatever possible to try and sway his attention elsewhere…" She shook her head and took a deep, shaky breath. "But I had had enough. I thought it was over when I lied to the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest. I thought that Harry Potter still being alive would mean the darkness would go away. Lucius may have gotten himself in too deep, but he would have to kill me to kill you."

"He's a dead man," Draco promised, his voice cold as ice. "For ever laying a hand on you," he added, looking briefly at Hermione. "Either of you."

"It was Dolohov," Narcissa said a moment before she launched into a coughing frenzy.

Draco's jaw ticked at that. "Of course it was. Riddle always has someone else doing his dirty work for him."

Hermione's gaze lifted to Narcissa's and she saw the elder witch nod slightly as if giving permission to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. "Why now?" she whispered, ignoring the glare from Draco. "Why not after the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and the faintest of smiles grazed her lips. "Because a mother will do whatever is necessary to protect her child. Things we never think we would."

Hermione didn't miss the way Narcissa's gaze dropped to Hermione's stomach for a second before coming back to lock eyes once more. Hermione swallowed hard and gave a nod as she stepped back. "Then I suppose I should leave the two of you alone for a bit. I'll be downstairs with Luna," she said, addressing Draco with the last bit.

She didn't even wait to see if they wanted her to stay before she slipped back into the hall. Once she was on the other side of the door she closed, she rested her back against it. Slowly, with bated breath, she glanced down and lifted a hand to her stomach. She had had her own suspicions for a bit now, but had been too afraid to know. But Narcissa's words were weighing down on her with each passing second and Hermione knew that it was time to find out the truth once and for all.

Hermione had kept herself busy in the few hours that passed since she left Draco at his mother's bedside. Instead of facing her fears and confirming anything, she had gone straight to the kitchen. There, Luna had talked her ear off about a dozen things; none of which Hermione could recall after the younger witch took her leave of Grimmauld for the evening. And it was her being gone that had Hermione pacing in the hall outside Narcissa's door. There was a problem at one of the safe houses and that left Hermione as the one to check on the Malfoy matriarch.

Upon entering the room, Hermione let out a small relieved breath at the sight of Narcissa fast asleep. She looked better already and according to Luna, she would be back to her normal self by the following day. Whether it was the push of Grey magic or the potions Luna had administered, they would never know. All that mattered was that Riddle hadn't succeeded that time. But if they weren't careful, there was nothing to say he wouldn't try to fix that.

Hermione went about the room. She made sure Narcissa was tucked in. Made sure her vital signs were at the levels Luna had told her were good. She made sure there was a fresh glass of water on the nightstand and that there was a protective stasis charm over top so that it would remain fresh until Narcissa was ready for it. It was while she was staring down absently at Narcissa that the elder witch woke, but Hermione didn't realize until she spoke.

"How long have you been seeing my son?"

Hermione jumped slightly as she refocused her attention on Narcissa. Her hand automatically reached up to twist at the chain at her throat. "It's...complicated."

A small smile played at the edges of Narcissa's lips. "Matters of the heart always are." She shifted slightly and patted the side of the bed, inviting Hermione to sit. When Hermione didn't move, Narcissa shrugged casually and continued speaking. "When Blaise came to me with a letter from Draco asking for that ring, I wept for days. I didn't know who he was giving it to, but I was happy that despite all the bloodshed and horror around us, he found someone to share the good times with."

Hermione went still and forgot how to breathe as Narcissa's gaze flickered to her hand at her throat; the one sporting not one, but two rings.

"Imagine my surprise when it turned up on your finger."

"Missus Malfoy-"

She held up her hand and the rest of the words on Hermione's tongue died instantly. Instead, her lips pressed together firmly, forming a thin line as she stood there, staring at Narcissa.

"The Dark Lord has always had a hatred for my son, Miss Granger. More than I have seen him harbor for Muggleborns. I never understood why until you returned from your disappearance at the lab wearing both rings. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why The Dark Lord chose you as his queen. Why he chose my son's quarters as his own instead of demanding something larger. Why he chose my son's birthday for your wedding day."

Hermione tried to turn away, but her body refused to cooperate.

"It also explains why my son switched sides at the Battle of Hogwarts. Why he carries your wand and leads the rebellion against the Dark Lord after all this time." She took a small breath and shook her head ever so slightly. "There's a war going on, Miss Granger, but somewhere along the way, it turned into a war over you."

Hermione's eyes closed; her lashes fluttering against her cheek as she gave the smallest of nods as confirmation. "I made a deal with Riddle," she breathed, letting go of the necklace to wipe a stray tear from her lashes. "Draco's life for my place at his side."

"A deal you broke."

She nodded again as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Do you love him?"

She swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes," as she opened her eyes again.

Narcissa's head tilted to the side. Hermione could see the inner cogs of her mind spinning; could see the question burning at the tip of Narcissa's tongue, but it never came. No clarification was asked and Hermione let out a shaky breath of relief.

"Then I suggest you do whatever you can to fix this," she said, her stare hardening as she held Hermione's gaze. "As I said earlier, we must do whatever is best for our children; even if that means doing things we don't want to."

At that, she settled back down into a sleeping position and closed her eyes. It was a few moments later that Hermione turned away and slunk back into the hall. Without letting herself pause, she continued on towards the bathroom in Draco's bedroom and pushed aside her fear to find out the truth once and for all.


	48. Chapter 48

**FORTY-EIGHT**

_**Friday, 3 June 2005** _

Draco was at his wit's end.

By the time Friday had rolled around, he was done. Done with the fighting. Done with trying to figure Hermione out. Done with the secret looks she shared with his mother. Done with the whispered exchanges they seemed to have whenever they thought his back was turned. Most of all, he was done with the avoidance. His mother would avoid the questions while Hermione just avoided him entirely. And on the off chance she couldn't get away, they were at each other's throats after a sentence or two.

Neither of them saw eye-to-eye on how to go about Riddle. Draco was tired of hiding in the shadows and having to be strategic about an attack. They had the man power of MACUSA backing them. He didn't care if Hermione was afraid that Riddle was too powerful. Draco stood firm in his stance about launching everything the Resistance had at him and once they won, he would make sure Riddle would never rise again. So, for the most part, it didn't matter that Hermione was avoiding him. He was too busy reaching out to Magdelena to form a plan of attack before it was too late.

He was still going to use Hermione's idea and put the word out that she wanted to meet with Riddle, but he would be damned if he let the Dark Lord anywhere near her again. Now that he and Magdelena had everything in place, the last thing he had to do was tell Hermione about it. And just as he expected, her reaction to their plan was not well received.

And with his fuse already too short, he exploded.

"Draco-"

"I said no!" he snapped, looking up from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she wrapped her arms around herself and pursed her lips. "I'm telling you it's a terrible plan. He can wield the Grey magic now, Draco. He's stronger than you and I will ever be. Stronger than we will ever know." She paused to inhale sharply. "If you go after him now, you'll lose."

He snorted as he pushed himself to his feet and took a rather large step towards her. "Oh, and your plan is much better?" he taunted, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "You think you can just arrange a meeting with him? That a simple sit down will change his mind?"

He saw her nostrils flare as she clenched her jaw in anger. "I just think-"

"That's the problem!" The anger in his voice made her wince, but he didn't back down as he continued to approach. "You _think_ you can still have us both!"

She took a step back and her eyes went wide with surprise. Her lips moved as though she were going to speak, but no sound came out. Instead of continuing to try, she simply turned her face away from him and held herself tighter.

"It's why the sword shattered," he said, pressing on the topic he knew she would rather he drop. "And why the Fiendfyre only warped the necklace." He took one last step forward, putting him right inside her personal space. Slowly, he reached up to place his hand on her cheek and turn her face so he could capture her gaze once more. "If Charlie hadn't brought you here, you'd still be with Riddle, wouldn't you?"

Her eyes, already glassy with unshed tears, welled up and finally spilled over as she stared up at him. "Yes," she whispered, reaching up to place her hand over his when he started to pull away. "But only to keep you safe."

Draco felt his brows furrow as he studied her; trying to place that look in her eye. "So you're telling me, that the reason you've stayed at Riddle's side the last seven years, the _only_ reason, was because of me?"

"No," she replied without hesitation. "It wasn't the only reason, but it _was_ the main one." She stepped closer to him and cupped his face. He could feel her trembling as she held him. "I told you before, Draco. I'll do anything to protect those I love."

The corners of his lips twitched as he wiped at her tears with the pad of his thumb. "So do I." His hand slid down the side of her body until it rested at her hip. Only then did he lean forward until their foreheads were touching. "Which is why I need you to let me do the protecting this time."

"Draco-"

He held her tighter when she tried to pull away. "I love you, Hermione. I loved you when I didn't know that I could love anyone and I loved you even when I knew I shouldn't. I _know_ that you've done everything so far to spare my life, but it's my turn to save you." He did pull back then and he reached up to take her hands from his face. His lips brushed the backs of her knuckles before he leaned in to kiss her lips. "And though I'll never understand why, I also know you love him. Maybe not the way you love me, but you can't have us both. You _have_ to decide once and for all. Right here, right now." He sucked in a small breath as he held her gaze. "Him or me?"

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. It was as if from one breath to the next his heart stopped beating. It wasn't until she uttered the words he'd hoped to hear that everything went back to normal.

"You," she whispered, another tear rolling down her cheeks. "It's always been you."

She rose up on the tips of her toes to seal their lips together. The salt of her tears flavored their kiss as their mouths began to move against one another. And they never stopped flowing. Even after they tumbled into a heap of limbs on the bed. Even after he sank himself inside of her over and over again until he could barely remember his own name. In amid their declarations of love as they came and again afterward. Not sure what to do or what exactly they were for, he simply held her tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Saturday, 4 June 2005** _

Hermione paced the length of the bedroom as she fumed. So much so, that she was sure she'd wear down the floorboards and fall through them. Draco had taken off after breakfast despite another argument over Draco's plan. She had let it slip that she'd pried into his mind that morning. She hadn't meant to, but both of their emotions had worn them down and she didn't even know she was inside his head until it was too late. And after putting his foot down and commanding her to stay at Grimmauld the way Riddle used to tell her to stay at the Manor, he'd vanished.

So she paced.

From what she'd glimpsed, the plan had been to send a message to Riddle saying Hermione wanted to meet. Apparently, he had already done so and had picked out the place and the time. Then Draco was going to take a page from Riddle's book and go in the guise of Hermione. If she thought for one second Riddle wouldn't see through that immediately, she might have stayed. She might have been there when Draco returned, but there was so much more at stake than there had been before.

All of this was much bigger than the three of them now.

The only thing keeping her at Grimmauld was her inability to let go. She was running out of time. With each lap of the bedroom she paced, the clock was ticking. Riddle would be going to meet up with Draco in half an hour. Even before she had read Draco's mind that morning, she already knew what had to be done. The problem was that even after saying her goodbye to him the night before, she wasn't ready for it to be over. She didn't want to leave, but in order to keep him alive, she had to go.

Not wanting to disappear without a trace, Hermione conjured up some paper as well as pen and drafted a letter to Draco. Her heart shattered with each and every word, but she continued to remind herself that this was for the best. That she had caused enough heartache and this was the only way she could not only save him, but all the other lives Riddle had threatened if she didn't come back.

Even the ones he didn't know about yet.

When she was finished pouring her heart onto that piece of paper, she folded it up. Folded in a way that left a space in the center large enough to house the ring Draco had given her. It felt as though she were leaving a piece of herself behind as she sealed it within the note and set it on the center of the bed. And though she hadn't been wearing it long, her finger felt strangely bare with only one ring remaining.

With a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the Manor. There was a tightening in her gut upon inhale and by the time she finished her exhale, she was standing in the drawing room among a sea of people. It took a moment for them to realize what had happened, but once they did, it was still only a handful that reacted. Dolohov led the charge; wand out and determination on his face. The second to raise their wand was Lucius. He looked worse for wear and Hermione had every intention of telling him about Narcissa the moment she was able.

But just as the tip of Dolohov's wand hit her throat, Riddle cleared his. Her gaze went towards the dias where he was rising from his throne. "Leave us."

"My Lord?"

"Was my order unclear?" he asked, his gaze never leaving Hermione's.

Dolohov kept his wand at her throat for a few more seconds before snatching his hand away. It was another moment before he began to retreat from the drawing room with the others. When they were gone, Riddle began his approach; his eyes calculating as he took in the sight of her.

"I was under the impression we were to meet elsewhere."

"We were."

He gave a slight nod as he stopped directly before her. "I assume your precious Draco is unaware of this change."

"Yes."

His eyes lit up for a moment at that. "I no longer take comfort in the fact that you lie to us both." His head tipped to the side and she could feel his presence at the back of her mind, ready to strike. "How do I know this is not part of a larger scheme? Another distraction, perhaps?"

"You don't," she replied, opening herself up to his mental invasion. "But it's not."

Slowly, his hand raised until his fingers were wrapped around her throat. There was just enough pressure to get the warning through. Hermione stilled as she stared up at him through her lashes. "I hope you realize that your surrender does not mean things go back to how they were. You may have escaped your cage, but you will forever be my prisoner."

His fingers flexed around her throat as she swallowed hard. "I'm not here to surrender," she stated, her voice surprisingly steady. "I'm here to make another deal."

The corners of his lips lifted and before she knew it, the deadliest of smiles presented itself. He applied a bit more pressure on her throat and for a moment, she could have sworn his eyes flashed red. "Another deal? So you can go back on that one just as you did the first one? Do you think me a fool, Hermione?"

"N-no," she stammered as his grip continued to tighten. "I just...there's more at stake now. More reason for me to never betray you again."

He paused for a moment and relaxed his grip a tad, allowing her to take a deeper breath. "Enlighten me," he hissed. "What in Salazar's name could-"

"A child," she interrupted, a single tear letting loose from her lashes. " _Our_ child."


	49. Chapter 49

**FORTY-NINE**

_**Saturday, 4 June 2005** _

There had only been a small handful of times Hermione had seen such an array of emotions flaring to life behind Riddle's gaze. Yet, none of the ones before it had left him so utterly speechless. It felt as though time had slowed to a stop as they stood there, staring at one another. There were even a few moments where Hermione thought he had turned to stone from how completely still he kept himself. When his hand started to fall away from her throat, she reached up to redirect it towards her middle.

With a deep breath, she used her magic to pull his presence into her mind. He followed with no resistance. She led him through her memories, showing him that moment she'd had with herself in the bathroom after speaking with Narcissa. Together, they watched as her memory unfolded. Watched as she followed the spell she'd learned about in one of the books she'd come across. She still couldn't remember if it had been at Grimmauld or at the Manor, but the spell had stuck with her for all that time, waiting to be used.

And just as the faint orb of light began to glow above her womb, indicating she was indeed growing another life within, Riddle pulled away from her. He took a large step back both mentally and physically. His hands fell to his sides in semi-formed fists and his eyes traveled down until they rested on her stomach. "You seem awfully certain on paternity for someone who jumps from one bed to the next when the mood strikes," he said, his words low and deliberate as his eyes came back up to lock with hers.

Hermione swallowed hard, but didn't try to dispute his accusation. There was no need since it was true. "I'm sure there's a spell for accuracy, but I don't need it to know it's yours. The timing adds up. It would have happened around the gala back in April if not slightly before."

His chin lifted ever so slightly at that. "You slept with Draco after the gala." He took a half step towards her again. "You even searched my mind for any signs that I had seen you with him at the gala when he came to rescue you."

Hermione forgot how to breathe as she stiffened and watched as his lips twitched slightly.

"You saved me. You gave me false hope that you had chosen to be with me. Even sat by my side and nursed me back to health. Imagine my surprise when I woke to find out otherwise."

She let out the breath she'd been holding slowly as she lifted her chin in return and continued to hold his gaze. "I'm not going to say I haven't done my fair share of awful things, Riddle," she started, her voice shaking slightly. "But you haven't always done right by me either." To make her point, she stuck out her arm and watched as his gaze flickered towards the carving he'd placed there once upon a time.

As he looked back up at her, he shifted his weight and raised his hand up to rub at the stubble on his chin. "And you think a child in your womb will-"

"You said you loved me."

She watched as the words died instantly on his tongue. As his lips pressed together in a tight, thin line.

"I realized too late that it was you and not Draco. The only thing I don't know is whether you said it because you were impersonating him or if you really meant it."

"Does it matter?" he asked, his voice tight.

She inclined her head and took a step forward at the same time she reached up to lay a hand on his forearm. "You've gone through life thinking you were incapable of love since you were conceived under the use of Amortentia. Everything you've done has been out of anger and I get that, I do. But if it was you telling me you loved me, it matters." She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his arm. "It matters because if you love me, then you'll grant me this favor."

He kept his silence, but she saw the way he studied her. The way his emotions warred with each other beneath the surface, turning the storm clouds of his eyes to black.

"I'm begging you, Riddle- _Tom_. Spare his life and I'll never betray you again. Erase our memories if you must. Bind my soul to yours and keep my magic for yourself, just please..." She paused as her voice broke. "We can start over. We can-"

"I will _not_ take your memories," he said, his tone harsh as he placed his hand over hers and removed it from his arm. As her hand fell to her side, his fingers curled around her chin and lifted her face up, stretching her neck. "You will remember that you chose me. That you asked this of me." He leaned in so that his lips were near her ear and her eyes squeezed tight over unshed tears as he whispered, "And if you so much as breathe his name, I will rip that child to pieces even if it is mine. Do I make myself clear?"

She gave a shaky nod instead of speaking at first, but once she found her voice, she mumbled her confirmation.

Riddle stepped away and fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "Then I suppose we should get started."

"Started?"

He lifted his hand in the air, palm up and Hermione watched as a book materialized from nowhere. "I am sure by now that Draco is not only aware that I will not be attending the meeting he set up with me, but that you are no longer at Grimmauld," he said, flipping through the book until he found the page he was looking for. "Since you have a habit of going back on your word, I no longer feel inclined to wait to bind you to your word."

It occurred to her what he meant as he set the book to hover and then roughly took both of her hands in his own tight grasp. But even though she knew, her mind was still reeling at the fact that her plan had worked. And now that it was being carried out, her throat ran dry and her body trembled as Riddle's voice carried through the empty drawing room as he began chanting the ritual that would bind them together forever as one.

* * *

Five minutes was all that Draco waited in the alley of the busy Muggle street. The Dark Lord was known for being many things and late was not one of them. It meant one of two things; either something more important that a meeting with Hermione had occurred, something Draco doubted very much, or Hermione had gone back to him. And as the minutes ticked by, he knew that sinking feeling in his gut meant the latter was true.

By the time he Apparated back to Grimmauld, Draco was livid. He strode right past his mother and Luna who were having tea in the living room. He ignored them when they called his name as he marched up the stairs two at a time. His heart sank to his stomach as he ripped open the door to his bedroom only to find it as empty as he had feared it to be.

Angrily, he made his way towards the bed and snatched the note from atop the covers. His hands shook as he unfolded it and his jaw clenched as the Malfoy family ring fell out and clattered on the floor. He left it there as he skimmed the paper, but with each word he read, the more his eyes burned with unshed tears. He hadn't even finished reading before he sank down onto the edge of the bed. That was how his mother found him; sitting with the letter clutched tightly in his fist and tears of anger, loss, and disbelief streaming down his cheeks. All the while his gaze had dropped to the floor where the ring had landed.

"She left," he said, his tone bitter.

"Draco-"

He crumpled the note into a ball within his fist as he leaned forward to pick up the ring. When he straightened up, he shoved it into his pocket and locked gazes with his mother. "She told me that I was her choice!" he snapped. "That she loved _me_!" He tilted his head back as he reached up to wipe the tears from his face.

"She _does_ love you, Draco."

"Then why did she go back to him?" he shouted; the walls shaking with his outburst of anger. He watched as her gaze turned to one of pity and tossed the letter to the floor. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm tired of her sacrificing herself for me. This ends tonight."

Narcissa surged forward; her pale, slim fingers circling tight around his wrist. "If you go after her, he _will_ kill you," she said, her voice even despite the shake around the edges. "He will kill _both_ of you."

"So long as we take him down with us, I don't care," he replied, snatching his wrist from his mother's grasp. "I'm done with him taking everything I love and using it against me. He nearly killed you just to send me a message." He shook his head as he reached down for her hand and laced their fingers together. "I had a chance to save her before, Mother. To prevent all of this from happening and I didn't. I acted like a coward and drove her straight to him." He took a deep breath as she squeezed his hand with hers. "If I wait any longer it'll be too late."

A single tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek, but it didn't stop her from giving him a curt nod. "You do what you have to, Draco." She stepped closer to him to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek and when she stepped back, there was a sad smile on her lips. "I've never been more proud to call you my son."

Draco's lips twitched, but the words at the tip of his tongue died off at the sight of Luna in the doorway behind Narcissa. He did a double take as he looked up at the younger blonde. "If this doesn't work, I need you to lead the Resistance."

The corners of her mouth turned up as she inclined her head. "So long as I make it out too."

"Luna-"

"The moment you Apparate to your ancestral home is the moment I take charge of the Resistance. My first order will be to gather the others and come after you." She folded her arms across her chest and her chin lifted in defiance. "If you're planning on taking down the Dark Lord _and_ rescuing Hermione once and for all, you're going to need all the help you can get."

With no time to argue and knowing he really could use the help, Draco simply nodded and took a step back from his mother. He tore his gaze from Luna to look at Narcissa one last time and took another deep breath. "Show the Dark Lord what comes of those that mess with the ancient and noble houses of Malfoy and Black," Narcissa said, her shoulders squared with her pride. "Breathe fire, my dragon."

And with another small nod, Draco closed his eyes and thought of the place he once called home. The place he thought he would never step foot in again.

Until now.


	50. Chapter 50

**FIFTY**

_**Saturday, 4 June 2005** _

Hermione could feel the magic rising, reaching for Riddle's as it hummed against the surface of her skin. The more he chanted, the more the air around them thickened; the more shallow her breaths became. Last time this had happened, her mind hadn't been as cluttered as it was now. Back then, she had been able to concentrate on the way their minds melded into a single presence. At the way his soul felt as it tangled itself with hers. The reason as well as the initiation itself was vastly different and despite their history together, she didn't feel as connected to him now as she had then.

She knew it didn't matter; that the bond would work the same regardless. So she did her best to relax and let it happen. So she continued to breathe; in through her nose and out through her mouth. With each breath she felt her mind clearing, but she refused to let go of the reason she was doing this. When it was over, she would bury the image of Draco's face deep within the box she thought Riddle couldn't find. With any luck, she would hide them from herself entirely.

A small gasp of shock left her lips at the feel of her palm being sliced open; the same one that she had cut years ago. As a steady stream of warm blood began to trickle down through their joined fingers, she recalled the way she had looked down at Riddle. Even looking up at him now she could see the fire in his eyes, but despite everything, there was no hatred. She swallowed hard as she tried to recall if there had been any back then as she mixed their blood together for the first time, but found none in her memories either.

She stiffened as she felt his presence pressing at the back of her mind. It was the last part of the process. All she had to do was drop her barriers and let him in. But it wasn't just her mind he was ready to invade. It was her heart, body, and soul as well. It was what being bound to him meant. Every single part of him would belong to her. But the opposite was true as well and the idea of experiencing his true feelings for her once and for all wasn't something Hermione thought she could ever be ready for.

With a deep breath, Hermione lowered every wall she had ever built over the last seven years. Her hand shook in Riddle's grasp and tears dropped from the outer conners of her eyes, but still, she held his gaze. But right when she should have felt the warmth of him, taking over every last part of her, they were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open.

Riddle tensed and he kept his eyes on her for a second before moving past her shoulder to fall upon their intruder. "It had better be important, Lucius," he murmured, his jaw clenching after he spoke.

"The wards have been breached, My Lord."

Riddle's gaze found hers once more; a humorless smirk tugging at his lips. "Of course they have."

"I didn't-"

"Wait here," he ordered, removing his hand from hers. "Stay with her," he demanded of Lucius. "If anyone other than myself comes through that door, kill them." He stopped before the elder Malfoy; his eyes burning bright with rage. "And I mean, _anyone_." And after a glance over his shoulder at Hermione, he took off towards the door and slammed it shut behind him as he left.

Hermione traced a shaking fingertip across the cut on her palm and watched as the skin began to stitch itself back together. As she clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to power through the throbbing ache in her hand, she didn't realize Lucius had moved closer to her. She did a double take at the rage that took hold of his face, but was too shocked to do anything as he reached out and wrapped a hand around her bicep.

"We need to get you out of here," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"No," she said, trying to fight him off. "We're staying. He-"

He yanked her close and she stumbled, causing her to shoulder to slam into his chest. He used the opportunity to get closer still and brush his lips against her ear. "Stop trying to save me, Granger. We either do this together or not at all."

Hermione went absolutely still as the sound of his voice changed somewhere in the middle of speaking. And when she pulled back to look at him again, it was Draco holding her close instead of Lucius. Her breathing resumed, this time in quick, shallow pants as she pulled herself free of his grasp. "No, Draco, you don't-"

"No, Hermione, I mean it. Whatever deal you made with him, I don't care." He grabbed hold of her face and waited until she stopped trying to escape. "My life isn't the most important one. If we die taking him down, so be it. This isn't about you and me anymore. This is about the greater good." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Something you used to believe in."

"I do, it's just-"

"Just what, Hermione?" he snapped, shaking her a little as his fingers tightened around her flesh. "You said you chose me; that you loved me and yet I leave only to come home and find you've gone right back to him."

"I do love you!" she hissed, yanking herself free of his hold and shoving at him with her bloodied palm. "Which is exactly why I had to leave! I'm doing this _for you_! For _both_ of you!"

Draco's eyes went wide with shock at her words. "Both?" he spat with a slight shake of his head.

"I told you in my letter that this is bigger than the two of us now I'm doing what's best to save as many people as I can. As many innocent lives as humanly possible." More tears blurred her vision as she raised one of her hands to her stomach. The look on his face as she put the pieces together broke her heart, but she continued to speak despite the pain. "I've done awful things, Draco; made too many bad choices. I can't let this be one of them."

Tears gathered in his own eyes as his gaze locked with hers. His head shook slightly as he stared at her with disbelief. But when his lips parted to speak, it was Riddle's voice they heard.

"Since I highly doubt you have come here to congratulate either of us, I think it is time you left, Draco."

Draco whirled around at the same time he grabbed Hermione's wrist and shoved her behind him. "I am _not_ leaving her. Not with you."

Riddle inclined his head and reached up to rub at his jaw. "Then so be it."

Hermione felt as if the world had completely stopped moving. Riddle's wrist had flicked faster than she could blink and it wasn't until Draco was falling into a heap at her feet did she realize what had happened. Slowly, her gaze dropped only to take in the sight of his cold, lifeless eyes staring back at her. Her lips parted to allow the scream past her lips as she dropped to her knees beside him. Raising her arms up felt as though she were swimming through sludge, but her hands never reached their target. Instead, she felt an arm being looped around her waist, pulling her away from Draco completely.

As the world caught up to her, she fought back against Riddle's hold. She clawed and punched; kicked and screamed at him in an attempt to free herself. "Let me go!" she sobbed, knowing that if she wanted to use her magic to bring him back, it had to be quick.

"There will be no resurrection, Hermione."

"We had a deal!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "We had a deal! I came back! I-"

Her skin began to burn as her emotions, her _magic_ spiraled out of control. It was akin to what she had felt at the lab, but on a much grander scale. The more she fought Riddle's hold, the more he tightened it. The more she thought about Draco's lifeless eyes staring back at her over Riddle's shoulder, the more painful her grief became. She knew that no matter how long she lived, she would never get over this.

" _Time heals all wounds."_

Harry's voice echoed around the recesses of her mind as she began to blame herself. She wasn't sure why that memory chose to surface. All it did was send her down a spiral of blame. Had she gotten over her fear of heights she could have learned how to properly fly a broom. Had she mastered that skill, she could have steered her and Draco to safety rather than straight into the ground. If they hadn't fallen, they wouldn't have ended up having to time travel to the past in order to escape the Fiendfyre.

A jolt went through her system as she realized what she had to do. If she was successful, it wouldn't just be Draco's life that she was saving. It would be everyone that had ever died in the last seven years. From Theo to Ginny and even all the way back to Harry and Ron. If she could pull this off, everything would change. And if she didn't, she knew she would rather be dead than live in a world without Draco anyway.

Without any guarantees on whether or not it would work, Hermione quit trying to hold her magic back. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and focused as best she could on her magical core. She pictured it expanding, filling her entire being. She felt the drawing room around her shake and even Riddle lost his balance for a moment as the floor began to shake violently beneath their feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my mistakes," she whispered, reaching out with her magic to unclasp the necklace at her throat. As it slid off of her between them, falling to the floor, she added, "Goodbye, Riddle."

For a moment, she felt his magic try to lock her in place, but her untapped core overpowered his easily. And in one moment she was standing in the circle of his arms inside the Malfoy Manor drawing room and the next, she was standing before her younger self stepping through the door to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione wasted no time in reaching for her younger self, taking in the sight of the clothes she remembered wearing during the Battle of Hogwarts, and pulled her close. She used her magic to bind them together, wiping out any chance for a paradox and then opened her eyes again only to find herself successful. She swayed on her feet, but she refused to give in to the exhaustion from such a surge of power. Instead, she shook herself and took off towards the spot she remembered having found Harry. She knew that when she came across him that he would be facing Zabini, Goyle, and Draco, but to see the blond Slytherin alive and breathing nearly made Hermione collapse. But she had to keep going. Had to make sure that they got out of the Room of Requirement without going back to 1944.

To make sure she never met Riddle.

She retraced her steps as best she could recall, from helping Harry fight the Cornish Pixies as they dug for the Diadem to watching Ron run back towards them after chasing the Slytherins. Hermione held tight to his hand as he dragged her away, screaming about the Fiendfyre. They ran through the room, landing in the same spot she remembered, next to the brooms. Even as they mounted the brooms and lifted off the ground, Hermione felt her adrenaline fading fast. Her palms were sweaty as they gripped the handle of the broom when they turned around to try and save the others. When Goyle fell, Hermione swallowed hard and wiped her hands on her knees.

She watched with bated breath as Harry tried and failed to lift Malfoy up and, with more determination she had ever had in her life, she stuck her hand out for him to take as she passed him. Just as he had once upon a time, he held tight as he settled himself behind her on the broom. Without looking back, she pressed on towards the exit. This time, as the wall of Fiendfyre reared up to block her path, she didn't even hesitate to throw every last bit of her Grey magic at it until it opened enough for them all to escape.

The moment they flew across the threshold and into the seventh floor corridor, Hermione wept with relief. The overwhelming change of emotions sent her and Draco straight to the floor where they crashed onto the stone. Draco hovered over her, just as he had when they returned to their own timeline, but this time, as she stared into his eyes, there was no recognition there. There was just pure panic that brightened the silver of his eyes and he wasted no time in pushing himself off of her and running away.

Hermione watched him go, knowing it was for the best. That just having him alive, even if he didn't remember was worth the pain of her heart breaking. With tears in her eyes, she turned back towards the Room of Requirement in time to see Harry kicking the diadem back across the threshold and into the flames just as the door began to appear. And as the last brick slid into place, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. Out of habit, she reached up to toy with the sapphire at her throat, but it was gone. With a sob of relief, she let herself go and before she knew it, the floor rose up to meet her as her vision faded to black.


	51. Chapter 51

**FIFTY-ONE**

_**Thursday, 8 October 1998** _

Draco paced back and forth in front of the stack. Each lap he made, he berated himself for being so anxious. And every other lap he berated himself again with the reminder that it was Granger he was trying to talk to. She was just on the other side of the stack; the same place she was every Thursday night since term had started. He didn't want to be too hard on himself; of everyone he had apologized to, she was one of the few, if not the only one, that he didn't expect forgiveness from. He had done several things in his past he wasn't proud of and most of it revolved around her.

But after mending things with Potter before coming back to Hogwarts, Draco was hopeful she would at least accept his apology. With any luck, she might even see that he was making every effort possible to change. He wanted to be a better person. A person worthy of being spared the pain of death when the girl that saved him had every right to watch him burn.

So with a deep breath, he pushed himself around the corner and into her little corner of the library.

He waited then, staring at her with wide eyes and bated breath. Waited and waited, but she never even so much as glanced his way. Not until he cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. She tensed for a moment and then slowly let her gaze drift upwards to meet his.

"Did you need something?" she asked, her tone clipped. Not that he had expected anything less.

His lips parted to initiate the speech he had been practising, but the way she set her jaw and turned away, as if looking at him pained her, he forgot everything he had come to say.

"If there's nothing, I'd like to-"

"I'm sorry," he blurted, mentally kicking himself for the way it came out. She stilled again, quill in hand dripping ink onto her parchment. He took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. "For everything I've ever put you through. For every unkind word. Every sneer and all the slander." He paused to steady himself and kept a close eye on the way her breaths turned shallow. "I could have been something other than a spoiled prat, but you can't change your heritage. You didn't deserve the hell I put you through and I'm sorry."

He saw her throat constrict as she swallowed before giving him a half nod. "Is that all?"

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. "Look, I know I don't deserve anything from you, but I've been trying to apologize to you for awhile now. Out of everyone, you're the one that deserves it most. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I wanted to let you know that I'm trying to change. I _want_ to change; to be better." He swallowed hard and raked a hand through his hair. "Because of you."

She looked up at him again, her eyes glassy as she met his gaze. "Because of me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You saved me," he said, his voice dropping as he held her gaze evenly. "Of all the people to rescue me from certain death, I never expected it to be you." He let out a slow, shaky breath. "Nor did I expect you to speak at my mother's trial let alone mine. You went above and beyond when you didn't have to, so on top of an apology, I'd also like to thank you."

Hermione nodded slightly as she shifted nervously in her seat. "Apology accepted."

Draco's eyes widened and his brows nearly lifted off his face as he watched her use her wand to clean up the blotches of ink that had fallen onto her parchment. "You- you do?" he murmured in disbelief.

She gave a sharp nod and set her quill down beside her inkpot. "The war's over," she said quietly as she shut the book she was taking notes from. "We're all tired of fighting."

He stood there, watching as she put a cap on her pot of ink and slowly begin to pack up her things. He knew he should just accept her acceptance, but it seemed too easy. Even her explanation of why she accepted it left Draco feeling as though she was saying it instead of meaning it. But he wasn't sure why it mattered.

"Why?" he heard himself ask as she got to her feet, her eyes still looking anywhere but at him. "Why did you save me that day? After everything I've ever done, why didn't you-"

"Because you didn't deserve to die, Draco," she whispered; raw pain lacing her voice. She looked up at him then and he watched a single tear roll down her left cheek from the outside corner of her eye. "You never deserved to die," she added before turning to grab her things and take off at nearly a run.

Draco watched her go; his lips parted in shock from her reaction. Not quite sure what to make of her declaration, he found himself sinking down into the same chair she had vacated and wondering why the sight of her tears made his chest ache.

* * *

_**Saturday, 7 November 1998** _

Draco wasn't sure what it was that drew him towards Hermione, but ever since his apology, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He watched her anytime they were in the same room, which, if she noticed his presence, wasn't often. The only time she stayed in the same vicinity as Draco was when they shared a class together. He understood her discomfort; it wasn't as if they had ever really crossed paths much before, but now he had been watching. He watched as she interacted with her friends, or rather, when they tried to interact with her.

Draco knew that for the first six years at Hogwarts her only real friends had been Potter and Weasley. He knew that she was probably having trouble adjusting to not having them in the castle and being apart from them for the first time in years. But there was something about the way she pulled back; the way she closed herself off to everyone that didn't sit right.

Given what he'd overheard while at St. Mungo's a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, he wondered if she had told anyone else.

In his effort to be a better person and in the spirit of his new found friendship with Potter, he sent him an owl shortly before Halloween. He asked if Hermione had talked to him or anyone else for that matter. That she just seemed reserved and wanted to make sure she didn't try and do something stupid. Not that he thought she would; she was smarter than that, but they were children who fought a war their parents started. Potter had thanked him for bringing it up and after telling him she wasn't really speaking to him, he asked Draco to keep an eye on her. Even one from a distance was better than none at all.

Which was how Draco found himself missing the Quidditch match the first weekend of November and heading down to Hogsmeade instead. Even on his probation, Headmistress McGonagall had been kind enough to allow him the same privileges as the other returning Eighth Year students. It meant he could go to Hogsmeade any time he wanted and had a later curfew. And on that day, he went to the little wizarding village instead of the sport he cherished because even without knowing Granger, he knew she liked to be alone and she hated Quidditch.

So an afternoon in the village while everyone else was at the pitch was exactly how he expected to find her. He was, however, a little shocked to find her in the Hog's Head instead of the Three Broomsticks. But not to see her picking at a plate of chips and scouring over a book that nearly covered the whole table. Squashing the cowardness in himself, he went to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers. With them in hand, foam sloshing over the sides and making his hands sticky, he made his way over to her and set the glasses down on the table.

She looked up quickly; a startled gasp on her lips as she pulled the book away from the few drops of their drinks that splashed about from being set down. She closed her book and pulled it to her as she narrowed her eyes at him as he sat across from her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he slid one glass across the table towards her.

"Drinking a Butterbeer."

She glanced around the nearly empty tavern before looking at him again. "Can't you do that somewhere else?" she asked, hugging the book to her chest. " _Anywhere_ else?"

He had counted on her being put off by his presence, but he hadn't counted on there being so much anger. "You just looked…" he stammered, gripping the handle of his mug tighter. "So I thought-"

"We're not friends," she said sharply, interrupting him. "So I would appreciate it if you'd stop trying to look out for me." She pushed her basket of chips further up next to her untouched Butterbeer and slid off the chair to her feet. "One apology doesn't make us friends."

"How many?" he asked, his words making her pause after a single step.

"What?"

"How many apologies will it take for me to be your friend?"

Her nostrils flared as she took several deep breaths before turning to look at him. "Shouldn't you be at the Quidditch match?" she countered, ignoring his question.

He shook his head and took a sip of his drink; the foam sticking to his upper lip. As his tongue darted out to wipe it away, he noticed Hermione avert her gaze and shift uncomfortably. _That's new_ , he thought to himself. "Enjoying sports seems rather trivial this year. Besides, with everyone at the pitch, Hogsmeade is a little quieter."

"It was."

Had Draco not been staring so intensely at her, he might have missed the way her lips quirked into a semblance of a smile for a second. As it was, he tried to hold back one of his own and then reached over to push her drink closer to her side of the table. "Just one drink and if you still find my presence too annoying to bear, I'll go."

She was silent a moment, but after a sigh of defeat, she slung her bag back over the chair and sat down once more. He watched with the ghost of a smile on his lips as she raised the glass to her lips and took a deep drink. His eyes widened more and the smile faded to a look of awe as she downed the glass without ever coming up for air. When she had consumed every last drop, she set it on the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He cleared his throat and tipped his still nearly full glass to her as he got to his feet. "Point taken. Have a nice afternoon, Granger."

"You can stay," she said just as he turned to leave. He cocked a brow at her as she leaned back in her chair. "So long as you get the next few rounds. Maybe something stronger next time."

"Shots of Firewhiskey coming right up," he said, setting his mug down to head back to the bar.

They stayed at the Hog's Head for a few hours and Draco quite liked the change a few drinks made on Hermione's personality. She made sure not to divulge anything personal, but she did speak to him. Most of their topics were academic in nature, but he found he quite liked the excitement in her eyes as he brought up certain things. They even stayed there long enough for dinner as they debated the logistics of Numerology in certain magical cultures. But even with the food in their stomachs, by the time they stood up to leave, they were both swaying on their feet.

Neither one of them seemed keen on getting back to the castle seeing as how they walked slower than a snail and took every detour possible. It wasn't until they slowed down for a break in front of Hagrid's hut that Draco realized they had lapsed into a comfortable silence. He watched her as she stared at the hut. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she gnawed on her lower lip. There weren't any lights on within, which made sense since Hagrid hadn't returned after the battle.

Draco offered a small smile knowing that she was probably missing her friends. And after a moment of internal debate with himself, he asked, "Do you miss him?"

The speed of which she turned her attention to him nearly gave Draco whiplash. "What?"

"Hagrid," he mumbled, watching as she began to tremble so hard he thought she might fall. "Though I suppose Weasley and Potter too."

She reached up to wipe a few stray tears from her cheek and gave a jerky nod of her head. Without saying anything else, she turned on her heel and continued walking back towards the castle. Draco glanced at the hut one last time before hurrying after her.

"Did you…" he started, pausing for a second. "Are you okay?"

She stopped so she could turn and stare at him. "Why do you care?"

He reached up to rub at his chin before deciding to just spit it out. "Because I was there at St. Mungo's. The Healers… I overheard them talking about your-" he stopped himself for a second before mumbling, "the miscarriage."

She stumbled away from him as her lips parted in shock. Her eyes turned glassy again as she clapped a hand over her mouth. He watched as she pulled herself together and squeezed her eyes shut to rid herself of her unshed tears.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" he asked, his voice as soft as the snow falling to the ground around them.

"No," she whispered, her curls moving around her shoulders as she shook her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and studied him. "You came to see me at St. Mungo's?"

He gave a slow nod and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I was there getting checked out when Potter came up to thank me. He told me you were still unconscious and when I asked-"

"Wait, Harry thanked you?" she asked. "What for?"

"For tossing him my wand," he said, his head tipping to the side. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Harry's never been one to brag," she said quietly. "And I asked him not to tell me anything after I learned-" she stopped and clenched her jaw for a second. "I told him I was glad I blacked out when I did."

He could understand that. There was a large part of him that wished he had blacked out too. He could tell her he tossed Potter his wand because she saved his life another time. If she deemed him worthy of saving, he hadn't been about to squander his new chance at life by being a coward right off the bat.

"When he told me you were still unconscious, I asked if I could see you anyway and he let me. He told me to be quick because Weasley had only stepped away for a second, but I hadn't planned on saying anything other than thank you." He fought the urge to reach for her hand now as he had taken it back then. "I said it anyway, but when I went to leave, you woke up and asked me to stay."

He saw the inner cogs of her mind racing, trying to piece the memory together.

"The Healers came by soon after that to check on you and that's when I heard them talking about what happened. They didn't close the door all the way when they left." His hands balled into fists inside his coat pockets. "I didn't mean to pry; to overhear something so personal, so I'm sorry for that too, but-"

"Then why are you bringing it up?" she asked, her timid resolve giving way to anger in an instant.

He wasn't sure of that himself. Instead, he just shrugged and pulled his hands from his pockets, spreading them wide in mock surrender. "Because you've been so withdrawn all year and if you haven't told them, I figured maybe…" his voice trailed off as he lowered his hands to his side. "Maybe you could use someone to talk to."

As suddenly as her anger had risen, it disappeared. Fresh tears glossed her cheeks as she shook her head and stepped away from him again. "We're not friends," she said, her voice laced with pain. "And I can't talk to anyone about what I went through; what I'm _still_ going through. Least of all you." His lips parted to speak, but she was faster, adding, "You said what you had to say and I listened. I accepted your apology. Can you just leave me alone?" A sob tore past her lips as she shook her head at him. "I can't be friends with you, Draco. I just...it's too hard."

And for the second time, Draco stood there, watching as she ran away from him. Only this time, he realized she'd called him by his first name.


	52. Chapter 52

**FIFTY-TWO**

_**Friday, 25 December 1998** _

Hermione hissed as the skin around her nail finally split open from having gnawed at it for so long. She had been pacing the length of her private dorm for far too long, reliving the fight she'd had with Ron and Harry a few days prior. They didn't understand why she wasn't leaving the castle for the holidays. It wasn't as if she could tell them that the last winter she'd lived through, she'd gotten engaged to their biggest enemy and then spent the next several months watching everyone else die.

It was the same reason she could barely even look at Ginny despite attending a lot of the same classes. She was the second hardest person to be around, but she forced herself not to burst into hysterics every time she saw the younger witch. It had gotten easier; to know that she was up and walking around again. The worst day had come from getting released from St. Mungo's and having Ginny be there to help her get dressed. Seeing her alive, knowing that once upon a time, she had been the reason for her death made it hard to breathe.

It was bad enough that she had to be around Draco, but then again, he had been the reason she had come back to Hogwarts. As much as she knew she needed to let him go, she couldn't resist the temptation to be near him. Even if it was at a distance. But he'd caught her in a moment of weakness and when her guard was done, she had been reminded of why she had to distance herself from him in the first place. She had successfully avoided him ever since.

In fact, she had avoided everyone else entirely. Which was why Harry and Ron had shown up and tried to guilt her into coming to the Burrow for Christmas. When it was clear she wouldn't budge, they asked for just an overnight on Christmas Eve, but even that was more than she could bear. And when it led to the fight she knew had been coming, one where they pointed out her being distant, she let them yell. How was she supposed to tell them that she'd gotten used to life without her two best friends?

So she paced.

Up and down, forward and back; she paced the length of her room. She didn't even leave it to attend the feast in the Great Hall. She ignored the growling in her stomach, even when it started to twist and hurt from not having eaten since breakfast the day before. She ignored it and continued pacing. All the while, she tried what she had been attempting since the moment she woke up in St. Mungo's. She thought that if she Occluded enough of her memories, she would Obliviate herself. But so far, nothing worked. No matter how much she pushed, no matter how bad she wanted to forget; nothing happened.

The only time she stopped was when she was sure the rest of the castle had gone to bed. She let her magic go, searching for any signs that someone would see her go into the common room and slip out into the third floor corridor. It wasn't as though she had to abide by the curfew, she just didn't want anyone to ask her how she was. She wasn't sure she would be able to pull herself together.

Not tonight.

With tears of frustration and anger threatening to let loose from her lashes, she wandered the halls of the castle in the hopes of clearing her head. Holiday decorations lined the walls and somewhere in the distance, familiar holiday tunes floated through the air to reach her ears. And if she took a deep enough breath, she could smell the blend of orange, clove, and cinnamon that fragranced the air. All of which did little to calm her down and only drove her to hasten her steps.

Hermione didn't have a destination in mind, but wasn't surprised to find herself stopping at the base of the Astronomy Tower. She stood in the middle of the hall, arms wrapped around herself, staring at the entrance. She hadn't been up there since she'd come back to this timeline. She had made sure not to engage in any sort of discussion about Astronomy whatsoever. If there was an answer in the stars, she decided she didn't care to know.

But if she wanted even the smallest chance at having a normal life or even reclaiming her old one, she had to do this. She had to get the anger out of her system.

She had to let go.

As Hermione ascended the stairs to the observation deck, each step brought forth a new memory. From the first time she sat on the ground, debating their project topic with him, every time he threatened her, the time he let her in, to the time they'd shared more than just their bodies. That night, they had been connected body, mind, and soul. But none of that mattered.

She wasn't sure it ever had.

"You ruined me," she whispered into the darkness as leaned against the banister, her fingers curling around the railing. "I fell for every trick you ever threw at me. I _let_ you ruin me." She swallowed hard and tipped her head back as the wind picked up and blew frigid air across her face. "With you, I was selfish. I did things I never wanted to do. I _killed_ for you!" Her voice broke as tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks in thick streams. "Draco _died_ because I let you ruin me."

Her magic roared to life beneath her fingers and trickled out, surrounding her in an impenetrable bubble of solitude. The moment it sealed her in, her lips parted and she screamed into the ether. She screamed until her lungs felt deflated and her throat felt raw. And when her knees grew too weak to support herself, she let go of the railing and slid down to the ground.

She lost track of how long she sat there for, staring at the darkness around her, focusing on absolutely nothing. But when she picked herself up, she felt lighter. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered, "But you can't ruin me anymore. I'm free."

And with that, she strode back towards the stairs and descended, the memory of Tom Riddle sliding further and further away with each step she took.

* * *

_**Tuesday, 23 February 1999** _

Not once in the previous six years of being in a class with Hermione Granger, had Draco ever seen her sit with her books untouched throughout the lessons. Ever since the second term had started after winter holiday, all she did was sit there and stare off into space. If he didn't know better, he would say it didn't appear as if she didn't want to be there.

More importantly, he wasn't sure why he still cared.

She had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. Which was completely fair. He hadn't expected much from her and was grateful she even accepted his apology, but there was something unnerving about watching her sit in class and not pay attention. Almost as if she were daydreaming.

Which was why, when Slughorn announced that they would be partners on a project for a week, Draco found himself not looking forward to it. In the past, he wouldn't have been thrilled simply because he believed her to be lesser. Now that he knew better, he wasn't thrilled because she didn't care. She wasn't the one with something to prove. She was already the Golden Girl; the heroine that saved everyone from the likes of the Dark Lord. She didn't have to prove that she was changing, that she was worth letting free and mingling about the world.

He expected her to be reluctant about meeting up outside of class to work on their project. He expected her to continue sitting as far away from him as humanly possible and barely look at him. What he was not expecting was her to stare up at him with pure disinterest and tell him she didn't have any notes to show him at their first meeting. And if that wasn't enough to blow a gasket, her asking what their topic of choice was for the _third_ time in an hour was.

"Why are you even here?" he snapped.

She flinched from his outburst of anger and lifted a doe-eyed gaze to him as he glared at her from his spot across the table. "I-"

"You were awarded with an Order of Merlin, First Class. Every department head within the Ministry offered you a position. Any job you wanted. All of them, right there, waiting for your acceptance. Your vault was loaded with Galleons and yet, you came here." He rubbed at his chin in frustration. "You came here and all you do is sit and stare at your desk half the time. Why both coming back if you-"

"I don't know," she whispered, her lashes fluttering against her cheek as she tried to make herself disappear where she sat.

He huffed out a breath and leaned back in his chair. "You don't want to be friends with me, fine. I get it. I don't deserve to be friends with you. But I'm not here to be your friend, Granger. I'm here, sitting across from you because I was assigned to be your partner for this project."

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at him with glassy eyes, her expression pinched.

"You can go back to daydreaming and ignoring lectures when we're done with this project. Just...I was given a second chance and I'd prefer not to fail it because my partner doesn't have anything to worry about."

They sat there for a moment, a tense silence around them thickening by the minute, before she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco's anger dissipated rather quickly and after watching her pull a book from the stack on the table between them, he let out a sigh. "Granger-"

"I came back because I need to let go and put the past behind me," she interrupted as she flipped open the book to the right spot. "And I'm not taking a job because of who they _think_ I am." She looked up at him and for the first time since coming back to Hogwarts, he saw the same fire in her eyes he'd seen before the war. Specifically the moment before she cranked her arm back and slammed her fist into his face. "I'm here to get my life back."

Now that was something Draco understood. He inclined his head in acknowledgement and reached for his own book. Shortly after that, the pair lapsed into comfortable silence as they threw themselves into their research.

* * *

_**Saturday, 5 June 1999** _

Hermione was prepared for a party to be thrown once everyone had taken their OWLs and NEWTs. What she wasn't prepared for was the amount of people attending said party. It was nothing like the ones that happened after a Quidditch game and she thought she might have to take up a room somewhere outside the castle in order to get any kind of peace and quiet at all. But the noise of people blowing off steam wasn't what wanted her to get away; it was the date itself.

During their time together at Hogwarts in 1944, they hadn't even been together for more than three months. The only holiday they'd ever shared together had been Halloween. And when they reconnected years later, he died a few hours shy of his birthday. So in all the bad that had happened, she had never been able to return the favor and make him feel special on a day that should have just been about him.

Instead of leaving the castle, Hermione went to the Room of Requirement. She hadn't been down this corridor since she had passed out in it during the battle. From what she'd heard, despite it being ravaged by Fiendfyre, the room still existed; still shifted to become whatever the user needed it for. It made Hermione wonder if Rowena Ravenclaw hadn't created it with Grey magic because as far as Hermione knew, it was the only thing Fiendfyre couldn't hurt.

Regardless, she paced in front of the wall, unsure of what to ask for. Yet, the doors still presented and opened as she turned the knob. Hermione didn't even have to cross the threshold to know what iteration of the room that had presented. It was the junk room; the one she'd been in during the battle. The one she and Draco used to meet at every night there was a New Moon in the hopes that they would be able to open the door and go home.

But in all the times she had been in this room, surrounded by piles and piles of things long forgotten, Hermione hadn't bothered to see what it had to offer. So instead of looking for something she knew wouldn't be there, she wandered around the room to see what treasures people had cast out, thinking they were trash.

In her perusal of the room, Hermione had lost all track of time. She found a variety of interesting things from books to old journals, to broken trinkets, and even some relics that were most likely worth more now than she could even fathom. But there came a time where one yawn immediately gave way to the next, signaling it was probably time to head back to the dorms. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, but if the party was still going, she already planned on coming back to ask for a room.

Her feet, however, took her towards the spot she had been careful to avoid. But it wasn't the recognition of the spot that made her pause, it was the discovery that she wasn't alone. Draco stood where the door had always appeared. He was rummaging through a pile of clutter, but he stopped and did a double take when he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes at her and then looked around, wondering how she had gotten in.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here," he said, setting down the little chest he had been holding.

She shook her head and forced herself to relax her stance. "I was just leaving," she said before looking down at the ground and continuing her path towards the door.

But she had barely taken two steps past him before his voice stopped her in her tracks again. "You called me Draco."

Hermione swallowed hard and turned around, her shoulders lifting in forced nonchalance. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied, his head tipping to the side as he studied her. "But you've never called me that before. And as I've said before, since you have no intention of being friends, or even acquaintances it seems, it just strikes me as odd you called me Draco." Her lips parted as if to speak, but when nothing came out, she simply closed them and pressed them into a thin line. In return, he inclined his head and sighed. "I'll leave. You can stay," he added as he started to walk towards her to leave.

It was when he came to be next to her that she found her voice again and this time it was her words that gave him pause. "It's not that I don't want to be your friend, Draco," she whispered, taking a deep breath of her own. "It's just...I'm not sure _how_ to be your friend."

She felt the weight of his gaze on her even as she closed her eyes. He was so close she could feel the heat of him as she reached up to wipe a few stray tears from her face.

"There's so much you don't know; so much I can never tell you."

"Try me."

She swallowed hard as she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. He had turned to face her and for a second, it was like looking into the eyes of the person she had once known. And it was that simple second, that fleeting memory that had her saying, "I can't be your friend because I love you." Her heart skipped a beat, but she forced herself to keep her gaze locked on his. "I love you and I can't even explain how or why that happened. I just do and because I love you, I have to stay away." A few more tears let loose as she fought the urge to break down. "You're better off without me."

Hermione turned to leave, but she hadn't even taken a full step before Draco's fingers curled around her wrist, keeping her there. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked as he leaned in.

Hermione went completely still as his lips descended over hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to skip every other beat. Even time decided to stop as they stood there, lips sealed together. Slowly, Draco's mouth began to move against hers. He delivered one gentle tug after another and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. The salt of her tears flavored their kiss, but before either of them could deepen it further, Draco pulled back and let his forehead rest against hers.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Hermione. Not until you're ready."

"Draco-" she tried again, her voice coming out as a broken croak.

"Until then, I'd like to get the chance to love you back."

Hermione still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not; she could never really tell him the truth. But it had been far too long since she'd felt his arms around her. She already knew what it was like to go seven years starving for his touch and now that she had yet another chance to be with him, she found herself giving in and nodding yes.

Whether or not she could do it was something only time would tell.


	53. Chapter 53

**FIFTY-THREE**

_**Saturday, 25 December 1999** _

After spending part of her Christmas night on the Astronomy Tower the previous year, yelling at someone who no longer existed, Hermione was grateful that this year was nothing like that. Instead, she and Draco decided to host a small gathering in the flat they recently moved into together. They had moved quite fast in the past six months of getting together, but she wasn't surprised given how fast they had moved the first time around either. The difference was there was no one standing in their way. No one trying to come between them. No dark forces of nature or magic leading her astray.

In fact, the only thing that kept Hermione from truly giving her all to Draco was herself.

It was strange meeting Draco's parents as if she hadn't been the recipient of either of their keen, judgement filled gazes before. Even under these vastly different circumstances, Hermione couldn't help but shift in her seat as they all put on their best performances for the other. Then again, it was the same when Ron, Harry, and Ginny came over too. She was just glad that he and Harry were getting along and that Ron showed up at all. Hermione had tried to let him down easy after the battle, but it seemed he had held out for the longest time, thinking she just needed space to cope. It was her revelation of her relationship with Draco that finally got it through his head they would never be more than friends.

What surprised Hermione the most were the intermittent flares of jealousy where Ginny was concerned. It wasn't a shock to her that they got along well. From everything she had learned about their relationship in a future that no longer existed, they had been good for one another. Here, with everything behind them, they became fast friends and had even gotten close enough to the point where they hung out without Hermione or Harry from time to time. But in the end, she knew she had nothing to worry about. That the only thing that had brought Draco and Ginny together was the fact they couldn't be with who they truly wanted. They were both just means to an end; a cure for loneliness.

It was after their small crowd of guests took their leave for the night that they found themselves curled up on the couch like always. They consumed the remaining cookies they had baked together the previous weekend; both of them surprised that Ron hadn't eaten them all. All the while they watched one movie after the next, enjoying each other's company. It was a simple life, one that she had always craved, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Which was why, when Draco came back from the bathroom close to midnight only to get down on one knee before where she sat on the couch, Hermione felt that world crashing down around her.

She sat there, frozen in fear as she stared down at the little jewelry box in his hand. Inside the black velvet lining was a ring. The same one he had given to her in another lifetime. The same one her finger swore was there from time to time. With her eyes still glued to the ring, Draco spoke, his voice quiet and soft as if he didn't want to scare her anymore than she clearly already was.

"I know that we haven't been together long. I know that we still have a lot of things to work out between us. I know that there's a bunch of stuff you keep to yourself; stuff I'll never ask about, but I don't care." He reached out with one of his hands and placed it over hers. Gently, he laced their fingers together and gave a light squeeze. "I still don't think I deserve the second chance you gave me by saving me from the Fiendfyre. I hope I've been doing enough to prove to you that it wasn't for nothing. But I'm grateful that you took the plunge and gave me a chance to love you, Hermione. And I hope that you'll continue to let me love you by-"

"No."

Her gaze lifted then, locking with his in time to see him still in confusion. "No?"

Hermione's hand slipped from his as she slid across the cushion and pushed herself to her feet to get away from him. "I can't."

"Hermione-"

"No, Draco. You don't…" she cut herself off with a sigh of frustration and shook her head. "I keep telling myself that it's okay. That this is our chance to have the life we were robbed of in the first place. That I can forget everything and move on. That we can be happy, but I _can't_." She swallowed hard and forced herself to keep her gaze on his as he moved to sit on the cushion she had vacated. "It feels like I'm lying to you and I can't do it anymore."

"Then don't," he said, pushing himself up so he could stand in front of her. He reached up to place one hand on her waist, the other rising up to cup her cheek. "Whatever it is; you can tell me." When her lips parted to argue, he dove in to silence her with a brief kiss. "Whatever it is; it won't change how I feel about you."

Hermione leaned into him, their breath mingling in the space between them as they stood there, forehead to forehead. In that other reality, the one she had destroyed, no matter what she put him through, he still loved her. As much as she wanted to be strong and stay away from him in order to give him the best life possible, she couldn't. She had already reverted to being selfish by being with him, knowing what she did. But the last thing she wanted to do was continue their life together with guilt and regret threatening to crush her at any given moment.

"Okay," she breathed, a tear sliding out from behind her lashes. "But you have to promise me that if it's something you can't handle, you _have_ to let me Obliviate you."

"Hermione-"

"I mean it, Draco," she said, stepping back. "If it's too much; if you can't love me after this, I'll understand, but you have to let me go. You have to let _me_ let you go."

The tension between them rose with each passing second of silence before Draco finally gave a nod and reached for her hand again. "I promise."

With that, she led him to the couch and sat beside him once more. Hand-in-hand, she tried a few times before she found the ability to speak without falling apart. She told him everything; every little detail and then she used her magic to show him so he could understand as much as possible. And when it was over, when she finally finished, they continued to sit there in silence for a bit longer.

"Say something," she begged in an anxious whisper.

"I don't know what to say," he replied, letting go of her hand to lean back against the cushions. He didn't remain in that position for long before he pushed himself up and shoved a hand through his hair. "I need time to process all of that."

Hermione nodded as she wrung her hands in her lap. "Take all the time you need."

And after a silent nod, he did what she feared the most and walked out of their flat, leaving her all alone wondering if it was the last time she would see him or not.

* * *

_**Friday, 31 December 1999** _

Hermione had held out hope that this New Year's Eve would be different. She let herself believe that the universe had finally given her a shot at being happy. As far back as she could remember, each one had been shroud in darkness. From being on the run, recovering from near death with Harry, to several years of lavish parties, surrounded by people she didn't know, to the last one spent alone and weeping in her dorm, she had thought that this one would be different.

But now, it marked the end of one of the worst weeks of her entire life.

She hadn't seen or heard from Draco since he'd left their flat on Christmas. A week of which was spent with her legs tucked under her as she sat in the armchair by the window so she could stare out at the street. A week where anyone with blond hair made her breath catch and her heart leap into her throat. A week where she barely ate and only slept when she unintentionally nodded off.

It was one of the rare times where she was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, eyes glued to the television, that the door opened and in walked Draco. She sucked in a sharp breath of surprise and watched him closely, her eyes tracking his every move. He stepped out of his coat and hung it on the peg next to hers behind the door. He then removed his scarf and his gloves before toeing off each of his boots after using his wand to undo the laces. Only then did he take a deep breath and turned to face her.

Hermione refused to let her gaze wander from his even though she had caught a glimpse of the ring box clutched in his fist. Instead, she kept her silence and listened while he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what happened or when it happened. It doesn't even matter that it technically never happened. All that _does_ matter is that there was a point in time where I loved you enough to die for you." Hermione swallowed hard as the memory of his lifeless eyes staring up at her resurfaced for a fleeting second. "We both made mistakes; some of them small, some of them astronomical, but we got through it. I forgave you then and I forgive you now."

Hermione closed her eyes as he began to move forward. She reached up with one hand to brush away her tears and when she reopened her eyes, Draco was once again kneeling before her. The jewelry box was open and the ring drew her eye once more.

"You're not perfect," he whispered, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Merlin knows I'm not either." Hermione's own lips quirked at that as she wiped another round of tears from her cheeks. "But that won't stop me from loving you. None of it ever did."

He took her left hand, the one that wasn't wet with tears, and, after extracting the ring, slid it onto her finger.

"I told you then that it was a promise. That one day we would be together and that I would set you free." Hermione began to tremble as his eyes turned to glass with each word he spoke. "And if I could love you despite all of _that_ , then I can definitely love you now without it." He reached up with his other hand and cupped her face, his thumb brushing tears from her skin. "All you have to do is let me."

A sob left her throat as she launched herself forward, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she clung to him. She chanted the word, "yes," over and over again until her throat was raw and the tears prevented her from speaking altogether. Yet again, the salt of their tears flavored their kiss as he pulled back enough so his lips could find hers. Hermione's heart beat wildly against her chest as Draco maneuvered them so he was sitting on the couch with her straddling his lap.

A lifetime ago, she remembered thinking that being proposed to at midnight on New Year's Eve was every girl's dream, but it had felt like a life sentence to her. The ring around her finger had felt like a collar; something to attach a leash to. But now, as she and Draco lost themselves in one another, in perfect rhythm, all she felt was pure joy.

And for the first time in her life, an uncharted future never looked so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look out for the Tomione ending (a what if arc) that's coming out soon. It will be called Divergence and will only interest those that were rooting for Tomione! The first chapter will be up by the end of the year so make sure you either join my FB group: madrose_writing or put me on your alert list to be notified!
> 
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come and join me over at my FB group for all things related to my writing including sneak peeks!: madrose_writing


End file.
